Humanidad de cristal
by thoril
Summary: Pocas gemas quedan para proteger la Tierra. Casi todas perdieron la identidad o sucumbieron a la locura debido a la soledad y el aislamiento. Pero hace miles de años una de estas protectoras encontró su ancla. Tal y como hizo Rose Quartz , se enamoró de un alma humana. Tras vagar durante milenios, el hijo de esta gema llegará a Beach city buscándose a si mismo y a su pueblo...
1. Visitante inesperado

**Antes de empezar, Steven Universe, sus personajes y su historia pertenecen a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon network. Si por cualquier cosa no conoceis la serie, os recomiendo encarecidamente que le echéis un vistazo... En fin, os dejo con el fic, disfrutad!.**

Entraba la primavera en Beach City y las frecuentes lluvias estacionales hacían apetecible la opción de permanecer en casa, leyendo un buen libro o disfrutando de una buena película. Con los ánimos de sus habitantes calmados por las tormentas, el pueblo se veía mucho más tranquilo de lo que acostumbraba a estar. Un par de clientes habituales en la cafetería, algunos jóvenes reunidos en la pizzería... y poco más, el resto había optado por quedarse en sus casas tranquilas y calientes.

Un suave oleaje mecía la arena de la playa justo frente al templo y Steven miraba la lluvia caer en el mar a través de la ventana de su cuarto. Estaba prácticamente solo en la casa: Salvo Amatista, que había salido a prepararse un bocadillo, las otras dos gemas estaban en sus respectivas salas, entrenando o buscando señales de Peridot. Esta tranquilidad era poco habitual, pero tras la derrota de Jasper y la huida de Peridot los desastres parecían haber dado un respiro a la ciudad.

Mientras Steven miraba el mar se preguntaba como estaría Lapislázuli, que se había sacrificado y encerrado con esa monstruosa gema para mantenerlos a salvo. Se preguntaba si la volvería a ver de nuevo. Aunque era apenas un chaval había tenido que madurar a la fuerza con todo lo ocurrido.

Mientras Steven miraba hacia la playa se fijó en que alguien se acercaba a la casa, no llegó a reconocerlo. Nada más sonar la puerta Steven fue corriendo a la planta baja para atenderlo, no solía pasar mucha gente nueva por Beach City. Steven abrió la puerta y se encontró a un hombre alto, casi tan alto como granate, de ojos azules y rostro afilado que aparentaba rondar los 30 años, pero que sin embargo tenía el pelo color gris ceniza... –"Hola chico, ¿están tus padres o alguien con quien pueda hablar en casa?, es solo un momento" antes de que Steven pudiera abrir la boca Amatista apareció detrás suya: -"lo siento pero no queremos diccionarios"-, y antes de que el extraño pudiera siquiera responder le cerró la puerta en la cara.


	2. Sorpresa brillante

-"¡Porqué has hecho eso!, tan siquiera ha abierto la boca"- regañó Steven a Amatista. Esta solo se empezó a reír: "- Estaba mojándose el suelo y encima tenía toda la cara de un vendedor ambulante Steven"-. Mientras amatista se reía volvieron a golpear la puerta. Steven abrió y se disculpó por Amatista mientras esta se retiraba al salón ignorando al visitante. Steven invitó a entrar al extraño -"¡Pase rápido que se está poniendo chorreando!"- "Gracias chico, ¿Cómo te llamas?" – "Steven Universe, ¡a su servicio!"- El extraño dejó escapar una pequeña risa – "¿Steven eh? Yo me llamo Zircón, encantado de conocerte" –. Steven jamás había escuchado a nadie con ese nombre pero por cortesía no dijo nada, simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro: - "Igualmente ¿Y qué es lo que quería saber?"-. Steven lo guio a la cocina y le invitó a sentarse en una silla. – "Gracias, Pues verás, según se, hace poco cayó algo por aquí cerca, una especie de meteorito…pero no queda ni rastro de él y nadie en el pueblo parece saber nada a pesar de lo llamativo que fue… sin embargo casi todos coincidieron que si alguien sabía algo eran "esas locas de la playa"… -. Estaba claro que estaba hablando de la nave, ¿pero qué interés podía tener en ella? ¿Era otro fan de lo sobrenatural como Ronaldo?. Antes de poder responderle Perla salió del templo. Zircón se percató de ella, la miró un momento y se fijó en su frente y entonces le cambió la mirada. Se levantó apresurado, corrió hacia ella y se quedó a un paso mirando la gema de la frente de perla. Esta, sorprendida, dio un salto atrás y se refugió detrás de una maceta: -"¿Pe..pero quien es tu amigo Steven?, al que le gusta invadir ¡MI ESPACIO PERSONAL!"- . Zircón no dejó contestar a Steven:-"Eso en tu frente, ¿eso es una gema verdad?... entonces, ¿es posible?..."-. Zircón fue acelerado hacia donde estaba tumbada amatista y empezó a mirarla de arriba abajo. -"¡Tú también la tienes!"-. Amatista se sonrojó y se cubrió el pecho mientras Zircón esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Este giró la cabeza y se fijó bien en la gema que sobresalía de la barriga de Steven y se le iluminaron los ojos. –"Steven, ¡¿tú también eres una gema?!"-. Perla se sorprendió de que aquel extraño supiera de la existencia de las gemas. A Zircón se le humedecieron los ojos.- "Por fin alguien, ¡después de más de dos mil años!". Zircón se echó atrás la manga y quedó al descubierto una gema azul en su antebrazo. A Steven se le iluminaron los ojos y el resto de las gemas se pusieron en guardia. De repente Zircón se sintió levitar y miró hacia atrás, era Granate que lo estaba levantando del suelo.


	3. Pronóstico de lluvia

-"¡Otra gema!"-. Zircón no podía controlar su emoción. –"Quien eres y que haces aquí"-dijo granate. Zircón se deshizo del agarre fácilmente y se dispuso a presentarse pero Steven se le adelantó, se puso a su lado e hizo los honores. –"¡Se llama Zircón! ¡Y busca información! "(ba dum tss). A Zircón se le escapó la risa tonta. Perla muy alterada le gritó a Steven: -"¡Aléjate de él Steven!, ¡no sabemos si es peligroso!" . A Zircón entonces se le cambió la cara, se puso lo más serio que pudo y miró a las gemas a los ojos... –"No quiero luchar, ni haceros daño, ¡lo juro! yo solo quiero saber un poco más de…". Antes de que zircón pudiera acabar la frase o perla pudiera replicarle una enorme piedra rompió la pared. Sin darse cuenta nadie por lo que sucedía en el interior de la casa un viento huracanado había hace rato empezado a soplar fuera. Steven miró por el hueco que había dejado la roca y vio una enorme masa de nubes dirigiéndose del mar al templo, eso no era natural. Granate se acercó a mirar también y al darse cuenta de lo que era miró a las otras gemas: -"es una gema corrupta sin duda"-. El viento se hacía más y más fuerte y el agua que lo acompañaba azotaba con fuerza, además las olas de la playa empezaron a cobrar cada vez un tamaño más preocupante. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento derribó a las gemas y Steven salió disparado hacia atrás aterrizando encima de Zircón. El viento empezó a deshacer la pared de la casa y a arrastrar restos de la playa hacia el interior de la casa. Otra roca de la playa atravesó la pared y fue directo hacia Steven y Zircón. Las gemas no podían hacer nada inmovilizadas por el fuerte viento -"¡Steven cuidado!"- gritó una Perla impotente en esa situación. Justo antes del impacto Steven consiguió activar el escudo burbuja protegiéndose a él y a Zircón. Tras respirar aliviadas las gemas consiguieron salir a la playa para combatir al monstruo que ya estaba a pie de playa. Era gigantesco, como la casa de alto y de su interior solo salía un viento feroz que prácticamente cortaba, cualquiera diría que era una bestia rugiendo. Las gemas se lanzaron al ataque pero el viento y la lluvia les impedían avanzar demasiado. Con la bestia al frente era imposible avanzar; Perla y Amatista salieron despedidas contra los brazos de la estatua y Granate intentó golpear al monstruo pero era intangible. Entonces intentó alcanzar la gema que tenía en la frente para arrancarla o aislarla de la enorme nube pero de un golpe de viento salió disparada hasta la pared del faro. Mientras tanto en la casa Zircón observando la escena se dirigió a Steven: -"No esperaba tener que intervenir pero si no lo hago, acabaremos todos por los aires, disculpa Steven, agárrate a algo muy fuerte y no lo sueltes"-. De repente la gema de Zircón empezó a brillar y unas vendas etéreas cubrieron sus pies y sus manos y de un salto se lanzó como un rayo a la batalla sin que pareciera afectarle la fuerza del viento.

El monstruo-nube empezó a cargarse de electricidad para fulminar a las gemas, pero justo antes de lanzar nada Zircón se puso delante suya y levantó su brazo derecho hacia arriba provocando un viento terrible que levantó la nube (y el tejado de la casa) varios metros haciéndola fallar. Levantó el brazo izquierdo y otra ráfaga de viento se elevó hacia el cielo manteniendo al monstruo-nube suspendido. El viento y la lluvia cesaron unos segundos y las gemas vieron la oportunidad. Perla se subió a espaldas de Amatista y Granate las lanzó hacia la nube. En el aire Perla saltó sobre los hombros de Amatista para coger impulso y finalmente alcanzar la gema en la frente de la bestia, arrancándola. Un instante después de arrancarla la nube se disipó en el aire y la suave lluvia siguió cayendo sobre la playa.


	4. Gema sin pulir

-"¡WAAAAO! ¡Eso ha sido increíble!"- gritó Steven mirando a las gemas desde un hueco de la pared de la casa.

Perla le dio la gema corrupta a Granate y esta la confinó en una burbuja y la envió hacia el templo. Zircón se acercó entonces a Granate, confuso: -"¿Esa cosa era una gema?"- Granate se dirigió a Zircón –"Era una gema corrupta, una gema que ha perdido totalmente su identidad y su rumbo, y como has podido ver, son muy agresivas y hay que confinarlas"-Zircón pareció sorprenderle la respuesta y miró angustiado a Perla-"y como llega una gema a transformarse en... esa cosa" –"ninguna lo sabemos… podría ser el tiempo que llevan en la tierra, una gema rota, la soledad…". Zircón desvió levemente la mirada a un lado y apretó los puños por un momento, apenas un instante y volvió a lucir una sonrisa- "En fin, perdón por lo del tejado, juro que ayudaré a arreglarlo"- "a que te refieres con eso"- le preguntó perla. De repente amatista se empezó a reír sin control: -"¡A eso!". Amatista señaló hacia lo más alto de la estatua y perla pudo ver el tejado colgando de esta. La cara de perla en ese momento se descompuso totalmente, miró hacia abajo y vio que la casa estaba llena de agujeros. Estaban tan absortos con la batalla que nadie se había dado cuenta: -"¡La casa está destrozada! ¡Hay trozos por todas partes!"-. Decenas de muebles se esparcían a lo largo de la playa y los que quedaban dentro de la casa estaban totalmente desperdigados. Perla salió corriendo y se puso como loca a recoger todo lo que quedaba entero. Zircón se dirigió mientras a las dos gemas: "-pasemos "dentro", me parece que os debo algunas explicaciones"-.


	5. Revelaciones

-"Como es evidente soy una gema, nacido aquí en la tierra hace más o menos 2800 años"-. Las gemas lo miraron incrédulas. –"No me lo creo ¡No ha nacido ninguna gema aquí en la tierra desde que desapareció el jardín de los niños hace 5000 años!" - saltó Perla. Zircón la miró a los ojos –"Bueno, es que yo no vengo del jardín de los niños, tan siquiera soy una gema pura, soy de padre humano"-. Todas las gemas se sorprendieron, incluida granate. A Steven se le iluminaron los ojos. – "Nadie ha sabido de mi porque la única gema que me he encontrado ha intentado matarme y no ha acabó…como yo hubiera deseado"- Zircón apretó los dientes.-"Aparte llevo miles de años cambiando de lugar de residencia cada ciertos años para que los lugareños no empezaran a percatarse de que no envejecía y por lo tanto nadie ha destacado mi presencia". Perla era incapaz de creerlo después de todo lo que había pasado. - "¡no!, quien nos dice que no eres una gema de homeworld que está colaborando con Peridot"- Zircón se levantó del sofá exaltado.- "¡No sé quién es Peridot ni homeworld!, ¡lo juro!, si os he encontrado es pura y maravillosa casualidad"-. Antes de que Perla le contestara Granate la detuvo: -"Está bien Perla, estamos todas un poco alteradas, pero tenemos que darle una oportunidad, nos ha ayudado ahí fuera y no queremos que pase lo mismo que con Lapislázuli ¿verdad?"-. Perla miró a Granate bajó la mirada y suspiró.- "supongo que tienes razón"-. Zircón abrió mucho los ojos y les sonrió a las gemas.- "¡Gracias por vuestro voto de confianza!, no lo lamentareis."-. Amatista se acercó por detrás y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Zircón que casi lo tira al suelo. –"¡cómo va a ser este malo con la cara de empanado que tiene!".

Durante un rato hablaron y Zircón les comentó que fue la caída de la nave la que lo había llevado a Beach City, ya que llevaba centenares de años en busca de cualquier indicio que le permitiera conocer más sobre su pueblo y sobre sí mismo. Mientras hablaban la furgoneta de Greg aparcó delante de la playa.


	6. Gema del desierto

Shu descansaba en su tienda, levemente iluminada por lámparas de aceite que proporcionaban un poco de calor en las heladoras noches del desierto. Llevaban varios días de travesía bajo un sol abrasador y un viento implacable y aquel oasis se sentía como un regalo divino.

Naeem entró en la tienda con una jarra de leche con canela y un poco de pan relleno de dátiles.- "Ten, come un poco, no me gustaría llevar a mí solo a estos a través de todo el Sinaí". Shu se incorporó y le agradeció la comida.-"Haré yo la primera guardia, así que aprovecha para dormir unas horas"- dijo Naeem mientras Shu daba cuenta del pan con dátiles. Shu se bebió de un trago la leche y tras volverle a agradecer la comida a Naeem se volvió a echar. Apenas conocía a Naeem de unos pocos días, pero ya se había ganado su confianza con su buen hacer.

El apacible sueño se vio interrumpido por unos fuertes ruidos en exterior. Shu decidió salir a comprobar y nada más salir de la tienda su rostro reflejó el horror de la escena; los mercaderes estaban muertos, no había cuerpo con vida, y en el centro de la escena una mujer, con la piel del color del fuego y una mirada perdida y vacía, atravesaba a Naeem con una espada que parecía hecha de topacio.

Con un pie retiró el cadáver de la espada y miró fijamente a Shu, miró su brazo derecho y se detuvo en su gema, la mujer mostró una sonrisa inocente que contrastaba con la crueldad de la escena -"Zircón, ¿eres tú?, no te reconozco, que... ¿Qué te ha pasado?"-.

Shu estaba aterrorizado, estaba claro que se estaba dirigiendo a él. –"¿A quién le estás hablando?" – "A ti tonta, a quien sino, estamos solas aquí"-. Shu se fijó que en el pecho de la mujer había una gema quebrada.-"Yo me llamo Shu, creo que me confundes" – La mujer parecía empezar a ponerse nerviosa y señaló la gema de su antebrazo.-"Deja de bromear, eso que tienes en el brazo es tu gema, aunque pasaran mil años la reconocería"-. Shu se miró el brazo y por un instante se sintió seguro. –"Esto lo tengo desde que nací, no sé de qué estás hablando"- A la mujer se le cambió la cara y alzó su espada; -"ya basta de bromas zircón, por favor, llevo cien años buscándote, vagando por esta tierra fétida y por fin te he encontrado"-. Shu fue retrocediendo poco a poco pero en un momento dado la mujer soltó la espada y Shu se detuvo. Ella se acercó y le acarició la mejilla derecha y lo miró con una mezcla de ternura y desesperación. Shu no sabía que sentir en ese momento; ¿miedo?, ¿piedad?, ¿tristeza? ¿ternura? Algo muy dentro de él tenía ganas de abrazarla .Fue a besarlo pero Shu la apartó, estaba terriblemente confuso. –"¡¿Pero qué te pasa Zircón, es que no me reconoces?!"-. Shu no sabía que responder, no sabía qué hacer.

De repente recordó algo que una vez le dijo su padre sobre su gema. –"Yo no soy zircón, sin embargo te has referido a la gema de mi antebrazo"- "mi madre tenía una exactamente igual que esta…es probable que la busques a ella pero según sé desapareció al darme a luz"-.

La mujer cayó de rodillas, la cara se le descompuso y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente porque acababa de comprender lo que Shu todavía no. Este realmente sentía pena pero sabía que debía buscar un arma rápido, ella sola había acabado con todo el campamento y él estaba totalmente vulnerable.

Antes de tan siquiera dar un paso la expresión de tristeza de la mujer de rojo se mezcló con ira y asco. Lo miró fijamente con unos ojos de desprecio llenos de lágrimas, cogió su arma y se dirigió hacia él. -"¡Monstruo! , me la has arrebatado…eres una abominación y por tu culpa… ¡ella se ha ido para siempre!" - . Shu rodó para coger justo a tiempo la espada del cadáver de Naeem y parar el golpe a duras penas. La fuerza con la que golpeó la mujer de rojo era tal que quebró la hoja de la espada de un solo golpe. Shu dio un salto hacia la derecha esquivando por los pelos una veloz estocada pero antes de darse cuenta la mujer de rojo ya se le había acercado y le había propinado un durísimo rodillazo en el estómago que lo dejó sin respiración y de rodillas.

Estaba condenado, un tajo y Shu perdería la cabeza. Pero justo cuando la mujer de rojo iba a rematarlo la gema de su brazo empezó a brillar y su asesina salió disparada hacia atrás como si fuera empujada por una fuerte ráfaga de viento. La onda la desarmó y Shu vio la oportunidad de contraatacar. Se acercó corriendo y a pesar de estar desestabilizada la mujer se las arregló para propinar una veloz patada. Shu la esquivó ágilmente saltando hacia su lateral y consiguió acertarle un tajo profundo en el talón. La mujer de rojo aulló de dolor y cayó de cara al suelo.

Shu fue a rematarla pero antes de darle la estocada final se fijó que la mujer lloraba de nuevo. Ahora sentía curiosidad…: –"¿Porque lloras ahora?... ¿es miedo a morir?"- entre el llanto se intercaló la risa de la mujer -"No…es más, ahora que no está ella..." dejó la frase a medias.- "Su gema te ha defendido de mí, a ti, un….mátame ya monstruo, he matado a todos los tuyos, ¿qué más motivos quieres?"-. Shu sintió lástima y era joven e ingenuo todavía, así que en una falsa ilusión de misericordia le dio la espalda y se alejó. La mujer de rojo se levantó, sacó una daga y sin dudarlo fue a apuñalarlo por la espalda pero Shu cargado de una velocidad que ni el mismo reconoció se dio la vuelta paró la daga, la desarmó de una patada y ya sin dudarlo la atravesó con una estocada limpia y rápida. En el último momento antes de desaparecer la mujer esbozó una sonrisa. Desapareció en una nube y de ella solo quedó la gema quebrada de su pecho. Shu lejos de sorprenderse la recogió, cogió un camello y sin cambiar la expresión se puso en camino.


	7. MrUniverse

Alguien estaba gritando desde fuera de la casa. -"¡Dios que ha pasado aquí! ,¡Steven!, ¡Steven!-. Steven salió corriendo de la casa y vio a su padre con las manos echadas a la cabeza y los ojos desorbitados. –"¡Papa! , ¡estoy aquí!"- Greg respiró aliviado al verlo. Zircón asomó a ver y se fijó en Greg. –"Así que resulta que eres igual que yo Steven"-. Zircón le puso las manos en el hombro y los ojos de los dos se iluminaron. Zircón miró a Greg con cierta melancolía mientras subía por las escaleras corriendo.

Steven se lanzó a las piernas de su padre sin dejar de mirarlo y los dos empezaron a reírse. Entonces Greg reparó en la presencia de zircón y se acercó a saludar. –"Hola, es la primera vez que nos vemos ¿verdad?, soy Greg Universe, el padre de Steven"-. –"Zircón, soy nuevo en el pueblo, encantado"-. Greg fue a estrecharle la mano pero se fijó en la gema de su antebrazo y este se echó atrás aterrorizado. Steven vio el miedo en la cara de su padre e intervino–"papa, ¡Zircón es como yo!, ¡es medio humano! Además nos ha ayudado a echar al monstruo gema de hace un rato"-. En la cara de Greg la sorpresa sustituyó al miedo y se relajó un poco. Greg entonces le estrechó la mano – Lo siento, las circunstancias no acompañan y cualquier cosa relacionada con las gemas…"-. –"No se preocupe, no me ofende, ya me han puesto al día"-. Greg miró a la casa de arriba a abajo, llena de agujeros y desperfectos y se echó una mano a la cabeza.-"aquí hay que trabajar mucho"- Zircón se ofreció a ayudar a reparar ya que era el causante de que Steven fuera a dormir esa noche mirando las estrellas.

Amatista salió afuera mientras granate y perla seguían conversando sobre Zircón y saludó a Greg. –"¡Que pasa Greg! , ¿has venido a ver si a tu hijo se lo ha comido ya un monstruo?"- "Hola amatista, no tiene gracia"-. Amatista empezó a reírse.-"Que no hombre, que ningún monstruo se lo va a comer… ¡solo yo!"- amatista cambió de forma su cabeza por la de un tigre y empezó a perseguir a Steven por toda la playa. Mientras Steven y amatista hacían el tonto zircón los miraba divertido. –"Greg, tienes buena suerte, tienes unas estupendas guardianas para tu hijo"- dijo Zircón entre risas. Greg asintió con la cabeza y compartió las risas.

Greg y Zircón charlaron durante un buen rato mientras veían jugar a Steven y amatista. Zircón le contó un poco sobre él y sobre porque había venido a beach city y Greg a cambio le contó un poco sobre la madre de Steven, lo poco que le contó lo dejó maravillado.

Se hacía tarde, Greg se despidió de Zircón y de su hijo y se fue. Zircón se acercó a Steven y le preguntó por algún local donde pasar la noche. –"Curiosamente somos una ciudad de playa sin ningún tipo de hostal"-"realmente es una ciudad muy pequeña" ón se mostró un poco contrariado.-"Bueno, pues volveré al hotel del pueblo de al lado y ya mañana me organizaré mejor"- le respondió zircón. –"Espera, ¡quédate aquí esta noche!"-. Perla lo oyó y salió de inmediato. –"¡de ninguna manera se va a quedar aquí!"- . Steven trató de convencerla –"vengaaa perla, porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"-. Steven empezó a poner caras a perla. Perla se negó en rotundo a pesar de los "grandes" esfuerzos de Steven. Zircón divertido con la situación intervino. –"Esta bien Steven, ya volveré mañana"-. –"Igual tengo que reparar este desastre-. Perla asintió con una expresión de victoria en la cara. Granate llegó por detrás. –"Puedes quedarte en el sofá"- . Perla estaba flipando y Steven daba saltos de alegría. –"Pero Granate… yo ya…!. Perla estaba tan ofuscada que no le salían las palabras. –"Se queda para despertar temprano y arreglar el techo que mandó a lo alto de estatua"-. -"Pero yo no quiero crear… conflicto"-. Dijo Zircón mirando la cara de perdida de perla. Mientras tanto amatista no podía parar de reírse. Perla se metió en la casa con la cabeza agachada y zircón fue tras ella intentando disculparse. Amatista se acercó a granate -"hoy no paras de llevarle la contraria a perla, atenta no es que no me guste… pero ¿porque?". Con el rostro más neutro del planeta le contestó –"hoy me siento rebelde"-.

De repente Zircón empezó a gritar desde dentro de la casa:- "¡OH DIOS CUIDADO! , ¡HAY UN LEÓN ROSA ENORME DENTRO DE LA CASAA!"-


	8. Desayuno con gemas

Zircón se levantó temprano y vio que en la destrozada habitación solo estaba Steven durmiendo, las gemas debían estar en sus respectivos templos. Se sentó sobre el sofá en el que había dormido y disfrutó del momento, hacía muchos años que no se sentía así de satisfecho. Se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara y se le humedecieron ligeramente los ojos. Se levantó, se fue a la cocina y puso a calentar café. Mientras esperaba pensó que unas buenas tortitas le alegran la mañana a cualquiera y como se sentía agradecido se puso a cocinar.

Perla salió del templo y lo vio cocinando. Zircón se percató de su presencia y la saludó con la mano. –"He hecho algo de café si quieres"-. Perla se acercó y le agradeció el café. – "Aunque no nos haga falta quien puede decir que no al café caliente"-. Perla extrañada por su comentario se sentó cerca con su taza y le preguntó: -"¿Cómo que no lo necesitas?, Steven tiene las necesidades fisiológicas de cualquier ser humano y tu supuestamente eres como él"-. –Al principio sí que era como él, pero según fueron pasando los años me he ido ligando más a mi gema y mis necesidades se han reducido a una lista muy básica, casi todo me lo proporciona ella"- zircón se frotó el antebrazo -"Igualmente hay una serie de costumbres que nunca voy a abandonar"- Perla dio un largo sorbo y le hizo una segunda pregunta –"¿Porque? , ¿no lo consideras perder el tiempo?"- Zircón le contestó. –"No, en una vida inmortal los pequeños detalles agradables son de agradecer y tienen más sentido que nunca"- dio un sorbo a su taza y la miró con una sonrisa- "¿no crees lo mismo?"- perla le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

Steven saltó de la cama por el olor de las tortitas y fue directo a la cocina. – "WOOOO ¡Tortitas caseras!, ¡eres el mejor zircón!"- Zircón le brillaron los ojos y lo miró sonriente y complacido por su comentario. Amatista salió del templo en ese momento y vio la pila de tortitas-"¿Eso que es Steven?!"- "Son tortitas amatista, ¡Zircón nos ha hecho el desayuno!"- Amatista no dejaba de mirar la pila de tortitas-. – "Este tío cada vez me cae mejor y apuesto que este desayuno no intenta matarnos"- Steven empezó a reír.- "Gracias amatista ¿pero qué dices del desayuno?"-. Antes de que amatista le respondiera el portal se activó. Al ver la sorpresa de Zircón amatista se apresuró a comentar lo que estaba pasando –"Probablemente sea Granate volviendo de una misión"-. Efectivamente, era Granate que saludó secamente y se quedó mirando la pila de tortitas. –"espero que este desayuno no cobre vida"-.

Mientras Steven y amatista desayunaban Zircón se acercó al portal y se puso revisarlo, intrigado por el mismo. Zircón llamo a perla –"perla, esta es la primera vez que veo funcionar uno de estos, lo he visto en varias instalaciones gema pero tan siquiera conocía su función"- Perla se acercó y zircón le miró con los ojos brillantes de emoción –"¿Cómo funciona? , ¿este es el medio de transporte de las gemas?"- A perla también se le iluminaron los ojos, carraspeó y empezó a explicarle todo sobre los portales a Zircón, el cual escuchó embobado.


	9. Borrando huellas

Greg llegó poco más tarde con la furgoneta cargada de materiales para reparar la casa. Pasaron el día reparando los agujeros de la pared, el tejado y repintando mientras Steven pasaba el rato fuera con Connie.-"Entonces ¿Zircón es otra gema como tu Steven?- Steven asintió mientras pasaba las páginas de su comic.-"Si, y es súper rápido y domina el viento o algo así"-. -"Impresionante, todo esto cada vez es más sorprendente, te envidio"-le respondió Connie. Steven estaba contento. –"Además lleva aquí apenas dos días y las gemas se ven más, no sé…más relajadas, alegres, abiertas…esta mañana es una de las pocas veces que hemos desayunado todos juntos"- Steven miró a Connie con los ojos brillantes.

Por la tarde ya casi habían terminado las reparaciones dentro de la casa, estaban ultimando algunos detalles y ordenando dentro. Zircón fue a colgar el retrato de Rose en la entrada y se quedó mirándolo. Greg pasó por su lado y Zircón le llamó la atención – "¿Esta es la madre de Steven no?"- Greg miró el cuadro con una sonrisa triste y asintió.-"Una mujer maravillosa"- añadió Greg. Zircón se quedó pensando por un momento mirándose la gema y colgó el cuadro.

Casi anochecía y ya habían terminado, solo Perla seguía limpiando hasta que la última viruta de pintura y madera desapareciera. Greg se despidió de todos y se llevó de vuelta a Connie a su casa. Ya solos Steven trajo una caja de Donuts para celebrar la "reapertura de la casa de Steven"

Zircón estaba sentado en el sofá y les comentó a todos que alquilaría una casa en Beach city durante un tiempo ya que quería saber más de las gemas y ayudarlas con lo que pudiera. Había estado muchos años solo y solo hacía falta mirarle para saber que no podía estar más satisfecho y feliz con lo que le estaba pasando.

Sacó un colgante con una gema quebrada del bolsillo y se quedó mirándolo y acariciándolo hasta que Steven se acercó por la espalda y lo sorprendió –"¿Qué es eso?"- "Un viejo recuerdo" – le respondió Zircón mirando a la gema.

Las gemas le invitaron a quedarse unos días hasta que solucionara los trámites de la casa y Zircón aceptó tremendamente agradecido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lágrimas de alegría. A las gemas parecía que les divertía las exageradas muestras de agradecimiento de Zircón.

Esa misma noche mientras Zircón y Steven jugaban a las cartas en el salón, Granate salió a realizar una misión en solitario.


	10. Gema quebrada

Zircón disfrutaba relajado en el sofá mirando al techo de la casa, no podía dormir, se sentía como un niño, una sensación que no había experimentado en centenares de años. Steven dormía ya en la cama cuando Granate volvió… pero no por el portal: apareció en mitad del salón de repente lo que sorprendió mucho a Zircón. Sin mediar palabra ni saludar salió de la casa y empezó a caminar por la playa. En cierto momento se sentó en la arena y se quedó mirando la luna. Zircón miraba la extraña escena desde el balcón. Perla y amatista salieron del templo y al percatarse de que Zircón estaba fuera salieron y vieron a Granate.-"¿Que hace ahí parada?"- preguntó Amatista mientras Perla se acercaba a ella. Zircón la miró y se encogió de hombros. –"¿Por cierto, granate tiene la habilidad de teletransportarse?"-. Amatista lo miró extrañado –"Todas las gemas pueden con el portal"-. Zircón sacudió la cabeza y repitió la pregunta –"Ella en si ¿tiene la habilidad de teletransportarse?-. –"No, pocas gemas tienen esa habilidad"- le respondió amatista. Entonces zircón se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y le cambió la cara -"¡Perla cuidado! ¡Esa no es Granate!"- Demasiado tarde la falsa granate se dio la vuelta, vio a Perla y cambió de forma, tomando la forma de Rose Quartz. Perla se descompuso y quedó paralizada mientras la falsa Rose sacó un sable de su gema. Zircón de un impulso llegó como una centella justo para apartar a Perla de una estocada que iba directa a la gema de esta. Amatista corrió hacia la falsa Rose la atrapó con el látigo y la lanzó lejos. – "¡Que es esa cosa que se parece a Rose!"- "me temo que sea una gema corrupta" - le respondió Zircón – "llévate a perla y vuelve rápido, esa cosa parece dura e inteligente." – Amatista asintió y cogió a perla que seguía en shock mientras Zircón se acercó al monstruo para afrontarlo.

Una vez frente a la falsa Rose esta se levantó del suelo, miró a Zircón y empezó a cambiar de forma. Tomó la forma de un hombre joven muy parecido a Zircón. A este se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – "El no, por favor" -. Como un rayo la gema corrupta asaltó a Zircón y este sin poder reaccionar recibió una tormenta de golpes por todo el cuerpo, vapuleándolo de un lado a otro como si fuera un saco. Zircón empezó a pensar mientras recibía los golpes, totalmente desconectado: – "Él está muerto, lo enterraste tú mismo, lo viste… eso solo..."- . Zircón recuperó la compostura y paró el golpe. – "Tu solo eres un parásito" lágrimas en los ojos le devolvió cada golpe. Ágil y etéreo esquivaba los puñetazos de la gema, mientras que la desequilibraba con ráfagas de viento. La gema corrupta lanzó una ráfaga feroz de puñetazos los cuales Zircón paró sin problema y de un manotazo apartó los brazos del monstruo dejándolo vulnerable. En un solo instante Zircón le puso las manos en el pecho y concentró un pulso de aire que explotó violentamente mandando a la gema corrupta al otro lado de la playa.

La gema corrupta se levantó sin aparente rasguño pero antes de poder devolverle el ataque a Zircón dos látigos de amatista le sujetaron los brazos. El monstruo luchaba por liberarse mientras Zircón se acercaba, haciendo aparecer unos brazales de su gema para darle el golpe de gracia. De repente el monstruo rompió sus ataduras pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada una lanza le atravesó el pecho: perla estaba detrás, jadeando y con los ojos hinchados. Antes de desaparecer el monstruo se giró hacia ella transformándose de nuevo en Rose. Mirando fijamente a una descompuesta Perla se deshizo en una nube, quedando la gema en la arena de la playa.


	11. Estupidez humana

Granate llegó por el portal, salió de la casa muy apurada y fue testigo de la escena. Rápidamente corrió hacia la playa para ver si todos se encontraban bien. Los tres estaban muy afectados, especialmente Perla. Zircón apretaba los dientes mientras miraba al vacío y se secaba unas lágrimas y Perla tenía los ojos perdidos e hinchados y estaba tan ensimismada que no reparó en granate. Amatista la sostenía y alternaba la mirada entre Perla y granate. –"¿Qué era esa cosa y dónde estabas?, "eso" nos ha pillado por sorpresa"- le dijo amatista, desconcertada todavía. Granate le contestó mientras miraba a Perla. –"Lo siento mucho, era una gema corrupta capaz de cambiar de forma, se transforma en la persona más apreciada por aquel a quien mira y confronta, es por eso quería luchar yo a solas con ella porque sabía que esto podía pasar"- Granate miró al suelo-"Sin embargo mientras luchaba con ella rompió el portal de salida y se teleportó al último lugar en el que yo recordaba haber estado, o sea, el templo" miró a zircón que parecía más sereno-"He tenido que buscar el portal más cercano para volver y no he podido llegar antes"-. Zircón levantó la mirada y se fijó en lo destrozada que estaba Perla. Se acercó a ella y su mirada de desolación le recordó a la de aquella gema roja cuando se enteró que su amada era ahora un fantasma de lo que era.

Se sacó la gema quebrada de aquel entonces del bolsillo la miró y le cogió la mano a Perla.- "Perla, entiendo lo que está pasando pero tus recuerdos te van a terminar por destrozar"-. Esta reaccionó violentamente y lo miró con ese desprecio que recordaba, ese exacto desprecio que reflejó esa gema roja llena de ira. – ¡Tú que vas a saber humano!, tú no sabes nada de mí ni de lo que siento". Las gemas permanecieron calladas y Zircón no se inmutó, estaba sereno. Le dijo con una voz muy suave: –"Sabes, ese en el que se ha transformado ese monstruo… ese era mi hijo, al que enterré junto con toda mi familia hace ya muchos años… y lo he tenido que moler a golpes esta noche sin dudar"- a Perla se le cambió la cara -"Se supone que un padre no debe enterrar a sus hijos y más de 2000 años después yo sigo aparentando tener 30, parece hasta una burla"- Zircón empezó a frotarse la gema y apretó mucho los dientes –"Es cierto que no te conozco pero mira esto"- Zircón le enseñó el colgante a Perla- "Esta es la gema de un alma perdida" – Granate reconoció la gema –"Esa es topacio , desapareció hace miles de años"- Zircón continuo hablando –"Esta gema se llevó cientos de años buscando a alguien que ya no existía, estaba tan consumida que probablemente perdió el juicio y su gema se quebró en el proceso"- . –"Es bastante probable que sea lo que está sucediendo con todas estas gemas, la soledad destroza a cualquiera y más en una vida inmortal, ya que el tiempo no muestra piedad con nadie"- Zircón le secó las lágrimas a perla y esta vez no reaccionó –"Si dejas que un recuerdo te intoxique terminarás por morir por dentro y por fuera, lentamente, dolorosamente… no me gustaría que eso te pasara, ni a ti ni a nadie, tienes a compañeras alrededor que te quieren y alguien que depende de ti y te adora ahí dentro"- Perla hizo el amago de disculparse con Zircón pero no le salían las palabras – "No te preocupes, es humano ser egoísta de vez en cuando- le dijo zircón con una sonrisa amable. A perla se le mezclaron las lágrimas con la risa mientras que las demás gemas le devolvían una sonrisa también. Los dos se abrazaron para reconciliarse y zircón le dijo al oído mientras sonreía – "Además quien si no la sabia Perla me va a enseñar lo que una verdadera gema debe saber"-.

-"Vamos dentro" -dijo amatista -"ya hemos tenido suficiente por hoy, siento hasta la necesidad de dormir"-. Zircón se sentó en la arena agarrándose las rodillas.- Yo me quedaré un poco más aquí, necesito pensar- Amatista y Perla entraron en la casa pero Granate se quedó parada mirándolo. Sonrió mientras le dijo a Zircón –"Gracias por cuidarlas esta noche"- "para mí ya eres una gema de cristal". Zircón se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y Granate se dio entonces la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Finalmente estaba solo. Zircón miraba al mar mientras se cogía de las rodillas muy fuerte. Pensaba en su hijo mientras jugueteaba con la arena. De repente no pudo contenerlo más y empezó a llorar, en silencio, y mientras lloraba envejecía. –"A veces es difícil saber si esto que me diste es o no una maldición madre"- se dijo mientras se miraba la gema. Zircón respiró profundamente, se secó las lágrimas y poco a poco fue volviendo a su apariencia habitual. Se tumbó sobre la arena y mirando las estrellas se fue quedando poco a poco dormido.


	12. Cajón del sastre

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el ataque de la gema cambia-formas. Todo parecía estar muy tranquilo. Zircón estaba liado con todo el tema de la mudanza llevando cajas de arriba abajo. Greg y Steven le estaban ayudando a descargar y colocar todo. Entre las cajas había decenas de ellas repletas de libros de todo los temas que pudieras imaginar, cajas con armas antiguas y cosas que ni Steven reconocía. Cajas con múltiples herramientas de cocina, cajas llenas de CD, de discos de vinilo y de casetes de autores de todos los tipos y estilos musicales y una caja que le llamó especialmente la atención a Steven:-"esta caja… ¡está llena de videojuegos!, los hay antiguos como los tuyo papa, ¡pero aquí también los hay modernos!" - . Zircón dejó una caja en el suelo y se acercó a ver. – "Si, no sé cuántas horas le habré echado a estos la verdad"- le dijo mientras trasteaba un poco en la caja. –"Ni idea de lo que pensarán las gemas, pero cuando uno vive tanto se termina por aburrir y estas cosas ayudan" -. Steven lo miraba con ojos brillantes sin decir nada y Zircón lo comprendió a la primera y le dedicó una mirada de cómplice. –"Cuando acabemos con estas cajas probamos algunos si quieres, hay una tele arriba colocada ya"- Steven lo celebró con gritos de alegría, le chocó la mano y aceleró el ritmo.

Mientras Greg descargaba del camión tropezó con un borde y dejó caer una caja, esta se abrió y de ella cayó un saxofón alto y unas libretas, Zircón se percató y se acercó a ayudar. –"¡Lo siento! No vi el borde y..!" – Zircón revisó el saxo y se dirigió a Greg: -"Tranquilo, está perfectamente"-. Zircón se dispuso a guardarlo y Greg le llamó la atención –"¿Tu tocas el saxo?"- Zircón lo miró y guardó el instrumento-"Sí, bueno, solía tocarlo, llevo años sin usarlo"- Steven se enteró dejó la caja que llevaba en el suelo y se acercó corriendo –"¡Pues mi padre es un maestro con la guitarra!"– .A Steven le brillaban los ojos. – "¡Solía recorrer el país tocando de ciudad en ciudad!"- Greg se sonrojó, se rascó la coronilla y entre risas nerviosas dijo: –"Hombre Steven, tanto como un maestro de la guitarra…"- Zircón lo miró con sorpresa –"Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, me tienes que enseñar alguna vez algo tuyo ¿eh?" – Greg asintió complacido. Entonces Steven corrió hacia la furgoneta de su padre, se puso a rebuscar algo en la parte de atrás y volvió cargado de discos. – "¡Niño, para que traes eso!"- dijo Greg avergonzado y nervioso. Zircón empezó a mirarlos y dijo con sonrisa burlona -"Creo que podemos tomarnos un pequeño descanso"-. Zircón sacó un reproductor de CD de una de las cajas y puso uno de los discos a pesar de las negativas de Greg. Zircón escuchó un buen rato con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento. Steven alternaba la mirada entre su padre y Zircón muy emocionado. Cuando acabó de sonar el disco Zircón y Steven empezaron a aplaudir. –"¡Esto es espectacular Greg!"-. Greg se sintió halagado y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –"Me has hecho desear coger ese viejo saxo de nuevo"-. Steven abrió mucho la boca y en sus ojos se reflejaron estrellas. – "Un maestro de la guitarra, un maestro del saxo… eso quiere decir… ¡seremos la mejor banda de jazz de Beach City!"-. Greg y Zircón empezaron a reírse.

Durante toda esa mañana estuvieron ordenando el contenido de las cajas y ya a media tarde cuando casi habían terminado Zircón les dijo que les invitaba a unas pizzas por su generosa ayuda. – "¡Genial!, pero falta una caja"- dijo Steven señalando una gigantesca caja metálica en el fondo del camión. Zircón le dijo a Steven que de esa se ocuparía el que se fueran adelantando y cogieran mesa para los tres mientras él ponía en orden unas cosas. Una vez solo se acercó a la caja y la metió en casa. La abrió con expresión seria, estaba llena de artefactos de gemas: armas, estatuillas, prismas de guerra y otros objetos irreconocibles. Junto a ellos había libros enteros de apuntes y bocetos de instalaciones gema y de bestias extrañas. Zircón al ver estas últimas empezó a apretar las manos y a morderse el labio inferior. Cerró repentinamente la caja respiró profundamente y salió de la casa en dirección a la pizzería.


	13. Caja de pandora

Esa misma noche Zircón, solo en su casa, abrió la caja de las gemas y sacó un enorme libro de apuntes: _"Bestias de luz"_ rezaba el título. Zircón se quedó mirándolo un segundo y borró aquel título. Lo sustituyó por "gemas corruptas". Empezó a pasar las páginas y según avanzaba las criaturas de los bocetos se volvían más y más perturbadoras. En una página había uno recalcado con una caligrafía más enérgica y fuerte: "eterna pesadilla". En el boceto se podía apreciar un ser con un rostro dracónico y ocho extremidades. Una anotación rezaba "no capturado" y" extremadamente peligroso". Zircón se detuvo un rato en ese. Lo miraba con rabia. Se frotó los ojos y pasó hasta la última página. Allí empezó a escribir sobre las dos gemas corruptas con las que se había enfrentado en Beach City.

Tras unas horas cerró el libro y respiró, con cierto alivio. Entonces miró de reojo una especie de caja sellada. –"no hay más remedio que llevárselas a ellas" pensó para sí mismo. Zircón cogió un par de cajas y se dirigió al templo.

Zircón miro a través de la ventana y vio a Perla que estaba mirando con ternura fijamente a Steven mientras dormía. Dio unos pequeños toques a la ventana y perla se dio la vuelta muy rápidamente, muy ruborizada buscando de dónde venían esos ruidos. Entonces se percató de zircón que la saludó con la mano.

Perla le abrió la puerta y vio a Zircón con una sonrisa burlona. Esta giró la cabeza y se ruborizó más todavía. –"No te preocupes que no diré nada"- dijo entre risas.

Perla lo invitó a entrar, Zircón lo agradeció y entró muy apurado. Entonces le cambió la cara y le dijo a Perla que llamara a las otras que tenía que decirles algo extremadamente importante.

Una vez todas reunidas Zircón empezó a hablar. –"es sobre las gemas corruptas". Zircón sacó el cuaderno de apuntes y se lo dio a Granate. –"Que se supone que es est…"- Granate calló al instante cuando abrió la primera página y miró a Zircón con la boca abierta. –"Has luchado contra ellas antes"-. Perla y amatista hicieron un gesto de sorpresa, le cogieron el cuaderno a granate de las manos y empezaron a hojearlo. – "Eso parece, aunque yo hasta que luchamos contra aquel monstruo nube no sabía que eran gemas"- Zircón entrelazó los dedos y miró hacia abajo. –"Es decir, sabía que tenían alguna relación con las gemas, eso era evidente, ¿pero gemas en sí?" -. Granate lo cogió de los hombros alterada. –"Que se supone que has hecho con las gemas corruptas"- Zircón la apartó tranquilamente. –"Cálmate, eso es lo que venido a enseñaros"- . Zircón cogió la extraña caja sellada, mostró la gema a una especie de sensor y después dijo algo en un extraño idioma. El sello de la caja se abrió y de dentro de ella salió una sola burbuja, con decenas de gemas corruptas en su interior. Las gemas callaron, solo miraban esa burbuja que zircón manipulaba con extremo cuidado. –"Esto es peligroso, demasiado peligroso para que lo guarde yo solo"- dijo zircón. –"Por eso os la he traído" – "seguro que están más seguras con vosotras"-. Perla y amatista estaban extremadamente alteradas. –"¡Ten cuidado con eso o será el fin de este mundo!"-. Zircón se lo dio a Granate y esta lo teletransportó al templo. Granate se dirigió a Zircón –"Creo que te he subestimado y mucho"- . – "no sé qué circunstancias te han llevado a reunir tal cantidad de gemas corruptas y no quiero saberlo, lo único que quiero que sepas es que ya no estás solo en esto"-. Zircón asintió agradecido por su discreción. – "El problema más grande no era ese" – Zircón empezó a temblar. Entonces se puso al lado de amatista y empezó a pasar páginas. –"Hay unas pocas gemas que se me escaparon, pero hay una que es extremadamente peligrosa y preocupante y sin vuestra ayuda es imposible que yo la capture"-. Zircón se detuvo en la pesadilla eterna. Perla esgrimió una mueca de terror absoluto y amatista y Granate se quedaron mirando. –"Esa cosa tiene… tiene cuatro gemas"- Granate le quitó el libro a amatista. –"Eso no es posible"- Granate miró fijamente el dibujo, apretó mucho los dientes y miró a Zircón. –"Estas seguro de esto"- zircón asintió y dejó ver por un segundo una mirada muy triste- "Demasiado seguro, he intentado capturarlo tres veces y las tres he acabado regenerándome"- . Amatista miró angustiada a Perla y a Granate. –"¿Que se supone que significa esto?"- Perla miraba al suelo con la mano en la boca. –"Algo que es la primera vez que vemos, un verdadero monstruo, una pesadilla"-. Granate la miró fijamente. – "Amatista, estamos ante una fusión corrupta"-.


	14. La boca del lobo

Zircón confuso dijo- "¿una fusión?, ¿es posible la fusión entre gemas? "–. Perla lo miró. – "Perfectamente, nuestros cuerpos físicos son similares a la luz, que forma la ilusión de un cuerpo humano. Se podría decir que la fusión es una combinación de los atributos físicos de estos cuerpos y atributos "mágicos" de nuestras gemas… formando una sola entidad con dos "almas""-. Zircón se quedó pensando mientras las gemas discutían sobre el monstruo que tenían entre manos y según hablaban se alteraban más y más. Zircón las detuvo –"Relajaos, ese monstruo lleva sin atacar a nadie cientos de años, no lo va a hacer de repente porque yo os haya enseñado ese dibujo"-. Las gemas callaron- "las prisas contra algo como eso no solo te pueden matar a ti sino que pueden matar a tus compañeros"- dijo mientras apartaba la mirada. - "Esa cosa es inteligente, vengativa y lo peor es que es plenamente consciente de sus actos, no es como la mayoría de las gemas corruptas que actúan como bestias estúpidas y desbocadas"-. Zircón se percató de que Steven se revolvía en su cama. –"No me gustaría que Steven participe en esto, probablemente todavía no sea capaz de regenerarse y no me gustaría comprobarlo de mala manera" -. Las gemas coincidieron en eso sin dudar. Durante un par de horas las gemas le hicieron preguntas sobre la criatura mientras Zircón respondía con una expresión seria e invariable.

Zircón se frotó los ojos –"hoy ya no hacemos nada, hablemos mañana con más tranquilidad, por hoy me gustaría descansar un poco"- Las gemas asintieron y Zircón se despidió y se fue a casa mientras estas se quedaron hablando sobre todo lo que acababa de pasar.

El pueblo estaba tranquilo, era por la tarde y algunos niños jugaban todavía. Una mujer se dirigió a él pero no podía escuchar lo que decía y su rostro aparecía difuminado. La gente lo saludaba por la calle y al igual que la mujer no se distinguían sus rostros. Apareció una nube de humo en un edificio del pueblo, se acercó corriendo a ver qué pasaba y lo vio todo destruido y en llamas. La gente miraba aquel edificio en llamas. De repente una figura gigantesca se movió de entre los restos. Era tan rápido que no pudo percibir lo que era. La gente moría a su alrededor sin saber que estaba pasando y lo edificios volaban en pedazos. Todo se derrumbaba delante de sus ojos y él no podía hacer nada. En unos minutos todo estaba tranquilo, allí no quedaba nadie. De repente Algo le atravesó por detrás, se giró y vio una criatura infernal, una criatura que le miraba con un odio intenso. En la cara de la criatura se dibujó una sonrisa grotesca: -"¡ahora te toca a ti sufrir!"-. El monstruo le mostró a la mujer de rostro difuminado y todo se volvió negro. De repente Zircón se despertó muy alterado, empapado en sudor, con los ojos desorbitados y la respiración alterada. Miró a su alrededor y se serenó. Se echó la mano a la cara y empezó a pensar para sí mismo–"no debí haber dicho nada, mi humanidad me ha hecho volver a caer en los mismos estúpidos errores otra vez" –Zircón miró al suelo con rostro cansado. – "Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, no quiero perder todo esto, no puedo fallar" cogió la espada de topacio y se dirigió entonces hacia el templo.

Cuando llegó las gemas estaban preparadas. Steven no estaba en la casa. Granate lo miró –"le dije a Greg que se lo llevara a casa de Connie o algo por hoy"- Zircón asintió y se sintió un poco más relajado. – "Si algo pasa no me gustaría que estuviera aquí nadie"-. Amatista y perla se miraron extrañadas. Granate entonces se dirigió a las gemas – "Vamos a por esa cosa, recordad que es dura e inteligente"- Granate se dirigió a Zircón –"Nos vas a tener que llevar tu, solo tienes que visualizar la zona" – Zircón asintió con la cabeza y las gemas se pusieron en el portal. –"Era una instalación militar gema, recuerdo haber visto el portal en una zona a cielo abierto" -. En un segundo empezaron a elevarse y una columna de luz los transportó. Efectivamente llegaron a una zona a cielo abierto, la zona era algo similar a un vestíbulo, exquisitamente decorado con tallados en unas paredes cristalinas.

La instalación se proyectaba hacia una enorme gruta subterránea que parecía ser el corazón de la instalación. Mientras avanzaban hacia la oscuridad Zircón miraba a las gemas con una expresión que mezclaba preocupación y miedo – "por favor, tengamos mucho cuidado"-. Las gemas lo miraron con una sonrisa y amatista intentó tranquilizarlo alardeando de que no había monstruo que pudiera con ellas. Zircón guardó silencio mientras se mordía el labio inferior y pensaba para sus adentros –"espero que sea verdad, esto es lo más cercano a una familia que he tenido en muchos años y las estoy guiando hacia la muerte"-.


	15. Amalgama de odio

No era como otros emplazamientos de las gemas, en contraste con el exquisito vestíbulo la frialdad de esas instalaciones helaba la sangre. La instalación la engullían las sombras según se adentraban, las condiciones del lugar empeoraban, todo se volvía más y más oscuro. Avanzaron por un enorme pasillo del que salían numerosos habitáculos destrozados por el tiempo. Las gemas parecían inquietas, pero no por la situación sino por ese lugar. Perla se sujetaba al brazo de granate y Amatista las seguía de cerca. Zircón avanzaba a la cabeza del grupo, vigilando cada rincón, no podía parar de pensar en el último enfrentamiento con ese monstruo. Zircón llegó a una habitación enorme esculpida en la roca. A diferencia del resto de la instalación aquí la luz entraba a través de grandes grietas en el techo. Al fondo de la habitación se distinguía una figura, una enorme figura que descansaba sobre un lecho de piedras. Zircón se acercó y miró fijamente a su imponente y ancestral enemigo: Parecía dormido, su rostro de dragón ahora descansaba sobre su cabeza, como una máscara, y en su lugar había el rostro de una hermosa mujer de rasgos delicados. Su piel era azul oscuro y vestía una enorme túnica azul cobalto.

Las gemas se mantenían firmes y con sus armas preparadas. Zircón avanzó unos pocos pasos y la bestia abrió repentinamente los ojos. Esta miró primero a las tres gemas y luego se percató de Zircón. La bestia soltó una sonora carcajada –"no te cansas de morir ¿eh Zircón?" – le dijo a con una sonrisa burlona. –"Y parece que has traído más amigos"- dijo mientras miraba a las gemas – "Es que te gusta ver a tus seres queridos morir ¿eh?" – .Zircón no contestaba, se limitaba a mirar desafiante a su enorme oponente. -"Pero no te preocupes que a mí también me gusta matar a aquellos a los que aprecias, tus gestos de dolor me alimentan… oh si, esa expresión que pusiste cuando…"- Antes de pudiera decir nada Zircón la interrumpió de una rápida estocada en el pecho- "Eres demasiado peligrosa para este planeta"-. A la bestia se le cambió su sonrisa burlona por una expresión seria – "este planeta no tiene nada que temerme, tu sin embargo tendrías que rezar cada noche para que no vaya a por ti"-. La gema corrupta dio un fuerte manotazo que mandó a Zircón al otro lado de la habitación. La gema se bajó la máscara que pareció fusionarse con su rostro transformándolo en el de un dragón con colmillos de obsidiana. Granate se lanzó al ataque pero el gigantesco oponente desapareció ante sus ojos y apareció justo delante de Perla y Amatista. Amatista intentó sostenerle un brazo con el látigo pero el monstruo simplemente cogió el látigo y empezó a estamparla contra el suelo. Perla le lanzó una descarga de energía al rostro del monstruo que explotó violentamente. El monstruo pareció retroceder un segundo pero lo único que consiguió realmente el disparo es que soltara a amatista y fijara su atención en Perla. La gema corrupta se lanzó a por ella pero por la espalda Granate le lanzó los puños por lo que la bestia tuvo que abortar su ataque para esquivarlo. De repente la gema corrupta convocó tres portales y a través de ellos propinó fulminante puñetazo a las tres gemas separándolas. La bestia invocó de sus gemas unas enormes dagas negras y se lanzó a por Granate mientras las otras dos gemas se recuperaban. La bestia atacaba con un frenesí desorbitado generando una tormenta de cuchillas que eran difícilmente visibles. Granate hizo crecer sus guanteletes y resistió los impactos iniciales pero entonces la bestia esbozó una sonrisa y mientras seguía atacando generó con uno de sus brazos un portal justo detrás de Granate sin que esta lo percibiera. Justo antes de ser apuñalada por la espalda Zircón la apartó. Los dos se miraron y sin mediar palabra Zircón la impulsó hacia la cabeza de la bestia mientras el atacó de frente, esquivando con su extrema velocidad los violentos ataque de la gema. Granate le acertó entonces un potente puñetazo en el rostro desequilibrando un poco al monstruo lo que Zircón aprovechó para volver a clavarle la espada en el abdomen repetidas veces. Perla y amatista aprovecharon el momento y se lanzaron al ataque: Perla la atravesó con la lanza por la espalda mientras amatista sostuvo las piernas con dos látigos y le lanzó una potente ráfaga de energía a través de estos.

La bestia cesó su movimiento un segundo y miró al suelo –"…no me apetece jugar más…" –. Entonces se quitó a Zircón y a perla de encima con una onda de energía que emanó de su cuerpo. Las gemas se reagruparon y Granate propuso la fusión a Amatista y Perla las cuales asintieron sin dudar. Sin embargo justo cuando se disponían a realizarla la bestia alzó la vista. –"eso no va a pasar"-. Apareció justo en medio de las tres gemas y de un golpe a cada una las volvió a separar. Zircón intentó reaccionar pero la bestia lo superó en velocidad: con una agilidad impropia de su tamaño esquivó el golpe y de una enorme patada lo envió contra la pared dejándolo aturdido. Entonces la gema apareció justo delante de perla y la agarró con la mano. Esta intentaba liberarse pero estaba demasiado desgastada por el ritmo de la batalla. Antes de que Granate o amatista pudieran reaccionar la bestia abrió dos portales y aprisionó estampándolas contra el suelo. La bestia se dio la vuelta y miró a Zircón fijamente a los ojos –"no debiste volver"-. La bestia le dedicó una sonrisa cruel y sin mediar palabra la atravesó con una daga. Perla desapareció en una nube y la mirada de Zircón cambió y se llenó de lágrimas.- " **¡Nooooooo! , ¡otra vez no!** ". Granate y Amatista empezaron a gritar enfurecidas el nombre de Perla. La bestia se dispuso a pulverizar la gema de perla pero entonces zircón generó un feroz tifón que la mandó lejos, dejando caer a perla. Zircón se acercó de un salto y la cogió. La acarició un momento dejando caer una lágrima sobre esta y se la guardó centrando de nuevo toda su atención hacia el monstruo. La bestia no tardó en recuperarse y entre carcajadas asaltó a amatista que estaba distraída con la situación de Perla, cogiéndola por una pierna. La miró con una sonrisa grotesca y le dijo –"¿Por dónde lo dejamos antes pequeña?"- y entonces empezó a estamparla contra el suelo violentamente. Granate y Zircón se lanzaron contra la gema corrupta pero esta se defendió con el cuerpo de amatista. Granate se dirigió desesperada a amatista: -"¡tienes que cambiar de forma!, ¡tienes que escapar de ahí!"- Amatista lloraba asustada y no podía hacer nada. De un último golpe contra el suelo amatista desapareció en una nube. Granate corrió hacia allí y antes de que la bestia apisonara la gema de amatista se interpuso y paró el golpe.- "¡Zircón coge la gema!"- dijo granate mientras resistía a duras penas. Zircón se serenó y cogió la gema de amatista. Granate entonces se apartó y la gema corrupta golpeó el suelo tan fuerte que se quedó atascada. Zircón entonces invocó sus brazales desde su gema y se subió a la cabeza de la gema corrupta generando un pulso de aire que explotó con fuerza haciendo caer de espaldas a la bestia. Zircón entonces se giró hacia Granate –"¡Huyamos!, ¡esto puede con nosotros!"- Granate asintió. La gema corrupta se fue a levantar pero una réplica del primer pulso de Zircón la volvió a tumbar. La bestia gritaba airada y dolorida –"¡Zircón! , ¡Da igual que huyas!, ¡te encontraré y entonces mataré a tus amigos y luego te mataré a ti!". Zircón y Granate corrieron hasta el portal dejando atrás la pesadilla antes de que los alcanzase.


	16. En el ojo del huracán

El portal de la casa se activó y de él salieron Zircón y Granate, destrozados. Nada más pisar la casa Zircón calló de rodillas de cansancio extremo, con la respiración muy agitada y los ojos desorbitados. Granate sencillamente se sentó en el suelo. Entonces Zircón sacó las gemas de Amatista y Perla y las miró con tristeza. Ya más sereno se dirigió a Granate –"Le dije a Perla que no se dejara intoxicar por sus recuerdos, que eso la mataría… y dos semanas después os llevo a una cacería que casi nos mata a todos por culpa de los míos" – Granate giró la cabeza y lo miró. – "No, independiente de porque motivo lo hiciste, hiciste bien en decírnoslo, esa cosa es demasiado peligrosa e inestable como para estar sin control, la próxima vez que la enfrentemos nos prepararemos mejor" - . Zircón no dijo nada, Granate le dio una palmada y se levantó -"Antes de que te quieras dar cuenta están otra vez aquí"-. Cuando esta se dirigía al templo Amatista empezó a regenerarse y en la cara de Zircón se dibujó sorpresa por la velocidad de su regeneración. Nada más terminar de aparecer Zircón la abrazó sin mediar palabra. Amatista se sorprendió y le devolvió el abrazo. Granate sonreía mientras miraba la escena. –"Lo siento, siento que hayas tenido que pasarlo tan mal"- le dijo Zircón mientras la apretaba muy fuerte. Amatista empezó a reírse – "tío, tienes unas amigas con muy mal carácter"-. Zircón la miró sorprendido por cómo se lo había tomado y empezó a reírse también.

Zircón y Amatista fueron a recoger a Steven que había estado con su padre todo el día. Zircón saludó a Greg y le chocó la mano a Steven. Steven miró a amatista y a Zircón con los ojos brillantes- "¿Cómo ha ido la misión?"- Amatista desvió la cabeza y Zircón se dio cuenta que tendría que contestar el –"mal Steven, bastante mal, en casa te lo cuento"-. Zircón, Amatista y Steven se despidieron de Greg y se fueron directos al templo.

Una vez allí Zircón sacó la gema de Perla y se la dio a Steven que la miró con tristeza y lagrimones en los ojos. –"Pero que le ha pasado a Perla..."- Zircón le intentó reconfortar mientras Steven no dejaba de mirar la gema y sorberse ruidosamente. –"Luchó como una campeona pero la bestia pudo con nosotros… y a Perla y a Amatista les tocó la peor parte"- Steven lo miró enfadado. –"¡Si me hubierais llevado a lo mejor esto no habría pasado! ¡Yo soy también una gema, parece que a veces lo olvidáis!"-. Zircón lo miró con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. –"Eres una gema, y probablemente con el tiempo serás más poderoso de lo que soy yo…" Zircón se agachó y le agarró los hombros con suavidad -…"pero hay poderes que no sabemos si tienes todavía…Imagina si no eres capaz de regenerarte" –"Esta misión era extremadamente peligrosa, si algo te hubiera pasado tu padre se quedaría solo, nosotros nos quedaríamos sin Steven y yo me quedaría sin la única persona en el mundo que es igual que yo"-Amatista y Granate se acercaron a Steven. Granate le acarició el pelo -"Esta vez no tardará tanto en regenerarse Steven, ya lo verás"-. Este miró hacia el suelo, se secó las lágrimas y miró entonces a las gemas con una sonrisa y asintió.

Cuando Steven se había ido Amatista se dirigió a Zircón con una sonrisa burlona–"¡Tienes dotes de padrazo eh! , llevas poco aquí y Steven te adora" - Zircón se puso serio mientras miraba a Steven poner en una cesta a Perla como si se tratara de un huevo – "Nada más lejos, le he puesto en peligro mortal con mi estúpida idea de atacar a ese monstruo sin pensar en las consecuencias que tendría si fallábamos"- Zircón miró a Amatista, se notaba que estaba angustiado –"Amatista, esa cosa es muy vengativa, debí dejarla tranquila en primer lugar y no deciros nada de ella pero me dejé llevar por mis instintos más primitivos e irracionales" – Amatista le respondió quitándole importancia –"No digas tonterías, si no nos lo decías que pretendías hacer , ¿dejar a esa cosa suelta por la tierra?,¿Ir tu solo en plan loco a por ella?"- "Además, si la pesadilla busca este sitio puede tardar años en encontrarlo y no vamos a darle ese tiempo para buscar, volveremos a por ella preparados y esta vez la podremos contener"- . Zircón soltó una risita y esbozó una sonrisa. Amatista se ruborizó un poco confundida – "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he dicho?"- Zircón la miró con rostro alegre – "Granate me dijo lo mismo cuando llegamos, se nota que sois guerreras: a pesar de la paliza que nos han metido queréis volver ya a por la pesadilla"- Amatista sonrió con gesto de victoria, se transformó en el puma púrpura y empezó a hacer poses de luchador mientras Zircón y Steven aplaudían desde diferentes lados de la casa.

Zircón se acercó a Granate- "Aunque es poco probable que la pesadilla venga hoy o pronto me voy a quedar aquí por unos días, solo por si acaso". Granate se encogió de hombros. –"Y para que me lo preguntas, ya te dije que para mí eres una gema de cristal así que puedes quedarte aquí cuando quieras"- Zircón se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

Esa misma tarde Zircón le trajo la caja de videojuegos a Steven que la recibió con estrellas en los ojos y gritos tribales por toda la casa. A la noche preparó algo rico para cenar e invitó a Greg, todo para intentar convencerse de que ya había pasado el peligro, sin éxito. Incluso jugó unas partidas con Amatista y Steven (que le había preparado un cojín justo a su lado a la gema de Perla) al smash bros melee y si eso no le funcionaba de verdad estaba nervioso.

Esa noche Zircón durmió con la espada al alcance de la mano…


	17. Fibra sensible

Una semana después le pesadilla no había dado señales de vida. Zircón estaba más relajado pero seguía durmiendo con un arma cerca. Perla seguía sin regenerarse y Steven pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con su gema encima. Zircón asistía a las gemas en misiones menores mientras esperaban a que Perla se regenerase. Esa mañana no había nada que hacer y Zircón, Steven y Amatista miraban la tele. Estaban poniendo _"el hombre bicentenario"._ Mientras veíanla películaZircón soltó una risa pícara– "Je je, noob"- Steven y amatista compartieron su risa mientras chocaban las manos sin dejar de mirar la tele.

Granate llegó a la casa y los tres la saludaron sin dejar de mirar la tele. Steven se giró y le preguntó dónde había estado. Granate se quitó las gafas de buzo de encima de las gafas de sol –"volvía a registrar por si encontraba señales de Lapis y Jasper"- Zircón entonces se giró también. –"Las habéis mencionado un par de veces, ¿quiénes son?"-"son gemas puras"-le respondió Granate. –"¡Lapis , Jasper y Peridot son de homeworld como Granate, Perla y mi madre!"- añadió Steven- Zircón mostró cierta sorpresa. –"Oh, y que pasó con ellas" – Steven lo miró más serio y le contó toda la historia. Zircón escuchó atento y cuando acabó puso una expresión triste – "Dios, pobre Lapislázuli, que existencia más miserable y que final tan triste"- Zircón miró a Amatista y a Granate que giraron la cabeza para evitar dar explicaciones. Zircón entonces suspiró se giró, miró hacia la nada y comenzó a hablar –"No hace falta ser muy listo para saber que las gemas ocuparon la Tierra por mucho tiempo, las huellas de vuestro pasado pueblan la superficie del planeta"– "Y tampoco hace falta ser un genio para saber que hubo guerras de gemas antes de que el hombre floreciera como civilización, los grabados de vuestras infraestructuras y los campos de batalla sembrados de armas de cristal lo evidencian". Zircón se masajeó el cuello y se quedó pensativo. Entonces añadió – "Probablemente lapislázuli era una prisionera de guerra" –. Granate entonces se dirigió a Zircón. –"Sí, de una guerra contra nuestro propio planeta, para salvaros"-. Entonces se produjo un incómodo silencio. Zircón decidió romperlo – "La historia de la humanidad está plagada de guerras carentes de sentido, mi intención no era echaros nada en cara, sería hipócrita"-. Zircón le dedicó una sonrisa sincera – "Todo lo contrario, vuestros actos me parecen nobles y heroicos, el sacrificio que hicisteis muchas de vosotras al dar la espalda a vuestro pueblo por proteger el planeta es el motivo de nuestra existencia"- -"Eso jamás dejaré de agradecerlo ni podré pagároslo" – "solo buscaba una explicación lógica, digamos que pensaba en alto" – .Granate lo miró en silencio. Entonces se dio la vuelta en dirección al templo y dijo en alto –"no hay nada que agradecer te lo aseguro, nosotras escogimos la Tierra"-Zircón se quedó un poco confuso con ese último comentario. Este dio la vuelta y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. –"Eso fue intenso"- le dijo Steven. -"Es un tema delicado"- añadió Amatista sin dejar de mirar la tele. Zircón suspiró –"Supongo que me excedí… en fin, vamos a pillar unos donuts, necesito estirar las piernas"-


	18. Steven jazz night

-"¡Oh, hola Steven! – Saludó Sadie a Steven que acababa de entrar en el local junto con Zircón. Lars escuchaba música e ignoraba a los visitantes. Steven le devolvió el saludo a Sadie. – "¡Hola Sadie!, ponnos un par de donuts"-. Steven saludó entonces a Lars –"¡Ey Lars!"- . Lars pasó de Steven mientras escuchaba música. Zircón molesto se dirigió a Sadie señalando a Lars –"¿A ese le pagan por trabajar aquí?"- . Sadie se ruborizó, le dio un puñetazo en el hombro a Lars para llamar su atención y le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa a Zircón. Cuando Zircón y Steven salieron de la tienda Sadie suspiró- "¿El nuevo es atractivo eh?"- . Lars que estaba poniéndose un café se dio la vuelta repentinamente y la miró con un con los ojos desorbitados – "¿Ese tío raro con pelo de abuelo? Pfff" -. Sadie lo miró con sonrisa pícara. – "¿Estas celoso?" – Lars se ruborizó y se dio la vuelta de nuevo murmurando algo mientras Sadie se reía.

Mientras Steven y Zircón se comían los donuts en el embarcadero Steven vio un anuncio en un poste: "¡ _Noche de bandas!, ¡anímate y déjanos disfrutar de tu talento! ¡O si no simplemente déjate caer y disfruta de la música!"_ .A Steven se le iluminaron los ojos y empezó a zarandear tan fuerte a Zircón que acabó por caerse al agua.- "¡Steven! ¿¡Se te ha subido el azúcar a la cabeza!? – "Lo siento, pero es que mira esto" -. Steven empezó a sacudir los brazos con el anuncio en la mano. Zircón salió del agua, cogió a Steven con una mano y con la otra le quitó el papel de la mano. – "noche de bandas… ¿qué quieres que…?". Steven lo miró con enormes estrellas en sus ojos. – "Steven, no creo que… "- Steven no le dejó terminar su frase. – "¡Pero qué dices! ¡Será espectacular! - ¡tú, yo, mi padre y las gemas si quieren!, ¡es en dos días así que nos da tiempo a practicar algo!". Zircón se lo pensó un segundo y entonces lo miró decidido. – "Bueno, porque no, puede ser divertido, vayamos a ver a tu padre y se lo proponemos"- .

Cuando llegaron Greg estaba trasteando bajo su furgoneta. –"¡Papá, papá, papá!"- Greg salió apurado de debajo de la furgoneta y se dio un golpe en la cabeza. Zircón hizo una mueca de dolor –"Woah, Greg, ¿estás bien?" – Greg se frotó la frente dolorido. – "Si si, no te preocupes" -. Steven daba saltitos como un loco – "Lo siento papá, tienes que ver esto" - Steven le enseño el panfleto a Greg muy emocionado. Este miró el panfleto y luego a Steven –"Suena chulo, pero de donde sacamos una banda en dos días" – Zircón esbozó una amplia sonrisa y levantó la mano. Los tres se emocionaban cada vez más y más –"Ahora vamos a ver a Amatista y Granate"- dijo Steven.

Corrieron hacia el templo. –"¡Necesitamos músicos!" – dijo Steven ondeando el panfleto. Granate estaba sentada en el sofá mirando hacia la pared. –"Yo paso, estoy muy ocupada" -. Steven empezó a mirar hacia todos lados buscando a Amatista – "¿y Amatista?" – De repente del techo cayó una desproporcionada araña encima de Steven y Greg y Zircón se echaron para atrás sorprendidos. Steven empezó a correr en círculos y entonces la araña volvió a la forma de Amatista carcajeándose. –"¿A ver eso?" - Amatista le quitó el panfleto a Steven. –"Me apunto, parece divertido, tocaré la batería"-. Steven miró a su padre y a Zircón emocionado.

Esa misma tarde prepararon sus cosas en el almacén abandonado. Zircón trajo el estuche con el saxo, Steven el bajo eléctrico, su padre la guitarra eléctrica y Amatista la batería. Zircón cogió el saxo, lo limpió a conciencia y lo miró emocionado. –"Que de tiempo que no toco, ¿habré perdido mi toque?"- Steven y amatista lo miraron fijamente, sus miradas lo decían todo. –"De acuerdo veamos que tal" – Zircón se preparó y empezó a tocar un fragmento de _your Latest trick_. Era magistral, rivalizaba con el increíble solo original de Michael Brecker. A Greg, Amatista y Steven se les pusieron los ojos como platos y erizaron los pelos mientras tocaba. Cuando acabó se quedó con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento –"Se siente espectacular, no sé cómo lo pude dejar"- entonces abrió los ojos y su público empezó a aplaudir a lo que Zircón respondió con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

Esos dos días por la mañana realizaban misiones y por la tarde cuando Greg cerraba el lavadero de coches practicaban en el almacén abandonado.

Llegó el día y el escenario estaba montado sobre la playa. Los cuatro estaban ansiosos de tocar esa noche. Toda la ciudad estaba allí (unas 16 personas) y hasta la familia de Connie se había apuntado. Granate había venido a verlos –"ya podéis ser buenos u os tiro cacahuetes"- les dijo bromeando. Steven le preparó un asiento con un cojín a la gema de Perla. Zircón lo vio y le conmovió la ternura de Steven. –"Ojalá estuviera aquí para escucharnos esta noche"- le dijo Zircón a Amatista. Amatista le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda – "No te preocupes que ya no puede tardar mucho en volver" - .

Las bandas empezaron a tocar. Hacía una noche con una temperatura maravillosa y el ambiente era muy agradable. La gente disfrutaba del evento mientras se tomaban unos refrescos y animaban a los músicos que estaban sobre el escenario. Entonces les tocó tocar a ellos. Zircón se dirigió al público –"Señores, esta noche vamos a recuperar el jazz rock de los 70 para ustedes" – Miró a todos sus compañeros de banda y entonces empezaron a tocar. La gente dejó de beber o animar para simplemente quedarse maravillados. Entonces la gema de Perla empezó a brillar, la gente se giró a mirar y Zircón, Steven, Greg y Amatista pararon de tocar. A Zircón y a Steven se les formaron lagrimones de felicidad en los ojos. Perla abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a la gente mirándola. Eso le desconcertó y asustó en un primer momento pero entonces vio a Granate a su lado que le sonreía –"Bienvenida de nuevo" -. La gente empezó a aplaudirla – "¡Espectacular truco!", "¡Broche de oro para el evento!" - . Perla miró al escenario y vio a Steven, Zircón, Greg y Amatista sonriéndole. Se fijó que Zircón empezó a llorar a moco tendido de felicidad, se ruborizó y esbozó una sonrisa tierna. Steven miró entonces a su grupo –"¡Que no pare la música!"- los demás asintieron y continuaron tocando para deleite de los invitados-. Por esa noche Zircón olvidó a la pesadilla y disfrutó de cada segundo…


	19. Despertando de un sueño

Al día siguiente Zircón se despertó tarde. Abrió los ojos, hizo el amago de coger su espada pero no estaba. Entonces vio a Perla que estaba hablando con Steven y recordó el día anterior. En la cara de recién levantado de Zircón se dibujó una sonrisa tranquila. Saludó a las gemas y estas le devolvieron el saludo. Zircón se levantó del sofá, miró por la ventana y vio los restos del escenario en la playa. Este miró por la ventana y vio como el océano se presentaba claro y hermoso para el esta mañana. Decidió ir a nadar para espabilarse.

Nadó lejos, hasta casi perder la playa de la vista. Se quedó bocarriba mirando las nubes y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de ese momento de tranquilidad. –"Todo es tan perfecto, justo ahora, demasiado perfecto"- pensó para sí mismo. Respiró profundamente mientras pensaba en las gemas y en la gente de Beach city. –"Tengo que mantenerlo así, este lugar me ha devuelto una familia" – Es hora de eliminar las pesadillas que me persiguen para así poder disfrutar de este sueño - . Zircón abrió los ojos que brillaban con decisión y nadó de nuevo hacia la playa.

Zircón se sentó sobre los escalones del templo a secarse. Debajo de las escaleras estaba el enorme león rosa de Steven que dormía plácidamente. Perla se asomó y se dirigió a Zircón – "Ahí estas, entra rápido que tenemos que prepararnos"-. Zircón asintió y le dijo que ahora mismo entraba. Se cambió de ropa rápidamente y entró en la casa.

Granate miraba a Amatista y a Perla que se preparaban para algo. Esta se percató de Zircón y dijo – "justo a tiempo" -. "¿Para qué?"- le respondió Zircón. Este se fijó en que Steven miraba con los ojos brillantes hacia Perla y Amatista. De repente las dos empezaron a bailar y sus gemas empezaron a brillar. Tras una vuelta Amatista cogió a perla por la cintura y estas se juntaron en una misma figura luminosa. De esa figura surgió una enorme mujer con cuatro brazos, era Ópalo. A Zircón le brillaban los ojos – "Así que eso es la fusión, parece una diosa"-. Granate asintió –"Ahora si estamos preparados para ir contra la pesadilla"-. Granate, Zircón y Ópalo se pusieron sobre el portal y Granate se dirigió hacia Steven – "eres el guardián de la casa hasta que volvamos"- Steven asintió "serio".

Allí estaban de nuevo, en ese vestíbulo otra vez. Zircón y las gemas avanzaron rápidamente hacia la sala principal por los pasillos. Todo el lugar estaba muy tranquilo, no parecía que hubiera sido un escenario de batalla en ningún momento. Zircón invocó sus brazales y se mentalizó. Este llegó el primero e inspeccionó la sala. Estaba marcada por la violencia de la escaramuza anterior. La sala estaba vacía y en ella solo había solo una enorme daga plantada en el suelo sobre un mensaje escrito en el suelo. De repente Zircón se echó a temblar y los ojos se le quedaron en blanco. Este salió corriendo con una cara de desesperación hacia el portal. Se cruzó con las gemas pero las ignoró, solo siguió corriendo. Estas se miraron y se acercaron rápidamente al mensaje. Ópalo se desfusionó al instante y Granate se echó la mano a la boca. El mensaje rezaba – " _date la vuelta un instante y tu sueño se tornará pesadilla"_ -. Las gemas corrieron apuradas hacia el portal. Zircón pensaba mientras corría – "Debí verlo, como no lo vi venir, todo era demasiado perfecto"- . Rápidamente se teleportó a la casa y empezó a mirar hacia todos los lados –"¡Steven! , ¡donde estás!" - .Zircón escuchó una explosión a lo lejos y salió de la casa. Una columna de humo que provenía de la ciudad se elevaba en el aire.


	20. Eterna pesadilla (I)

Zircón corrió como una centella hacia la ciudad. De un local salían llamas, la gente se escondía detrás de los coches o corría despavorida y en el centro de la escena estaban Steven y León los cuales estaban envueltos en el escudo de burbuja resistiendo las furiosas embestidas de la pesadilla. Detrás de Steven estaba Greg, herido. Zircón sin pensarlo se lanzó a por la bestia y le asestó un brutal golpe por la espalda que lanzó al enorme monstruo a metros de distancia. –"¡Zircón! , ¡ese monstruo salió de la nada y empezó a perseguirme! , si no fuera por León estaría muerto… "- mientras observaba que la Pesadilla se levantaba Zircón se dirigió a Steven – "lo siento mucho Steven, estaba ahí todo el tiempo y no pude verlo –. Steven miró a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos – "Creo que mi padre está muy herido"- "Llévatelo de aquí, a él y a toda la gente, refúgialos en el templo, ¡ya Steven!" -. Steven cogió a su padre y empezó a reunir a la gente.

La bestia miró a Zircón – "Ya te advertí sobre lo que pasaría"- . Zircón lo miró airado – " ¡que te ha hecho esta gente!, están indefensos,¡ ¿tanto me odias que necesitas borrar de la existencia todo lo que me rodea?!"– "No te lo puedes imaginar"- . La pesadilla desapareció y apareció justo detrás de Zircón. Esta intentó apuñalarle pero zircón reaccionó justo a tiempo apartándose. La bestia continuó con el feroz ataque desatando una tormenta de cuchilladas que Zircón esquivaba con esfuerzo sin dejar de mirar a su enemigo. Entonces este alzó el brazo derecho y una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo que se le elevaran los brazos a la pesadilla y durante un instante detuviera el ataque. Zircón entonces aprovechó el hueco y le castigó el abdomen con una serie de puñetazos. Por el efecto de los brazales cada golpe que asestaba se duplicaba. Entonces la pesadilla, dolorida, intentó asestarle un tajo horizontal pero Zircón lo esquivó agachando la cabeza y le barrió las piernas de una patada impulsada por la fuerza del viento, haciéndola caer. Sin perder el tiempo Zircón se puso sobre la bestia caída y antes de que pudiera reaccionar de ninguna manera desató dos pulsos de viento sobre su rostro y se apartó. Los dos pulsos se convirtieron en cuatro y una serie de fuerte explosiones incrustó a la bestia en el suelo que gritaba dolorida. Zircón jadeaba de cansancio sin dejar de mirar a su enemigo. De repente la bestia empezó a reír y desapareció. Un portal apareció a la derecha de Zircón y desde el la bestia intentó asestarle una estocada. Este la esquivó pero entonces por todos lados empezaron a aparecer portales. El ataque no cesaba, Zircón conseguía esquivarlos con dificultad pero en cierto momento la bestia consiguió acertarle un tajo en la espalda. Zircón gritó de dolor y cayó de rodillas. La sangre le goteaba hasta la pierna. Entonces la pesadilla apareció justo delante de el con una sonrisa burlona. Zircón no se podía mover y miraba con frustración a su enemigo sabiendo que le había llegado la hora. La bestia empuñó una sola daga con todos sus brazos y le dedicó unas palabras a Zircón sin cesar su ataque –"¡esta vez quédate muerto!" -. De repente una enorme criatura le golpeó el rostro a la pesadilla y esta salió disparada a unos metros de distancia. Delante de Zircón se alzaba una mujer del tamaño de la pesadilla con un largo cabello verde y de piel rojiza, era Alexandrite. Tenía seis brazos y bajo el rostro de mujer se escondían unas aterradoras fauces. Zircón la miró con una expresión de cansancio – "La ciudad de las bestias"- soltó una pequeña risa y entonces se desplomó sobre el suelo y se desmayó. Alexandrite lo miró – "Descansa un poco, vamos a acabar con tus pesadillas" -. Entonces la bestia miró a Alexandrite con rabia – "¡¿Porque le proteges?!, ¡¿no sabes que ha estado cazando a nuestras hermanas desde hace siglos!?" –. Alexandrite le respondió. – "la locura de nuestras hermanas no es asunto de los seres humanos y es necesario contenerlas" -. La pesadilla emitió un rugido de rabia y entonces se abalanzó sobre Alexandrite , ambas colisionaron y se miraron fijamente desafiantes. Las dos rugían amenazantes e intercambiaban golpes, y de la fuerza que emanaba de los golpes el asfalto bajo sus pies empezó a resquebrajarse.

Mientras las fusiones luchaban Steven volvió a la escena y vio a Zircón desmayado en el suelo. Se acercó asustado y empezó a zarandearlo. Entonces este abrió los ojos, miró hacia todos lados y entonces se percató de Steven. Se fue a levantar muy alterado pero un dolor extremo le recorrió la espalda impidiéndoselo. Steven lo ayudó a incorporarse. Zircón lo miró y vio como Steven lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Zircón le habló para tranquilizarle –"estoy bien, es solo un rasguño Steven"- Entonces hizo el esfuerzo y se consiguió levantar. Zircón lo miró con una sonrisa tranquila. – "Como está tu padre" - . Steven lo miró sonriente aunque aún con lagrimones en los ojos. – "Esta mejor, parece que al final solo tenía unas costillas rotas"- . Zircón miró la batalla y suspiró aliviado.

Parecía que Alexandrite ganaba terreno, su fuerza excedía a la de la pesadilla y esta empezaba a desgastarse. Jadeando ligeramente la pesadilla miró a Alexandrite – "Nos quedamos aquí para proteger la tierra y ahora estos repugnantes humanos nos cazan como animales, deberías aplastar a ese monstruo ahora que está débil "-. Alexandrite respondió con tono sereno – "ni los humanos ni la Tierra tienen culpa de que nosotros invadiéramos este planeta en un primer momento, nos quedamos aquí por voluntad propia intentando solucionar los errores que nosotras mismas habíamos cometido" – "Nuestra debilidad nos ha llevado a convertirnos en bestias peligrosas para cualquier forma de vida"- "probablemente no habría planeta si los seres humanos no hubieran empezado contener a nuestras hermanas"- . La pesadilla la miró con desprecio – "Es la soledad lo que hace que nos convirtamos en monstruos, ¡ellos han causado este círculo vicioso de locura!"- Entonces la pesadilla le lanzó una descarga de energía desde una las dagas a Alexandrite. Esta la esquivó y mientras tanto la bestia desapareció de delante de sus ojos.


	21. Eterna pesadilla (II)

Repentinamente Pesadilla apareció delante de Zircón y Steven los cuales se quedaron paralizados de la sorpresa. La pesadilla clavó las dagas en el suelo alrededor de estos. Antes de que Alexandrite pudiera reaccionar se generó un campo de fuerza que emanó de las dagas aislándola de la batalla. La pesadilla soltó una carcajada mirando hacia Alexandrite que intentaba romper la pared del campo de fuerza sin éxito – "Aquí caigo pero antes de irme me llevaré a estos dos engendros" -. Zircón se preparó para el combate. La gente comenzó a volver a la ciudad y miraban la escena con horror. De repente la pesadilla se lanzó al ataque sin armas, a puño desnudo. A pesar de estar herido Zircón esquivaba etéreo como si la pesadilla intentara golpear el aire. Los dos contrincantes se miraban a los ojos mientras daban vueltas en círculo. La gente empezó a animar a Zircón. Dentro del campo de fuerza Steven también le daba fuerza a Zircón – "Tu puedes con él, eso es solo una pesadilla, ¡despierta de ella!" -. Zircón fue acelerando el ritmo cada vez más y más. El intercambio de golpes se elevaba y la intensidad de la batalla aumentaba. En cierto momento Zircón iba tan rápido que desapareció de la vista de la Pesadilla. Esta ,confusa, empezó a golpear el aire mientras Zircón hacía que le llovieran golpes demoledores desde todos los ángulos. Repentinamente Zircón apareció subido a sus hombros, miró al monstruo fijamente a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. Alzó una mano y una ráfaga de viento con la fuerza de un huracán le desfiguró el rostro a la bestia que cayó como un plomo contra el suelo.

Parecía que la había dejado fuera de combate. Steven y la gente de la ciudad empezaron a vitorear a Zircón. Este miró muy serio a Steven – "Esto no puede haber acabado, el campo de fuerza no ha desaparecido y la gema no se ha retirado a regenerarse"-. De repente la pesadilla lo cogió del pie y lo lanzó hacia un lado. En un segundo se lanzó a por Steven que estaba indefenso. Zircón reaccionó y se puso delante parando el brutal golpe. El fuerte impacto le dejó aturdido y entonces cayó de rodillas. Con un gesto gesto de desprecio la miró – "Maldita cobarde"-. La pesadilla le sonrió y fue a darle un último golpe. Entonces Steven invocó un enorme escudo y al recibir el impacto vibró extremadamente fuerte haciendo que la pesadilla y Alexandrite se desfusionaran y que el campo de fuerza cayera.

Tres gemas cayeron ya sin forma física pero una de ellas permaneció, aunque muy herida. Esta tenía la piel de un tono grisáceo, pelo corto negro carbón y una oscura gema en el pecho, intacta. Esta abrió un portal e intentó escapar pero antes de que pudiera moverse zircón la cogió por detrás y la lanzó contra el suelo. – "Ni se te ocurra que vas a escapar" - En su mirada no se reflejaba más que desprecio. La gema intentó huir arrastrándose pero Zircón la cogió del cuello y la levantó del suelo. Zircón la miraba a los ojos – "Monstruos, hace años que deseaba mataros"-. La gema decía algo mientras intentaba liberarse – "¡¿Nosotras monstruos?! , ¡tú nos has dejado solas! , ¡has ido dando caza a las gemas con tu grupo de amigos humanos!, ¿sabes lo que es la soledad en una vida inmortal? , ¿sabes lo que es vivir con miedo a que aquellas personas a las que una vez salvaste ahora te estén persiguiendo para matarte?"- . Zircón entonces empezó a llorar con los dientes muy apretados –" ¡estúpidas! , vuestra locura estaba destrozando a nuestra gente, ¡muchos pueblos quedaban arrasados por gemas corruptas!" – Zircón apretó con mucha fuerza y sus brazales empezaron a emitir luz. – "Todas esas cosas, que ni siquiera parecían gemas, están contenidas y no muertas, algún día volverán a caminar como gemas "– "¡¿Pero sabes quién no va a volver jamás maldito monstruo?!" – la mirada de odio de Zircón se intensificó aún más ante la mirada desafiante de la gema que intentaba liberarse por todos los medios. –"¡mis compañeros!, ...¡mi mujer!... ¡mi hijo!"- . La gente observaba la escena sin atreverse a acercarse. Steven miraba con lágrimas en los ojos sin saber qué hacer y las gemas miraban a la distancia. Perla iba a intervenir pero Granate la detuvo y negó con la cabeza. Zircón continuó hablando sin poder dejar de llorar. –"Los mataste delante mía, sin ningún atisbo de piedad, no pude disfrutar ni de su etérea existencia humana... ¡ahora el único recuerdo que conservo de ellos son sus rostros de absoluto terror mirándome fijamente antes de que los asesinaras!"- Zircón empezó a envejecer a la par que se enfurecía – "¡¿y tú me hablas de soledad?!, ¿sabes lo que es estar rodeado de gente y de pronto no tener a nadie durante miles de años? , ¡¿sabes lo que es perder a toda tu familia de la noche a la mañana sin saber porqué?!" –"¡En mi propio planeta y solo! , ¡TU NO SABES NADA!"-. Zircón se dispuso a emitir un pulso directo hacia su gema pero entonces Steven se aferró a su pierna – "¡ya basta!, ¡es suficiente Zircón!"- Steven lo miraba triste y sin parar de llorar. - "Esta gema te ha hecho mucho daño pero si no paras ahora el ciclo de odio esta pesadilla jamás terminará" – Zircón seguía mirando con rabia a la gema , ignorando a Steven. Entonces en el rostro triste de Steven se dibujó una sonrisa-"Además aquí tienes una familia"- . A Zircón entonces le cambió la cara. Lo miró con ternura y el pulso de su mano se deshizo en el aire. Entonces su llanto cambió, empezó a llorar sin poder respirar. Zircón aflojó la mano con la que sostenía a la gema poco a poco. Finalmente la soltó, se agachó y abrazó muy fuerte a Steven sin dejar de llorar. Zircón no decía nada, solo lloraba. Mientras tanto la gema de negro abrió un portal y escapó. Steven le devolvió el abrazo. Las gemas entonces se acercaron y Zircón se levantó, las miró se sorbió y sin decir nada las abrazó. Estas le devolvieron el abrazo con cariño. Mientras las abrazaba Zircón volvía a su forma original. Tras unos segundos las soltó se tambaleó y se fue a desplomar por el agotamiento y las heridas pero Perla lo recogió a tiempo. Este le dedicó una sonrisa y perdió la conciencia mientras oía como la gente les vitoreaba a pleno pulmón.


	22. La calma tras la tempestad

Zircón abrió los ojos, estaba tumbado en la cama de su casa y no había nadie en la habitación. Intentó moverse pero el dolor se lo impidió. Tenía los brazos, el torso y las piernas vendados. Zircón refunfuño – "maldito cuerpo orgánico, anda que tener que morir para regenerarme por completo"- . Giró la cabeza y se percató de que en la mesilla había par de ramos de flores enormes, esto le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar en su batalla contra la Pesadilla, no podía creer que todo hubiera acabado. En ese momento Steven entró en la habitación junto con las gemas. Al ver a Zircón despierto una sonrisa muy amplia se dibujó en el rostro de Steven –"¡Al fin volviste!"-. Perla se acercó y lo abrazó sin medir su fuerza. A Zircón se le desorbitaron los ojos dejando escapando una lagrimita de dolor. Perla se percató de ello y lo soltó – "¡ups!, es verdad, tus huesos rotos…"-. Amatista la miró con una sonrisa burlona –"luego soy yo la bruta"-. Perla la miró ruborizada y le llamó la atención. Granate se dirigió a Zircón con una sonrisa –"como te encuentras, llevas casi dos días seguidos durmiendo"-. Zircón miró a Perla con una sonrisa pícara y esta desvió la mirada avergonzada –"Pues… ahora me duele todo otra vez…"-. Entonces miró a Granate y en su rostro se dejó ver una expresión de gran alivio y sosiego –"Pero… ahora mismo no puedo estar más feliz"-. Durante unos segundos un agradable silencio inundó la habitación. Zircón entonces se dirigió a todos, le temblaba la voz – "gracias, de verdad gracias…"- Zircón no pudo aguantar más y a su sonrisa le acompañaron unas lágrimas de alegría – "lo último que esperaba es que buscándome a mí mismo encontrara… una familia" –. Las gemas y Steven le dedicaron una mirada tierna y sincera. Granate le respondió – "no hace falta que agradezcas nada, tú mismo te has ganado tu lugar entre nosotras"-. Entonces Amatista soltó una risita y Zircón la miró curioso – "tío, lloras más que los dibujos raros de Steven" -. Todos menos Steven rieron, que Indignado les dijo a todos – "¡no son raros!, ¡son abstractos y complejos!"-. Zircón cesó de reír y se dirigió a Steven – "por cierto Steven, ¿cómo está tu padre?" – Steven le contestó entre risas –"mejor que tú, le han dicho que con una semana de reposo sanará"-. Zircón suspiró aliviado – "menos mal, en un par de días, cuando me cure, iré a verle"- Steven lo miró sorprendido- "¿Pero como vas a ir en dos días?, ¡si estas destrozado!"- Zircón negó con la cabeza – "mi gema me da un empujoncito ayudándome a curarme, antes de que os deis cuenta estaré como nuevo"-.

Durante un largo rato todos charlaron apaciblemente y en todo ese tiempo una sonrisa agradecida permaneció en el rostro de Zircón… había vuelto a casa.


	23. Agradable rutina

Casi una semana había pasado desde la derrota de la pesadilla. Zircón se había recuperado de sus heridas y ayudaba en la reconstrucción de Beach City que había salido mal parada en la batalla. Por la tarde se encargaba del lavadero de coches mientras Greg se terminaba de curar. Una tarde Zircón cerró pronto el lavadero, iba a llevar a Steven a ver a su padre al hospital de la ciudad vecina. Mientras conducía Zircón se puso a hablar con Steven –"¿porque no llevasteis a tu padre a mi casa para que reposara? Solo tiene un par de costillas rotas"- "papa dijo que quería molestar, insistió mucho" – Zircón le contestó sin dejar de mirar la carretera – "que tontería, que va a molestar" – Steven se encogió de hombros – "Aunque tiene más confianza contigo creo que guarda un poco las distancias por los asuntos de magia, gemas y tal" – "le tiene pánico a cualquier cosa que sea mágica, creo que algo pasó entre su pelo y la magia"- añadió Steven riéndose. Zircón compartió las risas mientras se imaginaba la situación.

Llegaron al hospital y llamaron a la puerta de la habitación. Steven entró el primero y corrió a saludar a su padre, justo detrás entró Zircón. Greg sonrió y saludó a su hijo y a Zircón –"¡ey papa!, ¿cómo estás?" – "pues bien, dice la doctora que en unos días la fractura se habrá curado y podré irme a casa"-. Justo en ese momento La doctora entró en la habitación. Zircón se llevó una sorpresa, era la madre de Connie. Parece que Steven ya lo sabía por qué la saludó sin mostrar sorpresa alguna. Zircón le dio la mano – "Usted es el magnífico saxofonista que tocó hace unos días en Beach city, ¿es pariente del sr. Universe?" – Zircón le agradeció el cumplido y respondió riendo ligeramente – "Se podría decir que sí, soy un amigo de la familia"- la Dra. Maheswaran le devolvió una sonrisa y le dijo que cuando Greg saliera del hospital lo mantuviera más o menos controlado, que necesitaba bajar el ritmo unos días hasta que la factura soldara por completo. Después de darle una serie de pautas y comprobar un par de cosas de los pacientes que estaban en esa misma habitación la doctora se despidió y los dejó en la habitación para que pudieran hablar más tranquilos. Zircón se dirigió a Steven - "vaya sorpresa me he llevado al ver que la doctora que atiende a tu padre es la madre de Connie"- Steven asintió- "tuve la misma reacción la primera vez que vine a ver a mi Padre"-. Zircón se dirigió entonces a Greg con sonrisa burlona- "no le habrás dicho que eso te lo ha hecho un monstruo de diez metros con instintos homicidas"- Greg dejó escapar una risa nerviosa – "por supuesto que no"-. Estuvieron charlando un buen rato, casi se les hizo de noche. Zircón le dejó unos pocos CDs de buena música para que no se aburriera y entonces se despidieron y se fueron.

Volviendo a casa Steven se quedó dormido en su asiento. Zircón lo miró con ternura mientras conducía; era solo un niño y había pasado por lo que ningún niño de su edad había pasado… sin embargo seguía siendo un chico muy alegre…desde luego que era un chico fuerte.

Llegaron y lo llevó hasta su cama en brazos para no despertarlo. Iba a irse y justo vio su saxo, seguía en la casa desde aquel día. Lo cogió y se fue a la playa, esa noche el sueño no le acompañaba. Se sentó junto al océano y se puso a improvisar. Era una noche cálida y tranquila, corría una ligera brisa marina. La luna se dejaba ver en un cielo totalmente despejado de nubes y salpicado de estrellas. Zircón tocaba sin pensar en nada, sencillamente disfrutando de la música, era la primera vez que podía darse ese lujo en muchos años.

De repente alguien le habló –"eso que tocas es hermoso"- Zircón mostró sorpresa y dejó de tocar. Empezó a mirar para todos lados buscando a quien le había hablado. Parecía no haber nadie, estaba completamente solo; el, la arena…y el océano.


	24. Fusión de estilos

-"Debe ser mi imaginación"- pensó Zircón para sí mismo. La voz volvió a escucharse –"Pero no dejes de tocar por mí. Continúa por favor"-. Zircón se fijó que esa voz provenía del Océano y se hizo una idea de que estaba pasando, entonces esbozó una sonrisa. –si el océano me pide que toque no puedo negarme"-. Tocó toda esa noche para su importante público. Cuando el sol empezó a salir Zircón sin mediar palabra se levantó, admiró el espectáculo y se dispuso a irse. La voz le habló una última vez- "¿volverás a tocarme algo más alguna otra vez?"- Zircón respondió con una sonrisa relajada en el rostro – "claro, ahora deberías irte"-.

Era sábado, así que no tenía que abrir el lavadero. Zircón pensaba y acariciaba la gema de topacio de su colgante mientras se dirigía a la cafetería. Se encontró con Sadie y Lars abriendo el local. Los saludó y acompaño adentro. –"Buenos días"-. Zircón pagó un café y se dirigió a la máquina a servírselo. Mientras se lo tomaba charló alegremente con los dos. La actitud de Lars hacia él había cambiado desde la lucha contra la pesadilla, era bastante más agradable y respetuoso. Zircón se iba a ir y entonces se paró y se dio la vuelta – "¿tenéis ya horneados los donuts?"- Sadie le respondió asintiendo con una sonrisa.

Volvió al templo con una caja de donuts bajo el brazo. Tocó la puerta y le abrió amatista – "¡Donuts!, ¡Dame dame!"- Zircón la apartaba con una mano mientras con la otra ponía los donuts a salvo – "¡Estate quieta! ¡Al menos espera a que estemos todos!". Zircón entró y vio que Steven seguía dormido. – "Perfecto"-. Entró en la cocina y sacó una barra de chocolate. Amatista miraba atentamente lo que hacía. – "No hay nada en el desayuno como un chocolate caliente"-. Zircón derritió el chocolate al baño maría en una cazuela, lo mezcló con leche sin dejar de remover y le añadió una pizca de vainilla y jengibre. El olor del chocolate inundó la casa y todas las gemas empezaron a salir del templo. Zircón las miró divertido. –"Parece que el olor del chocolate es un potente reclamo… interplanetario"-. Steven despertó por el agradable olor que llenaba su habitación. – "¡Chocolate!"- Steven se lanzó hacia la cocina. Zircón les ofreció una taza a las gemas. Amatista y Granate cogieron una taza pero Perla miró el chocolate con cierto asco. –"Creo que voy a pasar"- Zircón la animó a probarlo. – "Venga Perla, el chocolate es una fuente de felicidad…por no hablar de que está espectacular "-. Amatista se acercó a Perla. –"Por una vez déjate de tonterías y pruébalo, esto desde luego es algo por lo que merece la pena tener cuerpo humano"- Granate la miró y añadió: - "está bueno, pruébalo"- . Zircón la miró con los ojos brillantes y suplicantes. – "Está bien, solo un sorbo"-. A Perla le cambió la cara. –"¡Esto está realmente bueno!, es decir… se puede tomar"-. Zircón la miró triunfal.

Mientras todos desayunaban Zircón les hizo una pregunta. –"¿Los medio humanos pueden fusionarse? "- . Steven se adelantó a Perla – "¡si que pueden!, ¡yo me fusioné con Connie!"- Zircón se quedó estupefacto- "¡¿Con un humano es posible fusionarse?!, ¡pero si son totalmente orgánicos!" – Perla se encogió de hombros –"Tampoco sabemos cómo funciona, supongo que la parte inorgánica de Steven ayudaría a que se diera la fusión" -. Zircón entonces se dirigió a Perla – "¿y con gemas puras podría fusionarme?"- "En teoría, es posible"- respondió Perla. Zircón se quedó pensando en un segundo. –"¿Me podríais enseñar a fusionarme? "-. Perla asintió emocionada y miró a Granate la que asintió también.

Se colocaron en posición mientras Zircón miraba atentamente. –"No pierdas detalle, la fusión se consigue con la sincronía de dos entes mediante el baile"- . Zircón asintió. Miraba el baile y mientras miraba se le cambiaba la cara, se ruborizaba más y más. Perla lo miró extrañada – "¿Te sucede algo?" – .Zircón negó con la cabeza sin decir nada. Amatista se había percatado de lo que pasaba y se reía a carcajadas. Zircón se serenó y se disculpó. – "Perdón, continuad"-. Ahora era el turno de amatista y Granate. Según realizaban el baile la cara de Zircón se desfiguró y se quedó con la boca muy abierta. Miró a Perla y le preguntó: - "¿Esto debería verlo Steven?"-. Ahora Perla comprendió lo que pasaba y se ruborizó. –"no seas crio, esto es muy serio"-"Además, ahora tienes que hacerlo tú"- Zircón se ruborizó mucho –"va…vale, vamos a ello"-. Steven mientras tanto miraba toda la escena desde su cama, divertido. A Zircón le temblaban las piernas. –"Nunca he sido un buen bailarín"-. Perla le sonrió para e intentó tranquilizarlo –"te mueves como el viento en batalla, esto lo harás bien"-. Intentaron con el ballet de Perla pero no consiguió terminar de fusionarse. Entonces intentaron con amatista pero el resultado fue el mismo. Entonces lo intentaron con Granate. Salieron fuera; si esta fusión salía podría romper el techo de la casa. –"Relájate y déjate llevar"- le dijo Granate. Zircón respiró profundamente, asintió y se mentalizó. Mientras bailaban las dos gemas comenzaron a brillar y de repente sus siluetas se fusionaron en una. De la fusión salió una enorme gema con cuatro brazos, andrógina, atlética, con las gafas de Granate, la piel de color coral y pelo gris oscuro en melena abundante ligeramente alborotada. Sobre el traje de Granate tenía puesta la chaquetilla que llevaba Zircón ese día. Las gemas miraban el resultado con asombro, Steven directamente se había quedado sin habla. La fusión se miraba las manos muy serena. –"Esta… este… ¿soy yo?"-. Perla se acercó – "como te podemos llamar" – la enorme gema se llevó la mano a la cabeza. –"Kunzita , si, ese es mi nombre, si , seguro… eso creo" – . Kunzita se alteró sin motivo aparente y empezó a temblar. –"¿¡Dónde estás!?, ¡no te veo!, ¡solo veo dos extraños! ¿Quién soy realmente? ¿Eres tú?, ¡relájate!" -. De repente Zircón y Granate se separaron abruptamente. Las gemas se acercaron a Zircón que se encontraba en el suelo con la mirada perdida – "Cómo te sientes"- le dijo Granate. Zircón la miró –"Un poco desorientado pero…"- Se miró la gema con una expresión que denotaba cierta nostalgia. –"la sensación ha sido… familiar"-.


	25. Bailando con el océano

Era viernes, a Greg le habían dado el alta pero Zircón lo ayudaba en el lavadero mientras su fractura terminaba de soldar. Greg se sentía muy agradecido con Zircón por toda la ayuda que le estaba prestando, cada vez se mostraba más cercano a este, se podría decir que no le asustaba tanto.

Tras una larga tarde de misiones con las gemas Zircón decidió volver a tocar a la playa. La noche había caído y como en la otra ocasión el cielo estaba despejado dejando ver una hermosa luna que se reflejaba en el océano. Zircón revisó que no hubiera nadie y entonces se sentó en la arena. Abrió el estuche, saco su saxo y comenzó a tocar. Mientras tocaba pensaba para sí mismo: –"Esto podría convertirse en una agradable costumbre"-. Tras un rato tocando cesó, dejó apartado el instrumento un momento y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras miraba el océano –"He vuelto, dime algo para saber que no he sucumbido a la locura"-. El lugar estaba en silencio, vacío, no parecía que nadie le fuera a contestar. De repente la voz le contestó – "Realmente has vuelto"- Zircón asintió con la cabeza – "te lo prometí"-. El silencio se hizo durante un momento. Zircón decidió romperlo: –"Me gustaría verte"- , la voz le respondió: – "Eso no es posible"- . Zircón manejó una suave corriente de aire de tal manera que formara una figura que se asemejara a él. Entonces insistió: –"Por favor, quiero verte"-. No hubo respuesta durante unos segundos. Entonces el agua empezó a elevarse formando la figura de una mujer. Tenía el rostro de una joven de bonitas facciones y el pelo en melena corta. Llevaba un vestido de playa que dejaba la espalda al aire dejando ver una gema en forma de lágrima. Zircón admiró a aquella mujer. La dama hecha completamente de agua permaneció en silencio. Zircón hizo un gesto con la mano y su clon de arena cogió el saxo. –"Ahora van a tocar para nosotros, sería un privilegio si el océano bailara conmigo"- Zircón le tendió la mano. La mujer de agua dudó un segundo y entonces le dio la mano. Bailaron lentamente durante horas sin decir una sola palabra.

El tiempo se pasó tan rápido que no se dieron ni cuenta y el sol empezó a salir. Zircón entonces le soltó la mano con suavidad – "volveré otro día, nadie debería estar solo"-. El clon de agua le devolvió una sonrisa y se deshizo delante suya. Zircón entonces pensó en voz alta. –"Nos vemos Lapis lazuli"-.


	26. Rata de biblioteca

Habían pasado unos días desde que Zircón se encontrara con Lapis. Este no había dicho nada, sabía que era mejor mantenerlo así, al menos de momento.

Ese día era también el primer día que Zircón entraba en el templo como tal. Estaba en la habitación de Perla, esta le estaba mostrando las diferentes armas usadas por las gemas a través de su historia; La mayoría eran armas cuerpo a cuerpo y de fractura primitiva lo que contrastaba con otros enormes avances tecnológicos de las gemas como el dominio del viaje interestelar y la teleportación. Algo más le llamó la atención a Zircón: –"Estas armas, todas parecen adaptadas a humanoides"-. Perla asintió y le respondió: -"Estas armas se empezaron a usar cuando las gemas llegaron a la tierra y adoptaron la forma humana"- esta añadió –"llevamos muchos más años de los que piensas en la Tierra"-. Zircón observaba pensativo la enorme colección de espadas. En un momento dado este se giró y preguntó: – "Nunca he tenido la ocasión de preguntar, ¿cómo es vuestro planeta natal?"-. Perla desvió la mirada con cierta nostalgia , entonces generó un holograma de su gema –"La última vez que lo vi era hermoso: enormes cadenas montañosas cristalinas, atardeceres de dos soles, bellos lagos que cambian de color según el momento del día… pero mi recuerdo se difumina cada vez más, hace literalmente miles de años que no sabemos nada de él"- . Zircón vio tristeza en los ojos de Perla y decidió cambiar de tema. Miró entre los cientos de armas y encontró un par de sables. Mientras los miraba con sonrisa burlona dijo en alto: –"Necesitaría practicar pero por aquí no hay rival que me haga sombra"-. A perla le cambió la cara y lo miró desafiante – "Je, no me hagas reír, con sables puedo vencerte con los ojos cerrados y una mano atada a la espalda"-. Zircón le lanzó uno de los dos sables y dijo aceptando el desafío: –"Demuéstramelo" -. Perla asintió y se puso en guardia. Los dos empezaron a dar vueltas en torno a su rival, lentamente. Entonces se lanzaron el uno a por el otro; luchaban con maestría, hacían bailar los sables sin que ninguno de los filos llegara nunca a tocarse. La mayor flexibilidad de los movimientos de Perla le daba ventaja a esta última. Durante todo el combate no dejaron de mirarse mutuamente a los ojos, desafiantes, todo esto sin perder la sonrisa. Zircón entonces se lanzó al ataque en estocada y de un salto perla se puso sobre su sable. De un segundo salto se puso justo detrás de él y ambos giraron haciendo chocar sus espadas por primera vez. Los dos retrocedieron de un salto, jadeaban de cansancio. Recuperaron el aliento durante un segundo y justo cuando se disponían a continuar apareció Granate justo por el centro de la fuente. Zircón y Perla se echaron atrás, soltando sus armas de la sorpresa. Granate los miró a los dos: –"Tenemos trabajo que hacer"-.

Una vez todos reunidos en el salón Granate se dirigió a los cuatro: –"Vamos a ir a los archivos, algo parece estar dañado" –. Zircón se mostró interesado y a Perla se iluminaron los ojos. Steven preguntó: – "¿Qué son los archivos?" –. Perla respondió muy emocionada: -"¡Un maravilloso lugar Steven!, ¡es donde se reúne toda la sabiduría que las gemas han ido recopilando durante miles de años y…!" – Amatista la interrumpió con cara de aburrimiento: – "Una biblioteca muy grande Steven"-. Steven se quedó pensando y dijo: –"Me hubiera venido bien saberlo cuando estaba mil años castigado sin televisión"-.

Llegaron y a Steven se le pusieron los ojos como estrellas –"¡Sí que es una biblioteca!, ¡una titánica biblioteca!"- . El lugar estaba sumergido, una especie de barrera impedía que el agua entrase dejando ver la fauna oceánica como si se tratara de una ventana. Interminables hileras de estanterías se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista formando pasillos y múltiples escaleras subían y se perdían entre en nuevas galerías. Perla bailaba de emoción acariciando los estantes. Zircón se acercó a una estantería y se fijó que no había libros sino una especie de tablas de extraña aleación. Cogió uno, su gema brilló y se desplegó un holograma en el que había escritos en una extraña lengua. – "Esto parece vuestro idioma… pero es muchísimo más complejo de lo que yo sé, apenas distingo palabras sueltas"-. Perla se acercó a ver. –"Muchos de estos archivos son más antiguos que el ser humano y nuestra lengua ha cambiado con el tiempo, lo que tú conoces probablemente sea una de las formas escritas más modernas"-. Granate les llamó la atención. – "Dejad eso, tenemos que ver qué sucede con el archivo"- .

Steven se sentía minúsculo mientras caminaba entre aquellas enormes estanterías. Granate se dirigió a Steven y a Zircón sin dejar de mirar hacia delante: –"Ni se os ocurra separaros, este lugar es un laberinto"-. Tras un buen rato caminando llegaron a una sala con un gran rombo de cristal en el centro. Granate miró a Perla y esta se acercó y tocó el cristal con la palma de la mano. Este cambió de forma, proyectando desde su interior una pantalla holográfica. Comprobó unos parámetros y entonces se giró confusa: -"Todos los sistemas están en condiciones, lo único que parece estar dañado es el sistema de comunicación planetario"-. Amatista estaba aburrida y harta de ese lugar. –"Eso no lo necesitamos para nada, ¿la prioridad es conservar los archivos no?, ¡entonces vayámonos ya de aquí!"-. Granate la miró: – "No, vamos a comprobar el sistema de comunicaciones"-. Amatista se cruzó de brazos y resopló contrariada.

Llegaron a una sala con una baliza justo en el centro, esta estaba rodeada de escaleras de caracol que subían hasta lo que parecía una estación de control. Nada más llegar a la estación de control las tres gemas pareció sorprenderse. Zircón y Steven no entendían el porqué. Steven demandó respuestas: –"¡¿Pero que pasa?!"- . Perla lo miró: -"Los dispositivos de comunicación no están rotos, sencillamente han desaparecido… alguien los ha extraído manualmente"-. Amatista intervino – "¡Pero esto no tiene sentido!, ¡aquí solo pueden entrar gemas sin corromper!" – justo después de decir eso se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, se le cambió la cara y miró a Granate. Esta respondió a la mirada de preocupación de Amatista: -"Sí, probablemente haya sido Peridot, si es así es muy probable que esté intentando construir un sistema de comunicación interplanetario"-


	27. Pensando en verde

Peridot abrió los ojos, estaba entre un campo de cultivo. Se levantó y se dio la vuelta, la cápsula que le había salvado la vida estaba muy dañada y ya no le servía para nada. Solo le quedaban un par de droides de mantenimiento y desconocía la situación de Jasper. Se echó las manos a la cabeza: - "Se suponía que iba a ser una misión de mantenimiento, como he llegado a esto…"-. Se sentó por un momento en el suelo y se puso a pensar: – "Según los informes, todas las gemas de la Tierra habían muerto en la última gran guerra, esto parece una gran broma"-. Peridot elevó la vista y vio un avión surcando el cielo: - Y pensar que la última vez que los vi andaban con palos y piedras… esta especie evoluciona demasiado rápido"-. Peridot sabía que tenía que hacer algo, tenía o que abandonar el planeta o contactar con el suyo propio. En cualquier caso en esa zona no estaba segura, estaba demasiado cerca de la zona del impacto de la nave y no sabía si las gemas de cristal habían muerto en él. Se fijó que cerca de allí había una casa, podría ser un escondite temporal, al menos hasta que tuviera algún plan. Se acercó y se fijó que había luz, había gente dentro. Podría haberlos matado con facilidad pero eso llamaría mucho la atención y es lo último que quería. Se fijó que justo al lado de la casa había un granero: – "Eso tendrá que servir"-.

Esa noche la pasó allí, pensando en las alternativas que tenía. Abrió una pantalla holográfica y empezó a comprobar las instalaciones gema en la Tierra previas a la gran guerra. Se paró en la estación de comunicación y pensó para sí misma: – "La estación lleva años inactiva pero es bastante probable que encuentre algo para fabricar un rudimentario sistema de comunicación"-. De repente la pantalla holográfica empezó a parpadear en rojo: –"¿Pero qué…?-. La capsula de emergencia estaba activa y solo se activaba con una gema en su interior. Se asomó y a lo lejos vio la capsula haciendo movimientos erráticos. Peridot decidió mandar uno de los droides a ver qué sucedía. Resulta que un grupo de humanos estaba jugando con su cápsula pero seguía sin tener sentido que la cápsula se hubiera activado sola. De repente la cápsula se empezó a elevar y a disparar sin control alguno, definitivamente había alguien dentro. Alguien más apareció en la escena, parecían ser las gemas, resulta que sí que estaban vivas. Peridot comenzó a alterarse, ¿la estaban rastreando?. No pensó, simplemente huyó de ahí a toda prisa, no quería imaginar que le pasaría si caía en manos de esas traidoras.

Había pasado más de una semana desde aquello y Peridot se dirigía hacia la estación de comunicación. Viajaba a pie, no utilizaba los portales porque corría el riesgo de ser detectada por las gemas que sin duda la estarían buscando. La estación estaba en una isla cerca de la bahía de Delaware así que tenía que viajar al norte, llegar a la costa y conseguir un transporte marítimo.

Después de dos días de travesía sin descanso evitando las zonas pobladas llegó a la costa. Se adentró en un pueblo del lugar y robó una pequeña barca a motor destartalada para llegar hasta la estación, si el primitivo transporte aguantaba la marcha unas pocas horas finalmente llegaría a su destino. Mientras surcaba el mar Peridot se recreaba en la idea de abandonar este planeta y volver a su hogar. Finalmente, tras horas de viaje ininterrumpido llegó al lugar pero no encontró precisamente lo que esperaba encontrar. Peridot se dejó caer de rodillas y en su cara se mezclaron sorpresa y frustración: - "Esto… esto que… ¡¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?!"-. Esta miraba desolada el lugar, el cual estaba reducido a polvo. Golpeó el suelo con rabia: –" ¡Maldita sea porqué me pasa esto! , ¡Solo soy una ingeniera!... ¡Se suponía que era poner en marcha la maquinaria y ya está!"- "y ahora se supone que estoy... ¡ ¿Encerrada en este planeta ?!" –. Durante un rato pensó una solución, revisó las diferentes instalaciones gema de nuevo. Estaba desesperada por encontrar algo, lo que sea, no pretendía quedarse en la Tierra. Mientras buscaba algo se movió entre los restos. Peridot no se percató, estaba absorta buscando una vía de escape. De repente algo saltó de entre los restos. Peridot reaccionó en el último momento y consiguió esquivarlo. Entonces vio lo que era: una amalgama de restos de cristal movidos por unas precarias articulaciones, se figuró que podría ser un antiguo droide de defensa. Entonces se fijó que esa cosa llevaba una gema enganchada y en la cara de Peridot se dibujó terror. El monstruo volvió a lanzarse encima de ella y la tumbó. Con una mano lo retuvo a duras penas y con la otra le enganchó uno de los dos droides al monstruo, entonces lo mandó lejos empujándolo con las piernas. El droide de Peridot explotó dejando atontado al monstruo durante unos segundos lo que esta aprovechó para correr. De repente un portal se abrió delante suya y de el salió una gema de piel grisácea. –"Corre dame la mano antes de que esa cosa nos alcance"-. Peridot dudó un segundo pero cuando vio que el monstruo se aproximaba le dio la mano apurada. La gema tiró de ella y en un instante aparecieron en otro lugar. Peridot jadeaba y temblaba: – "Esa cosa era una gema"-. La otra gema se limitó a asentir. –"¡¿Qué pasa con este maldito planeta?!, ¡tengo que salir de aquí!-. La otra gema la miró extrañada: –"¿Nunca habías visto una gema corrupta?"–. Peridot, negó con la cabeza y la gema gris se sorprendió, pensó un segundo y entonces preguntó: –"Espera un momento, ¡¿eres de homeworld?!"-. Peridot recuperó entonces la compostura y reaccionó rápidamente lanzando el dron que le quedaba al suelo. Este se abrió generando una pequeña celda sólida alrededor de la gema gris antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar. –"¿Qué…? ¡Déjame salir de aquí!, ¡te he salvado la vida maldita sea!"-. Peridot la miró entonces con rabia: –"tú eres obsidiana, una más de esas traidoras, a saber que estas tramando"-. Obsidiana golpeaba su celda y miraba descolocada a Peridot: – "¡yo solo quiero irme a casa!, ¡este planeta ha hecho perder la cordura a mis compañeras y estoy harta de estar sola!-. Peridot se sentó en el suelo ignorando los gritos de obsidiana. Revisó de nuevo las instalaciones gema y se paró en el archivo. Entonces pensó para sí misma: – "El archivo tiene un sistema de comunicación a nivel planetario, pero si consigo amplificar la señal quizá consiga mandar al menos un mensaje…" -. Peridot se dirigió a obsidiana: – "¿El archivo sigue intacto?"-. Esta respondió desesperada: – "¡sí! , ¡puedo llevarte en un instante si quieres!"-. Peridot sabía que al extraer la baliza de comunicación del archivo las gemas la localizarían enseguida. –"No, yo puedo llegar sola, sin embargo puedes hacer algo por mí"- . Peridot le mostró un holograma de una piedra del lamento. –"¿Sabes lo que es eso?"-. Obsidiana asintió – "es una piedra del lamento"-. Peridot la corrigió: – "Es un repetidor intergaláctico de emergencia, si lo consigues por mí te llevaré a casa"-. Se notaba que Obsidiana estaba desesperada: –"¡Cualquier cosa! , ¡Sácame de aquí y haré cualquier cosa por volver a casa!"-. Peridot desactivó la celda y el droide se recompuso: –"Ve y consíguelo, quedaremos aquí en 24 horas exactamente". Obsidiana asintió, abrió un portal y desapareció a través de él. Por su parte Peridot localizó el portal más cercano y se puso en marcha, era hora de pedir el rescate.


	28. Mensaje en una botella

Perla estaba muy alterada, se cruzó de brazos y empezó a temblar: - "¡Si consigue contactar con Homeworld estaremos condenadas! ¡Nosotras y la Tierra!, Jasper y Peridot eran apenas un equipo de reconocimiento… ¡y casi acaban con nosotras!, ¡si las gemas se proponen reconquistar la Tierra…!- .Granate sujeto a Perla firmemente por los hombros y la interrumpió antes de que acabara la frase : - "¡Tranquilízate!, ¡no puede hacer nada solo con esta porquería oxidada!, es una baliza de poca potencia … hay una diferencia muy grande entre lo que quiera hacer y lo que puede hacer"-. Perla pareció calmarse un poco. Granate siguió hablando: –"Solo hay dos maneras de contactar con Homeworld: una es usando la estación de comunicaciones, la cual reducimos a escombros, otra es potenciando la señal de la baliza con un repetidor de suficiente potencia… y todos los que existen en la Tierra los tenemos nosotras"- Amatista le preguntó entonces a Granate: - "¿Que se supone que tenemos nosotras?" -. Steven sabía a lo que Granate se refería e intervino antes de que esta respondiese a Amatista –"¡Las rocas de los lamentos! , ¡como la que usamos para recibir el mensaje de Lapis!"-. Granate asintió y añadió: – "Siempre hemos sabido que es capaz de recibir mensajes a enormes distancias, incluso interestelares, esto es capaz de hacerlo porque amplifica hasta las más minúsculas señales, lo que nunca supimos es como usarlas correctamente"-. Durante toda la escena Zircón se limitó a pensar. No sabía a lo que se enfrentaban y eso le angustiaba. Más aún si pensaba en todas aquellas cicatrices que había dejado a la tierra la presencia de las gemas. Una invasión a día de hoy, con más de siete mil millones de humanos poblando el planeta, sería una catástrofe que dejaría chica a la gran guerra de las gemas acontecida miles de años atrás.

Volvieron al templo, tenían que ponerse a buscar a Peridot inmediatamente. Las gemas salieron a buscar a la estación de comunicaciones, sabían que sería uno de los lugares en los que podría estar. Zircón se quedó en el templo con Steven, no podían dejar el lugar sin vigilancia. Una vez se habían ido Steven se asomó a la ventana y miró al Océano, parecía triste. –"Si las gemas llegan a la tierra el sacrificio de Lapis habrá sido inútil…atrapada y sola para siempre sin motivo alguno"-. Zircón se acercó, le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo: –"No creo que haya sido inútil, pase lo que pase las gemas y tú estáis aquí ahora mismo gracias a eso"-. Steven guardó silencio, era una de las pocas veces que Zircón había visto a este tan triste. Entonces Zircón se dirigió a Steven mientras miraba también por la ventana. –"Steven, ¿sabes guardar un secreto?"-. Steven se giró y lo miró extrañado. –"Claro, de que se trata"-. Zircón esbozó una sonrisa: - "El otro día hablé con Lapis"-. Steven quedó sorprendido, sin palabras. – "Incluso bailé con ella, parecía alegre en ese momento"-. Steven no podía creerlo: – "¡Pero cómo es posible! , ¡si está encerrada en lo más profundo del océano!"-. Zircón lo miró: –"Se podría decir que ella es el Océano" -. Steven miró entonces de nuevo al Océano, confuso. Zircón añadió: –"Y si, por ahora está encerrada, pero te aseguro que hasta que podamos liberarla de su yugo no estará sola, es más, la próxima vez quiero que vengas conmigo a verla, seguro que se alegrará de verte"- Steven lo miró ilusionado y en su rostro volvió a dibujarse su sonrisa perenne.


	29. Plan desesperado

Peridot se dirigía a la zona acordada, estaba nerviosa, llevaba consigo la baliza de comunicación del archivo. Cuando llegó Obsidiana no estaba ahí. Pasaban las horas y nadie aparecía, Peridot empezaba a pensar que la habían traicionado: – "¡Como he podido ser tan tonta!, me he dejado llevar por mi deseo de salir de aquí…" - . De repente un portal se abrió y de el salió Obsidiana, confundida. Peridot se dirigió hacia ella muy alterada: - "¡Donde estabas! , ¡acordamos una hora concreta!"– . Entonces esta se fijó en que no llevaba nada consigo y la miró confusa. Obsidiana le respondió contrariada - "¡Estaba buscando hasta en el último rincón!, las piedras han desaparecido y… no tiene sentido…" -. Peridot que ya estaba alterada se puso histérica y se echó las manos a la cabeza: – "¡Claro que tiene sentido estúpida! , ¡¿ni te lo has planteado?! , ¿quién se iba a tomar la molestia de destruir todo medio para contactar con Homeworld? ¡¿Quienes más que nadie se creen "guardianes de la tierra" y consideran una amenaza a las gemas?! - . Obsidiana se dio cuenta al instante de a quienes se refería Peridot. Esta anticipó las consecuencias de todo aquello y en su rostro apareció terror: – ¡No!, ¡no pienso ir allí!, ¡me quieren muerta!-. Peridot la cogió del cuello y la miró desquiciada: – "Por supuesto que vas a ir, ¿o es que prefieres seguir en este apestado planeta?... ¿cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que pierdas el control y te conviertas en uno de esos monstruos?"-. Obsidiana apartó a peridot de un fuerte puñetazo en la cara y la miró desafiante sin decir nada. Peridot se frotó el rostro y le devolvió la mirada: – "Eso me parecía" -.

Tenían que establecer un plan para entrar en el templo de las gemas de cristal. Peridot pensaba en alto – "A estas alturas las gemas ya se habrán figurado que pretendo y me estarán buscando desesperadas, eso nos deja el camino despejado" -. Obsidiana negó con la cabeza: – "Te equivocas, hay dos gemas en el templo en este momento"- Peridot la miró sorprendida: – ¿Cómo sabes eso?- . Obsidiana le respondió: –"Tengo la capacidad de localizar gemas que no están corruptas, ¿cómo crees que te localicé a ti en un planeta de 500 millones de km2?" - . Peridot se quedó entonces pensando. – "¿Sabes que dos gemas son?"- . Obsidiana asintió: – "Zircón y Steven" -. Peridot la miró entonces extrañada: – "¿Zircón?, ¿esa traidora tampoco ha sucumbido a la locura?"-. Obsidiana le respondió sin mirarle, en su rostro se reflejaba odio – "No es la Zircón que tú conoces, es otro híbrido humano-gema"-. En el rostro de Peridot se dibujó desprecio: – "Esto es enfermizo, parece que se ha vuelto costumbre hibridarse con humanos ¿eh?-. Obsidiana la miró entonces con furia: –"Ni se te ocurra meterme en el mismo saco que a esos monstruos"-. Peridot entonces esbozó una sonrisa – "Está bien, relájate, al fin y al cabo esto es bueno para nosotros, los medio humanos son débiles"-. Obsidiana negó mientras apretaba los dientes: – "Zircón es un monstruo, nos puede destrozar"-. Peridot pareció sorprendida. Esta pensó un segundo y entonces miró a Obsidiana con frialdad. –"Eso da igual, Steven es aún vulnerable y Zircón es humano, no creo que quiera perder lo único que se parece a él"-


	30. Círculo de odio

Era medianoche y las gemas seguían sin volver. La noche se presentaba bastante tranquila: Steven dormía y Zircón estaba sentado en el sofá intentaba leer un libro. Este pensaba en los acontecimientos recientes e intentaba evaluarlos pero le resultaba imposible, carecía de los conocimientos necesarios. No se hacía una idea de cuan terrible podrían ser las gemas de Homeworld ya que la única que había conocido era Lapislázuli y lo que le inspiraba no era ni mucho menos terror, sino ternura, inocencia e incluso cierta lástima. Era consciente de que en su anterior estancia las gemas habían dañado en planeta con el jardín de los niños pero… era su forma de reproducción, ¿quién podría echarles nada en cara? Y más importante, ¿quién podría tacharlas de malvadas?... quizá egocéntricas, pero eso era algo que compartían con todas las razas que hacen alarde de poseer "inteligencia".

Mientras todas estas ideas rondaban en la cabeza de Zircón algo empezó a cambiar en el aire. De repente un portal se abrió en medio del salón, de el salió Obsidiana, caminando tranquilamente. Se quedó en mitad del salón mirando a Zircón sin mediar palabra mientras este le miraba sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando: - "Pero… como se te ocurre venir aquí"-. Obsidiana se limitaba a seguir mirándolo, sin mostrar atisbo alguno de emoción, parecía un autómata. Zircón empezó a alterarse: –"Te doy cinco segundos para largarte de aquí… o te aseguro que esta vez no habrá nada que me impida pulverizar esa hermosa gema que luces en tu pecho"-. Obsidiana seguía sin responder pero en su mirada se pudo distinguir por un segundo una mezcla de miedo y desprecio. –"Si quieres que zanjemos esto finalmente por mi bien, pero aquí no, vamos afuera, no quiero despertar a Steven"-. Obsidiana asintió y se teleportó afuera, Zircón dejó el libro a un lado y salió afuera. Se miraron fijamente, en el rostro de los dos viejos enemigos se podía ver el desprecio que sentía el uno por el otro. Obsidiana sacó una daga negra de su gema y se lanzó a por él. Zircón se limitó a esquivar sus ataques sin esfuerzo. Esta de repente desapareció y apareció a sus espaldas pillándolo desprevenido. Zircón retrocedió pero se llevó un corte en el brazo. Este se miró la herida un segundo y entonces miró a Obsidiana que se mantenía en guardia. Zircón entonces se lanzó extremadamente rápido y antes de que Obsidiana reaccionara sujetó la hoja de la daga con su mano derecha. Zircón la miraba fijamente sin dejar de sujetar su arma. De repente este empezó a apretar y la hoja se quebró por completo, su mano sangraba pero poco parecía importarle. Obsidiana lo miró aterrorizada y empezó a retroceder, pero una ráfaga de viento la empujó hacia Zircón que la cogió del cuello. Este sin decir nada cargó un pulso de aire en su mano izquierda mientras Obsidiana luchaba por liberarse desesperadamente. Entonces Zircón le dijo con frialdad: – "Te dejé vivir, pero viendo las pocas ganas que tienes de hacerlo supongo que fue cruel por mi parte, lo siento, pero no te preocupes que eso tiene remedio"-. Justo antes de darle en la gema alguien gritó su nombre y le advirtió que la soltara. Zircón se dio la vuelta y vio a una gema verde que sujetaba a Steven, este parecía muy asustado y tenía algo pegado sobre su gema. –"¡STEVEN!"-. Zircón soltó de inmediato a Obsidiana y esta cayó al suelo jadeando. La gema de verde era Peridot , que le miraba con frialdad . Zircón hizo el amago de moverse pero Peridot lo paró en seco con una amenaza –"Detente ahora mismo o el droide que tiene colocado explotará"-. Zircón no sabía si decía la verdad pero no pretendía averiguarlo. Este apretaba los dientes muy fuerte mientras miraba a Peridot sin saber qué hacer. Esta añadió – "Es más, si algo me pasa explotará, si lo pienso explotará… es decir, que te conviene quedarte quieto"-. A Zircón no le salían las palabras, se sentía impotente en esa situación. Obsidiana se teleportó junto a Peridot: – "¡Podrías haber intervenido un poco antes!, ¡casi me mata!"-. Peridot ignoró sus quejas y le dio instrucciones – "He localizado las piedras en una de las habitaciones del templo, donde hay más concentración de objetos, te abriré la puerta hacia ella, coge uno de los repetidores y vuelve directamente"-. Obsidiana asintió y entró en la casa. La puerta del templo se abrió y esta accedió.

Obsidiana miró a su alrededor: pilas y pilas de basura se acumulaban por todos lados, era la habitación de Amatista. Se puso a buscar por todas partes pero allí parecía imposible encontrar nada. De repente vislumbró algo, al fondo, en lo alto de una pila estaban colocadas todas las piedras de una manera que desafiaba la gravedad. Obsidiana se teleportó y cogió una de ellas pero entonces la pila empezó a tambalearse: Esta se derrumbó (y Obsidiana con ella) justo encima del charco que conectaba con la habitación de Granate. Esta agitó la cabeza para liberarse de los escombros y entonces alzó la vista. En su rostro se dibujó el horror más absoluto: cientos de gemas se encontraban encapsuladas en burbujas. Obsidiana dejó caer la piedra de los lamentos y se puso a buscar a sus compañeras. Cuando las encontró, las explotó sin dudar un segundo. De repente las gemas empezaron a regenerarse pero cuando lo hicieron no lo hicieron como Obsidiana esperaba: tomaron la forma de horribles monstruos, nada parecidos a lo que una vez fueron sus compañeras, amigas e incluso amantes. Obsidiana se echó la mano a la boca y las miró con lágrimas en los ojos: – "Oh diosa, no… ¡no vosotras!"-. Estas la atacaron sin pensar, Obsidiana las esquivó, cogió la piedra y se teleportó fuera del templo.

Peridot se percató de que estaba de vuelta y se dirigió hacia ella: – "¡Al fin!, vayámonos de aquí"-. Obsidiana sin mediar palabra dejó la roca al lado de Peridot , sacó otra daga de su gema y fue directa hacia Zircón. Peridot la miró muy alterada – "¡Pero qué haces! , ¡vámonos estúpida!"-. Zircón la veía acercarse pero temía que si se movía o la atacaba Peridot haría explotar el droide. Las gemas llegaron justo en ese momento y todo les pilló por sorpresa. Peridot asustada cogió la piedra y empezó a correr. Sin decir nada Obsidiana apuñaló a Zircón en el pecho y este se quedó con la mirada en blanco mientras Steven y las Gemas atestiguaban la escena, impotentes. Zircón retiró con dificultad a Obsidiana de una patada y se sacó la daga del pecho. Esta lo miró con odio y lágrimas en los ojos. Peridot la cogió del brazo y empezó a zarandearla diciéndole que era hora de irse de ahí. Las gemas se lanzaron furiosas a por las dos fugitivas pero de repente del templo salieron varias gemas corruptas que las emboscaron, cortándoles el paso, la situación era cada vez más caótica. Obsidiana abrió un portal y Peridot y ella desaparecieron de la escena sin dejar rastro. El droide cayó entonces inerte de la barriga de Steven y mientras las gemas luchaban este se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaba Zircón. Este estaba tumbado en el suelo dolorido, la herida sangraba mucho. Steven lo miraba desesperado mientras lloraba. –"¡No te mueras por favor!"-. Zircón lo miró – "Soy una gema, no lo olvides, no es tan fácil matarme"-. Zircón soltó una risita y entonces su mirada quedó perdida en el infinito.


	31. Dos almas

Zircón yacía en el suelo, sin vida. Steven lloraba desconsolado mientras zarandeaba su cuerpo con la esperanza de que despertara. Las gemas acabaron con la última gema corrupta y corrieron hasta donde estaban Steven y Zircón. Perla detuvo a Steven y lo retiró del cuerpo mientras este intentaba zafarse sin dejar de llorar. Esta lloraba también. Amatista miraba la escena descompuesta y en la cara de Granate se mezclaban la ira y la frustración. Perla dijo entonces con voz temblorosa: – "Él…dijo que podía regenerarse… ¿¡porque no se refugia en su gema!?"-. Granate se acercó a Zircón, comprobó la herida y contestó: – "Ha sido una herida mortal, muy cercana al corazón y Zircón es orgánico… mucho me temo que no sea capaz de regenerar eso"-. Perla y Amatista empezaron a sollozar y Granate dio un golpe de pura rabia al suelo. Esta le dio la espalda a las gemas y soltó unas lágrimas mientras apretaba mucho los dientes. De repente la gema de Zircón empezó a brillar y a las tres gemas y Steven les cambió la cara. Una barrera azul cubrió el cuerpo de Zircón. Steven consiguió liberarse de Perla aprovechando la sorpresa de esta y se acercó a ver. Este tocó la barrera, tenía un tacto similar a su escudo-burbuja. Se giró y miró a las gemas desconcertado: –"¿Que… que está pasando?"- . Ninguna supo que contestarle.

"Ah, el dolor ha desaparecido y aquí estoy de nuevo". Zircón abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor: estaba en una especie de templo de planta circular, situado en un hermoso jardín que se asentaba sobre las nubes. Zircón se miró los pies y se fijó que era un niño de nuevo. Se acercó a un estanque del jardín y se miró: su pelo volvía a ser negro. Alguien le llamó por detrás: – "Hola Shu, hacía muchos años que no venías a visitarme" -. Este se dio la vuelta y encontró a una mujer esbelta de piel celeste, ojos violetas y pelo rojo que llevaba un Zircón en el brazo. Shu le dedicó una sonrisa relajada – "Hola madre, estás preciosa, como siempre"-. La mujer soltó una risita, se acercó y le acarició el pelo.

Shu y Zircón se sentaron en el césped cerca del estanque. Shu se dirigió a su madre: –"Madre, después de tantos años buscando he encontrado finalmente a más gemas"-. Zircón se limitaba a escuchar a Shu mientras lo miraba con ternura. –"Son como tú, defensoras de la Tierra… Se llaman Perla, Amatista, Granate y Steven. Este último es un humano híbrido, como yo… y porta la gema de Rose Quartz"-. Entonces Zircón mostró sorpresa. – "Rose… ¿sabes quien fue para nosotras cierto?"-. Shu asintió. – "Su hijo es un gran chico y al igual que su madre ve la belleza en todo lo que le rodea… todavía es joven pero cuando pasen unos años será un gran líder y una poderosísima gema"-. Zircón le contestó: – "Su madre estaba enamorada de la Tierra…y ella era indescriptible, inspiradora y una líder fuerte y valiente… Aún recuerdo como nos salvó su escudo en esa batalla"-.

Shu jugaba con el agua del estanque mientras pensaba. Este dijo en voz alta: – "Madre, ahí fuera estamos en graves problemas"-. Zircón hizo un gesto para que continuara hablando. – "Es probable que las gemas de Homeworld vengan pronto a la Tierra"-. En el rostro de Zircón apareció miedo y esta le sujetó la mano a Shu. – "No les dejéis llegar a la Tierra o consumirán el planeta por completo y por favor… ten cuidado" -. Shu le devolvió una mirada tranquila. – "No te preocupes, siempre hay alguien protegiéndome" -. Hablaron largo y tendido y poco a poco a Shu empezó a entrarle sueño, sabía que estaba terminando de regenerarse. – "Parece que es hora de volver… ha sido un placer volver a verte madre"-. Esta le devolvió una sonrisa cariñosa y Shu cayó redondo en el regazo de su madre.

Zircón abrió los ojos y se levantó tranquilo, estaba en el sofá de la casa de Steven y no había nadie. Comprobó su herida: había cerrado por completo y no quedaba ni cicatriz. Se tocó la cara y notó que le había crecido un poco la barba, tocaba afeitarse.


	32. Futuro incierto

Zircón se frotó la cara y bostezó. Sentía como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño. Se preguntaba qué habría pasado con Peridot y Obsidiana, ¿habrían conseguido mandar el mensaje?. Este se levantó y se miró al espejo, su pelo se había tornado un poco más claro. – "Tsss, al final voy a parecer un anciano" -. Se duchó, puso ropa limpia y decidió salir al pueblo a ver si encontraba a las gemas o a Steven. Justo antes de salir Greg entró por la puerta de la casa y al verlo levantado mostró sorpresa. – "Hey Greg, ¿qué tal?"-.

Zircón se preparó café y los dos se sentaron en el salón a hablar. Greg se dirigió a el – "Waoh, hace dos días parecías estar muerto… ¡que narices!, ¡tenías una puñalada en el corazón y ahora no tienes nada!- Zircón asintió e intentó responderle –"Soy una gema, y como tal puedo regenerarme, ¿No lo has visto antes?"- . Greg lo miró confundido – "Si, pero las gemas se refugian en su gema para regenerar la "ilusión" que son sus cuerpos, tu directamente… ¡Parecías un cadáver brillante!"-. Zircón bebió un largo trago de café. – "Necesitaba esto… Greg, yo soy orgánico y no me puedo librar de eso, ese día mí cuerpo realmente murió pero lo que realmente soy yo, es decir; mis recuerdos, ideas, valores y personalidad se refugiaron temporalmente en la gema mientras esta sanaba mi cuerpo"-. Greg se puso a pensar y entonces le preguntó algo más – "¿Cómo es el interior de una gema, como se siente allí"- . Zircón le contestó – "Tengo imágenes difusas, como si fuera todo un sueño del cual se recuerdan solo fragmentos así que no sé muy bien que decirte…"- . Entonces este esbozó una sonrisa –"Pero hay algo que si recuerdo bien… Que en esta gema sigue estando mi madre y que yo no era más que su invitado, al fin y al cabo esta gema… es su alma… Para resumir podría decir que me sentí como una fusión en ese momento" – Greg se quedó sorprendido, todo eso le daba mucho que pensar. Entonces fue Zircón el que le hizo a Greg una pregunta: -"¿Sabes dónde están las gemas?"-. Greg salió de su ensimismamiento y le respondió: –"Bueno, salieron hace dos días en busca de alguien o algo y me dijeron que me quedara cuidándote, no sé nada más" -. Zircón se quedó pensativo, estaba claro que habían ido tras Peridot y Obsidiana, ¿Pero habrían conseguido detenerlas a tiempo? .

Después de un rato de charla Greg se marchó de la casa y Zircón se volvió a quedar solo. No podía hacer nada más que esperar a que volvieran ya que no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde podían encontrarse. Como todas las variables escapaban en ese momento a su control sabía que preocuparse en exceso no servía para nada. Para evitar que los malos pensamientos le inundaran Zircón fue tomar un poco el aire y a estirar las piernas. Salió a la playa y se acercó a la orilla para dar un paseo. El agua le llegó a los pies y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, estaba fría. Al ser un día tan caluroso esto invitaba a bañarse. No pudo resistirse más, corrió a ponerse un bañador y fue directo al agua. Se paró en seco justo antes de entrar, como si se hubiera olvidado de algo. Se dirigió al océano: -"Con permiso"-. Entonces se tiró de cabeza. Nadó lejos y buceó hasta el fondo, el sol todavía llegaba y el agua estaba trasparente así que se podía ver todo. Era precioso: los peces nadaban a su alrededor y una paleta de colores indescriptible adornaba el fondo. Mientras buceaba entre los arrecifes algo le llamó especialmente la atención, algo que brillaba. Se acercó y vio que el brillo provenía del interior de una ostra que medio abierta dejaba entrever algo. Zircón la abrió y sus ojos se abrieron como platos: era una perla plateada con forma de lágrima y reflejos azules. En su asombro no se dio cuenta de que se estaba quedando sin aire hasta que este empezó de verdad a faltarle. Cogió rápidamente la perla y nadó apurado hasta la superficie. Zircón miraba sorprendido la perla, le costaba creer lo que había encontrado. De repente una luz salió del templo, alguien había vuelto. Zircón se guardó la perla y nadó rápido hacia la orilla ver si eran las gemas. Se secó rápidamente y entró en la casa. Efectivamente eran ellas y llevaban a Peridot presa. Esta lo miró como si se tratara de un fantasma. Antes de que Zircón pudiera reaccionar Steven se tiró encima de este y lo tiró al suelo. – "Guau, vaya placaje Steven"- . Este lo miraba con estrellas en los ojos sin decir nada. Amatista y Perla lo siguieron amontonándose encima de Steven y por tanto, encima de Zircón al cual le faltaba la respiración. – "¡Oh dios!, parece que os alegráis de verme pero por favor, ¡no quiero volver a morir!" -. Para rematar Granate se acercó y se unió al "abrazo" hasta que Zircón empezó a tornarse azul. Todos se retiraron y Zircón pudo entonces disfrutar de nuevo del oxígeno. Las gemas lo miraban aliviadas. Granate se dirigió a él con una sonrisa en el rostro –"Moriste, y aquí estas, como nuevo" -. Zircón asintió sorprendido – "¿Pero no os dije que podía regenerarme?"- . Perla lo miró sonriente y con un lagrimón de felicidad –"Pero es que moriste, literalmente moriste, pensábamos que te habíamos perdido"-. Amatista añadió alterada – "¡Te clavaron una daga en el corazón!, ¡los ojos se te quedaron sin vida!, de verdad que nos asustamos"-. Zircón se ruborizó – "Debí deciros que mi regeneración no es como la vuestra, lo siento por asustaros"-. Entonces este se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a Granate. –"¿Qué pasó con el mensaje"-. Granate negó con la cabeza – "No lo sabemos" -. Zircón pareció confuso. – "¿Como que no?"-. Granate le respondió – "No sabemos si el mensaje se envió correctamente o siquiera si llegó a enviarse, muchas de las rocas están defectuosas y todo fue muy rápido"-. Zircón miró a Peridot, estaba nerviosa y se notaba que tenía miedo. – "Realmente parece nerviosa, ¿qué vais a hacer con ella?"- Granate pensó su respuesta. – "Encerrarla sin más, no sabemos si ha contactado pero si no lo ha hecho no quiero que lo intente de nuevo"-. Peridot entonces se giró, los miró desafiantes a todos y empezó a hablar: – "Todas estáis condenadas, sois traidoras a vuestro mundo y cuando los diamantes lleguen a la tierra os convertirán en polvo no sin antes haceros sufrir"-. Perla y amatista la miraron con rabia. Granate se acercó a Peridot – "¿Te gusta tu mundo?"-. Peridot la miró desconcertada –"Si, por supuesto, ¡moriría por el!"-. Granate entonces esbozó una sonrisa desafiante – "Ahí tienes nuestra respuesta a tus amenazas"-.


	33. Comida de prisión

Perla y Amatista llevaron a Peridot al templo mientras Zircón hablaba con Granate. – "¿Qué pasó con Obsidiana?"-. Granate hizo aparecer una burbuja, la gema de obsidiana estaba dentro. –"Nos atacó y no tuvimos más opción que luchar con ella" -. Zircón miraba la gema de aquella que había convertido su vida en una pesadilla. Toda su vida deseando ese momento y ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar. Granate se dirigió a el – "No es una gema corrupta, así que no voy a encerrarla con las demás, te la dejaré a ti"- . Zircón la miró sorprendido: – "¿A mí me la vas a dejar?, sabes que no sería precisamente el más objetivo a la hora de juzgarla"-. Granate lo miró tranquila con ese gesto sereno que la caracterizaba: – "Harás lo correcto, eres un hombre sabio"-. Zircón tomó la burbuja y Granate se fue. Su primer impulso fue sujetar la gema y apretar hasta que solo quedara polvo. Tras unos minutos de reflexión llegó a la conclusión que su muerte no le devolvería nada. Estaba confuso, no sabía qué hacer con ella así que por el momento guardó la burbuja, no era una decisión que tomar a la ligera.

Varios días pasaron desde que el mensaje de socorro fuera enviado y no había rastro de las gemas de Homeworld. Peridot estaba encerrada en el interior del templo y estaba casi siempre vigilada por alguna de las gemas. Esa tarde Granate necesitaba a las gemas para una misión y dejó a Zircón vigilándola. Cuando Zircón llegó Peridot estaba encogida en el rincón de su celda. Zircón sentía curiosidad, era de las pocas gemas de homeworld que conocía. Este la llamó e hizo un gesto para que se acercara pero Peridot lo ignoró. Zircón suspiró y empezó a hablar en alto –"Solo quiero un poco de tu tiempo"-. Peridot seguía ignorándolo. – "Sé que debes sentirte bastante confusa, llegas a un planeta con la tarea de poner todo un poco en orden y acabas aquí, ¿un poco injusto no?, si solo cumplías órdenes" -. Peridot alzó la mirada y se dispuso a hablar pero justo antes de hacerlo se arrepintió y decidió mejor no hacerlo. Como vio que no iba a llegar a nada Zircón sacó un libro, se puso lo más cómodo que pudo y se puso a leer. – "Bueno, yo no me voy a mover de aquí, si te aburres te invito a hablarme"-.

Pasaron un par de horas en el más absoluto de los silencios hasta que Steven irrumpió en la habitación, llevaba un par de pizzas. Steven miró a zircón sonriente – "Supuse que tendríais hambre"-. Zircón lo miró sorprendido ya que se había referido a los dos. Entonces ante la mirada atónita de Zircón Steven se acercó a Peridot y le ofreció una de las pizzas. Zircón lo miró con ternura sin decir nada. Steven se dirigió a Peridot: – "¡Prueba!, ¡la pizza le gusta a todo el mundo!". Peridot alzó la vista de nuevo y miró a Steven. – "No quiero nada de vosotros"-. Zircón entonces habló en alto – "Una pena, Steven, ¿me ayudas con esto?, yo solo no puedo con ella"-. Steven aceptó gustoso. Delante de Peridot empezaron a degustar esa maravillosa pizza cuatro quesos: – "Oh dios, esta pizza, mmm, esta pizza es espectacular, ¿no crees Steven?-. Steven asintió guiñándole un ojo a Zircón. – "Oh si, mira las cascadas de queso, mmm"-. Peridot miraba y se mordía el labio inferior. – "¿Os creéis que me vais a tentar?, las gemas no tenemos necesidades fisiológicas"-. Zircón empezó a reír – "Es gracioso que creas que el deseo es lo mismo que la necesidad… en fin, que no la quieres, pues más para nosotros"-. Steven y Zircón empezaron a comerse la pizza de Peridot sin dejar de mirarla y poner gestos de placer sobreactuados, Peridot miraba relamiéndose. Cuando quedaba la mitad los dos se miraron mutuamente y Steven le dijo a Zircón: - "¿Estoy lleno y tú?"- Zircón agitó la mano dando a entender que no le entraba nada más, entonces este dijo – "Creo que deberíamos tirar los restos o se estropearán"-. Steven negó con la cabeza, cogió la caja y la dejó descaradamente en el interior de la celda de Peridot – "Creo que la dejaré aquí, nunca sabemos cuándo puede entrarle hambre a alguien" -. Entonces Zircón miró su reloj y le dijo a Steven: – "¿No están poniendo justo ahora esos dibujos de comida que llora que te gustan"? - . Steven se llevó las manos a la cabeza – "¡Oh no! me estoy perdiendo el capítulo de _Crying Breakfast Friends!_ , ¡luego te veo!" -. Steven salió corriendo y Zircón lo despidió con una sonrisa. Cuando se había ido Zircón empezó a hablar en alto – "Que inocencia…si todos tuvieran un poquito de Steven el mundo sería desde luego un lugar mejor"-. Peridot no le escuchaba, miraba la cajetilla de la pizza atentamente como si le estuviera desafiando. Unos goterones de sudor le cubrían el rostro, se mordía el labio inferior y fruncía el ceño sin dejar de mirar la pizza. Zircón admiraba la escena extremadamente divertido. Entonces Peridot se lanzó a por la pizza y empezó a comérsela a dos manos con un gesto de placer desorbitado en el rostro. A los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que Zircón la miraba con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, se sonrojó se dio la vuelta y siguió comiendo.

Las gemas llegaron y Perla se dirigió a la habitación. Cuando llegó vio que Zircón amontonaba las cajas de pizza para llevárselas y que Peridot se comía lo que quedaba del borde de una pizza. Perla lo miró extrañada y le preguntó qué había pasado y este le respondió con una sonrisa – "Steven es lo que ha pasado" -. Salió del templo y se fijó que ya se había hecho de noche. Era viernes así que cogió su saxo y se dirigió emocionado a la playa.


	34. Homeworld

Una alta figura miraba a través de la ventana como dos estrellas rojas se escondían en el horizonte. En el envejecido rostro de este ser se apreciaba cansancio, del que no desaparece, del que está contigo cuando has vivido demasiado. Alguien entró en la habitación muy apurado: –"Señora, hemos recibido un mensaje de socorro de una de nuestras ingenieras, parece venir de la Tierra"-. La imponente mujer se dirigió a su asistente: – "Déjame ver que tenéis"-. Su asistente asintió y lo proyectó en una gran mesa en el centro de la habitación. En el mensaje se podía ver a Peridot: – "Peridot llamando desde la Tierra solicitando un rescate, mi nave ha caído, el soldado encargado de mi protección ha desaparecido y dudo que aún viva… Señora todas las instalaciones de este lugar dejaron de estar operativas hace miles de años, hay presencia de gemas rebeldes en el planeta y para colmo muchas de estas parecen haber perdido su identidad… realmente necesitamos… ¡oh diosa, ahí vienen, cuida..!"-. El mensaje se cortó repentinamente en ese punto. - "¿El mensaje está completo?" - . La asistente asintió. – "Si señora, parece que alguien interrumpió la transmisión de este"-. La enorme mujer pensó durante unos segundos – "¿Que hacía Peridot en la Tierra?, es una zona vetada"-. La asistente pareció ponerse nerviosa – "Hace poco se le designó la tarea de revisión de maquinaria en ese planeta señora, parece que hubo problemas con el mantenimiento a distancia así que decidió tomar una nave y un soldado para ejercer su tarea manualmente, estaba cualificada para ello" -. La mujer cerró los ojos y suspiró: –"Por favor, manda un mensaje a mis hermanas, es urgente que hable con ellas"-. La asistente asintió y se dispuso a irse pero entonces la mujer le llamó la atención. – "Y tu venturina, ¿estás bien? , sé que tienes estrechos lazos con Peridot"-. Venturina le respondió intentando mantener la voz firme. – "Sí, gracias señora, Peridot sabe cuidarse, sé que estará bien" -. La mujer asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro: – "La traeremos de vuelta a casa, no te preocupes"-.

Pocas horas más tarde las hermanas estaban reunidas. Una enorme mujer de azul se dirigió a la de amarillo: –"Diamante amarillo, que es tan urgente como para hacerme abandonar Naeedra en plena campaña militar"-. La mujer de blanco permaneció en silencio. Diamante amarillo se dirigió a la mujer de azul – "Una de mis ingenieras y un soldado han desaparecido, recibí un mensaje de socorro hace unas horas"-. La mujer de azul pareció alterarse –"¡¿Y para eso nos llamas?! , ¡centenares de mis soldados desaparecen cada día desde que empezó la maldita guerra!" -. Entonces Diamante amarillo añadió – "Han desaparecido en la Tierra y el mensaje no puede ser más perturbador" -. Diamante amarillo puso el mensaje y las otras dos enormes gemas parecieron sorprendidas. La gema de azul se echó la mano a la cara: – "Ese maldito planeta no ha parado de darnos problemas… pero que hacía allí, esa zona está vetada maldita sea"-. Diamante amarillo bajó la mirada – "No lo sé, alguien le dio la orden de poner en marcha toda la maquinaria de la Tierra una vez más" -. La mujer de blanco habló dirigiéndose a diamante amarillo: – "Y bien hermana, está claro que no nos has hecho venir aquí solo para contarnos esto"-. Diamante amarillo asintió – "Voy a ir personalmente a la Tierra, necesito ver qué pasa y recuperar a mis gemas, os he llamado para pediros que una de las dos me sustituya mientras dure mi viaje y ejerza mis funciones, ambas sabéis que este planeta pasa por una situación social extremadamente delicada ahora mismo y mi ausencia podría ser desastrosa"-. La mujer de blanco suspiró – "yo me encargaré, puedes ir tranquila"- . Diamante amarillo sonrió agradecida.

Una vez se hubo quedado sola hizo llamar a Venturina. – "¿Señora?, ¿me necesita para algo?" - .Diamante amarillo le dijo a Venturina – "Reúne un grupo competente de soldados e ingenieros y prepara una de las naves, vamos hacia la Tierra"-.


	35. Como un niño

Zircón corrió hacia la playa, después de la intensa semana que había tenido ardía en deseos de encontrarse con Lapis. Este buscó la cala más escondida que pudo y se acomodó en la arena. Pensaba para sí mismo: –"Hace años que no sentía esto, este deseo de que llegara un momento del día"-. Cuando fue a sacar el saxo de su estuche se le cayó algo del bolsillo, era la perla que encontró en el fondo del océano. Zircón se percató y la recogió –"Como te he podido olvidar"-. La cogió y admiró su belleza. – "Que voy a hacer contigo"-. Entonces guardó la gema en su bolsillo y se dispuso a tocar. Ante la sorpresa de Zircón sin que el mediara palabra un clon de agua de Lapis salió del océano y se sentó a su lado a escucharle sin interrumpir su interpretación. Durante un instante Zircón cesó y se ruborizó ligeramente, entonces le regaló a Lapis una sonrisa y sin decir una sola palabra continuó tocando. Mientras tocaba para su compañía Zircón sentía que todos los problemas que le rodeaban desaparecían, como si se trataran de la espuma que llega la orilla para consumirse en un instante, aunque fuera solo un instante. Aunque desconocida, sentía que el ser que se sentaba a su lado había pasado por un camino tan tortuoso como el suyo, incluso más, y no podía evitar ponerse en su lugar. Una extraña mezcla de sentimientos lo invadía y le evocaban tanto recuerdos que atesoraba entre los más dulces… como aquellos que deseaba enterrar pero que jamás podría. Zircón cesó de tocar y Lapis aplaudió sin decir nada, solo le sonreía. Zircón se dirigió a Lapis – "He venido aquí varias noches y todavía no te he dicho mi nombre, que feo por mi parte"-. Lapis dejó escapar una risita y le contestó con una voz dulce – "No te preocupes, se quién eres" -. Zircón pareció sorprendido. – "Te vi y escuché tocar con Steven en un festival de hace semanas, fue precioso" -. Zircón recordó entonces la promesa que le hizo a Steven. –"Steven te echa mucho de menos"-. Lapis esbozó un gesto de ternura. – "Le prometí que algún día te volvería a ver, ¿te importa que la próxima que venga a visitarte venga conmigo?"-. Lapis pareció emocionada –"¡Por supuesto!, estaré encantada de ver a Steven, es un gran amigo"-. Zircón imaginó entonces la felicidad de Steven cuando se lo contara.

Durante un minuto un agradable silencio inundó el lugar, solo se oían las olas romper de fondo. Zircón empezó a juguetear con la arena. – "Sabes, soy uno de los seres más viejos que existe y sin embargo en este momento me siento como si fuera un niño…"-. Lapis soltó una risa pícara y dijo: – "Salvo por el color de tu pelo sería difícil decir que eres un anciano" -. Zircón compartió su risa y entonces se puso más serio y continuó hablando –"… Lapis , hace ya casi 3000 años que vivo en este planeta y rodeado de mi gente jamás he podido estar con nadie mucho tiempo , siempre terminaban asustándose al descubrir lo que era"-. Lapis le acarició la mejilla y lo miró con ternura: – "Eres una gema y los humanos temen todo aquello que desconocen… y este tan siquiera es nuestro planeta"-. Zircón negó con la cabeza – "Te confundes, yo no soy una gema pura, soy como Steven, medio humano y este es el planeta que me vio nacer" - . A lapis eso le pilló por sorpresa. –"…Sí, desde que nací hasta ahora he ido recorriendo el mundo sin poder detenerme nunca… y la única vez que se me ocurrió parar fue desastroso para los seres queridos que me rodeaban, se podría decir que la Tierra era mi prisión"-. Lapis lo miró con tristeza sin decir nada. Zircón soltó una breve risa y continuó – "No, tranquila, todo eso es cosa del pasado… cuando llegué a este pueblo todo cambió, salí de mi prisión"-. Entonces Zircón le cogió la mano y dejó caer una lágrima. – "A lo que quiero llegar es que… conozco tu tormento… y ahora yo quiero liberarte de tu prisión, quiero que tú también te sientas libre, quiero conocerte mejor y verte sonreír, quiero bailar contigo mirándote a los ojos y no a un reflejo hecho de agua… has despertado en mi emociones que creía muertas… cosas que jamás pensaba que volvería a sentir" -. Lapislázuli lo miró sorprendida por un instante y entonces su expresión cambió y en ella se dibujó una sonrisa sincera con un resquicio de tristeza. Esta dijo con voz temblorosa – "Pero no puedes… si me liberas tú y este lugar estaréis perdidos y no pienso permitirlo "- . Zircón la miró desolado. Entonces lapis le puso la mano en el hombro, lo miró a los ojos y añadió – "Sin embargo tu presencia aquí me hace olvidar donde estoy en realidad"-. Zircón le devolvió una sonrisa sin dejar de llorar en silencio y le rogó: – "Deja salir a ese monstruo que mantienes capturado y déjame liberarte por favor" -. Lapis negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar una risita: – "Ahora si pareces un niño"-. Zircón no pudo evitarlo y entre las lágrimas dejó escapar una risa. Este se secó los ojos y la miró sin dejar de sonreír - "Te prometo, que de algún u otro modo te voy a liberar"-. Dicho esto la besó en la mejilla y Lapis le miró con ternura y le dijo – "El sol está saliendo, deberías irte" - . Zircón asintió con la cabeza y lapis desapareció con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	36. Preludio de una guerra

Varias semanas habían pasado desde que el supuesto mensaje fuera enviado y no había ninguna señal de las gemas. Zircón estaba en la colina, en su mano mantenía la burbuja con la gema de Obsidiana en su interior, reflexionaba sobre qué hacer con ella. Mientras tanto dentro de la casa Steven pasaba el rato con Connie y las gemas parecían estar atareadas en el interior del templo. Amatista estaba en ese momento vigilando a Peridot , ambas se ignoraban como si no estuvieran allí. De repente algo empezó a pitar en el visor de peridot y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro mientras pensaba para sí misma. –"Al fin están aquí"-. Una Granate muy alterada entró y miró a Amatista mientras apretaba los dientes: -"Avisa inmediatamente a Zircón, algo ha entrado en la atmósfera" - . Amatista se llevó la mano a la frente en un gesto de preocupación, asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación. Entonces Peridot la miró esbozando una sonrisa desafiante. Granate se acercó a esta con un gesto sereno intentando disimular su ira: –"Como se siente al saber que has condenado a este planeta" -. Peridot entonces se puso seria: – "Me haces parecer un monstruo, pareces olvidar que esta es la única forma que tenemos de sobrevivir"-. Granate la miró airada por un momento, entonces se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada salió corriendo de la habitación.

Amatista salió muy apurada del templo y a Steven no le dio tiempo ni a saludarla. Steven y Connie se miraron extrañados. Entonces Perla y Granate salieron del templo muy alteradas discutiendo algo que Steven no alcanzó a oír. Steven se acercó y preguntó que estaba pasando. Perla se giró y miró a Steven sin decir una palabra, era fácil ver que estaba aterrorizada. Steven empezó a ponerse nervioso. Granate se acercó y se dirigió a el: – "Steven, encuentra a tu padre y dile que lleve a Connie a su casa"-. Este no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero asintió sin dudar, cogió a Connie de la mano y se fue corriendo. Una vez se había marchado Perla se dirigió a Granate – "¡¿Lo vas a dejar venir?!"- . Granate se mantuvo en silencio y Perla le sostuvo el brazo zarandeándola: – "¡No puedes dejarlo venir!, ¡la última vez casi muere!"- . Granate la detuvo y respondió entonces: – "Si no fuera por el estaríamos muertas"-. Justo en ese momento Zircón y Amatista entraron en la casa. Zircón las miró sereno – "¿Ya están aquí?"- . Granate asintió – "Eso me temo"-.

Steven y Connie corrían hacia el lavadero de coches de Greg. Aunque Steven no lo sabía a ciencia cierta se figuraba que lo que estaba pasando estaría relacionado con las gemas de Homeworld, ninguna otra cosa pondría tan nerviosas a Granate, Perla y Amatista. Connie no entendía lo que estaba pasando: – "¡Steven!, ¡cálmate!, ¡¿qué está pasando?!"-. Steven no le hizo caso y siguió corriendo mientras recordaba con miedo la batalla con Jasper y Peridot, no se le podía quitar de la cabeza como de un simple toque Granate se deshizo en pedazos ante sus ojos. Llegaron al taller y Steven se acercó alterado a su padre. Su padre lo miró extrañado – "Ey hijo, ¿qué te pasa?"-. Steven le respondió acelerado: – "Tienes que llevarte a Connie de aquí inmediatamente, es una emergencia" - . Greg pareció alterarse – "Steven, ¿pasa algo por lo que debiera preocuparme verdad?"- Steven lo miró desesperado. – "Por favor, llévatela" -. Entonces Connie lo giró y le miró directa a los ojos, con un gesto de preocupación evidente: – "Steven, que pasa, de verdad me estas asustando"-. Steven le devolvió la misma mirada: - "No lo sé…pero es algo muy chungo si es capaz de asustar a las gemas"-. Greg se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando y eso le asustaba, y mucho. Entonces le puso una mano en el hombro a Connie – "Vamos cariño, te tengo que llevar a casa rápido, entra en la furgoneta"-. Esta asintió y abrazó muy fuerte a Steven: – "Ten cuidado Steven"-. Steven asintió esbozando una sonrisa. Greg se dirigió a su hijo intentando disimular su miedo pero su voz temblorosa le delataba: – "Cuídate Steven y cuida de ellas, eres su escudo"-. Steven asintió y los dos se abrazaron. Cuando se había ido Greg pensó en alto: – "Por favor Rose, cuida de él, es lo único que me queda"- .

Steven volvió corriendo al templo y cuando entró en la casa vio a las gemas reunidas, Perla se percató y lo miró sin poder esconder su evidente preocupación. Granate miraba una pantalla holográfica. – "Escuchadme todas, la nave principal se dirige a el campo de batalla que es donde Peridot lanzó la señal, sin embargo parecen haber salido varias cápsulas, lo más probable es que sean exploradoras… una de ellas se dirige hacia aquí"-. Eso sorprendió a Zircón, el cual le respondió alterado: –"¡Si cae aquí la ciudad peligra! ¡Hay que evacuar!" -. Granate negó con la cabeza: – "Desgraciadamente no hay tiempo, estará aquí en apenas unos minutos"-. Esta miró a todas las gemas, estaban asustadas: – "Gemas, vamos a defender el planeta que Rose juró proteger… que nosotras juramos proteger y que tan buenos momentos nos ha dado"-. Entonces se agachó, miró a Steven y le acarició la mejilla – "Steven, has demostrado ser una gema ya demasiadas veces como para decirte que te escondas detrás nuestra, ¿estás preparado para ser nuestro escudo?"-. Steven la miró con los ojos brillantes – "Siempre seré vuestro escudo"-. León se acercó por detrás y le puso una pata en el hombro. Steven soltó una risa: – "¡Parece que León se apunta a salvar la Tierra!" -.

Las ventanas empezaron a vibrar y las gemas salieron al exterior, una cápsula se acercaba a una velocidad de vértigo, la situación era idéntica al asalto de Peridot y Jasper. Granate se dirigió a todos: – "Gemas, preparadas para luchar" - . Todas asintieron, sacaron sus armas y se pusieron en guardia. Zircón miró el amuleto con la gema de Topacio en su muñeca, invocó sus brazales y desenvainó la espada de Topacio, el momento había llegado. La capsula cayó violentamente sobre la playa levantando una nube de arena. Esta se abrió y de ella salieron tres gemas: dos de ellas casi tan altas y corpulentas como Jasper y una tercera más estilizada y atlética. Una de las corpulentas figuras miró a las gemas de cristal con desprecio durante unos segundos y se dirigió a las otras dos gemas: – "No me creo que Jasper se dejara tumbar por estas patéticas rebeldes"-. La figura esbelta le llamó la atención: – "Apatita, estas "patéticas rebeldes" son la guardia personal de Rose Quartz"-. Apatita soltó una risa: – "No son más que renegadas Ojo de gato, puedo yo sola con todas ellas"-. Ojo de gato la miró desafiante – "Eso querría verlo… pero cuidado, no las mates, Diamante amarillo quiere verlas" -. Al oír el comentario de Ojo de gato se dibujó puro terror gato en los rostros de las gemas de cristal. Perla empezó a temblar: – "¡¿Diamante amarillo está aquí?!"- . Ojo de gato asintió: – "Y pronto podréis verle"-. Entonces Apatita sacó un enorme martillo de su gema y se lanzó a por Steven. Perla recuperó la compostura, paró el golpe con la lanza y miró desafiante a Apatita. Entonces Amatista sujetó a Apatita por la pierna y la lanzó contra las rocas. Granate se dirigió entonces a Ojo de gato con una sonrisa desafiante: – "Claro que lo veremos… y creo que le llevaremos vuestras gemas como regalo de bienvenida"-


	37. Zarpas de gato

Ojo de gato le devolvió la sonrisa desafiante a Granate y entonces se dirigió a Apatita. – Deja de hacer la tonta y ve a por ellas, no me pongas en ridículo- . Apatita salió entonces de entre las rocas sin un rasguño, cogió su martillo con una sola mano y las miró serena. Granate se puso justo en frente suya e hizo un gesto con la palma para hacerle entender que la estaba esperando. Apatita sin cambiar la expresión atacó rápidamente a Granate, se movía con una extraordinaria velocidad para cargar un arma de tal calibre. Granate esquivó dando una voltereta hacia atrás y Apatita golpeó el suelo provocando un pequeño seísmo que hizo perder el equilibrio a Granate. Apatita aprovechó el instante de desequilibrio para acercarse a Granate y hacerle un barrido en las piernas. Granate cayó al suelo y Apatita intentó golpearla pero esta rodó esquivando el golpe por los pelos. Entonces granate contraatacó aprovechando la abertura de Apatita, golpeándola en el rostro y haciéndola retroceder unos pasos. Esta se limpió la sangre y volvió al ataque como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mientras Ojo de gato observaba divertida la pelea. Zircón y Perla se lanzaron a por ella mientras Steven, Amatista y León fueron a por la gema que permanecía en silencio. Ojo de Gato se dio rápidamente la vuelta, invocó dos cimitarras y paró ambos golpes sin aparente esfuerzo. Ojo de Gato les dedicó una sonrisa pícara y de una patada se quitó a Zircón de encima. Con la mano que le quedó libre intentó acertarle un tajo en el cuello a Perla, pero esta agachó la cabeza esquivando el ataque y retrocedió de un salto. Ojo de gato los miró durante un segundo y entonces se desvaneció, Perla y Zircón se miraron sorprendidos por un instante. Justo a tiempo Zircón percibió un breve reflejo en el aire y se apartó casi instintivamente, en ese momento Ojo de gato apareció de la nada por detrás suya e intentando acertarle un tajo en la espalda. Ojo de gato miró a Zircón con una sonrisa burlona y Zircón le devolvió otra en forma de desafío. Perla cargó energía y disparó un pulso desde la punta de su lanza, pero Ojo de gato se desvaneció de nuevo y Perla erró el tiro. Zircón soltó una pequeña risa y habló en alto para que esta lo escuchara: – "Esta vez no" - . Zircón levantó una corriente de aire alrededor de la zona levantando una nube de arena que cubrió la figura invisible de Ojo de gato. Entonces Zircón se lanzó a por Ojo de gato. Esta paraba con destreza sus ataques con una hoja y con la otra intentaba atacar pero Zircón la esquivaba ágilmente. Este continuaba lanzando sus veloces ataques sin dar tregua a la par que giraba alrededor de su enemigo para intentar desestabilizarlo. Mientras Zircón y Ojo de gato luchaban Perla se lanzó por la espalda del enemigo, pero Ojo de gato se percató y la esquivó de un salto. Justo en el momento del salto Zircón aprovechó y dirigió una fuerte ráfaga de aire hacia Ojo de gato para mantenerla suspendida una segundos más. Entonces se dirigió rápidamente a Perla: –"¡Ahora Perla, dispara!" - . Esta asintió y apuntó con su lanza a Ojo de gato. La gema enemiga dejó escapar una risa y se volvió a desvanecer. Perla esbozó una sonrisa desafiante – "yo no fallo dos tiros seguidos" un instante calculó la posición del enemigo y disparó el pulso que impactó de lleno contra la figura invisible de Ojo de gato. La figura humeante de Ojo de Gato cayó al suelo como un plomo. Esta se levantó con dificultad del suelo mientras miraba enfurecida a Zircón y a Perla. En un arrebato de ira Ojo de gato se lanzó contra Perla. Zircón se dispuso a intervenir pero Perla le hizo un gesto para que no lo hiciera: - "Déjame esto a mí"- . Como en una danza sincronizada Ojo de Gato y Perla intercambiaron filos durante unos minutos. Se miraban mutuamente: en la mirada de Ojo de gato solo había ira asesina, mientras que en la de Perla reinaba la serenidad. El frenesí violento de Ojo de gato la llevó finalmente a cometer errores en la ejecución de sus ataques, lo que permitió a Perla esquivar con facilidad uno de sus tajos y de una grácil voltereta propiciarle una patada que envió lejos una de sus cimitarras. Esta, frustrada, intentó alcanzar a Perla con su arma restante pero ya estaba desconcentrada y Perla puedo esquivar su ataque sin esfuerzo. Antes de que Ojo de gato volviera a hacer tan siquiera un amago de ataque Perla acabó el duelo atravesando a esta limpiamente con su lanza. Lo último que apareció en el rostro de Ojo de Gato antes de que desapareciera en una nube fue sorpresa. Su gema cayó al suelo, junto con su desestabilizador. Zircón encapsuló la gema y Perla recogió el desestabilizador y lo rompió. Esta se dirigió a Zircón mientras miraba los restos del desestabilizador: - "Estaba tan segura de su victoria que tan siquiera usó esta monstruosidad contra nosotros"-. Zircón le respondió: – "Creo que más bien fue su orgullo el que le impidió usarlo contra nosotros"-. De repente Amatista cayó junto a ellos, herida. Los dos la miraron con sorpresa y se acercaron a ayudarla. Zircón la asistió y Perla se puso en guardia: la gigantesca gema de nombre desconocido se acercaba hacia ellas impasible, llevando consigo el cuerpo inconsciente de Steven.


	38. Hermanas enfrentadas

Mientras Zircón y Perla luchaban con Ojo de gato, Granate y Apatita continuaron su batalla. A Apatita parecían habérsele bajado los humos al ver que Granate mantenía el ritmo con facilidad. Ahora en vez de mirarla con desprecio la miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción, desafiante, hacía años que no disfrutaba así de una batalla. Apatita se dirigió a ella: – "Jasper era fuerte, incluso más que yo, el problema es que se dejaba llevar por la furia haciéndola estúpida en batalla"-. Granate la miró divertida: – "Demuéstrame que eres más que ella"-. Apatita cogió su desestabilizador, lo tiró lejos y entonces miró a Granate: - "Eso pienso hacer" -. Apatita y Granate se lanzaron la una a por la otra. Apatita balanceaba el enorme martillo como si fuera de papel, intentando golpear a Granate, la cual esquivaba sus golpes con gracia. En un instante Granate invocó sus guanteletes y se lanzó al contraataque generando una tormenta de impactos entre las armas de las dos contrincantes. Los impactos de sus golpes destilaban poder, levantando la arena y quebrando las rocas de su alrededor. Ambas se miraban desafiantes sin ceder un ápice de terreno. En ocasiones una alcanzaba a la otra pero en un solo instante se recuperaban y seguían luchando como si nada. Las dos retrocedieron y empezaron a andar en círculo sin dejar de mirarse. Apatita se dirigió a Granate con un gesto de satisfacción en el rostro y sin dejar de moverse : – "Una fusión tan perfecta que es difícil darse cuenta de que eres realmente una fusión… Jasper odiaba las fusiones, creía que la pureza de la gema se perdía y el poder real se enmascaraba… "-. Granate soltó una pequeña risa y le contestó : – "Entonces debí herir profundamente su orgullo al vencerla" -. Apatita le devolvió una sonrisa y ambas se volvieron a lanzar al ataque. Granate intentó golpear a Apatita pero esta retrocedió un paso , esquivándola. Sin perder un instante esta golpeó el suelo con el martillo, levantándolo violentamente y enviando a Granate a volar. De un salto Apatita persiguió a Granate en el aire pero esta le lanzó los puños enviándola de nuevo al suelo de una explosión. Apatita se levantó se frotó el cuello y en un segundo se lanzó a por Granate de nuevo.

Tras un tiempo luchando hubo una fuerte explosión en el cielo y tanto Granate como Apatita se detuvieron en seco. Para sorpresa de Apatita de la explosión salió el cuerpo humeante de Ojo de gato que cayó al suelo como un plomo. – "¿Cómo es posible?"- dijo apatita sin dejar de mirar sorprendida a Ojo de gato. Granate se dirigió a ella : – "Estamos luchando por nuestro planeta, eso nos hace más fuertes que vosotras"-. Apatita la miró con una mezcla de rabia y confusión : – "¿Por qué crees que luchamos nosotras?, ¿sabes que nuestra raza está en el filo de la navaja? , ¿Sabiendo eso no harías lo que fuera necesario para salvarla?"- . Granate negó con la cabeza y le contestó serena : – "No, es demasiado tarde, elegí este planeta y prometí protegerlo hasta de mis propias hermanas, ninguna de las criaturas que viven aquí tiene culpa o tiene porque pagar que nuestras malas decisiones nos hayan encaminado a la destrucción"-. Apatita la miró sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Entonces su rostro cambió de repente dejando ver ira. Apatita golpeó el suelo con rabia generando una pared de rocas alrededor de Granate. Esta saltó para salir de ahí y en el aire se encontró que Apatita se había lanzado a por ella. Granate, Cubriéndose a duras penas, recibió un fortísimo martillazo, estampándola contra el acantilado. Esta cayó al suelo herida y Apatita se acercó a paso lento. Se puso delante de Granate, que se levantó con cierta dificultad. Apatita la miraba con odio. – "Ahora siento realmente deseos de matarte"- . Granate le dedicó una sonrisa desafiante. – "Inténtalo"-. Apatita intentó golpearla pero Granate la esquivó y saltó encima de su martillo propinándole una fuerte patada en la cara que hizo a su enemiga soltara el arma y retrocediera unos pasos. Aprovechando ese hueco Granate se acercó como una centella y le castigó el torso con un duro puñetazo que hizo que Apatita esbozara un gesto de dolor. Granate intentó darle un segundo en el rostro pero Apatita la esquivó ladeando la cabeza. Entonces esta la cogió del traje y del otro brazo y girando sobre sí misma la lanzó por encima del hombro contra el suelo. Acto seguido invocó un segundo martillo e intentó golpear a Granate con él. Esta lo paró con las manos pero Apatita puso más fuerza, generando una onda sísmica a través de este que produjo tanto calor que la arena bajo Granate se cristalizó. Esta apretó los dientes dolorida y soltó el martillo apartándose justo antes de que este golpeara el suelo. Granate salió despedida del lugar por la fuerte onda generada por el martillazo. Esta se levantó zarandeándose y jadeando mientras Apatita la miraba con frialdad : - "Estas acabada"-. Granate le regaló una sonrisa y sin decir nada le hizo un gesto desafiante con la mano invitándola a que fuera a por ella. Apatita volvió a arremeter pero Granate a pesar de estar muy herida la esquivaba con facilidad y sin dejar de sonreírle. Eso enfurecía a Apatita que cada vez atacaba con más y más violencia. En su rabia golpeó el suelo con tal potencia que cristalizó la arena, dejándola atrapada por un instante. Granate aprovechó el momento y de una patada la separó de su arma y antes de que volviera a invocar otro martillo le propició una fuerte serie de golpes. Con dificultad Apatita le paró ambos puños pero Granate le dio un fuerte cabezazo haciendo que esta se apartara dolorida, echándose la mano a la cabeza. Justo cuando intentó contraatacar Granate le dio una patada circular en la cara que la tiró de lado. Al intentar levantarse Granate le propició un rodillazo de nuevo en el rostro que la tiró de espaldas. Sin perder el tiempo la gema de cristal saltó muy alto, multiplicó el tamaño de sus guanteletes y se dejó caer encima de Apatita como si fuera un meteoro para propiciarle el golpe de gracia. Apatita se levantó desorientada y vio que iba a aplastarla sin remedio. En el último instante se dirigió a Granate con una mezcla de resentimiento y tristeza: – "¡Maldita traidora!" -. Granate cayó entonces sobre Apatita estampándola contra el suelo y generando una nube de arena a su alrededor mientras se desvanecía, quedando solo su gema en el suelo. Granate cogió la gema, la encapsuló, y dijo en alto: -"Lo siento, pero este es ahora mi planeta y no voy a dejar que le pongáis una mano encima"-


	39. Intocable

Perla mantenía la posición mientras la enorme gema de nombre desconocido avanzaba hacia ella a paso lento. Esta se detuvo un momento y le lanzó a Steven. Perla lo cogió y apurada revisó que estuviera bien. La gema enemiga rompió su silencio y se dirigió a Perla: – "Que le ha pasado a Rose, es frágil, su poder ha disminuido drásticamente y encima… no es Rose"-. Perla no contestó la pregunta. Dejó a Steven junto a Zircón y dirigió una mirada de furia a su enemiga. – "No me mires así, es suficiente con que no me contestes"-. Sin mediar palabra Perla se lanzó a por ella.

Zircón miraba el combate mientras sujetaba a Amatista, que en ese momento estaba inconsciente. De repente esta abrió los ojos y apartó bruscamente a Zircón con el brazo. Se levantó con dificultad y miró a la enorme gema luchando con Perla. Esta se dispuso a lanzarse contra ella pero Zircón la sujetó del brazo. Amatista se retorcía intentando liberarse: – "¡Déjame ir!, ¡es mi batalla!"-. Zircón la miró sorprendido y le dijo: - "Esto no es un juego, estas destrozada, ¡no puedes luchar en este estado!" -. Amatista, se libró del agarre e ignorando los comentarios de Zircón se lanzó a la batalla.

Perla intentaba golpear a su enemiga pero parecía leer cada uno de sus movimientos, esquivándola con extrema facilidad. De repente un latigazo de Amatista intentó golpearle pero esta parecía haberlo visto venir y de una voltereta lo esquivó. Entonces miró a Amatista que la miraba enfurecida. La gema sin nombre se dirigió hacia ella: – "¿Porque no te quedas inconsciente?, ¿es que quieres que te fuerce a refugiarte en tu gema?" -. Amatista se dirigió hacia Perla sin dejar de mirar a su enemiga: - "¡Vete de aquí!, ¡es mía!"- . Perla la miró y le respondió muy alterada: – "¡Pero que estás diciendo!, ¡estas herida y no podrás mantenerle el ritmo!"-. La gema enemiga suspiró, y antes de que Perla se percatara se acercó y le golpeó el estómago ,dejándola fuera de combate. Entonces de una patada la lanzó hacia donde estaba Zircón, que miraba la escena sin dar crédito. Amatista miró asustada por un segundo a Perla pero rápidamente le volvió a cambiar la mirada y se concentró en su enemiga. Esta se giró y se dirigió a Amatista: –"Si es lo que deseas luchemos solos"- . Amatista se hizo una bola y se lanzó a por ella como un meteorito, pero esta de un simple salto esquivó su arremetida. Amatista intentó alcanzarla de nuevo en repetidas ocasiones, fallando cada asalto. La gema enemiga la miraba con indiferencia mientras esquivaba sin decir una sola palabra. Amatista volvió a su forma normal, sacó dos látigos de su gema y desató una tormenta de latigazos contra su rival. A través de cada látigo fluía energía que al golpear el suelo explotaba violentamente. A pesar de la velocidad y fiereza de aquellos golpes Amatista no conseguía golpear a su enemiga… En los ojos de la gema de cristal se reflejaba frustración. Amatista cesó su ataque y cayó de rodillas agotada. La gema enemiga la miró y esbozó una sonrisa – "¿Me toca a mí no?"- . Entonces esta se lanzó como un fulgor y le propició un rodillazo en la cara a Amatista que la empujó varios metros, dejándola tirada en el suelo. La gema se acercó y la miró con desprecio mientras Amatista apretaba los dientes, dolorida, impotente e incapaz de moverse. Esta se dispuso a pisarle el cuello y acabar el combate pero entonces Zircón intentó atravesarle por la espalda con la espada y esta tuvo que esquivarlo, abandonando a Amatista. La gema miró a Zircón un poco confundida: – "Otro igual, eres Zircón… y no lo eres"-. Zircón envainó la espada y en un instante ya estaba junto a la gema. Antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar con su pierna derecha le hizo un barrido mientras que al mismo tiempo con su mano derecha concentró energía y liberó un pulso en el torso del enemigo, incrustándole contra el suelo. Aprovechando el momento Zircón fue hacia donde estaba Amatista, la recogió y la puso a salvo junto a Steven. Zircón se dirigió hacia ella muy serio: –"Por favor, quédate aquí y cuida de Steven y Perla intentaré ganar tiempo hasta que Granate acabe de luchar, esa gema es demasiado peligrosa para nosotros solos"-. Amatista no dijo nada, simplemente desvió la mirada y apretó los dientes, se notaba que habían herido su orgullo. Zircón volvió rápidamente a la batalla y se encontró con la gema esperándole sentada sobre una roca, estaba sonriendo. Esta se levantó y se dirigió hacia el: – "Es curioso, no pude leer tus golpes"-. Zircón la miró confuso. La gema añadió: –"Es como si fueras dos entes, pero eres uno solo… y no eres una fusión… eres igual que ese niño"-. Zircón se dio entonces cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando y esbozó una sonrisa desafiante. La gema se puso en guardia y dijo: – "las ventajas de tener dos mentes que comparten la percepción de todo lo que sucede en una batalla es que no sabes cuál de la dos está planeando el siguiente golpe… así será más interesante"-. De repente los dos se lanzaron el uno a por el otro. Zircón se apartó hacia un lado, esquivando el primer golpe de la gema y levantó una ráfaga de aire desequilibrándola. Intentó entonces hacerle un barrido pero la gema saltó esquivando y le contraatacó con una patada circular que Zircón paró a duras penas con el antebrazo izquierdo. Este retrocedió un paso atrás e invocó sus dos brazales. La gema se lanzó a por él y Zircón le propició un golpe con la palma directo al abdomen pero como era de esperar esta se cubrió. Zircón esbozó por un instante una sonrisa pícara y entonces cargó un pulso con sus dos manos. La gema se dispuso a golpearle mientras cargaba pero entonces el eco del anterior golpe de Zircón se activó y la dejó aturdida por un segundo, lo que este aprovechó para liberar el pulso en el rostro de su enemiga, explotando violentamente y lanzándola lejos. Un segundo pulso explotó mientras la gema seguía en el aire haciendo que esta esbozara un gesto de dolor. Esta se levantó, hizo un gesto de dolor y entonces miró entretenida a Zircón. – "Me vas a hacer sacar mi arma y todo, hacía mucho que alguien me llevaba a este punto"-. La gema invocó entonces una brillante e imponente coraza de su gema multicolor y miró desafiante a Zircón: - "En fin, basta de jugar, demuéstrame de que eres capaz"-.


	40. Como el cristal

La gema se lanzó como un fulgor contra Zircón: dejó de lado la gracilidad de movimientos que esgrimió momentos atrás y arremetió como una bestia salvaje. No por ello su enemiga perdió agilidad: A Zircón le costaba esquivar los feroces ataques, es más, le costaba seguirle el ritmo a su rival. Sin tiempo para contraatacar los esfuerzos de Zircón se concentraban en defenderse. Zircón saltó hacia atrás para intentar poner distancia pero la gema lo perseguía sin dar cuartel…ni las enormes ráfagas de viento conseguían ralentizar a esa bestia. Zircón cedía poco a poco al cansancio, haciendo sus movimientos cada vez más lentos. Finalmente la gema enemiga consiguió acertarle un golpe en el rostro que lo lanzó unos metros atrás, dejándole atontado. Esta se dirigió a él con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro: – "Diamante amarillo dijo que trajera a cualquier gema que encontrásemos viva… pero me lo estoy pasando tan bien contigo que no se si podré cumplir mi promesa"-. Zircón se levantó, se limpió la sangre y la miró con frialdad. La gema respondió a su mirada: – "Vamos, vamos, no me mires así, es inútil que finjas ¿es que tú no te lo estás pasando bien?"-. Zircón soltó una pequeña risa y se puso en guardia, entonces la gema le devolvió una sonrisa desafiante y reanudó su ataque. Zircón se apartó en el último instante, esquivando la embestida de su enemiga y propiciándole un rodillazo en la cara que la hizo caer de espaldas. Antes de caer al suelo la gema recuperó el equilibrio apoyándose con los brazos y le hizo un barrido circular con las piernas a Zircón intentando hacerle caer. Este saltó esquivándolo pero la gema enemiga, impulsándose en el suelo, arremetió contra él, logrando acertarle un puñetazo en el estómago. Zircón retrocedió un instante por la pérdida de aire, lo que su enemiga aprovechó para castigarle con una serie de feroces puñetazos coronados con una patada al torso que lo mandó a volar. Zircón se levantó jadeando y miró a su enemiga que parecía esperar a que recobrara el aliento. Este, Apretando mucho los dientes, le devolvió una sonrisa desafiante y volvió a lanzarse al combate de un salto. La gema intentó golpearle pero Zircón bajó la cabeza esquivándola. Aprovechó esta apertura y le propinó un gancho de derecha, seguido por un fugaz directo de izquierda que dio al mismo tiempo que el eco de su primer golpe, aplastando el rostro de su enemiga por los dos lados. Sin perder el tiempo Zircón le puso las dos palmas sobre el torso a la gema para desatar un pulso y entonces se percató de que la coraza de la gema era etérea. Esta voló lejos y Zircón se paró confuso a pensar, la armadura de la gema era intangible, claramente no tenía función defensiva. La gema se levantó, se frotó la cara y se percató de que Zircón la miraba confundido. Esta le dedicó una leve sonrisa y se dirigió a el: – "Al fin te has dado cuenta… ¿nunca has escuchado que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque?, voy a demostrarte como aplicar ese dicho correctamente"-. Entonces la gema se lanzó hacia zircón como un toro y este, con apenas tiempo para reaccionar, intentó cubrirse del golpe con el antebrazo pero su rival golpeó tan duro que le rompió todos los huesos del brazo. Zircón gritó de dolor y entonces la gema le dio un segundo golpe brutal al estómago, haciéndole doblarse y caer de rodillas. Para terminar le propinó un rodillazo en la mandíbula, tumbándole de espaldas.

Al mismo tiempo Steven se despertó y miró a su alrededor muy acelerado. Vio que Perla estaba tumbada en el suelo y se acercó asustado a ella. A su lado estaba Amatista que se percató de Steven y se dirigió a el: – "No te preocupes Steven, solo está inconsciente"-. Steven miró a Amatista con los ojos desorbitados: –"¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! , ¡¿qué le ha pasado a Perla?!, ¡¿y León?!"-. Amatista vio que Steven estaba asustado y nervioso así que intentó calmarle un poco. Esta le acarició el rostro y se dirigió a el: – "Ey, está bien Steven, cálmate, todos estamos bien, solo un poco pateados"-. Steven pareció calmarse un poco. Amatista soltó una risita y añadió: - "Pero esto es el precio a pagar por ser un héroe, ¿qué menos no?"-. Steven le devolvió una sonrisa y entonces alzó la mirada y empezó a buscar algo por todos lados : –"¿Dónde está zircón?"-. Amatista se puso seria: – "Está luchando con Fluorita"-. Steven volvió a alterarse: – "¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿el solo?! , ¡Lo va a destrozar!"-. Amatista negó con la cabeza. – "Zircón es duro así que no creo que se lo ponga fácil, además, solo está intentando ganar tiempo hasta que Granate consiga vencer a apatita" - . Steven localizó a Zircón y se dirigió a Amatista: – "Vuelvo ahora mismo, cuida de Perla" -. Amatista intentó detenerlo pero por el dolor no pudo ni levantarse. En ese momento Perla se despertó confundida y miró hacia todos lados buscando a Steven y a Fluorita.

Fluorita se agachó al lado de Zircón que respiraba con esfuerzo: – "Dime, ahora que estás a punto de morir, ¿tienes miedo?" -. Zircón soltó una risa débil: – "Miedo… he tenido en muchas ocasiones en mi vida…por ejemplo, cuando era un chaval muchas personas, al descubrir la gema que tengo incrustada en el antebrazo, me perseguían para intentar cortármelo, vecinos y amigos que conocía de toda la vida… miedo de verdad sentí cuando presencié impotente como unos bandidos mataron a mi padre mientras intentaba defenderme… ¿pero de la muerte?, es un chiste comparada con , por ejemplo, lo aterradora que puede ser la crueldad humana "-. Fluorita mostró curiosidad. –"¿Por qué los defiendes entonces?"-. Zircón mostró una sonrisa serena. –"Porque al igual que en ellos abunda la crueldad, más lo hace la bondad, la dulzura y la inocencia, el problema es que es difícil ver todo esto cuando queda ensombrecido por la propia crueldad…" -. Fluorita lo miró con frialdad: –"Son egoístas, autodestructivos y efímeros… frágiles como el cristal por naturaleza… terminarán por destruir el planeta ellos solos"-. Zircón miró con una sonrisa pícara a Fluorita: – "Exactamente igual que vosotras, ¿me equivoco?"-. Eso pareció enfurecer a Fluorita que sin decir una palabra le puso el pie en la gema y empezó a apretar. De repente un fuerte temblor provocado por la caída de Granate sobre Apatita le hizo perder el equilibrio, lo que permitió a Zircón desenvainar la espada y atacar a Fluorita, que antes de que pudiera apartarse recibió tajo en el torso. Esta gritó dolorida y miró con ojos inyectados en sangre como Zircón, tambaleándose, la miraba desafiante mientras reía débilmente. Fluorita se abalanzó sobre el con una furia salvaje y entonces, con una sonrisa en el rostro Zircón levantó el brazo que tenía en condiciones y cerró los ojos, preparado para morir. Cuando Fluorita iba a quitarle la vida, el escudo burbuja apareció rodeándolo, parando el puñetazo ante la sorpresa de la gema enemiga y del propio Zircón. Steven miraba serio a fluorita: – "Estoy harto de esta lucha de hermanos"- . Fluorita se lanzó a por Steven mientras Zircón miraba desesperado sin poder hacer nada desde el interior de su burbuja. Steven simplemente alzó el brazo y el escudo de Rose apareció, parando en seco el golpe de fluorita y mandándole varios metros hacia atrás. Esta se levantó tambaleante y furiosa, tras tantos impactos, cualquier golpe de Fluorita sería mortal. La burbuja se rompió, dejando salir a Zircón y este se puso junto a Steven. Entonces todas las gemas fueron llegando y se reunieron tras Steven, mirando a Fluorita desafiantes. Fluorita las miró desquiciada: – "¡Ya me dan igual las órdenes de diamante!, ¡os voy a matar a todas sin dudar ni un segundo!-. Las gemas se pusieron en guardia y Fluorita se dispuso a atacar pero entonces unos grandes brazos salieron del océano, sujetándole ambos brazos. - "¿Pero …que… ¡Lapislázuli!, ¡maldita seas!, ¡déjame ir!"-. Steven miró a Perla y a Zircón, cerró los ojos, agachó la cabeza y con voz triste y una lágrima corriéndole por la mejilla dijo: – "Acabad con esto…"- . Zircón y Perla se lanzaron a por Fluorita y la atravesaron de lado a lado mientras esta miraba al vacío con los ojos desorbitados. Fluorita se deshizo en una nube dejando caer su gema multicolor sobre la arena de la playa.

 **Notas: Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, la armadura de fluorita aumenta su fuerza cuando recibe golpes. Su habilidad especial es la capacidad de leer la mente (la fluorita se dice que agudiza la concentración), por eso pudo con Perla y Amatista con facilidad. sin embargo, tanto Zircón, como Granate, como Steven al tener "dos seres" pensando en su interior no puede predecir cual de los dos va a atacar, ni como.**


	41. Los cimientos de un lider

Perla recogió con cuidado la gema de fluorita y la encapsuló. Zircón cerró los ojos y respiró aliviado mientras envainaba la espada, se acercó a la orilla hasta dejar que el agua le acariciara los pies y se dirigió al Océano mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cansada: -"Gracias por salvarnos a todos, ojalá pudieras estar aquí"- .

Mientras tanto Granate habló en alto mientras miraba las olas: – "Lapis nos ha salvado de nuevo"-. A su lado estaba Steven, con la mirada perdida y una expresión triste. – "Si… otra vez"-. Amatista, viendo la expresión de Steven se acercó a este: – "¿Estas bien?"- . Steven se giró y la miró con los ojos desorbitados: – "¡Claro que estoy bien!, ¡cómo no voy a estarlo! Hemos ganados ¿no? , ¡hemos vencido a las gemas malvadas!"-. Amatista lo miró preocupada, era evidente que no estaba bien. Granate le puso la mano en el hombro y lo con orgullo. –"Has manejado tus poderes con soltura Steven, felicidades"-. Steven contestó asintiendo sin tan siquiera mirarla. Perla se acercó a Steven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro – "¡Steven!, eso ha sido increíble, te has portado como un líder capaz"-. Steven no dijo nada, solo miro al suelo mientras apretaba mucho los dientes. Perla lo miró confusa, no entendía que es lo que podía molestarle en un momento tan glorioso como aquel. Zircón entonces se acercó cojeando y abrazó a Steven mientras miraba a las confundidas gemas con una sonrisa triste. Steven se quiso liberar al principio pero poco a poco cesó en su intento hasta finalmente romper a llorar en silencio, abrazando el mismo con fuerza a Zircón. Este se dirigió a él con un tono suave – "Está bien, ya ha pasado…" -. Las gemas se acercaron y durante unos minutos Zircón lo dejó llorar mientras el permanecía en silencio. Entonces Steven se secó las lágrimas y miró a todos un poco más aliviado. Zircón le indicó entonces que entrara en la casa y descansara un poco. Una vez se hubo ido Perla miró a Zircón: –"Que le ha pasado, no lo entiendo, está empezando a dominar sus habilidades y hemos ganado"-. Zircón le respondió con dulzura y un ápice de condescendencia: – "Estaba aterrorizado, puede ser una poderosa gema pero al final del día no deja de ser un niño, un niño que ha tenido que presenciar y participar en lo que tiene pinta de ser el comienzo de una guerra…con su edad tendría que estar jugando y no luchando para salvar su vida…"-. Perla se echó entonces las manos a la cara: – "¡Como he podido ser tan torpe! … mi pobre niño" -. Amatista se sentó en la arena con gesto de preocupación: – "Y esto era solo el principio…"-. Se cogió de las rodillas y empezó a temblar: –"Nosotras estamos solas y diamante viene con todo su ejército a las espaldas"-. Granate se dirigió a todas – "Calmad, lo único que llegó al planeta es una nave, estoy segura de que no han venido a invadir, es muy probable que solo hayan venido a rescatar a sus gemas… os recuerdo que diamante amarillo juró no tocar la tierra nunca más tras su derrota"-. Perla se dirigió a Granate: – "Es cierto que lo prometió, pero entonces, ¿por qué enviaron a Peridot a reactivar el jardín?", es una clara declaración de guerra"-. Granate le respondió: – "Los otros diamantes no prometieron nada, es muy probable que se trate de un acto incendiario de alguno de ellos"-. Perla miró al suelo pensativa y entonces contestó – "Pero tanto Peridot como Jasper actúan bajo las órdenes de diamante amarillo"-. Era cierto, esto hizo que Granate se quedara en silencio por un segundo. – "Tienes razón, pero eso no explica que haya venido una sola nave al planeta… en cualquier caso tenemos que ir a verla"-. Las otras dos gemas asintieron pero Zircón guardó silencio. Perla se dirigió a el: – ¿Algún problema? -. Zircón negó con la cabeza : – "No, está claro que tenemos que ir a verla, lo que me preocupa es… ¿Qué vais a hacer con Steven?"- . Perla no supo que responderle, en otra ocasión aunque reticente habría aceptado que viniera… pero en este caso se trataba de confrontar a una de las cuatro gemas más poderosas que existían. Ante el silencio de Perla, Granate respondió por ella: – "Llevarlo, Diamante amarillo respetaba mucho a Rose, no le tocará un pelo… y por supuesta ninguna a su mando se atreverá a llevarle la contraria"-. Ni Zircón, ni Perla parecieron muy convencidos. Granate respondió a sus miradas de preocupación: –"No os preocupéis, si en algún momento la cosa se pone fea el León se lo llevará de inmediato… quiero que venga para que vea que somos capaces de acabar esto sin luchar, que sepa que las gemas de homeworld no son monstruos desalmados que destruyen por placer, esa visión es demasiado simple y solo genera odio"-. Zircón pensó un instante y asintió con la cabeza pero Perla no acababa de convencerse. Zircón añadió algo más: – "De todos modos si tuviéramos que luchar lo tengo bastante crudo, tengo el brazo izquierdo varias costillas hechas migas y…."-. Zircón calló instantáneamente cuando movió el brazo y no notó dolor alguno. Se quedó sorprendido y confuso – "¿Pero qué? … ¡estaba hecho trizas!" -. Las gemas se miraron entre si igualmente sorprendidas. Entonces Perla se dio cuenta de lo que podría estar pasando y se dirigió a el: - "¿Es posible que?… Steven tenía poderes curativos, al igual que su madre, pero los perdió ante un pequeño incidente con Greg… quizás al dominar sus habilidades básicas haya recuperado ese poder"-. Amatista intervino: – "Pero lo que tenía Steven eran babas sanadoras y no lágrimas como Rose"-. Perla se encogió de hombros. Granate les llamó la atención a todas – "Dejad esto para más tarde, tenemos que prepararnos para irnos"-. Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la casa. Una vez allí Granate y Amatista entraron en el templo y fueron a buscar a Peridot a su celda. Cuando estas entraron Peridot pareció sorprenderse. Granate se dirigió hacia ella: – "No hagas nada raro, voy a soltarte"-. Peridot se dirigió entonces hacia las dos muy alterada: – "¡¿y Diamante?!"-. Granate la miró fijamente: - "Ahora mismo vamos a hacerle una visita, tenemos que llevarle las gemas de algunos de sus soldados"-. Peridot apretó los dientes y se echó hacia atrás asustada. Amatista se acercó y la ató con su látigo sin que la prisionera ofreciera resistencia alguna.

Fuera del templo Zircón, Perla y Steven esperaban junto al portal. Zircón se dirigió a Steven con una sonrisa: – ¿"Sabes Steven?, creo que me has curado el brazo roto con tus lágrimas"-. Steven pareció gratamente sorprendido: – "¿Qué?, ¡pero si había perdido ese poder hace tiempo!" -. Zircón le respondió – "Perla cree que los has recuperado finalmente"-. Esta asintió y lo miró orgullosa: – "Tan joven y ya has conseguido hacer aparecer muchas de las habilidades de tu madre"-. Steven se sonrojó y dejó ver una sonrisa. Justo en ese momento Granate y Amatista aparecieron con Peridot. Granate miró a Steven – "¿Estás listo?" -. Steven agachó la cabeza un instante y entonces miró a Granate con una expresión de decisión. – "Pues vamos gemas, acabemos con esto de una vez por todas"-.

Mientras, en el campo de batalla un cuervo con una brillante gema en el pecho vigilaba el portal desde lo alto de una enorme hacha cristalina. Las gemas de cristal aparecieron y el cuervo echó a volar inmediatamente. Tras unos minutos volando el cuervo llegó a la nave espacial de las gemas y cambió a su forma humanoide. La gema fue corriendo muy apurada hacia el interior de esta y entró a una gran habitación redonda. En ella tres gemas, entre las cuales estaba Diamante, parecían discutir sobre algo. Una mujer esbelta, con una gema negra y ovalada en la frente, de tez gris y pelo violeta corto se percató de su presencia y se acercó a ella mientras las otras dos gemas continuaron hablando. – "¿Que pasa turmalina?" -. Esta le respondió con la respiración agitada: – "La guardia de Rose acaba de llegar al lugar, están a unos 20 minutos de aquí, llevan a Peridot entre ellas" -. La gema permaneció serena y sin alterarse. –"¿Rose va con ellas?" – .Turmalina negó con la cabeza. –"Bien…avisa a los soldados, no quiero que diamante tenga la mínima oportunidad de salir herida… y tu prepárate para lo que pueda surgir"-. Esta asintió, sacó un corvo de su gema y salió corriendo de la habitación. Diamante se dirigió a la gema una vez turmalina se hubo marchado. –"¿Que pasa perla?"- . Esta respondió tranquila. – "Señora, las rebeldes están aquí" -.

 **Notas:**

 **-No es que Perla se haya vuelto tonta de repente y por eso no comprende que le pasa a Steven , simplemente, y como muchos sabemos, su capacidad empática es mas bien baja...tirando para muy baja (trata con mucha confusión cualquier tema que conlleve "ponerse en el lugar del otro").**

 **-Me lo han preguntado ya dos veces, el corvo es un arma blanca similar a un cuchillo , con punta curva que le da aspecto de pico de rapaz. Normalmente y a diferencia de la mayoría de las armas de filo occidentales la cara afilada es la interna y es un arma destinada a una lucha ágil, rápida y mortal ya que el corvo da pocas probabilidades de defensa o contraataque.**


	42. Inocencia infantil

Las gemas avanzaron en silencio por el campo de batalla, estas miraban intranquilas para todos lados buscando indicios de actividad gema. Perla con una expresión de tristeza decidió romper el silencio: – "Justo aquí tenían que aterrizar..." -. Zircón preguntó curioso: – "¿Es este el campo de batalla contra homeworld cierto?" - . Perla asintió: –"Correcto, fue una guerra que duró cientos de años pero el último escenario fue este, aquí fue donde se decidió todo"-. Zircón la miró sorprendido y se estremeció: –"Cientos de años de guerra…convivir con la muerte día tras día, no imagino el horror"-. Perla ignoró su comentario y empezó a hablar en alto ensimismada: –"Fue una batalla épica y grandiosa en la que alcanzamos la victoria y nuestra emancipación, ¡me sentí más unida que nunca a mis hermanas!"-. Entonces Perla se adelantó del resto con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro mientras Zircón la miraba atónito. Granate se dirigió a Zircón: – "La guerra nunca es grandiosa, solo trae muerte y desgracia, Perla se engaña y creo que lo sabe, o eso o tiene distorsionado el recuerdo de lo horrible que fue en sí esta batalla"-. Zircón se quedó pensativo por un segundo y miró con tristeza a Perla.

Después de un rato caminando divisaron la nave, era mucho más grande que la de Peridot y bastante más sobria que esta. Lo que más llamó la atención de las gemas es que no había ni un alma defendiéndola. Granate se paró en seco y las otras gemas se miraron muy serias. Granate se dirigió a todas: – "No se os ocurra mover ni un músculo"- . Steven la miró extrañado: – "Pero que suce…"-. Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase decenas de gemas salieron de la nada y les rodearon. Todas las miraban con frialdad y apuntaban sus armas hacia ellas. De entre la multitud salió Perla negra que tras inspeccionarlas durante unos segundos se dirigió a una gema de baja estatura que estaba a su lado: – "¿Cinco gemas?", ¿qué broma es esta turmalina?, ¿esto es lo que venía hacia aquí?"-. Turmalina asintió con la cabeza. Las gemas de cristal miraban a Perla negra desafiantes sin decir una palabra. Esta se fijó en Peridot – "Que detalle habéis tenido al traernos a nuestra ingeniera… Peridot, ¿estás bien?"-. Esta asintió con la cabeza y los ojos desorbitados. Entonces Perla negra se fijó en Perla y la miró con frialdad: – "Oh mira, otra Perla y precisamente eres tú"-. Perla apretó los dientes y la miró con cierta rabia. Perla negra le devolvió la misma mirada: – "No me mires así, al fin y al cabo eres tú la que nos traicionó…"-. En la expresión de Perla negra apareció momentáneamente tristeza – "Podrías haber llegado a ser alguien muy grande pero decidiste ponerte de parte de esa inocente y estúpida idealista" - . Perla dejó ver un claro gesto de desprecio y fue a sacar su arma pero Granate negó con la cabeza. Entonces Perla negra dirigió su atención hacia Steven : – "¿Y quién se supone que eres tú pequeño?"-. Steven iba a contestar pero Perla se interpuso entre los dos, poniéndose a un palmo de Perla negra sin decir una sola palabra. Las gemas guerreras de su alrededor se acercaron por la osadía de Perla pero Perla negra les hizo un gesto para que se detuvieran. –"Diamante dijo que no os hiriéramos pero no abuses de mi paciencia"-. Alguien le llamó la atención por detrás a Perla negra: –"Suficiente Perla -. Diamante amarillo acababa de salir de la nave y se alzaba imponente sobre las otras gemas. Todas ellas se arrodillaron, inclusive Perla negra. Las gemas de cristal la miraron sorprendidas, hacía años que no veían a algún diamante de homeworld. De detrás de Diamante salió venturina, que al ver a Peridot respiró tranquila, dejando ver una expresión de tranquilidad. Peridot se percató de ella y tras un segundo de sorpresa se dibujó una sonrisa tierna de satisfacción en su rostro. Diamante se dirigió a Peridot: – "Menos mal que estas bien"-. Peridot le devolvió una sonrisa agradecida: –"Gracias señora"-. Diamante buscó con la mirada a alguien y se dirigió a las gemas – "¿Dónde está Jasper?… ¿está muerta?"-. Granate negó con la cabeza, lo que sorprendió a Peridot que creía firmemente que había muerto en el impacto. – "Está en algún lugar, en el fondo del océano"-. Diamante pareció sorprenderse ligeramente. Tras un segundo pensativa les hizo un gesto a las gemas para que entraran, estas se miraron y Granate asintió. Venturina y Perla negra empezaron a seguirlas pero Diamante las detuvo. Perla negra la miró muy alterada: – "Señora, no me parece lo más prudente que se quede a solas con las rebeldes"-. Diamante la miró con un gesto sereno: – "No te preocupes, no creo tener problemas si intentan algo"-. León intentó entrar también pero Diamante le acarició el morro y la enorme fiera dio media vuelta.

Diamante avanzó por el pasillo central de la nave sin decir una palabra. Steven llamó la atención de Perla y se dirigió hacia ella: - "¡No sabía que tenías una hermana gemela! … ¿es la gemela malvada o qué?"- Amatista empezó a reírse y a Perla pareció molestarse por las risas de esta: – "Steven, las gemas no tenemos hermanas genéticas y esa perla no se parece en nada a mi…"-. Amatista le dio un codazo y le dijo con una sonrisa burlona: – "¡Venga ya!, si tiene tu misma nariz"-. Perla la regañó mientras esta se reía a carcajadas.

Finalmente llegaron y Diamante las invitó a entrar. Las paredes de la habitación parecían atrapar la lava en su interior y el suelo, negro como le ceniza, dejaba ver motivos geométricos que emanaban una tenue luz blanca. Steven pareció sorprendido: - "¡Se parece a la habitación de granate!-. Diamante dejó escapar una pequeña risa. –"¿Te referirás a los templos no pequeño? , cuando viajo me gusta tener algún sitio en el que meditar"-. Esta levantó la mano y unas gotas cayeron del techo, solidificándose y formando asientos. Diamante les indicó que se sentaran y ella misma tomó asiento. –"6000 años sin veros…tenía ganas de hablar con vosotras…"-. Antes de que diamante amarillo pudiera decir nada más Granate sacó la burbuja con las gemas de ojo de gato, turmalina y fluorita. – "Ya lo vemos, pero la próxima vez evita enviar perros a por nosotras"–. Diamante suspiró y respondió a Granate. – "Les dije que os escoltaran hasta aquí, pero ya sabes cómo son las gemas guerreras, violentas por naturaleza… no mis preferidas pero que se le va a hacer… son necesarias"-. Diamante guardó silencio un segundo y se dirigió a todas: –"Os reconozco a vosotras, como olvidaros… ¿pero quienes son esos dos?-. dijo Diamante señalando a Zircón y Steven. Granate parecía extrañada –"¿No reconoces la gema de Rose Quartz?"- . Diamante se sorprendió mucho y se volvió a fijar en Steven: - "Oh diosa, al final su amor por la tierra la llevó a este punto… entonces este es el hijo de Rose… no es la primera vez que veo una gema híbrida pero si la primera con un humano…". Steven saludó con la mano y le regaló una sonrisa. Diamante dejó escapar una pequeña risa y se dirigió a el: - "Steven, tu madre era una gema maravillosa, difícil olvidar mis conversaciones con ella… lástima que al final se dejara llevar por sus egoístas deseos"-. Amatista y Perla parecieron ofendidas. Esta última se dirigió hacia diamante: – ¡¿Rose, egoísta?! , defendió este planeta con su vida a pesar de saber las terribles consecuencias que tendría eso para ella"-. Diamante la miró muy seria: – "La tienes tan idealizada que eres incapaz de ver que eso lo hizo por ella misma… se había enamorado de este planeta hasta tal punto que olvidó que su rebelión llevaría a sus hermanas gemas a una lenta pero inevitable extinción"-. Perla no supo que responder y Diamante continuó hablando. – "Sabéis que la Tierra tiene una composición única que permite la generación de gemas sanas y también sabéis que encontramos uno de estos planetas por cada millón de mundos que visitamos, ¿qué sucedió? …Aquí también encontramos vida… desgraciada coincidencia… pero es lo que hay si queremos sobrevivir… a pesar de todo, al ser derrotada juré no pisar este mundo más, por respeto a Rose… pero que sepáis que no hemos vuelto a encontrar un planeta como este y eso me ha traído muchos problemas con mis hermanas y mi pueblo-. Granate rompió su silencio e intervino: –"Sin embargo mandaste a Peridot y a Jasper a reactivar el jardín"-. Diamante negó con la cabeza y la miró serena: – "Nunca ordené nada, lo juro… pero no tienes por qué creerte mis promesas, sin embargo piensa esto ¿crees que mandaría a una ingeniera solitaria a un planeta en el que la especie dominante es más abundante que la hierba? , ¿nunca habéis pensado que harían los miles de millones de humanos con ella al reactivar algo que dañaría su planeta?, nosotras seremos más poderosas que ellos pero ellos nos superan vastamente en número… y lo último que pretendo es iniciar una guerra más"-. Granate guardó silencio durante un segundo, pensativa y entonces le hizo una última pregunta: – "Entonces, ¿quién fue la que las mandó aquí? -. Diamante desvió la mirada y le respondió: – "No lo sé… y eso me preocupa, es un asunto que trataré con Peridot después…"-. Diamante miró a Zircón y se fijó en su gema – "Eres otro híbrido, pero tú ya no eres joven, y tienes más de gema que de humano… esa gema es de… oh, Zircón" pareció recordar algo desagradable y Zircón se miró la gema extrañado por la reacción de esta. – "Digamos que tu madre era… problemática… poderosa e incontrolable…"-. Zircón la miró con los ojos como platos: – "Conoció a mi madre, eso es evidente, cuénteme cosas sobre ella por favor"-. Diamante lo miró un poco incómoda y negó con la cabeza: –"Lo siento muchacho, no me apetece hablar de ella, solo confío en que seas más sosegado y recto que ella"-. Zircón pareció decepcionado por la respuesta. Diamante siguió hablando: –"Bueno, no he venido a este planeta solo para recuperar a mis gemas y hablar con vosotras, también he venido por esto"-. Diamante abrió la palma de la mano y se formó una pantalla entre todas las gemas. En ella se podía apreciar la grabación de dos gemas viajando a través de una selva: – "Este planeta me trae demasiados malos recuerdos, me gustaría acabar la misión y volver a casa de inmediato" –. La otra gema se quedó quieta y la primera le preguntó: –"¿qué sucede?"- . La segunda gema le respondió – "El radar indica que hay una gema cerca, mantente alerta"-. De repente una araña gigantesca salió gritando de entre unos arbustos. – ¡¿qué es eso?!- . La segunda gema del video pareció asustada – "¡Se supone que esa es la gema!… ¡atrápala!"-. La gema corrupta se lanzó hacia la cámara y Justo ahí se cortó el video. Diamante amarillo suspiró y se dirigió hacia todas: –"Todas las gemas que hemos encontrado en la Tierra hasta ahora están así, carecen de identidad y se lanzan a por ti como si fueran animales salvajes… lo que me preocupa no es eso, sino que esto ya ha pasado en otros lugares ocupados por gemas"-. Las gemas de cristal parecieron sorprendidas. Diamante continuó hablando: –"Lo único que une los diferentes puntos de incidencia es su aislamiento de una comunidad más grande: pequeñas colonias, planetas independientes…y cada vez pasa más y más" se echó la mano a la cara y dejó ver un gesto de cansancio: –"Esto es solo un signo de que estamos desapareciendo poco a poco… necesitamos respuestas sobre este asunto… y las necesitamos ya, por eso vine en persona aquí, por encontrar cualquier rayo de esperanza"-. Steven levantó la mano, muy nervioso: – "¡No todas las gemas corruptas han perdido la cabeza!, ¡yo me hice amigo de una de ellas!"- . Zircón y Diamante parecieron sorprendidos. Esta última miró a las gemas para confirmar este hecho y estas asintieron con la cabeza. Diamante se dirigió a Steven, era la primera vez desde que llegaron que la vieron alterada: – "¡¿Cómo lo hiciste niño?! , ¡es importante!"- . Steven pareció asustarte con la violenta reacción de Diamante, las gemas se pusieron en guardia pero esta se percató y se echó hacia atrás disculpándose. –"Simplemente la traté como una compañera más, le di cariño y compañía y ella me defendió y ayudó"-. Diamante lo miró atónita durante unos segundos: - "¿Ya está? , ¿solamente eso?"-. Steven asintió y Diamante miró al suelo con los ojos perdidos. - "Hay veces que pienso que el perder la inocencia infantil a cambio de nuestra inmortalidad ha sido un paso atrás…"-. Diamante miró a Steven con una sonrisa tierna. – "Gracias chico, tu información ha merecido cruzar la galaxia"-. Steven se sonrojó y se rascó la cabeza. Diamante se quedó pensativa y entonces se dirigió a las gemas – "Abandonaremos la Tierra pronto, después de ciertas comprobaciones y de encontrar a Jasper… no volveremos, lo prometo, al menos por mi parte, no puedo hablar por mis hermanas"-. Las gemas se levantaron aliviadas y Granate le estrechó la mano a Diamante mientras Steven miraba la escena con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa radiante. Las gemas se dispusieron a irse pero Zircón se quedó parado. Amatista se dirigió a el: – "Ey Zircón, vámonos ya de aquí"-. Zircón le contestó. –"Dadme un segundo, quiero preguntarle algo a Diamante"-. Las gemas se miraron y Diamante alzó la mirada. Amatista añadió: –"No tardes"-. Zircón negó con la cabeza y le devolvió una sonrisa. Una vez se hubieron ido Zircón se puso muy serio. Diamante se dirigió hacia el: –"¿Qué quieres chico?-. Zircón se quedó pensativo un segundo. – "Sé dónde está Jasper, pero solo te lo diré si me prometes dos cosas" -. Diamante lo miró serena. – "Para que voy a querer tu ayuda, sé que está en el océano, me basta con peinarlo"-. Zircón asintió. – "Sí, pero puedes estar años buscando por el vasto fondo oceánico, yo puedo hacer que esto acabe rápido"-. Diamante chistó y le respondió: – "Bueno, dime que quieres que prometa y te diré mi respuesta"-. Zircón sacó la burbuja con la gema de obsidiana. –"Esto es una gema a punto de corromperse, llévatela a homeworld y sálvala de sí misma"-. Diamante asintió con la cabeza. –"Eso es razonable, que hay de lo segundo"-. Zircón bajó la mirada. –"Perdona a lapislázuli y déjale elegir donde vivir"-. Diamante la miró extrañada. –"¿Que tiene que ver Lapislázuli con todo esto?-. Zircón la miró fijamente. – "Eso pretendo mostrarte" -.


	43. Tempestad

Zircón salió de la nave con Diamante, las gemas le estaban esperando. Este se dirigió a ellas y les indicó que fueran al templo, que él tenía un asunto que acabar antes de marcharse. Las gemas se miraron extrañadas. Steven se dirigió entonces a Zircón: – "¿Que vas a hacer?"-. Este lo miró con una sonrisa y le respondió: – "Solamente quiero hablar de algo con Diamante antes de perder mi oportunidad , os cuento luego"-. Las gemas se fueron entonces y Diamante y Zircón quedaron a solas a las puertas de la enorme nave. Diamante se dirigió hacia el: – "Les has mentido, ¿por qué?"-. Zircón miró al suelo y le contestó: –"Si les digo la verdad las gemas querrán intervenir y entonces no tendré la oportunidad de entregarte a Jasper"-. Diamante lo miró extrañada: –"No entiendo la relación entre ambas cosas"-. Zircón la miró entonces: – "Paciencia, ahora mismo lo verás"-. Ambos salieron dirección al portal y una de las guardas que presenciaba la escena se dirigió a su compañera: – "Ey, ¿no te parece extraño?, tras un buen rato a solas con las rebeldes Diamante las ha dejado marchar como si nada… esas gemas tiene una pena de muerte sobre sus cabezas, ¿no debería haberlas apresado sin más?"-. Su compañera chistó: – "Si, a mí también me extraña, no sé lo que está pasando exactamente por la cabeza de Diamante… de hecho estoy empezando a dudar que vayamos a siquiera a reactivar el jardín de los niños"-.

Zircón llevó a Diamante a una zona costera deshabitada. Aunque no era beach city esperaba que Lapislázuli acudiera igualmente. Zircón le hizo un gesto a Diamante para que se detuviera. – "Escóndete o es posible que no se muestre"-. Diamante lo miró extrañada y decidió hacerle caso… solo esperaba que Zircón cumpliera su promesa. Este se acercó a la orilla y se sentó en la arena: –"Lapis, lo lamento pero esta noche no voy a poder tocar para ti… sin embargo quiero hablar contigo, tengo algo importante que decirte"-. Oculta, Diamante observó con sorpresa como un clon de agua de Lapis salía del agua y se sentaba al lado de Zircón…. Esta pensó para si misma: - "Así que era por eso que Zircón no quería que viniesen las gemas de cristal"-. La gema del océano se dirigió a Zircón con una sonrisa: – "Cuéntame, ¿que es eso tan importante sobre lo que querías hablarme?"-. Zircón se mantuvo en silencio sin mirarla durante un segundo, entonces empezó a hablar: - "Lapis…se me ha presentado la oportunidad de cumplir mi promesa y no la voy a dejar pasar"-. Lapislázuli lo miró con tristeza: – "Ya te lo dije, no puedes liberarme, estoy así por voluntad propia… no voy a dejar que ese monstruo ande suelto"-. Zircón se levantó repentinamente y la miró muy serio: –"Y yo te prometí que encontraría la forma de que accedieses a liberar a dicho monstruo para que al fin fueras libre tu misma… -. Zircón hizo un gesto a Diamante para que saliera y Lapis, estupefacta, se levantó y retrocedió unos pasos al verla… : –" ¿¡Zircón como has!?... se.. señora…"- A Lapis no le salían las palabras, era la última situación que esperaba encontrarse y por lo tanto no supo como reaccionar. Diamante se dirigió a esta: – "¿Cuantos años han pasado desde la última vez Lapislázuli?"-. Zircón entonces cogió la mano a Lapis, que se giró y lo miró sorprendida. – "Libera a la bestia, por favor… Jasper es fiel a Diamante amarillo y no me pondrá un dedo encima si esta se lo ordena"-. Lapis lo miraba ahora preocupada: – " Zircón… no lo comprendes… ¡no es solo a Jasper a quien retengo…!"-. Zircón la miró desesperado, apretó los dientes y negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a ella. – "¡Da igual!, Diamante es la mayor autoridad gema junto con sus hermanas, sea quien sea no podrá negarse a obedecer"-. Diamante asintió y se dirigió a Lapis. – "Por favor, libérala Lapislázuli, este humano tiene una promesa que cumplir"-. Lapis se quedó en silencio y alternó una mirada de puro miedo entre Zircón y Diamante y entonces, ante la sorpresa de Zircón, se deshizo delante de los dos. Zircón se dejó caer de Rodillas y miró suplicante al océano – "Yo.. ¡lo siento!...por favor… Lapis"-. De repente un enorme ser salió del agua, encadenado. Zircón dio unos pasos atrás sin dejar de mirar a la enorme bestia con sorpresa y cierto temor… era malaquita. –"Oh dios, seguías fusionada… todo este tiempo, cada día, hora, instante… seguías luchando por mantener el control"-. En contraste con gesto de sorpresa de Zircón, Diamante miraba con serenidad a Malaquita. Esta se agitaba violentamente intentando liberarse de las cadenas que la ataban al océano. Entonces Diamante se dirigió a Zircón: – "Me prometiste a Jasper y no una fusión descontrolada"-. Zircón miró incrédulo a Diamante durante un instante. Este suspiró y apenas un momento después su mirada cambió, dejando ver seriedad en su mirada y una actitud decidida. –"Es cierto, te prometí a Jasper… y te la voy a dar…espero que cumplas tu parte"-. Diamante se sorprendió al oír su respuesta y asintió sin decir una palabra. Zircón invocó sus brazales y se acercó a Malaquita: – "Lapis, ya has hecho bastante, detén la fusión"-. Malaquita lo miró asustada: – "¡No puedo! ,¡Malaquita es demasiado inestable!…"-. El gesto de malaquita cambió y esbozó una sonrisa desquiciada: - "¡Calla Lapis! , ¡déjame libre para que pueda despedazar a esa hormiga!"-. Zircón se dirigió a Lapis, con una sonrisa amable: –"Si no puedes controlar la fusión…deja que la bestia tome el control…"–. Malaquita lo miró con sorpresa y tras un instante de duda le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de perderse totalmente en el interior de la bestia: – "No dejes que te mate"-. De repente las ataduras se deshicieron y la bestia quedó libre: – "¡Al fin libre!, ¡jajajajajaj!... lo primero que voy a hacer es matarte a ti… ¡y después al resto de las gemas de cristal!"-. Zircón se puso en guardia y la miró con una sonrisa desafiante: – "Te corrijo, ¡vas a intentar matarme!"-. Malaquita dejó escapar un enorme alarido de rabia y levantó una enorme ola que fue directa hacia Zircón. Este elevó los dos brazos haciendo que soplase un viento huracanado alrededor suyo, protegiéndole y disipando la ola a su alrededor. Zircón sabía que atacar de frente a Malaquita sería suicida, ya que a pesar de ser bastante más lenta que Pesadilla, tenía más fuerza y era más pesada, así que, antes de que malaquita pudiera reaccionar con otro ataque, Zircón se acercó por la derecha de un impulso y con todas sus fuerzas y potenciado por el viento le hizo un barrido a una de las "piernas", haciendo que Malaquita perdiera el equilibrio y cayera debido a su enorme peso. Esta hizo el intento de levantarse, pero antes de poderlo hacer Zircón se colocó sobre su abdomen y liberó un pulso explosivo con cada una de las manos. Zircón saltó y estos explotaron violentamente, duplicándose a los pocos segundos debido al poder de los brazales. Zircón pensaba haber ganado unos segundos gracias a su ataque, pero antes siquiera de que tocara el suelo un enorme brazo surgió del mar. Incapaz de realizar ninguna maniobra evasiva en el aire, Zircón intentó desviar el brazo con una ráfaga de viento pero este se desdobló, esquivando la ráfaga y sujetándole por la cintura. Malaquita acercó hacia ella entonces a Zircón, que intentaba liberarse por todos los medios sin éxito. Con una expresión de locura y una sonrisa burlona Malaquita aplastó a Zircón entre su puño izquierdo y su apéndice de agua. Para sorpresa de Malaquita una potente onda de viento abrasador emanó de Zircón, forzándola a liberarle, y dejándolo caer sobre la arena bajo sus brazos. Este se levantó dolorido y miró a Malaquita, dedicándole una sonrisa. Malaquita lo miró durante unos segundos y entonces empezó a reír –"¡La hormiguita sabe defenderse!…¡pero igualmente va a morir sin remedio!"-. Esta empezó a elevar una ola decenas de metros y Zircón se preparó para defenderse. Sin embargo, justo antes de que Malaquita desatara la ola gigante sobre la costa, Diamante apareció entre los dos y se dirigió a esta: –"Vale, de acuerdo Malaquita, es suficiente, defusiónate"-. Malaquita la miró divertida y se dirigió a ella: - "Tú no gobiernas sobre mí, no eres más que otro insecto que se interpone en mi camino"-. Diamante suspiró y se dirigió a Zircón – "Lo siento, esto puede que te duela"-. De la mano de diamante salió una pequeña bola resplandeciente, está la cogió y la hizo pedazos, generando una onda de choque. Zircón cayó al suelo aullando de dolor y el tsunami de Malaquita se deshizo ante sus propias narices. Malaquita miró a Diamante sorprendida – "¡¿Que has hecho?!"- . Diamante no respondió a su pregunta y en su lugar la advirtió: –"Última oportunidad, defusiónate"-. Malaquita, ignorando la advertencia de Diamante intentó golpearla pero esta lo esquivó con facilidad y le enganchó algo en el brazo. Malaquita miró el artefacto y fue a quitárselo pero justo antes de intentarlo este emitió un fuerte pulso eléctrico por todo su cuerpo que hizo que las dos gemas que la componían se separaran al instante, cayendo inconscientes sobre la arena de la playa. Zircón recuperó la compostura y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Lapis. Este la levantó y tras comprobar que estaba bien la miró con una sonrisa tierna y temblorosa. Diamante se dirigió a Zircón – "Luchas bien, pero no estas al nivel de tu madre que era un verdadero monstruo… quizá en un par de milenios la iguales… entonces es cuando me tendré que preocupar"-. Zircón se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento: –"Gracias por salvarla"-. Diamante negó con la cabeza: – "Yo no he salvado a nadie, solo he recuperado a mi subordinada…"-. Diamante recogió a Jasper y la recostó más cómodamente, entonces se dirigió a Zircón: - "No pienso llevarla hasta la nave a rastras, esperaré a que despierte… mientras tanto siéntate aquí conmigo, tengo que contarte cosas importante que debes saber sobre tu raza"- .


	44. Orígenes

Zircón se sentó junto a diamante y esta empezó a hablar: – "Primero disculparme por no intervenir antes, pero quería probarte"-. Zircón dejó escapar una risa desganada: -"Contra un monstruo desquiciado que crea tsunamis de un charco"-. Diamante desvió la mirada: – "No es que lo planeara, pero cuando vi la oportunidad no pude resistirme... compréndeme, es la primera vez que veo un híbrido humano y quería ver como se comportaba en batalla"-. Zircón guardó silencio y Diamante siguió hablando. – "Vosotros los humanos... sois una de las especies con la que más tiempo hemos estado en contacto... y que más nos ha transformado"-. Zircón la miró con curiosidad: – "¿En qué aspecto?"-. Diamante señaló con la mirada a Jasper y a Lapis. –"En todo... si te fijas la mayoría de las gemas mantiene forma humanoide, han adoptado patrones culturales similares, las lenguas e incluso la manera de comportarse... cualquiera de las mías puede decir que odia a los seres humanos pero solo se engañan, es evidente que añoran algo de vosotros que ya apenas un puñado de ellas recuerda"-. Zircón pensó por un instante y entonces rompió su silencio. – "Es cierto, siempre me ha llamado la atención… llevo milenios investigando los restos de vuestra cultura en la Tierra y es en algunos aspectos tan similar a la nuestra..."-. Zircón miró el amuleto de Topacio y añadió: -"Y ante todo hay una cosa que me ha llamado especialmente la atención de vosotras: sentís deseo, os enamoráis e incluso podéis llegar a sentir celos por la relación de otros, no me malinterpretes, me parece precioso y hasta poético pero... ¿qué sentido tiene en una especie incapaz de reproducirse?"-. Diamante esbozó una sonrisa. – "Exacto, eres más listo de lo que pensaba, ¿qué sentido tiene? …piensa un poco, une piezas"-. Zircón pensó por unos minutos para sí mismo y repentinamente se le desorbitaron los ojos: -"Son emociones... vestigiales"-. Diamante asintió con la cabeza: -"Correcto, nuestra especie no ha sido siempre así, ninguna especie inteligente surge espontáneamente de las rocas y aún menos sobrevive sin la capacidad de reproducirse... éramos seres inteligentes y frágiles, como los seres humanos, aunque de base inorgánica..."-. Zircón la miraba atónito sin decir una sola palabra. -"…Pero nuestro bello planeta cambió repentinamente y nosotras tuvimos que adaptarnos: renunciamos a nuestra forma natural pasando nuestras almas, mentes y todo los que nos hacía a nosotras mismas a los recipientes que ahora llamamos gemas... eso nos hizo poderosas, inmortales , insensibles a las necesidades básicas y con la capacidad de adaptarnos a cualquier ambiente, así como de navegar entre las estrellas... pero también nos volvió arrogantes y eso nos condujo a guerras con incontables especies... y al borde de nuestra extinción"-. Zircón escuchaba atentamente la historia, ignorando por completo todo lo que le rodeaba o le pudiera distraer. –"Es por eso que tuvimos que empezar a buscar planetas para "sembrar" a las nuestras"-. Zircón se frotó el rostro, pensó que decir durante unos segundos y entonces se dirigió a Diamante- "Es… difícil de asimilar así de pronto... ¿porque me cuentas todo esto a mí?"-. Esta lo miró con nostalgia: – "Como gema debes saberlo, muchas lo olvidan y ya no quieren recordarlo... se lo contaría también al chico de Rose pero es muy joven todavía y ya tiene demasiadas cosas que digerir"-.

En ese momento Jasper recuperó la conciencia y se levantó tambaleante. Esta parecía bastante perdida y confusa. –"Oh diosa, mi cabeza, ¿que… que ha pasado?"-. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Diamante amarillo se le cambió la cara y se puso muy firme: –"¡Señora! ,¡¿ qué hace aquí en la Tierra?!"-. Diamante dejó escapar una risa – "Hola Jasper, he venido a por ti y Peridot … y no me extraña que te duela la cabeza, has estado fusionada durante meses"-. Jasper se echó las manos a la cabeza: – "¿Fusionada?, ¡ah!, ¡ya lo recuerdo!…¡¿ dónde está Lapislázuli?!, ¡¿dónde están las gemas de cristal?! … ¡¿y el engendro medio gema?!"-. Zircón la miró molesto pero no dijo nada, era tarea de Diamante. Esta intervino e intentó calmarla. – "Suficiente Jasper, si no fuera por uno de esos "engendros" seguirías en el fondo del océano"-. Jasper se ruborizó y pareció calmarse, entonces reparó en Zircón y en Lapis. Diamante continuó hablando: - "Además, la Tierra es territorio prohibido, ¿que se supone que hacíais aquí?"-. Jasper la miró muy confundida. – "Se..señora, lo ordenó usted, ¡Peridot me mostró el registro!"-. Diamante miró al suelo y pensó en alto. – "ya es la tercera que me dice lo mismo, esto me preocupa, estoy empezando a pensar que todo este asunto de la Tierra es intencionado"-. Jasper la miró sin dar crédito de lo que escuchaba: –"Entonces, la misión, reactivar el jardín, el arresto de las traidoras, ¡¿todo es un maldito error?! -. Diamante la miró seria. – "Cuida tu tono y reza por que sea un error… da gracias a que todo esto ha pasado "desapercibido" por los humanos, sino tendríamos otra guerra entre manos"-. Jasper desvió la mirada y apretó los dientes. – "Lo siento señora, yo…"-. Diamante la interrumpió. –"Está bien Jasper, no todo ha sido en vano… puede que tengamos algo nuevo sobre las gemas corruptas" subordinada la miró gratamente sorprendida. Diamante se levantó y le dedicó una sonrisa a Zircón. –"En fin, hemos terminado aquí, despegaremos mañana a medio día y como prometí, Lapis es libre de venir con nosotras o quedarse en la Tierra"-. Zircón le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio la mano: –"Gracias de nuevo"-. Diamante asintió y se dio la vuelta en dirección al portal más cercano. Jasper le dedicó una última mirada desafiante a Zircón y Lapis y marchó en la misma dirección.

Lapis seguía dormida, al fin y al cabo ella era la que había mantenido a raya a Malaquita durante semanas, suficiente para tumbar a cualquiera, incluso a una gema tan poderosa. Zircón no dejaba de mirarla con una sonrisa en el rostro y ojos cansados. Había sido un día intenso y estaba destrozado pero estaba decidido a mantenerse despierto hasta que Lapis abriera los ojos. Tras unas horas Lapis finalmente despertó y Zircón le dedicó una mirada tierna: – "Al fin pude ver esos bonitos ojos"-. Lapis le devolvió una sonrisa. –"Lo conseguiste"-. Zircón asintió: - "Si, y eres libre… nadie te va a volver a encerrar nunca más"-. Zircón dio una cabezada y se frotó los ojos de sueño. Lapis se dirigió a el – "Ya has tenido suficiente por hoy, deberías descansar"-. Zircón negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír: – "Antes quiero darte algo, lo tomé prestado del océano y es hora de devolvérselo"-. Zircón sacó de su gema la Perla que encontró aquel día en la playa y se la dio. Lapislázuli lo miró con ternura y Zircón le devolvió la misma mirada. Este dejó escapar una lágrima de alivio y los dos se besaron. Cuando Lapis se apartó se dio cuenta de que Zircón se había quedado profundamente dormido con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Lapis dejó escapar una pequeña risa y entonces poco a poco cayó dormida de igual manera.

Mientras todo esto sucedía Diamante y Jasper estaban camino a la nave. Jasper se dirigió a Diamante sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara. –"Gracias por venir a por nosotras señora"-. Diamante se dirigió a Jasper. – "Jamás os dejaría abandonadas, quiero que tengas eso claro"-. Jasper se sonrojó durante un apenas un instante y le devolvió una sonrisa. Según se acercaban a la nave empezaron a oír un tumulto. Diamante se temió lo peor y le indicó a Jasper que se apresuraran. Cuando llegaron se les desfiguró la expresión: Caos, fuego y destrucción por todas partes…las gemas luchaban unas contra otra, con miradas de rabia y odio en sus rostros. Una gema se percató de diamante y se lanzó a por ella desquiciada. – "¡traidora!", ¡nosotras confiábamos en ti!"-. Justo antes de que la tocara Perla negra se puso de por medio y paró el arma, empujando a la gema atacante hacia atrás con una patada. Diamante se dirigió a Perla negra muy alterada – "¡¿Qué está pasando Perla?! , ¡¿qué es esta locura?!"-. Perla negra le respondió muy acelerada y sin perder de vista a la atacante. – "Una mezcla explosiva de miedo, desesperación y desamparo señora... cuando esto se calme un poco le explicaré como empezó todo"-.


	45. Rumores corrosivos

En la nave las gemas parecían nerviosas, los murmullos y rumores de traición que inundaban el campamento cobraban cada vez más fuerza. Perla negra paseaba entre los grupos de soldados que la miraban con desconfianza y callaban súbitamente al ver pasar cualquier alto estaba cada vez más preocupada porque había visto otras revueltas y todas habían empezado de la misma manera. Perla buscó a su segunda al mando, Turmalina, para preguntarle si sabía algo de lo que estaba pasando y el porqué de los agitados nervios del campamento en general. Cuando la encontró Turmalina estaba discutiendo con dos gemas que le doblaban el tamaño. – "¡Como os atrevéis a dudar siquiera de…!"-. Antes de terminar la frase Turmalina se percató de la presencia de Perla negra y se puso se dirigió a las tres: – "¿Que esta pasando aquí?"-. Las gemas guerreras la miraron con frialdad e ignorando la pregunta dieron media vuelta y se dispusieron a irse. Turmalina estalló de rabia, sacó su corvo y se lo puso en la garganta a una de las gemas: – "¡¿Adónde creéis que vais?! , ¡responded a su pregunta!"-. Perla negra miró sorprendida a Turmalina, siempre había sido temperamental pero jamás había mostrado ser tan agresiva: – "¡Turmalina!, ¡baja el arma de inmediato!"-. La gema a la que sostenía dejó escapar una risa. – "Eso, suéltala señora"-. Turmalina apretó los dientes y retiró el arma sin quitarle la vista de encima. Perla negra miró a las dos gemas serena. – "Retiraos y estad disponibles, puede que os requiera en un rato"-. Las gemas se marcharon y Turmalina guardó su arma. Entonces Perla se dirigió hacia ella, claramente molesta : -"Diosa, ¡¿en que estabas pensando?! , ¡eres la superior de esas gemas y como tal debes mantener la compostura, sin importar de que se trate!, ¡que seas mi amiga no quiere decir que vaya a dejar pasar tus faltas indisciplinarías!"-. Turmalina desvió la mirada y chistó. –"Lo siento Perla, pero esto se está saliendo de control"-. Perla negra la miró preocupada: –"No obviaré que la tensión entre las soldados se podría cortar con un cuchillo…"-. Turmalina asintió. – "Muchas gemas están cuestionando el motivo de la misión, están convencidas de que estamos en la Tierra para reactivar el jardín"-. Perla la miró sorprendida le dijo: –"¿Que? , Se dejó bien claro que esto era ante todo una misión de rescate e investigación"-. Turmalina se apoyó en una de las cajas de suministro y se echó la mano al rostro en un claro gesto de preocupación. –"Si… pero tal y como está nuestra situación y habiendo venido justamente a este planeta, no me extraña que hayan concluido que era uno de nuestros objetivos…Perla… muchas de ellas tildan de traidora a Diamante"-. Perla negra pareció muy molesta y respondió alterada: –"¡Pero como se atreven!, no seguiríamos existiendo de no ser por Diamante… pero me temo que esos comentarios no son debidos exclusivamente a no reactivar el jardín, ¿me equivoco?"-. Turmalina negó con la cabeza. –"Todas han visto entrar y salir de la nave a las rebeldes como si nada, algunas sugieren que los altos cargos hemos hecho un pacto con ellas, que las hemos vendido"-. Perla dejó escapar un largo suspiro y respondió con voz seria. – "Sabía que hablar con esas rebeldes nos iba a traer graves problemas…"-. Esta se serenó un poco y se dirigió de nuevo a su subordinada : - "Ahora lo prioritario es cortar de raíz ese estúpido rumor y averiguar quién lo ha originado… ninguna de las nuestras se atrevería a tildar a Diamante de traidora, ella les dio la vida…"- . Turmalina asintió y ambas se dirigieron al interior de la nave.

En el interior Venturina y Peridot se toparon de repente con ellas, estaban muy aceleradas y Venturina llevaba un desestabilizador en la mano. Perla se dirigió a las dos. –"¡Venturina! , Peridot! , ¡¿que pasa?! , ¡que hacéis con un desestabilizador activo!"-. Peridot la miró con un gesto desencajado. –"¡Las guerreras han perdido la cabeza! , ¡han entrado en la sala de máquinas y han empezado a decir que Diamante nos había traicionado y que quien no las apoyaran eran unas traidoras igualmente!... ¡cuando algunas gemas negaron aquella estupidez, una de las soldados arremetió contra ellas desestabilizándolas!, luego se hizo el caos y nosotras… ¡nosotras!…"-. Turmalina se echó la mano a la boca y Perla intentó calmar a las dos ingenieras. – "Tranquilas, ya estamos aquí… ¿podéis decirme si ha habido alguna gema... rota?"-. Venturina le respondió con la voz temblorosa: –"No, solo desestabilizadas"-. Perla respiró aliviada y se volvió a dirigir a las dos: –"¿Alguna de las dos sabría decirme si alguna de las gemas asaltantes tenía el mando?-. Ambas pensaron durante un segundo y entonces Peridot pareció recordar algo : -"Si , había una que parecía dar órdenes sobre las demás… no pude reconocerla… es más, estoy segura de que no era una soldado de diamante amarillo"-. Perla miró a Turmalina. –"Lo sabía, tenemos una incendiaria"-. Perla se dirigió entonces a Venturina y a Peridot. –"Manteneos con nosotras, no es seguro que vayáis solas sin protección, intentaremos encontrar a la traidora y a las gemas leales a Diamante… si es que quedan"-. El grupo de gemas fueron en dirección a la sala de máquinas y por el camino se encontraron a un grupo de gemas guerreras lideradas por una de las más jóvenes reclutas: Ágata. Perla y Turmalina al verlas invocaron sus armas y se pusieron en guardia. Ágata se echó hacia atrás sorprendida y se dirigió muy sorprendida a Perla negra. –"¡Señora cálmese!, no tenemos intención alguna de atacarlas"-. Perla bajó el arma y Ágata se dirigió al grupo de Perla y Turmalina. –"¡¿Que está pasando?! , ¡acabamos de tener una escaramuza con un grupo de guerreras que parecían fuera de si!"-. Perla asintió muy seria. – "Tenemos un motín, muchas de las gemas creen que Diamante nos ha vendido al enemigo… Ágata, hay un incendiario entre ellas, una gema presumiblemente desconocida… está atacando a las ingenieras y gemas más vulnerables y nuestra prioridad es cazarla, en cualquier caso no podemos dejar sin avisar al resto, así que haremos dos grupos"-. Ágata asimiló todo durante un instante y entonces asintió. Se dirigió a sus gemas e indicó a algunas de ellas que acompañaran al grupo de Perla. Turmalina se dirigió entonces a Ágata. –"Si no podemos comunicarlos por lo que sea en un par de horas nos vemos en la sala de mando"-. Ágata asintió y entonces los dos grupos se separaron. El grupo de Perla llegó a la sala de máquinas, había señales claras de lucha pero lo que hubiera pasado había terminado: allí no quedaba nadie. Peridot escaneó la zona y detectó una gema en ella. Perla habló en alto: – "¡Seas quien seas estas rodeada, sal y no empeores las cosas!"-. Una pequeña gema salió temblando de detrás de una columna. Venturina reconoció de inmediato a su subordinada y se acercó a tranquilizarla. – "¿Estas bien?"-. La gema asintió sin decir una sola palabra. – "¿Donde están las otras?"-. La gema negó entonces con la cabeza. – "¿Y las ingenieras de esta habitación?"-. Entonces la gema sacó una burbuja con unas cuantas gemas en su interior. – "Son las que he podido salvar señora, lo siento"-. Venturina respiró aliviada y recogió la burbuja , devolviéndole una sonrisa a su subordinada. – "¡Pero que dices!, ya has hecho más que nosotras...- . De repente Peridot recibió una videollamada de Ágata: –"Aquí Ágata, hemos encontrado al grupo rebelde y tenemos problemas para contenerlo, necesitamos apoyo en el exterior de la nave"-. Tras cortarse las comunicaciones Peridot se dirigió a Perla y Turmalina: – "¿Sabéis que corréis el riesgo de caer en una trampa cierto?"-. Turmalina le respondió. –"Correcto , pero si es cierto es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos para atrapas al incendiario"-. Perla meditó un segundo y se dirigió a su grupo. – "Tomaré el riesgo"-. El grupo de Perla fue de inmediato a apoyar a Ágata y al llegar al exterior de la nave se encontraron la revuelta: Las gemas rebeldes luchaban contra el grupo de Ágata como si estuvieran poseídas, y al fondo de la escena una gema con una joya roja en la frente permanecía serena admirando el espectáculo. Perla negra dio un aviso a todas para que se detuvieran, pero solo consiguió llamar su atención y que atacaran a su grupo. Ya nada se podía solucionar por las palabras así que Perla sacó una naginata de su gema y se lanzó a la batalla. Tras un rato luchando y desgastada por la furia desatada de sus rivales Perla empezó a ceder. Entonces se percató de que Diamante acababa de llegar con Jasper. Esta respiró aliviada, pensando que todas se detendrían pero no fue así: una gema se separó del grupo y se lanzó desquiciada a por Diamante, que estaba distraída por la impresión que le había causado la batalla. Perla se lanzó igualmente y detuvo el arma de la gema en cuestión , empujándola lejos de una patada. Diamante se dirigió entonces a Perla negra muy alterada – "¡¿Qué está pasando Perla?! , ¡¿qué es esta locura?!"-. Perla negra le respondió muy acelerada y sin perder de vista a la atacante. – "Una mezcla explosiva de miedo, desesperación y desamparo señora... cuando esto se calme un poco le explicaré como empezó todo"-.

 **Notas: La naginata es similar a una lanza o una alabarda acabada en una hoja curva.**


	46. Puñalada al corazón de cristal

Mientras Perla negra luchaba con la agresora, Jasper se dirigió a diamante: – "¡Señora!, esto es un caos, ¡su vida corre peligro!, ¡tenemos que sacarla de aquí!"-. Diamante negó con la cabeza. – "No voy a abandonar a mis gemas, además, se defenderme mejor que cualquier de las que hay aquí"-. Mientras hablaban, una de las gemas amotinadas atacó a Jasper por la espalda con un desestabilizador, pero esta reaccionó justo a tiempo, sujetando a la agresora y propinándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago. Esta cayó al suelo aturdida por el golpe, lo que Jasper aprovechó para arrebatarle el desestabilizador. Muy acelerada se dirigió a Perla: – "¡¿Que narices les pasa a estas gemas?!, ¡parecen animales salvajes!"-. Perla dejó escapar unas risas sin dejar de mirar a su oponente. – "Curioso que lo digas, ¡es lo mismo que deben pensar sobre ti tus enemigos!"-. Jasper estampó contra una roca a su rival de un puñetazo salvaje en el rostro y entonces miró a Perla con una sonrisa de complicidad. – "No sé a qué te refieres"-.

Perla consiguió finalmente librarse de su enemiga y se dirigió a Diamante. – "Coincido con Jasper, este sitio es peligroso usted… y más sabiendo que esto es un motín contra usted"-. Diamante la miró con cierta sorpresa. – "No tiene sentido, todas estas gemas me han sido leales siempre, confiaría mi vida a cada una de ellas"-. Perla la miró con seriedad y le respondió: - "Lo sé, conozco a cada una de ellas y sé que no se atreverían a alzar una sola palabra contra usted… la gema responsable de todo esto no está bajo sus órdenes, es más, no la reconozco"-. Diamante dejó ver una expresión de tristeza.-"No me gusta que esto esté cobrando sentido…"-. Perla la miró confusa: - "No la sigo señora"-. Diamante se serenó y respondió a Perla. – "Luego os lo explico, ahora es más importante ocuparse de este desastre… ¿dónde están las ingenieras?"-. Perla le respondió.-"La última vez que las vi la gran mayoría estaban a salvo, Turmalina y un grupo de guerreras leales las estaban protegiendo junto al acceso a la nave pero nos separamos en el fragor de la batalla"-. Diamante se quedó pensativa por un instante, entonces se dirigió a sus dos subordinadas. –"Es importante asegurarse de que están a salvo, no solo porque tienen poco con lo que defenderse en este momento, sino porque sin ellas volver a casa sería complicado…"-. Jasper y Perla asintieron y se pusieron en marcha. Se hicieron camino entre las múltiples batallas que se desarrollaban en las inmediaciones de la nave. Diamante miraba a su alrededor con tristeza y rabia: – "Maldita sea, tendría que haberlo visto venir… Esta claro que esto no solo lo genera una incendiaria… sería estúpido pensar que solo hay un culpable, había muchas dudas en los corazones de estas gemas y eso es todo culpa de mis acciones…. "-. Perla y Jasper permanecieron en silencio mientras corrían por el campo de batalla. Finalmente llegaron a la entrada y vieron a Turmalina arrinconada, luchando contra un grupo de tres gemas. Jasper vio la escena, invocó su casco y rapidamente se acercó a ayudarla. Antes de que ninguna de las tres gemas se percatara de su presencia, Jasper se lanzó envuelta en un aura ardiente y dejó fuera de combate a una de ellas de un cabezazo meteórico. Las otras dos se giraron sorprendidas y se dispusieron a atacar, pero Perla se acercó rápidamente por la espalda, teniendo estas que desviar toda su atención de Jasper para defenderse de los rápidos y precisos ataques de su naginata. Turmalina se lanzó entonces rápidamente al cuerpo a cuerpo consiguiendo acertarle un tajo vertical en el torso a una las gemas rebeldes, pero esta, en vez de retroceder, intentó golpear a Turmalina, que se retiró de un salto, esquivándola. Finalmente Diamante llegó andando lentamente y miró a las dos gemas, que a pesar de estar rodeadas luchaban sin bajar el ritmo. – "Deteneos ya, habéis perdido"-. En vez de detenerse, las dos gemas se lanzaron a por Diamante. Esta las miró con tristeza y alzando las manos hizo que las gemas se congelaran en el aire, cayendo al suelo como pesos muertos y deshaciéndose en una nube. Perla recogió las gemas y las metió en una burbuja, mientras Diamante se acercó a Turmalina y le preguntó si estaba herida: – "Como te encuentras"-. Turmalina se dirigió hacia ella mientras se limpiaba un poco la sangre de las heridas. – "Bien señora, tan solo tengo unos rasguños… siento que haya tenido que usar sus poderes"-. Diamante negó con la cabeza. –"No lo sientas, iba a tener que usarlos de todas maneras… ahora algo importante, ¿dónde están las ingenieras?,¿dónde está venturina?"-. Turmalina desvió la mirada. – "Nos atacaron muchas de las rebeldes, así que les dije que entraran en la nave y fueran directas a la sala de mando…"-. Diamante se dirigió a sus subordinadas. – "Jasper, ven conmigo a la sala de mando, Perla y Turmalina cubrid la entrada de la nave y no dejéis que pase nadie"-. Las gemas asintieron y se dividieron en dos grupos. Cuando estaban cerca de la sala de mando, diamante escuchó mucho revuelo y ambas aceleraron el ritmo. Dentro de la sala de mando Peridot y venturina luchaban con dificultad contra amazonita, una de las gemas rebeldes. Esta atacaba con un desestabilizador sin dar un respiro. Peridot , sin perder de vista a Amazonita se dirigió a Venturina. –"Corre, ¡vete inmediatamente mientras yo la entretengo!"-. Venturina negó con la cabeza. – "¡No te voy a dejar aquí sola con este monstruo!"-. Peridot la miró entonces suplicante: – "Por favor, ¡vete o nos va a matar a las dos!"-. Aprovechando la pequeña distracción Amazonita se lanzó a por Peridot pero justo en ese momento Jasper y Diamante entraron en la sala, congelando a la gema rebelde a un palmo de su subordinada. Peridot se dejó caer y respiró tranquila. Esta se dirigió a Diamante. –"Señora, no pudo ser más oportuna"-. Jasper se acercó entonces a Peridot y la miró con una sonrisa burlona mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. – "No te va muy bien el papel de heroína… mejor quédate como ingeniera" -. Peridot le devolvió la sonrisa. –"Yo también me alegro de verte Jasper"-. Diamante se acercó a las dos ingenieras. –"Os venís con nosotras, no pienso dejaros sin protección sin saber si hay alguna gema por la nave"-.

Mientras tanto fuera, Turmalina y Perla negra protegían el acceso a la nave de los constantes ataques de las gemas rebeldes. Turmalina se dirigió a Perla:- "Me siento muy mal luchando contra mis propias subordinadas… muchas de estas gemas las he entrenado yo"-. Perla respondió sin dejar de luchar. –"Sería preocupante e sintieras algo bueno en esta situación…aguanta, cuando llegue Diamante iremos a por la gema traidora que lo empezó todo y esto se acabará"-. Al no obtener respuesta alguna, Perla se giró y vio que turmalina miraba algo con una expresión de rabia intensa. Perla buscó que es lo que la causaba y se percató de que a unos pocos metros, protegida qupor enormes gemas guerreras estaba la gema incendiaria, que miraba las batallas a su alrededor con una expresión totalmente vacía. En un impulso, Turmalina se lanzó a por ella. Perla intentó detenerla pero esta se zafó con facilidad y fue directa a por el enemigo. Las gemas que rodeaban a la traidora intentaron detenerla, pero Turmalina las esquivó con facilidad gracias a su agilidad y pequeño tamaño. Parecía que ya la tenía, pero cuando le clavó el corvo en el torso, el cuerpo de la gema desapareció ante sus ojos. Turmalina quedó sorprendida y confusa el tiempo justo para que las gemas enemigas la inmovilizaran, entonces de entre ellas apareció la gema traidora. Perla se lanzó para intentar salvar a Turmalina pero algunas guerreras le bloquearon el paso. Turmalina intentaba liberarse sin dejar de mirar airada a la incendiaria. Esta se acercó y le puso la mano en la gema. –"Tranquila gema nerviosa, no voy a hacerte ningún daño, es más, estoy aquí para ayudarte… ¿así que te llamas Turmalina eh?...mmm… eres la segunda al mando de Perla negra… lamento todo este desastre, toda esta violencia… pero es que cuando en el árbol son las raíces las que están enfermas hay que arrancarlas de cuajo"-. Turmalina le dio un cabezazo a la incendiaria, la cual dejó ver una mueca de dolor durante un instante. Las otras gemas se dispusieron a castigarla pero la incendiaria hizo un gesto para que se detuvieran. La gema siguió hablando como si nada hubiera pasado: –"Dime turmalina, ¿no albergas ni un atisbo de duda sobre las intenciones de tus superiores? , ¿no te enfurece que hayan hecho un pacto con esas traidoras de la Tierra?, ¿crees razonable que estando nuestra raza condenada no haga nada por arreglarlo?... sería tan sencillo, solo bastaría con reactivar el jardín" - . Turmalina fue cediendo poco a poco, siendo cada vez más débiles sus intentos de escapar. –"Si… esa traidora podría salvarnos… solo con una orden y nosotras no dudaríamos ni un instante en reactivarlo ¿verdad?... podríamos volver a la edad de oro de las gemas… las guerras cesarían, el miedo a desaparecer se disiparía…"-. Turmalina dejó de moverse y ahora miraba al suelo ensimismada. Perla negra atestiguaba la escena mientras luchaba con varias gemas a la vez con una furia inusitada. – "¡Dejadme pasar u os juro que no tendré piedad!"-. Las gemas no dijeron nada, solo la miraban con odio y luchaban sin descanso. La incendiaria hizo un gesto para que soltaran a Turmalina. Entonces esta se acercó y le dijo –"Yo creo que diamante amarillo ya no merece nuestra fidelidad… como traidora que es, merece la muerte"-. De repente turmalina salió de su ensimismamiento y atacó a la traidora, haciéndole una herida en la cara. Esta aulló de dolor y Turmalina escapó de las guerreras rebeldes rodando bajo ellas. Perla se dirigió a Turmalina con una expresión de alivio. – "Pensaba que te había perdido"-. Turmalina le respondió ligeramente aletargada. –"Perla, su voz es como veneno…te tienta a seguirla… no me extraña que haya conseguido dominar a casi todas las guerreras" negra se dirigió entonces a ella mientras estaban espalda con espalda contra multitud de enemigas. – "Pero tú has conseguido superarla, ¡no por nada eres mi segunda al mando!"-. Turmalina asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Jasper , Diamante y las dos ingenieras llegaron en ese momento y rápidamente acudieron en su ayuda. Jasper activó el desestabilizador y se dispuso a lanzarse contra las gemas rebeldes pero Diamante la detuvo: – "Apártalas del grupo"-. Jasper asintió y se lanzó directa hacia Turmalina y perla, y para sorpresa de ambas, las cogió del brazo y las lanzó lejos de la pelea. Esta se dirigió a las dos gemas con una sonrisa burlona – "Lo siento, pero había prisa"-. Entonces Jasper se apartó y le hizo un gesto a diamante. Esta asintió, le dijo a Peridot y Venturina que se pusieran detrás de ella y se dispuso a desatar una tormenta heladora…pero entonces vio quien era la gema incendiaria y bajó los brazos. Atónita, esta se dirigió a la traidora. –"Eres tu… ¡¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?!"-. La gema le dedicó una sonrisa e hizo un gesto con la mano pero nadie pareció moverse. Jasper de dirigió muy acelerada a Diamante. –"¡Señora! ,¡ hágalo ya o se dispersarán de nuevo!"-. Sin que nadie más que se percatara aparte de Venturina, Turmalina se había acercado poco a poco por la espalda a Diamante. Esta se serenó y volvió a prepararse para lanzar la tormenta pero entonces sucedió algo inesperado: Turmalina se lanzó a por ella apuntando a su gema. Venturina empujó en el último momento a diamante y El corvo alcanzó su propia gema, quebrándola. Peridot observó impotente como Venturina se desplomaba parpadeando al suelo y Jasper se lanzó a por Turmalina con una expresión de ira. Diamante se dio la vuelta y vio la gema quebrada de su subordinada. En su rostro no apareció nada, solo se agachó e inspeccionó su gema. La gema incendiaria chistó y se dirigió hacia las gemas que la rodeaban: – "El plan ha fallado, os toca hacer el trabajo sucio"-. las gemas asintieron y se lanzaron a por Diamante que parecía distraída. Perla negra se lanzó y defendió a Diamante mientras esta miraba inexpresiva a su ayudante. Peridot cayó entonces de rodillas e intentó reanimarla, aplicó una pasta reparadora a la gema pero nada, era una grieta demasiado profunda. Diamante le puso una mano en el hombro y se dirigió a ella. – "Lo siento Peridot, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer aquí por ella"-. Peridot se zafó de diamante y se aferró al cuerpo de Venturina , zarandeándolo y suplicando que levantara. Diamante la miró con tristeza y entonces se levantó y se dirigió a Peridot y a Jasper : -"Turmalina no tiene la culpa de nada, ninguna de estas gemas "rebeldes" tiene culpa de nada"-. Entonces se giró y miró con frialdad a la gema traidora sin decir una palabra. Esta empezó a andar hacia ella a paso lento. La temperatura a su alrededor empezó a bajar y el suelo se congelaba y quebraba con cada pisada suya. La incendiaria se dirigió nerviosa a las gemas rebeldes: – "Maldita sea,¡ id a por ella!"-. Las gemas rebeldes retrocedían temblando de miedo al paso de Diamante. Esta solo miraba fijamente a la gema incendiaria. La traidora empezó a retroceder y las peleas que aún continuaban se detuvieron de inmediato. Todas las gemas miraban con miedo a Diamante, aliadas o enemigas. La gema incendiaria empezó a correr pero entonces un par de gemas la inmovilizaron. –"¡Soltadme!, ¡por la diosa soltadme!"-. Diamante se paró a un palmo suya y la agarró del cuello. –"Cinabrita, eres lo único que me arrepiento de haber creado"-. Antes de que esta pudiera responder Diamante la congeló por completo y acompañado de un grito de furia la estampó contra el suelo haciéndola pedazos, quedando solo su gema roja intacta. Las gemas rebeldes soltaron sus armas y miraron a su alrededor confundidas. Turmalina recuperó la conciencia y vio el cuerpo de Venturina y la mirada de odio de Peridot: –"¿Qué? …. ¿qué ha pasado?… ¿qué he hecho?"-.

 **Datos curiosos de Zircón:**

 **-Su gema está ubicada en su antebrazo, siendo esta la localización habitual de un escudo, Zircón es muy protector con aquellos que le rodean y no suele derrumbarse.**

 **-Como Steven puede envejecer, pero depende de su estado mental y su madurez.**

 **-Material más antiguo de la tierra (las muestras más antiguas son incluso más antiguas que la luna).**

 **-Gema oficial del mes de diciembre junto con Lapislázuli.**

 **-En la edad media se creía que traía la buena suerte ,ahuyentaba a los malos espíritus y proporcionaba sabiduría y honor al portador.**

 **-Rival natural de los diamantes en el mercado (el Zircón sin color es a veces vendido como tal).**

 **-Gracias por el apoyo y vuestros comentarios, de verdad, animan mucho ^^. Si tenéis alguna idea, personaje o lo que sea que queráis aportar mandadme mp !**


	47. Lamiéndose las heridas

Todas las guerreras amotinadas miraban a su alrededor confusas como si hubieran despertado de un profundo sueño. Diamante recogió la gema de Cinabrita y se quedó mirándola por un momento. Entonces la encapsuló y le encargó a una de sus guerreras que la metiera inmediamente en una celda. Esta añadió: – "No quiero a nadie en ese bloque de celdas, lo que nos faltaba es que en pleno viaje de vuelta se repitiera este desastre"-. Perla negra se acercó e intentó reconfortar a Peridot que se aferraba a Venturina sin dejar de llorar. Jasper soltó a una confusa turmalina que miraba la escena aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de ser la causante. Diamante se acercó y retiró bruscamente a Peridot de Venturina. Esta la miró sin dar crédito y lo único que encontró es una mirada fría. –"No la ayudas de ninguna manera llorando, ¡serénate y trae una cámara de vacío de inmediato!"-. Peridot se secó las lágrimas, asintió y fue corriendo hacia el interior de la nave a por la cámara de vacío. Perla negra se acercó a Diamante sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo parpadeante de Venturina. –"¿Sobrevivirá?"-. Diamante se agachó y revisó la grieta en la gema. –"Es difícil de decir, la grieta es muy profunda… en cualquier caso aquí no podemos repararla, tendremos que llevarla a Homeworld"-. Esta se dirigió a Perla: –"… Espabila a las guerreras, hazme un informe con los desperfectos y recoged este desastre"-. Perla asintió y se marchó a cumplir su cometido. Turmalina se acercó al cuerpo de Venturina y dijo con voz temblorosa: –"Yo… ¿yo he hecho esto?"-. Diamante negó con la cabeza.- "No ha sido culpa tuya, ha sido cinabrita, os envenenó con sus poderes"-. A Turmalina no le consolaban las palabras de Diamante, le seguía consumiendo la culpa.-"¡Pero yo le clavé el arma directamente en la gema!… ¡yo..!"-. Diamante la cortó en plena frase. – ¡Déjalo ya!, era imposible que controlaras tus acciones, literalmente imposible… en vez de mirar hazme el favor y lleva a las ingenieras que no estén regenerándose a reparar la maquinaria dañada por la batalla… no pienso retrasar la vuelta"-. Turmalina, con un nudo en la garganta, asintió y se marchó a por las ingenieras. Jasper se acercó entonces a Diamante, la que se dirigió a ella apretando mucho los dientes en una expresión de rabia. –"¡Maldita sea Jasper!, ¡cómo se me ha podido colar esa gema en la tripulación!… ¡estaba en prisión desde hace miles de años y no había precisamente pretensión de liberarla!"-. A pesar de su apariencia o su actitud salvaje en batalla, cuando Jasper estaba calmada era una de las subordinadas más agudas de Diamante. Esta le respondió serena lo que más temía oír Diamante amarillo. –"Esta claro señora, todo esto estaba preparado desde hace tiempo, demasiadas coincidencias como para que sean producto del azar o la venganza individual"-. Diamante suspiró y asintió. –"No quería creerlo hasta ahora…pero me temo que tienes razón… cuando todo esto se calme convocaré a los mandos y planearemos como proceder"-. Peridot volvió entonces con la cámara de vacío y se dispuso a colocar a Venturina en su interior. Diamante se dirigió hacia esta con una expresión de cansancio. – "Siento haber sido tan brusca antes contigo pequeña, esto…es un caos…¿ cómo te encuentras?"-. Peridot le devolvió una sonrisa tranquila. –"No se disculpe, yo estaba siendo irracional, su actitud estaba justificada… y supongo que un poco mejor… sé que Venturina es fuerte y aguantará hasta que lleguemos a casa"-. Esta le besó la gema y cerró la cámara de vacío. Peridot añadió con voz temblorosa: – "Porque no me va a dejar sola, ¿verdad?"-. Jasper le frotó el hombro a su compañera para reconfortarla y esta devolvió una sonrisa agradecida.

Al mismo tiempo, lejos de allí, Zircón estaba a punto de despertar. Cuando abrió los ojos y no vio a Lapis se preguntó si todo había sido un extraño y hermoso sueño. Pero entonces alzó la vista y la vio sentada cerca de la orilla. Zircón se acercó y al percatarse de su presencia Lapislázuli le devolvió una sonrisa dulce, llevaba puesta la perla al cuello con una cadena hecha de agua. Zircón le devolvió la misma sonrisa: – "¿Cómo te encuentras?"-. Lapis dejó escapar una pequeña risa: – "Bueno, la cabeza me duele todavía un poco…"-. Zircón compartió su risa y entonces esta continuó hablando con una voz serena. – "Jamás me he encontrado mejor"-. Zircón, con una sonrisa de satisfacción por su respuesta, permaneció en silencio unos instantes y entonces se dirigió a ella. –"Escucha, esto es importante… Diamante dijo que eres libre de elegir dónde quieres vivir, dijo que si quieres volver a Homeworld te estaría esperando en la nave hasta el mediodía"-. Lapis miró al cielo. – "No queda nada para mi allí arriba…"-. Entonces miró al océano unos segundos y después se dirigió a Zircón con una sonrisa sincera.- "No puedo decir lo mismo de este lugar"-. Zircón la abrazó con fuerza y empezó a bailar en círculos, elevando a Lapis del suelo mientras esta lo miraba divertida sin dejar de reír tímidamente. Este, con una sonrisa de tal gozo que apenas cabía en su expresión, se dirigió a Lapis: –"Sé que es egoísta, ¡pero mentiría si te dijera que no deseaba que dijeras eso!"-. Entonces le robó un beso dejándola sorprendida y mirándole con estrellas en los ojos. Zircón se sonrojó durante un instante y entonces intentó serenarse. – "Ejem… perdón, me deje llevar por la emoción…-. Lapis lo miró con ternura sin decir nada. Entonces Zircón continuó hablando: -"¿Te vendrás a vivir con las gemas de cristal?"-. La expresión de lapis cambió, dejando ver distintos gestos que delataban su incomodidad. Zircón percibió lo que pasaba y se dirigió a ella intentando serenarla. –"Te deben la vida, agradecen lo que has hecho por ellas, tranquila… no te pondrán ninguna pega, además… ¡no sabes lo divertido que puede ser vivir con Steven!"-. Lapis dejó escapar una risa y entonces le respondió: – "Suena bien…" -. Para dejarla más tranquila Zircón añadió algo más: – "Además, si resulta que cualquier cosa sale mal o simplemente no quieres vivir con ellas, puedes vivir en mi casa, es bastante grande y esta vacía la gran mayoría del tiempo"-. Lapis asintió un poco más convencida. Zircón se dio cuenta de que era tarde y se dirigió a Lapis. –"Deberíamos ir volviendo"-. Lapis sacó sus alas de agua y Zircón la admiró sorprendido: – "Me tienes que enseñar a hacer eso"-. Lapis dejó escapar una risa y entonces lo cogió de la mano y se lo llevó volando.

En el templo las gemas empezaban a preocuparse por la tardanza de Zircón. Perla empezó a dar vueltas en pequeños círculos mordiéndose la uñas. – "¡¿Y si su conversación con Diamante ha ido mal y esta lo ha encerrado?!, ¡nunca se llevó bien con la Zircón original!"-. Amatista se tapaba los oídos cansada de la rumia constante de Perla. –¡Oh diosa!… ¡Perla cálmate!, ¡Zircón es bastante despierto como para arreglárselas!… en cualquier caso no lo vas a ayudar dando vueltas y repitiendo tus preocupaciones mil veces"-. Steven empezaba también a preocuparse y miró a Granate buscando respuesta. Esta simplemente lo miró poco expresiva y le dijo: – "Estará bien, Perla está exagerando"-. Amatista asintió. –"Si, hasta yo me doy cuenta de que después de dejar bien claro que todo en la Tierra fue un error, secuestrar a Zircón sería estúpido…"-. Perla se encaró con Amatista. –"¡¿si?!, ¡entonces dime donde se ha …!"-. Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase y ante la sorpresa de las gemas algo cayó del cielo abriendo un boquete en el tejado de la casa: era Zircón. Perla lo miró sorprendida por un instante y entonces se tiró a comprobar si estaba bien. Amatista empezó a reírse –"¡Ahí lo tienes!, ¡como caído del cielo!"-. Entonces Steven se acercó a Zircón y cuando vio que estaba bien se dirigió a él: – ¡¿De dónde has caído?! , ¡no me digas que intentabas volar!, déjame darte un consejo, abandona, se te da muy mal"-. Granate añadió con gesto sereno. –"Las piedras no vuelan Steven"-. Amatista se cayó de espaldas sin dejar de reír ante el chiste malo de Granate. Antes de que Zircón pudiera responder a los "chistosos" comentarios de sus compañeras, Lapis apareció por el agujero del techo dejando a todas las gemas atónitas. Esta se dirigió a él con una expresión de preocupación: – "¿Estas bien?, lo siento pero es que no parabas de moverte y de de decir, ¡"ahí es, ahí es!"-.


	48. Cubriéndose las espaldas

Perla, Amatista e incluso Granate quedaron atónitas cuando vieron aparecer a Lapislázuli. Steven parecía que había visto un fantasma:- "¿Lapis? , ¿estas realmente aquí?"-. Lapislázuli lo miró divertida y le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.-"...Si Steven, estoy aquí... ¡aquí tienes una prueba!"-. La gema generó una pequeña bola de agua y se la tiró a Steven. Rápidamente la sorpresa se convirtió en alegría y Steven empezó a reír a carcajadas. Mientras la miraba con estrellas en los se dirigió a ella eufórico: –"¡Es genial tenerte de vuelta!, ¡mi colega de verano!, pero... ¿como?"-. Lapis señaló a Zircón :-"Pregúntale a el"-. Zircón se levantó del suelo y mientras se limpiaba el polvo contestó a Steven. -"Diamante me ayudó a defusionarla de Jasper"-. Perla intervino, estaba claramente molesta con Zircón: – "¡¿Y no se te ocurrió hablarlo antes con nosotras?! , ¡¿ preferiste pedírselo a la comandante enemiga?! , ¿tan poco te fías de nosotras?"-. Zircón suspiró, la miró sereno y le respondió muy serio: -"No tiene nada que ver con la confianza, seamos realistas, sois antiguas enemigas, no hubieses accedido... y en el caso de que hubieras accedido habría sido ella la que no hubiese aceptado vuestra ayuda, ¿me equivoco?"-. Lapis negó con la cabeza : - "No te equivocas"-. Zircón continuó hablando –"Si te sirve de consuelo, pensaba liberarla de todas maneras... con Diamante simplemente vi una oportunidad para hacerlo"-. Lapis se sonrojó y Perla miró a Zircón sin dar crédito: -"¡Podrías habernos puesto en peligro! ,¡ es una gema poderosa y desequilibrada!"-. A Zircón le molestó ese último comentario y le contestó , esta vez enfadado. -"¡¿Desequilibrada?!, como te atreves a decir eso de una gema que no conoces?!, ¡cualquiera tras estar preso durante mas de 5000 años tiene motivos para estar furioso con el mundo!...¡encima os ha salvado la vida dos veces y se ha sacrificado por este planeta!, ¡¿y me dices que puede ser un peligro?!"-. Steven intentó mediar entre los dos pero ninguno le hacía caso. Amatista iba a decir algo pero Granate la detuvo. Perla respondió muy alterada: –"¡Increíble!, ¡las cosas no son tan simples...! , ¡Granate di algo!"-. Granate permaneció en silencio durante un instante y entonces miró al agujero del techo y dijo: -"Habría que arreglar eso"-. Perla se quedó atónita durante un instante y entonces dio un golpe a la pared. -"¡Parece que todo el mundo ha perdido el sentido común de repente!"-. Dicho esto salió corriendo muy ofendida y se metió en el templo. Zircón suspiró y se fijó que Lapis se encontraba incómoda con la situación. Granate lo percibió también y se dirigió entonces a esta : - "Normalmente le daría la razón a Perla pero en este caso... nos has salvado dos veces... la guerra pasó hace ya muchos años y es momento de empezar de cero"-. Zircón y Steven esbozaron una sonrisa cuando Granate se acercó y le tendió la mano a Lapis. Esta se quedó mirando por un momento y entonces se la estrechó, devolviéndola una sonrisa. Amatista se acercó a Lapis: – "Yo no sabía de tu existencia hasta que saliste de ese espejo, así que no tengo nada contra ti... bienvenida a bordo, o eso creo"-. Lapis le contestó con una sonrisa agradecida y sincera. Granate se acercó entonces a Zircón y le dijo : -"Por mi parte tu decisión no me parece mala , al fin y al cabo nosotras hemos estado meses buscándola con la misma meta que tu sin éxito... sin embargo Perla tiene razón en una cosa : has sido impulsivo, tendrías que al menos habernos informado de tus planes, aquí somos un equipo y todos dependemos de todos"-. Zircón desvió la mirada: -"Lo siento, sinceramente...temía que los rechazarais y no quise arriesgarme... y no es que no confiara en vosotras, de veras yo..."-. Granate esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad y le interrumpió : - "En este caso no te preocupes, entiendo tus motivos..."-. Zircón se sonrojó por un instante y Granate añadió algo más. - "...Pero Perla no, deberías ir a hablar con ella"-. Zircón asintió y Granate se dio la vuelta y entró en el templo. Entonces Zircón se dirigió a Lapis con una sonrisa. -" … Hasta las gemas se acostumbren puedes vivir en mi casa... considéralo tu templo..."- . Esta lo miro con una sonrisa dulce y le dijo. -"Gracias , por todo"-. Zircón le devolvió la sonrisa sin decir nada. Steven se acercó entonces a Lapis y la abrazó sin dejar de mirarla: - Me alegro de que todo se haya arreglado y de que estés aquí-. Lapis lo miró con ternura y le devolvió el abrazo.

Mientras tanto en la nave de Diamante todo parecía volver a estar en orden. Sin embargo parecía que Diamante tendría que retrasar el lanzamiento, debido a que durante la revueltas Cinabrita había saboteado la sala de máquinas para evitar toda posibilidad de huida. Mientras las ingenieras reparaban los diversos daños, Diamante convocó a las subordinadas en las que mas confianza tenía depositada. Una vez todas sentadas Diamante se dirigió a ellas : -"¿Alguien sabe quien es la gema que ha causado todo el caos?"-. La mayoría negaron en silencio. Diamante continuó hablando. - "Era de esperar , esa gema es más antigua que casi todas vosotras... es una gema peligrosa en extremo por lo que habéis podido observar, tiene la capacidad de exacerbar la más mínima duda hasta convertirla en una certeza absoluta... y si su víctima carece de dudas os puedo asegurar que Cinabrita es capaz de crearlas..."-. Diamante bajó la mirada y suspiró: - "El caso no es lo peligrosa que sea... el problema es que esa gema no tenía facción y que la última vez que la vi estaba encerrada en la más profunda de las mazmorras de homeworld"-. Al escuchar eso algunas de las gemas se miraron sorprendidas y empezaron a alterarse. Diamante pidió silencio y continuó hablando. -"A estas alturas la mayoría os habréis dado cuenta de que alguien trama algo y o bien nos está utilizando o bien nos quiere fuera del mapa"-. Ojo de gato se dirigió entonces a Diamante: -"Con todo el respeto, con el paso de los años usted ha ido cosechando muchos enemigos...entre ellos Cinabrita es de las que mas tiene contra usted, ¿no puede tratarse de un intento de venganza en solitario?"-. Jasper negó con la cabeza y le contestó: -"Como sabrás , mi misión en la Tierra es el precipitante de que estemos todos hoy aquí, una misión , en principio autorizada por alguien que se hizo pasar por Diamante amarillo, dejando idénticos registros de voz..."-. Ojo de gato la miró sorprendida y Jasper continuó hablando. - "¿Ya te has dado cuenta? , eso es imposible para casi todas las gemas del planeta, incluida Cinabrita... por no hablar de que si un grupo de gemas hubiera intentado liberar a esta habría llamado demasiado la atención... y sin embargo no supimos que ella estaba en la libre hasta que desató la revuelta...curiosamente cuando estábamos aislados y vulnerables en este planeta... en resumen, ni lo pudo hacer sola, ni con un grupo de gemas rebeldes comunes"-. Perla negra se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba y se dirigió a Diamante amarillo con la expresión descompuesta.- "Eso... solo deja dos gemas capaces de realizarlo todo y pasar inadvertidas"-. Diamante asintió con expresión de tristeza: -"Correcto... mis dos hermanas y principales líderes de los mundos controlados por las gemas... diamante azul y diamante blanco"-. De repente todas las gemas de la sala empezaron a discutir unas con otras alteradas.Ágata se dirigió a Diamante: - "¡Eso es absurdo!, ¡Diamante blanco es la principal preocupada por la crisis que pasa nuestra especie!, ¡Asesinarnos solo causaría una guerra civil que la agravaría todavía mas!. Apatita dio un fuerte golpe contra la mesa que hizo temblar toda la habitación y las gemas callaron de golpe. Una vez estuvo todo en silencio Apatita le expuso sus opiniones a Diamante. - "Lo que dice Ágata es cierto, y Diamante azul está en plena campaña militar, sería hasta estúpido por su parte abrir otros frentes"-. Diamante las miró seria y les contestó : -"Yo mas que nadie deseo equivocarme, así que espero que tengáis razón... en cualquier caso preferiría tener un plan preparado por si algo llegara a pasar"-. En eso todas las gemas estaban de acuerdo, si algo salía mal necesitaban una salida.

Tras un rato discutiendo como llevarlo a cabo Diamante mandó a todo el mundo fuera, necesitaba pensar. Perla negra permaneció en la habitación y se dirigió a Diamante. - "Me aterra que tu plan pueda salir mal"-. Diamante le respondió serena. -"A mi me aterra la posibilidad de tenerlo que llevarlo a cabo...porque eso significaría que me han traicionado mis propias hermanas"-.


	49. Amargo recibimiento

Zircón le pidió a Amatista que le abriera la puerta del templo. Amatista lo miró con una sonrisa burlona y le deseó suerte. Al entrar se encontró en la desordenada habitación de esta. Zircón miró a su alrededor preguntándose como era Amatista capaz de apilar las cosas de esa manera. Esta se dirigió a el: –"Para llegar a la habitación de Perla sube por ahí"-. Amatista señaló una pared con cristales incrustados que subía hasta que se perdía la vista. Zircón la miró un poco perdido: -"¿y no hay otra manera de subir?"-. Amatista negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a el con tono burlesco :-"Y más te vale subir rápido, perla parecía muuuy ofendida..."-. Zircón chistó, pero inmediatamente se impulsó hacia la pared y empezó a escalar.

Durante casi 20 minutos este estuvo escalando la pared y cuando finalmente llegó destrozado a la cima, vio que Steven estaba ya allí hablando con Perla, dejándolo sorprendido. Steven y Perla se percataron de su presencia y esta última desvió la mirada. Zircón se dirigió a Steven mientras recuperaba el aliento: -"¿Como has llegado aquí tan rápido?"-. Steven se encogió de hombros y le respondió: - "Bueno...simplemente le pedí a Perla que me abriera la puerta amablemente"-. Zircón lo escuchaba mientras pensaba que había tenido que subir una pared vertical de 100 metros y le entraban ganas de darse chocazos contra una piedra. Steven se dirigió a Zircón en voz baja: -"Ten cuidado que está enfadada de verdad"-. Viniendo de Amatista se lo podía tomar a broma, ¿pero de Steven?. A Zircón un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y tragó saliva. Se acercó a Perla y justo cuando iba a empezar a hablar, esta se dio la vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos con un gesto de ira empezó a gritarle. -"¡Nos has puesto en peligro!, ¡nos has ignorado! ,¡ nos has ocultado información vital!...¡pensaba que tenias mas cabeza Zircón! ...¡y además...!"-. Zircón la interrumpió sujetándola de los hombros con una mirada suplicante. -"Tienes razón y quiero disculparme, ¡déjame hablar por favor!"-. Perla dudó unos instantes y entonces desvió la mirada y dijo : - "De acuerdo, habla..."-. Zircón le devolvió una sonrisa agradecida y empezó a hablar:- "Como decía, tienes razón , he sido impulsivo y os debería haber informado..."-. Perla dejó ver una sonrisa de satisfacción y asintió mientras Zircón continuaba hablando: -" ...Sin embargo quiero que sepas que no lo hice por que no confiara en vosotras... no me preocupaba que me fallarais, ¡jamás!... simplemente tenía miedo de que rechazarais mis planes...porque yo..."-. Zircón se quedó en silencio y se sonrojó, entonces Steven se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y tras un segundo de sorpresa lo miró con un gesto de complicidad. Perla por el contrario la miró confundida. -"¿Tu ,qué?..."-. Zircón, rojo como un tomate pensó para si mismo por un instante. -"Esto es ridículo , casi 3000 años de experiencia y aún me cuesta hablar de estas cosas.."-. Suspiró y dijo entonces muy serio: – "Porque he cometido el error de enamorarme profundamente de esa gema... ha pasado por tanto y aún así es dulce y generosa... a veces cuando hablo con ella recuerdo ya lejanos momentos de mi vida, despertando en mi sentimientos que consideraba muertos... soy anciano y tengo el alma desgarrada, pero sin embargo me hace sentir como si fuera un muchacho de nuevo, con el alma en su sitio..."-. Perla y Steven lo miraban ruborizados y estupefactos sin atreverse a decir una palabra. Zircón desvió la mirada: - "Se que no es excusa, pero me parece lo más justo decirte el porqué lo hice así...¡no podía dejarla ahí!, encerrada dentro de ese monstruo por no se cuantos años más, perdiéndose...no lo merecía, nadie lo hace... y cuando vi la más mínima oportunidad... se que fui impulsivo pero sin embargo no puedo arrepentirme de nada..."-. Perla se dio la vuelta y oculta a ojos de Zircón su expresión cambió , esbozando una sonrisa de ternura. Entonces dijo en alto : - "A ojos de tu raza puedes ser el hombre más anciano del mundo... sin embargo a ojos de las gemas eres apenas un chaval... consideremos esto un error, no perdón, un impulso de juventud"-. Zircón respiró tranquilo y esbozó una sonrisa. Steven admiraba la escena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entonces se acercó a Perla y le susurró algo al oído. Esta asintió y dejó ver una sonrisa amable. Perla carraspeó y se dirigió a Zircón de nuevo , que esta vez la miraba curioso: -"Bueno, antes de que Diamante amarillo viniera a la Tierra Steven y yo te habíamos preparado algo, pero con el caos que se montó no tuvimos oportunidad de nada... como eres una gema de cristal creemos que lo más lógico sería que llevaras nuestro símbolo así que..."-. Perla sacó de su gema una camisa vaquera negra con una estrella en la espalda mientras Zircón miraba emocionado. Esta se la dio en mano y corriendo se la probó. -"¡Es perfecta! , ¡me queda como un guante!"-. Zircón los miró a los dos con estrellas en los ojos, casi derramando una lagrimita, y sin previo aviso se lanzó y los achuchó a los dos muy fuerte. Ambos le devolvieron el abrazo sin dejar de reír.

Mientras tanto, a millones de kilómetros de la Tierra, la nave de Diamante amarillo estaba cerca de llegar a homeworld. Diamante estaba observando a Cibranita en el bloque de celdas. Esta estaba sentada en el fondo , apoyada contra la pared con un gesto inexpresivo y sin decir nada mientras Diamante la miraba con frialdad. Perla negra entró en el bloque y se dirigió a Diamante. - "Señora, en aproximadamente dos horas llegaremos a homeworld"-. Diamante asintió: – "De acuerdo"-. Perla se le quedó mirando y Diamante se percató y se dirigió a ella.-"Ya sabes que tienes que hacer"-. Perla iba a decir algo pero se tragó sus palabras, asintió y salio de la habitación dirección al hangar. Cinabrita levantó la mirada y se dirigió a Diamante. -"Dos horas para volver a estar encerrada en esa repugnante y fría prisión"-. Diamante asintió inexpresiva. Cinabrita continuó hablando con gesto de desprecio : - "Eres una hipócrita... fui exactamente lo que pretendías que fuese y sin embargo ahora te ofende lo que soy"-. Diamante le respondió calmada . - "Correcto , cumpliste tu función a la perfección... pero luego fuiste tu y tus decisiones las que te llevaron a ser lo que eres hoy... ya no hay vuelta de hoja, eres demasiado peligrosa"-. Cinabrita dejó escapar una pequeña risa. -"Es curioso que precisamente tu me digas que soy demasiado peligrosa"-. Diamante se giró y se fue del bloque prisión sin concederle el placer de devolverle una sola palabra.

Perla negra llegó al hangar y se encontró con un grupo de gemas compuesto por Apatita , Ojo de Gato, Turmalina , Ágata y Jasper. Esta se dirigió a todas : - "Ya he contactado con Onyx, deberéis reuniros con ella en Dreghun, estará en la antigua plaza ópalo a las afueras de la capital... si todo va bien nos veremos en unas semanas y espero llevar buenas noticias... mucha suerte"-. Las gemas asintieron y Turmalina se acercó a Perla. - "Cuida tus espaldas"-. Perla asintió con una sonrisa y se separó del grupo. Se montó una pequeña nave y tras un fogonazo del motor se alejó hasta donde no alcanzaba la vista. Jasper se dirigió al grupo: –"En marcha, tenemos mucho por delante"-. Las gemas se montaron en una lanzadera e igual que Perla abandonaron la nave en dirección al espacio profundo.

Diamante entró en el puente y se acercó a Peridot: -"Cuanto para llegar"-. Esta respondió sin dejar de mirar y controlar unas pantalla: - "En 20 minutos estaremos allí señora"-. Diamante asintió y entonces añadió algo en voz baja. - "¿Porqué no te has marchado con ellas...?"-. Peridot se mantuvo unos instantes en silencio y entonces respondió serena: - "Sin venturina soy su ingeniera jefe , sin mi esta nave no llegaría a su destino"-. Diamante la miró con una sonrisa tierna. -"No te tienes que preocupar por Venturina, es fuerte y lo primero que haré al llegar será pedir una reconstrucción de emergencia, podrías haberte ido"-. Peridot no respondió y Diamante decidió respetar su silencio. Tras unos minutos la nave salió de hipervelocidad , pudiendo admirarse el enorme planeta natal de las gemas a través del amplio ventanal del puente. Recibieron permiso para aterrizar sin problema ninguno y por un momento parecía ir todo nave aterrizó suavemente en un gigantesco hangar mientras Diamante blanco observaba y esperaba fuera. El acceso a la nave se abrió y de ella salieron Diamante amarillo , seguida de una pequeña escolta y un grupo de gemas transportando la cámara de vacío de Venturina. Diamante amarillo se acercó a su igual y la saludó –"Buenas hermana, agradezco el gesto de salir a recibirnos"-. Diamante blanco asintió dedicándole una sonrisa. -"Es lo mínimo que podía hacer... ? ¿dónde están el resto de tus gemas? , ¿tan nefasta ha sido la expedición?"-. Diamante amarillo dejó ver una expresión de tristeza. -"Terminemos ya con esto, tienes guardias escondidos y apuntándome por todas partes"-. La sonrisa se disipó del rostro de Diamante blanco y empezó a hablar muy seria. - "Lo siento hermana, el pueblo ha hablado … tanto tu como tus mandos quedáis detenidas por traición mayor a tu raza, el resto de tus subordinadas serán reasignadas a otros Diamantes.. no te preocupes , tendréis un juicio justo"-. Diamante amarillo dejó escapar una risa desganada. - "Un juicio justo...las dos sabemos que va a pasar"-. Diamante blanco la miró con frialdad :-"Solo puedo ver posibilidades, nunca tengo la certeza"-. Diamante amarillo desvió la vista hacia su subordinada herida y le pidió algo a su hermana antes de ceder. -"Claro... en fin, me entregaré sin luchar con una condición: salva a mi subordinada delante de mis ojos"-. Diamante blanco asintió. -"Es un trato justo"-. Diamante blanco hizo una señal a sus guardianas y estas tomaron la cámara de vacío. Peridot hizo el intento de acercarse pero las guardias la detuvieron. Diamante amarillo intervino. - "Déjala ir por favor, es su amante"-. Diamante blanco pensó por un instante y entonces dio la orden para que la soltaran. -"Pero después ambas seréis encerradas a espera del juicio, lo lamento mucho"-. Peridot le agradeció con un gesto a Diamante amarillo y se fue caminando junto a la cámara de vacío y las guardianas al interior de las instalaciones.

De camino a la instalación de reconstrucción Diamante amarillo se dirigió a Diamante blanco. -"¿Diamante azul está metida también en todo esto?, ¿ella también me ha traicionado?"-. Diamante blanco suspiró y le respondió serena. -"Eres tu la que te has traicionado, si hubieras seguido siendo esa gema tan pragmática e inteligente en vez de defender la Tierra en base a una estúpida promesa..."-. Diamante amarillo dejó escapar una lágrima de tristeza y rabia. -"Entonces también ella..."-. Diamante blanco no contestó y siguió andando. Llegaron al lugar y tras unas horas de reconstrucción Peridot salió encadenada de la sala con una sonrisa de alivio, detrás de ella salió la profesional. Diamante amarillo se dirigió a la profesional responsable de la reconstrucción y preguntó por el estado de su subordinada. Esta le respondió serena. - "Esta bien pero tiene pequeños trazos de amnesia disociativa, sobre todo de detalles relativos al accidente... de todos modos debería recuperarse a lo largo de las próximas semanas"-. Diamante pidió permiso para entrar y la profesional asintió apartándose. En el centro de la sala había una habitación separa y en ella Venturina miraba hacia todos lados desorientada. Antes de que Diamante pudiera decir nada, la gema encargada de su reconstrucción le advirtió que no la oiría ni la vería. Esta añadió algo más : - "Estará bajo vigilancia durante unos días y después será reasignada"-. Diamante amarillo asintió muy aliviada y entonces unas gemas guardianas entraron en la habitación junto con Diamante blanco. Esta , sin oponer resistencia dejó que la esposaran y la escoltaran camino de la prisión.


	50. Actos y consecuencias

Las guerreras de Diamante blanco escoltaron a Diamante amarillo todo el camino hacia la prisión central de homeworld mientras las gemas civiles miraban en silencio. Algunas desviaban la mirada y otras gritaban acusándola de traidora. Diamante amarillo se mantenía fría, lo único que le dolía en ese momento era la idea de que sus hermanas la habían traicionado. Tras un rato caminando por las calles cristalinas, llegaron a un recinto fuertemente protegido por las guerreras gemas mas duras de la capital. El interior de este estaba vacío, había solamente un portal en el centro de la habitación. Diamante blanco se dirigió a Diamante amarillo: –"No puedo acompañarte hasta el interior de ese lugar... por favor, no intentes nada raro, no querría tener que matarte"-. Diamante amarillo esbozó una sonrisa triste: -"Por favor, cuida de mis gemas"-. Diamante blanco asintió y su hermana , junto con la escolta de guerreras, se teletransportaron a la Prisión. Diamante blanco se quedó sola y llamó a su asistente y segundo al mando : -"Esmeralda, quiero hablar inmediatamente con Cinabrita si es que está viva, quiero saber que ha pasado con la tripulación de mi hermana"-. Esta asintió y fue con un grupo de guerreras a registrar la nave de Diamante amarillo.

Los soles se pusieron en el horizonte, dando paso a una oscura noche solo iluminada por las estrellas. Diamante amarillo estaba encerrada en la más profunda de las celdas de prisión, tras varias capas de seguridad para evitar que la poderosa gema escapara. Esta meditaba en el centro de su celda preparándose para lo que estaba por venir, pensando sobre las consecuencias que tendría lo que iba a empezar esta noche. De repente Diamante abrió los ojos y respiró profundamente, estaba lista, todo dependía de lo que pasara a continuación. De su gema sacó una burbuja, en su interior la gema de obsidiana. Esta la rompió , dejando que se regenerase. Cuando Obsidiana abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Diamante, cayendo de la impresión al suelo. Diamante se dirigió a ella con voz sosegada: –"Bienvenida Obsidiana"-. Esta temblaba de terror, la última vez que la había visto alzaba sus armas contra sus hermanas. Diamante esperaba esa reacción así que estaba preparada. -"No te preocupes, mira donde estamos"-. Obsidiana miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una celda, aumentando aún más su desconcierto. -"¿Que? … ¿qué esta pasando? , ¡¿que es este lugar?! … ¿me he vuelto loca definitivamente?"-. Diamante negó con la cabeza: -"Estamos en homeworld"-. Obsidiana la miró estupefacta: - "¡¿Qué?! , ¿cómo?"-. Diamante esbozó una sonrisa. - "Zircón me dijo que te llevara con tus hermanas y yo acepté"-. Obsidiana se echó las manos a la cabeza, más confundida con cada palabra que le decían: -"¿Zircón...está vivo?... ¿porqué te pidió eso?...después de todo lo que.."-. Diamante la cogió por los hombros interrumpiéndola. -"Zircón quería salvarte de la Tierra y de paso salvar a la Tierra de ti, y yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte... ayúdame a escapar de aquí y ven conmigo, tus hermanas te necesitan y jamás te volverán a dejar de lado"-. Obsidiana pareció relajarse, y su deseo por sentirse parte de algo después de tantos milenios le hizo dejar de lado cualquier atisbo de duda: -"Está bien... te ayudaré"-. Diamante le dedicó una sonrisa y se dirigió a ella. -"Tenemos que ser rápidas , las guardias de mi hermana no tardarán en darse cuenta de nuestro plan"-. Obsidiana asintió. -"De acuerdo, el problema es que para teletransoprtarnos debo conocer el lugar"-. Diamante le tocó la frente , mostrándole diversos lugares de sus propios recuerdo, como los niveles superiores de la prisión , las instalaciones de reconstrucción y un hangar abandonado. Diamante añadió: –"Debemos ir a esos lugares en el orden que te he mostrado, básicamente liberar a nuestras compañeras y escapar de este planeta"-. Obsidiana asintió y entonces abrió el portal que las sacaría de ahí.

Mientras todo esto sucedía Diamante blanco interrogaba a Cinabrita. Esta desviaba la mirada y no decía una sola palabra. Diamante la miraba con desprecio : -"Me juego el cuello liberándote, te doy una misión y te pongo a mi hermana en bandeja de plata y lo único que consigues es que ate cabos..."-. Cinabrita le devolvió la misma mirada de desprecio. –"Me encantaría ver como haces tu propio trabajo sucio…"-. Diamante blanco se dio la vuelta y mientras miraba por la ventana le respondió. – "No te preocupes que por culpa de tu incompetencia podrás verlo, muy a mi pesar voy a tener que condenar a mi hermana a muerte"-. Cinabrita la miró con asco. –"Que cínica y tóxica eres…"-. Diamante dejó escapar una risa y la miró divertida. – "¿Crees que es pena lo que intento expresar? , ¡me da igual si muere! , la antaño eminente y pragmática ingeniera Diamante amarillo ya no existe, ahora es una anciana blanda que pretendía condenarnos a muerte por defender ese pedazo de mugre llamado Tierra… el problema es que si la mato no serán pocas las gemas que se me echen encima y lo que le faltaba ahora a nuestra especie es una guerra civil…"-. Cinabrita la miró con una sonrisa burlona y dijo sarcástica: –"¿Entonces lo haces todo por el bien de nuestra raza? , que altruista eres..". Diamante se puso seria y le respondió. –"Es cierto, tan altruista que sería un poco absurdo por mi parte dejarte libre , ya que hay pocas gemas mas corruptas y nocivas que tu"-. La expresión de cinabrita cambió , dejando ver miedo: – "¡NO!, ¡otra vez encerrada no!, ¡lo siento! … ¡haré lo que sea!"-. Diamante se encaró con Cinabrita: –"Pues haz memoria y dime donde están los mandos de mi hermana"-. Cinabrita se echó la mano a la cabeza intentando recordar desesperadamente, -"No lo sé… la última vez que los vi a todos es en la batalla…"-. De repente pareció recordar algo y se dirigió alterada a Diamante. –"Perla negra, la segundo al mando de Diamante amarillo, vino a verla dos horas antes de llegar al planeta y hablaron de llevar a cabo algún plan...no sé de que se trataba ya que fueron bien escuetas…"-. Diamante la miró serena: – "Supongo que el resto de los mandos escaparon con ella antes de alcanzar el planeta… un poco inútil saberlo a esta alturas pero al menos sé que no están muertas y que traman algo" -. Cinabrita respiró aliviada pensando que se había librado de ser encerrada de nuevo, pero entonces Diamante blanco se dirigió a sus guardas y les dijo: –"Lleváosla y encerradla en donde le corresponde… oh , y redoblad la vigilancia en todos los accesos a la prisión central"-. Cinabrita miraba con furia e impotencia a Diamante blanco mientras las gemas guerreras la llevaban contra su voluntad. De repente una fuerte explosión sonó a lo lejos, desviando la atención de las guardias y de Diamante, dándole a Cinabrita justo el instante que necesitaba para escapar. Diamante se percató y dirigió a las guardias muy alteradas. –"¡Maldita sea!, no dejéis que escape bajo ningún concepto"-. Las guerreras asintieron y salieron tras Cinabrita. De repente esmeralda llegó muy apurada a la habitación. – "¡Señora! ha habido una explosión en la prisión central y hemos perdido la comunicación con nuestras guardias"-. Diamante se dirigió a su subordinada muy alterada. –"¡Y que se supone que haces todavía aquí! , llévate a Iolita y a Cuarzo y averigua que ha pasado!"-. Esmeralda asintió y se fue corriendo.

Cuando Esmeralda llegó a la Prisión estaba todo destrozado. Un pequeño grupo de guardias había conseguido aguantar lo que había causado esos destrozos, y ahora controlaban a algunas reclusas que habían escapado. Esmeralda se acercó a la Oficial al cargo. – "¡¿Que ha pasado aquí?!"-. La oficial encerró a una de las reclusas en su celda y se giró para contestar a Esmeralda. –"Un motin señora, una de las reclusas de alta peligrosidad ha escapado y liberado a alguna de las gemas... entonces se ha desatado este Caos"-. Esmeralda cogió del cuello a la oficial: –"Dime que no ha sido Diamante amarillo esa reclusa fugada"-. La oficial permaneció en silencio y desvió la mirada, entonces esmeralda en un ataque de furia le dio un puñetazo en la cara tirándola al suelo. Iolita , que estaba inspeccionando la sala desde que habían llegado le llamó la atención a Esmeralda. – "Contrólate, parece mentira que seas una segunda al mando"-. Esmeralda se giró y miró a Iolita :- "Evita los sermones"-. Una gema se acercó y ayudó a levantarse a la oficial mientras se dirigía a Esmeralda: –"Mientras tu perdías el tiempo pegando a funcionarias públicas , yo he encontrado algo"-. Esmeralda se dirigió a la gema con ademán desafiante. –"Pues Cuarzo , dame lo que tengas para que deje de perder mi tiempo"-. Cuarzo le llevó a la sala de vigilancia. Esta estaba congelada por completo, con las guardias en posición, dejando claro que no habían tenido tiempo de reaccionar ante su agresora. Cuarzo señaló una pequeña quemadura en el suelo. –"Un portal, y mira esto, es lo que he podido salvar del bot de vigilancia"-. Cuarzo le mostró a Esmeralda una grabación. En ella dos gemas aparecían de repente en el centro de esa misma habitación , helándolo todo antes de que las guardias pudieran tan siquiera levantarse. Iolita se rascó la cara y se dirigió a la oficial de prisión. –"Se pueden ver dos gemas, ¿es que ha escapado más de una gema de alta peligrosidad?-. La oficial negó con la cabeza. –"Solo ha escapado una de las reclusas más recientes y ha sido después de escapar Diamante"-. Iolita miró a Esmeralda serena: –"Diamante está recuperando a su gente, así que lo más probable es que haya ido a por Venturina…y si posee una gema capaz de abrir portales no vamos a poder perseguirla"-. Esmeralda golpeó el suelo de frustración y la oficial de prisión se echó hacia atrás asustada. –"A ver quién se atreve a decirle esto a Diamante blanco… dad la alarma y poned recompensa por cualquier información relativa a Diamante amarillo"-.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad, Diamante, Obsidiana y Peridot acaban de llegar al centro de reconstrucción. Las profesionales que estaban allí huyeron despavoridas al ver a las fugitivas que señalaban por cada pantalla de la ciudad. Diamante rompió la pared de la habitación de supervisión y Venturina se giró asustada de la impresión. Peridot entró en la habitación y se lanzó a por Venturina. Al verla Venturina dejó escapar un lagrimón de felicidad y la besó sin cortarse. Diamante las interrumpió: –"Lo lamento pero tenemos que salir de aquí ya, Perla nos espera en el hangar abandonado de Alousha"- . Venturina asintió y Obsidiana abrió el portal que les llevaría allí. Cuando atravesaron el portal Perla negra estaba ahí, esperando. Al ver a las gemas de una pieza esbozó una sonrisa. –"Ya empezaba a preocuparme"-. Diamante le puso una mano en el hombro. –"Vayámonos de aquí"-. Perla se dirigió a diamante con una expresión triste mientras ponía en marcha los mecanismos de despegue. –"He visto los anuncios… lo siento, esperaba equivocarme"-. Diamante negó con la cabeza. –"No te disculpes, menos mal que tengo mentes objetivas como vosotras en mi equipo… sino no habría sido capaz de creerme lo que me estaba pasando…"-. Perla le devolvió una sonrisa agradecida y preparó la nave para despegar. Obsidiana se paró antes de subir y echó un último vistazo a su planeta natal. –"Volver para irme…"-. Diamante se dirigió hacia ella. – "¿Te entristece?"-. Obsidiana negó con la cabeza. –"Este planeta solo me ha traído muerte y soledad… vayámonos de aquí-. Diamante miró sorprendida a Obsidiana por su respuesta mientras esta se montaba en la nave.

Tras subir la última de las gemas a la nave, Diamante dio la señal a Perla para que despegara. De un veloz impulso, esta se elevó al cielo, alejándose una vez más del planeta que las vio nacer. Una vez fuera del alcance de Diamante blanco Perla se dirigió a Diamante amarillo. –"Ahora que va a pasar con nosotras… es decir, las gemas"-. Diamante suspiró y bajó la cabeza. –"Me cuesta verlo claro… mis hermanas van a ir a por la Tierra y yo no lo voy a permitir… tanto por mi promesa como por mis propias hermanas… los seres humanos son miles de millones… si alguien toca su planeta podría salirlos más caro de lo que podemos llegar a creer… me temo que nuestro destino ahora mismo es... la guerra…"-.

 **Datos curiosos de Zircón:**

 **-Su gema está ubicada en su antebrazo, siendo esta la localización habitual de un escudo, Zircón es muy protector con aquellos que le rodean y no suele derrumbarse.**

 **-Como Steven puede envejecer, pero depende de su estado mental y su madurez.**

 **-Material más antiguo de la tierra (las muestras más antiguas son incluso más antiguas que la luna).**

 **-Gema oficial del mes de diciembre junto con Lapislázuli.**

 **-En la edad media se creía que traía la buena suerte ,ahuyentaba a los malos espíritus y proporcionaba sabiduría y honor al portador.**

 **-Rival natural de los diamantes en el mercado (el Zircón sin color es a veces vendido como tal).**

 **Nota: FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE, a partir de ahora comenzaré la traducción e ilustración del fic (pondré el enlace con la traducción en mi perfil.), si alguien quiere ayudar con lo que sea, será bien recibido. S** **eguiré publicando la historia en español, pero será a un menor ritmo. Por favor comentadme cositas (lo que sea, mientras que sea constructivo) y si os gusta la historia agradecería tremendamente que le dierais a Favorita :). Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y nos leemos pronto!**


	51. Tres años después

Habían pasado tres años desde los eventos que desencadenaron la guerra entre las gemas. Los habitantes de la Tierra vivían sus vidas tranquilamente, inconscientes de todo lo que estaba pasando. Era finales de noviembre y el frío empezaba a apretar en Beach city. Zircón se tomaba un café caliente mientras se refugiaba del frío en el interior de Big Donut. Este miró el reloj y resopló: –"Bufff… ya es la hora"-. Zircón se despidió de Sadie y Lars y salió andando en dirección al Templo. Mientras caminaba, miraba divertido como los niños jugaban en la calle sin importarle el tiempo que hiciera…mientras las madres corrían detrás de estos intentando que se pusieran la ropa de abrigo.

Lapislázuli le estaba esperando frente a la casa y cuando esta se percató de su presencia lo miró seria: – "Llegas tarde"-. Zircón se dirigió a lapis y le pidió disculpas. –"Lo siento, me entretuve con algo por el camino"-. Lapis dejó escapar una risita: –"¡No te disculpes que es broma!, ¿estás preparado?"-. La cara de pereza de Zircón lo decía todo. – "tssss bueno… hace mucho frío, ¿porque no lo dejamos pasar por hoy?"-. Lapis negó con la cabeza. – "¿Quieres dominar por completo tu elemento como lo hacía Zircón o yo? , pues entonces no podemos darnos el lujo de descansar un día"-. Zircón asintió con desgana pero entonces Lapis se acercó con una sonrisa y le susurró algo al oído que le hizo espabilarse del tirón y esbozar también una sonrisa. Mientras todo esto pasaba, Las gemas, Steven y Connie miraban entretenidos la escena desde el balcón. Steven se dirigió a todas –"A saber lo que le habrá dicho para que se ponga en marcha con este frío"-. Granate le miró con inexpresiva y le respondió – "Yo me hago una idea"-. Ante la respuesta de Granate, Perla y Connie se sonrojaron y Amatista empezó a reírse. Steven la miró con una sonrisa cómplice y le dijo: –"Granate, Granate… ¡las matas callando!"-. Perla miró preocupada a Granate y a Steven –"¡¿Cómo?! , ¡¿a quién o qué mata Granate?!"-. Steven la miró un poco descolocado e "intentó" responderle: –"Nada Perla, era un… es un… esto… mejor déjalo… ¡pero Granate no mata a nadie así que tranquila!"-.

Tras un rato observando como entrenaban, Perla decidió ofrecerles un lugar para hacerlo refugiados del frío. Zircón la miró con estrellas en los ojos –"¡Si por favor!"-. Lapis la miró agradecida: –"Muchas gracias Perla, aquí es difícil concentrarse"-. Perla asintió y los llevó dentro del templo. Los guió hasta la antigua arena de combate en ruinas en la que había enseñado a Connie a luchar con la espada. Lapis miró sorprendida el lugar. –"No sabía que esto seguía en pie, ¡es de antes de la guerra!-. Perla asintió mientras acariciaba las paredes con una expresión de nostalgia. –"Cuando Rose todavía era un diamante… oíd, ¿os importa, que me quede a mirar cómo entrenáis?"-. Zircón le devolvió una sonrisa. –"¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡tan siquiera tienes que preguntar!"-. Perla asintió agradecida, se sentó en las gradas y entonces las dos gemas elementales se pusieron en marcha de nuevo con el entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto, en el exterior, Steven seguía hablando con las gemas. –"Cada vez aparecen menos gemas corruptas"-. Granate asintió. –"Sí, con Zircón y Lapis se nos han facilitado mucho la tarea… de todos modos lo último que podemos hacer es bajar la guardia, nuestra tarea está lejos de acabar y quedan gemas muy peligrosas ahí fuera"-. Tras un rato hablando Granate se levantó y miró a Amatista, esta asintió y se levantó también. Entonces se dirigió a Connie y Steven. –"Para nosotras se acabó el descanso, Amatista y yo tenemos que ir a buscar algo, nos vemos luego"-. Ambos se despidieron con la mano y entonces las gemas se fueron dejándolos solos. Steven miró a Connie con una sonrisa pícara. –"Finalmente solos…las demás están entrenando o en una misión"-. Connie le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice. –"No es propio que nosotros estemos aquí sin hacer nada"-. Steven asintió y entonces mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja invocó su escudo y espada y le pasó esta última a Connie (eyyy, ¿os esperabais otra cosa? :D). –"Hace tiempo que no entrenaba, vamos a ver qué tal se me da..."-. Connie se puso en guardia y lo miró desafiante. –"Sin embargo a mi Perla no me ha dado tregua, así que te recomiendo que no bajes la guardia"-. Steven asintió y entonces Connie se lanzó a por el con la espada en alto.

Durante horas entrenaron sin ser conscientes del tiempo que pasaba. Cuando casi caía el sol Greg llegó en la furgoneta y ambos pararon en seco. Connie miró la hora y se echó las manos a la cabeza. – "¡Se nos ha ido la cabeza! , ¡mira qué hora es!"-. Steven se encogió de hombros. – "¿Y porque no te quedas aquí esta noche?"-. Connie negó con la cabeza. – "Imposible, ya me había comprometido con mis padres y si no llego hace media hora me matan… y a ti también"-. Connie se puso muy apurada el casco de la moto, se despidió rápidamente de Steven con un beso y se dispuso a irse. Greg se acercó a Connie y la detuvo: –"¡Tranquila chica!, ¿no prefieres que te lleve yo?, las carreteras podrían estar heladas con este frio"-. Connie se lo agradeció pero rechazó su oferta. –"Muchas gracias , pero tengo que coger la moto o no le voy a perder el miedo nunca"-. Greg asintió y tras pedirle que tuviera cuidado en la carretera Connie se fue corriendo. Una vez se perdió de la vista Greg se acercó a Steven con una sonrisa burlona: -"Que buena chica, no me importaría que fuera mi nuera"-. Steven se puso colorado y dejó escapar una pequeña risa. –"Que solo tengo 16 papá…"-. Greg empezó a reírse y le dio un codazo. –"Que tu viejo se está quedando contigo, no se te ocurra pensar en esas cosas todavía que eres muy joven…en fin, vamos adentro que hace frío y estas sudando, vas a terminar por coger un resfriado por muy gema que seas"-. Steven asintió y ambos entraron en la casa.

Al rato de entrar, Lapis, Perla y Zircón salieron del templo charlando. Cuando Zircón se percató de que Greg estaba en la casa se acercó a saludarlo. –"¡Ey Greg!… ¿la has traído?"- . Greg le devolvió el saludo y asintió con una sonrisa cómplice. –"No me olvidaría de ella"-. Entonces sacó un estuche de guitarra mientras Zircón y Steven miraban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Zircón fue a sacar el estuche del saxo del armario empotrado bajo la escalera: –"¡no es viernes si no hay noche de improvisación tras la cena!"-. Lapis aplaudió emocionada. –"¡Así da gusto terminar la semana!"-. Perla se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a entrar de nuevo en el templo – "Quizá luego me paso a escucharos un rato, pero antes tengo que revisar algo… por cierto Zircón, felicidades por tus progresos con la areokinesis"-. Zircón le agradeció el comentario y esta se dispuso a irse pero entonces Amatista y Granate salieron del portal. Granate se dirigió a todos. –"Lo siento, pero los planes de hoy se van a tener que posponer, Amatista y yo hemos localizado una gema corrupta… y de las duras"-.


	52. Recuerdos de madera

Cuando la teleportación terminó las gemas estaban en mitad de un desierto. Era una noche despejada en la que podía verse la luna coronando el cielo con total claridad. Para sorpresa de Steven hacía bastante más frio en el desierto que en la playa: –"¡Brrr!... podríais haberme avisado y me traía algo de abrigo"-. Zircón miro sorprendido la zona, parecía reconocerla. –"¿Seguro que hay una gema justamente en esta zona?"-. -Granate asintió. –"Seguro, hace ya tiempo localizamos una gema por aquí y hoy cuando fuimos a investigar a una aldea cercana los habitantes nos hablaron de una bestia con garras brillantes como piedras preciosas que solía velar por ellos desde hace años"-. Perla la miró confusa. –"Entonces… ¿cuál es el problema con esta gema?, se puede decir que es una guardiana como nosotras"-. Amatista respondió a la pregunta de Perla –"Pues que la última vez que los aldeanos la vieron la gema no iba precisamente con intención de proteger nada…destrozó varios edificios e hirió a varias personas"-. Zircón vio que Steven empezaba a tiritar y le dio su chaqueta –"No es mucho, pero te mantendrá un poco más caliente"-. Este lo miró sorprendido: - "¡Pero qué dices! , ¡te vas a congelar!"-. Zircón negó con la cabeza. – "No, gracias a un truquito que me ha enseñado lapis hoy porque no paraba de quejarme del frío"-. Acto seguido Zircón creó un colchón de aire a su alrededor para protegerse del frío. Tras un breve instante de sorpresa Steven le agradeció el abrigo y entonces las gemas se pusieron en marcha dirección al pueblo.

Tras un rato caminando llegaron a la aldea, que estaba ubicada en el interior de un frondoso oasis. Zircón miró con nostalgia a su alrededor: – "Así que esta es la aldea…sabía que estábamos cerca de este lugar… "-. Lapis lo miró curiosa y le preguntó – "¿Conoces este sitio?"-. Zircón asintió con la cabeza. – "Claro que lo conozco… me crié entre estas palmeras, cerca de aquí están las ruinas de mi propia aldea… lo que no se ha tragado la arena claro"- .Las gemas se miraron mutuamente, sorprendidas por la curiosa coincidencia. Lapis miró con ternura como Zircón acariciaba uno de los árboles. Este se volvió hacia las gemas y les preguntó algo: – "¿Os importa que vaya un segundo a ver? Esta aquí al lado"-. Granate asintió. –" solo ten cuidado"-. Steven se acercó a Zircón. – "¿Te importa que vaya contigo?, tengo curiosidad por conocer tu pueblo"-. Zircón negó con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa. – "En absoluto… vamos"-.

Como bien dijo Zircón, lo poco que quedaba de su aldea eran ruinas medio enterradas: apenas un puñado de casas, la mayoría con el techo y paredes destruidas, y lo que parecía un pequeño granero o almacén. Steven se dirigió a Zircón mientras este inspeccionaba el lugar con una sonrisa triste en el rostro: -"Y entonces… ¿te criaste aquí?"-. Zircón se giró y le respondió:- "Sí , bueno , aquí nací y viví hasta que cumplí trece años más o menos…"-. Steven miró a su alrededor y dijo: – "… Este poblado es incluso más pequeño que Beach city… os debíais conocer todos al dedillo"-. Zircón dejó escapar una risa y le contestó: – "Sí que nos conocíamos todos… de hecho al ser tan pocos parecíamos más una gran familia que un pueblo en si…"-. Steven lo miró curioso.- "¿Que te hizo abandonar este lugar?"-. La expresión de Zircón cambió y sin contestar se sentó en el suelo a contemplar una pequeña espada de madera que había recogido de una de las casas. Steven no sabía si había preguntado algo que no debía e intentó disculparse. Zircón lo miró con una sonrisa y le dijo que no tenía porque disculparse: - "Tranquilo , no pasa nada… pues verás, el problema de vivir en un pueblo tan pequeño en mitad del único oasis en cientos de kilómetros a la redonda es que todos los que viajan por esta zona pasan por aquí… incluido bandidos, asesinos y asaltantes"-. Steven lo miró apenado –"Lo siento…"-. Zircón, mirando la espada con nostalgia le respondió.-"No importa, ya hace mucho de aquello"-. Steven le preguntó por la espada. Zircón esbozó una sonrisa y le contestó – "Esto es… ya nada, un viejo trozo de madera seca… en su momento fue un regalo…"- Steven le preguntó curioso que para quien a lo que Zircón contestó con la mirada fija en el objeto. –"Había una niña en el poblado, un poco mayor que yo, apenas recuerdo su rostro pero de lo que no me voy a poder olvidar en la vida es de ese pelo azabache y esos ojos verdes y brillantes… por supuesto yo estaba completamente enamorado ella… en fin, esta chica se pegaba el día diciendo que cuando creciera quería ser una guerrera como la reina Ahhotep… sus padres no estaban muy de acuerdo en que ese fuera su futuro y le intentaron quitar esa idea de la cabeza… pero como no había manera intentaron recurrir a mi… "¡Shu , tu eres su mejor amigo , a ti te tiene que escuchar!"-. Zircón dejó escapar una leve risa. – y yo en vez de eso lo que hice fue tallarle esta espada para que practicáramos juntos... después de aquello los padres de la muchacha no me volvieron a dirigir la palabra y mi padre me monto una buena pero a mí todo eso me daba igual, yo había conseguido lo que quería…la chica venía todas las noches a verme y escapábamos al oasis para practicar con las espadas de madera…"-. Cuando acabó de contar la historia se fijó que Steven lo miraba en silencio con una sonrisa. Zircón se la devolvió y miró la espada. –"mmm.. .Creo que no voy a dejar que mi "obra maestra" se siga pudriendo aquí"-. Acto seguido Zircón la encapsuló y se la guardó en la gema.

Refugiados del frio entre las ruinosas paredes de una de las casas admiraron las estrellas que lucía ese cielo tan despejado durante unos minutos… hasta que una sombra lo cruzó de repente ante la sorpresa de ambos. Antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta un enorme ser con cuerpo de león alado y rostro de mujer los miraba fijamente a unos palmos de distancia. Steven intentó reaccionar pero no fue capaz de invocar su escudo. Entonces el ser se abalanzó sobre este con las enormes garras fuera, pero Zircón se anticipó y lo consiguió apartar justo a tiempo. Acto seguido lo miró y se dirigió a el muy acelerado –"¡Rápido Steven!, ¡corre y avisa a las gemas!... ¡diles que vengan con sus armas invocadas!-. Steven se miró la gema confuso. –"¿Porque no puedo invocar mi arma?"-. Zircón le gritó se dejara de tonterías y que hiciera lo que le había dicho. Este volvió en sí, asintió y se fue corriendo.

Zircón miraba sorprendido al monstruo con aspecto de esfinge que daba vueltas a su alrededor: –"¿Eres tú la gema que atacó a los lugareños? … ¿por qué?"-

 **Nota: Ahhotep I fue una reina guerrera del antiguo Egipto.**


	53. Mortalidad

La gema daba vueltas lentamente alrededor de zircón, mirándole fijamente a los ojos con expresión amenazadora. Zircón se mantenía en guardia preparado para cualquier ataque de la criatura, sabía que con esta gema cualquier error podría ser el último. Como si se tratara de un enorme León hambriento la gema se acercó corriendo y se abalanzó sobre él. Zircón rodó hacia un lado, esquivándola, pero la gema le persiguió continuando su feroz ataque. Tras conseguir esquivar por poco los letales zarpazos de la bestia Zircón intentó contraatacar con la espada de Topacio pero la gema corrupta en vez de intentar apartarse la agarró firmemente con las fauces y de un tirón se la quitó de las manos. Zircón se echó hacia atrás de un salto pero la gema no tenía intención de darle un respiro y lo persiguió. Este consiguió apartarse y le sacudió un fuerte puñetazo en el morro, enfureciéndola aún más. La gema rugió haciéndole caer de espaldas y entonces se abalanzó sobre él como si fuera una presa vulnerable. Zircón intentó sostenerle las patas pero la gema tenía una fuerza descomunal y se liberó, acertándole un zarpazo en el brazo que le hizo aullar de dolor. Este sabía que su situación era complicada pero no pensaba convertirse en la cena de de ese monstruo así que, con gran esfuerzo y sobreponiéndose al dolor rodó hacia atrás, lanzando a la gema con los pies por encima de su cabeza. Antes de que esta reaccionara, Zircón corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su arma. Con la respiración agitada y la sangre tiñendo la arena bajo sus pies, esgrimió la espada hacia la gema, sin dejar de pensar que ese lugar podría ser su tumba si sus compañeras no llegaban rápidamente. Este se dirigió hacia el monstruo mientras se levantaba: – "Recuerdo que la primera vez que te vi pensaba que eras una criatura mitológica… estaba aterrorizado y para empeorar las cosas mis poderes no me obedecían y era incapaz de invocar mi arma… de creerme un ser inmortal a sentirme tan vulnerable…"-. La gema lo miraba con ojos vacíos, solo rugía enseñando los dientes y se acercaba lentamente preparándose para atacar de nuevo. –"… Y lo único que hiciste tu fue darte la vuelta y desaparecer entre los árboles, perdonándome la vida…"-. La gema corrupta se lanzó sobre Zircón y este se agachó preparándose para intentar clavarle la espada en el vientre en un último intento por acabar con su enemiga. Justo antes de caer sobre él, el escudo de Steven golpeó a la gema-esfinge en la cara haciéndole caer de lado. Las gemas de cristal llegaron y se lanzaron a por el monstruo. Zircón respiró aliviado y Lapislázuli al ver la enorme herida sangrante de su brazo se acercó preocupada a ver como estaba. –"¡Oh diosa!…¡¿estás bien?!..."-. Zircón asintió mientras se aplicaba un torniquete improvisado con un trozo de su camiseta. Entonces lapis se dirigió hacia el enojada por su imprudencia : – "¡¿Como se te ocurre luchar tu solo?! , ¡¿pretendías hacerte el héroe?!, ¡tendrías que haber corrido hasta donde estábamos nosotras!"-. Zircón negó con la cabeza: –"Steven estaba desarmado y alguien tenía que entretenerlo hasta que llegarais, ten en cuenta que si hubiéramos huido esta cosa nos hubiera perseguido hasta el pueblo poniendo en peligro a más inocentes"-. Lapis suspiró y se fijó en el monstruo que esquivaba ágilmente los ataques de las gemas sin dejar de enseñarles las fauces. – "Desde que nos acercamos a esta gema soy incapaz de usar mis poderes… supongo que es culpa de ella…"-. Zircón asintió y entonces se dirigió a todas las gemas de cristal: – "Esta gema os impide usar cualquier capacidad propia, incluida la regeneración, así que máximo cuidado"-. Al oír las palabras de Zircón las gemas de cristal retrocedieron unos pasos, dirigiendo sus armas hacia su enemiga. Entonces Zircón le cogió la mano a Lapis y le dio su espada. –"Yo aún puedo luchar cuerpo a cuerpo así que úsala tu"-. Lapis la miró unos segundos y asintió. – "Está bien, supongo que esta vez me toca a mi demostrar lo que he aprendido"-. Zircón esbozó una sonrisa: - "Sí, pero por favor ten cuidado, por primera vez eres mortal"-.

Granate le acertó un puñetazo en el morro a la gema y Amatista la sujetó con el látigo y lanzó contra una Roca. Esta última se dirigió a Granate sin perder de vista a la gema-esfinge: – "Esto no va a durar mucho más"-. Granate le respondió seria: – "No te confíes, los errores e imprudencias aquí no son baratos"-. La gema esfinge se levantó dolorida y mirando furiosa a las gemas de cristal retrocedió lentamente. De repente se dio la vuelta y a la velocidad del rayo se adentró en el oasis. Amatista corrió tras ella ignorando las advertencias de Granate y Perla fue tras ella para intentar detenerla. Granate chistó –"Amatista no se entera de lo peligroso que es esto…"-. Zircón se dirigió apurado a Granate, Lapis y Steven. – "Como sea tenemos que alcanzarlas, ¡están completamente a su merced ahí dentro!"-. Las cuatro gemas corrieron al interior del oasis y encontraron inmediatamente a Perla que, desorientada, miraba hacia todos lados buscando a Amatista. –"¡Se ha metido entre los arbustos persiguiendo a esa cosa y la he perdido!-. Steven se dirigió a Perla: – "Perla tranquila, vamos a buscarla, pero juntos, ¡no nos separemos que aislados somos presas fáciles!"-. Perla asintió y el grupo se volvió a poner en marcha.

Mientras corrían a través de las palmeras buscaban señales del paso de Amatista o de la gema corrupta. De repente un alarido sonó desde el otro lado de unos matorrales. Las gemas corrieron hacia el sonido y encontraron a amatista con marcas de un zarpazo en la cara. La sangre resbalaba mientras la gema de cristal buscaba airada a la que le había hecho esas heridas. Perla la vio y se acercó rápidamente a atenderla y cuando Amatista se percató de su presencia intentó pararla pero era demasiado tarde: La gema esfinge salió como una sombra y se le lanzó sobre ella por la espalda. Amatista se impulsó y la empujó, cayendo la gema corrupta encima suya. Antes de que ninguna gema de cristal pudiera reaccionar, el monstruo le mordió la nuca a Amatista. En vez de gritar de dolor, Amatista aprovechó el dolor para coger por el cuello a la bestia, quitársela de encima, estamparla contra el suelo y con la otra mano, sujetarla con el látigo y lanzarla lejos de donde estaba. Entonces Amatista cayó de rodillas jadeando y todas las gemas se acercaron a ella. Perla la sujetó revisando sus heridas y casi llorando se dirigió a ella. – "¡yo…yo no quería…!"-. Amatista la interrumpió: – "Yo salí corriendo tras ella sin pensar así que es culpa mía… y por una vez que te salvo la vida y no al revés no creo que pase nada"-. Perla dejó escapar una pequeña risa al mismo tiempo que algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Granate y Lapis se pusieron cubriendo a Amatista para evitar que la gema corrupta acabara su trabajo mientras Zircón y Steven se acercaron para revisarla. Steven miró preocupado la herida del cuello, nunca había visto a una gema en esa situación, ya que llegado a cierto punto las gemas simplemente se retiraban a regenerarse. Zircón apartó con suavidad a Perla y miró la herida: –"Has tenido suerte… no ha llegado al hueso"-. Amatista dejó escapar una risa. –"¿Ese gatito?, bah…no podría conmigo"-. Zircón le devolvió una sonrisa y se dirigió a ella bromeando: – "Ya te he visto, he sentido hasta un poco de pena por la gema corrupta..."-. Entonces se puso más serio. –"Igualmente estás perdiendo bastante sangre, hay que llevarte al templo… ahora mismo estás ligada a tu cuerpo físico y estas heridas son peligrosas para un cuerpo humano…" -. Zircón se dirigió a Granate. – "Granate, tu eres la más poderosa contra esta gema… por eso me gustaría que fueras tu quien llevara a Amatista…"-. Granate asintió sin decir nada y Perla ayudó a levantar a la gema herida. – "Yo también voy, incluso Granate puede tener problemas si va sola"-. Zircón asintió. –"De acuerdo… nosotros nos encargamos de esto, id con mucho cuidado"-. Las gemas asintieron y entonces se marcharon rápidamente en dirección al portal.

Entonces Zircón, Lapis y Steven se miraron mutuamente y se pusieron espalda contra espalda. Steven le pasó el sable de Rose a Zircón y habló en alto dirigiéndose a los dos. –"Acabemos con esto de una vez… esta noche ya ha sido demasiado larga"-


	54. Demasiado joven

Las tres gemas miraban nerviosas las sombras que les rodeaban y se introducían entre la densa arboleda, esperando que el monstruo apareciera de repente a través de cualquiera de ellas. A cada mínimo ruido giraban rápidamente y apuntaban con sus armas a la dirección de la que procedía. De repente desde el interior de unos matorrales unos ojos rojos y salvajes empezaron a observarlos, y de esos matorrales salió lentamente la gema esfinge enseñando las fauces. Rápidamente Steven se puso al frente, alzando su escudo con firmeza. Sin embargo Lapis percibió algo extraño, revisó con cuidado la figura amenazante y entonces notó un pequeño parpadeo, casi imperceptible. Al notar que algo raro pasaba, volvió la mirada de manera casi instintiva y para su sorpresa se encontró una segunda gema-esfinge avanzando lentamente hacia ellos por la espalda. Al percatarse Lapis de la trampa, la gema corrupta se lanzó corriendo hacia ellos desde ambos lados. Rápidamente la gema indicó a sus dos compañeros que rotaran y estos se miraron mutuamente durante un instante. Pero no había tiempo para dudar: Zircón se giró y apuntó la espada en dirección a la segunda gema y Steven, cerrando los ojos y apostándolo todo saltó entre las dos gemas de cristal, cubriéndolas del monstruo que les atacaba por la espalda. La sospecha de Lapis parecía ser cierta: la segunda gema corrupta chocó contra el escudo de Steven y la primera se deshizo como si fuera polvo, dejando claro que era una ilusión.

Steven hizo caer de espaldas a su enemiga con un fuerte golpe de escudo, dejando vulnerable su vientre por un instante. Entonces Lapis y Zircón se lanzaron sin dudar, dispuestos a acabar este combate de una vez. Pero la poderosa gema corrupta no estaba dispuesta a caer así de fácil: justo antes de lograr acertarle sus ojos brillaron con fuerza, cegándolos temporalmente y dándole tiempo para contraatacar. De un zarpazo desarmó a Lapis y se lanzó sobre ella, pero Steven consiguió acertarle con el escudo en el costado justo a tiempo. Sabiendo que era ahora o nunca Zircón se frotó los ojos y sin una visión clara se volvió a lanzar a por el monstruo que estaba aturdido por el ataque de Steven. Finalmente consiguió clavarle la espada profundamente por el lateral. Sin embargo, en vez de de desaparecer en una nube de polvo aulló de dolor y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban intentó alcanzar a Zircón. Tras esquivar de un salto, observó con un nudo en la garganta y con una mezcla de pena y miedo como la gema se acercaba balanceándose hacia él. Cayó de lado e intentó levantarse para defenderse pero estaba agotada por el ritmo de la lucha y las múltiples heridas. Steven miraba desde la distancia con tristeza como la gema que segundos antes intentaba matarlos ahora luchaba por seguir respirando en el suelo. Zircón preparó su espada para acabar con su sufrimiento pero justo antes de lanzar el golpe, la gema esfinge se lanzó sobre él con un último resquicio de energía. Ante el gesto de sorpresa de Zircón una segunda espada atravesó a la gema corrupta por la espalda, haciéndola caer como un plomo encima de este. Cuando retiró el pesado cuerpo de encima suya, encontró a Lapis Jadeando y con la mirada perdida en el infinito mientras sostenía aún la espada clavada. Zircón se levantó y con cuidado le ayudó a retirar la espada del cuerpo. Finalmente yacía en el suelo sin moverse, aparentemente sin vida… pero si era así , ¿Por qué no se retiraba a su gema?. Steven se acercó a comprobar si todo había acabado de verdad. – "Esto es extraño, es la primera vez que pasa… que le pasa"-. Zircón se agachó, la revisó y suspiró: – "Me temo que esta gema no vaya a poder regenerarse"-. Lapis lo miró incapaz de creerlo: – "¿Cómo?, las gemas no mueren por heridas físicas"-. Zircón revisó la gema con cuidado de no dañarla. –"Es posible que le afecten sus propios poderes, y siendo incapaz de controlarlos siempre está inhibiendo sus propias habilidades, incluida la regeneración… es una suposición…"-. Steven se acercó y acarició el cabello a la gema corrupta, entonces miró a Zircón, tenía los ojos llorosos. –"Entonces, ¿la hemos matado?..."-. Zircón no sabía que responderle, en tres mil años esto no le había sucedido nunca. –"No… no lo sé… nos llevaremos la gema igualmente, las burbujas anulan las capacidades también y ninguna gema encerrada ha muerto…"-. Steven asintió y se frotó los ojos.

Zircón les indicó que fueran avanzando hacia el portal, que les alcanzaría en unos minutos. Sin decir nada Steven se dio media vuelta y se fue, Lapis permaneció en el sitio. Zircón le dedicó una sonrisa: – "No te preocupes, solo quiero revisar algo antes de irme, puede que no vuelva aquí jamás"- . Lapis miró al suelo con los ojos perdidos. – "No es.. eso … necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que acaba de pasar"-. No hicieron falta muchas palabras, Zircón simplemente se acercó y le acarició el hombro para reconfortarla. Lapis esbozó una sonrisa y le devolvió la caricia.

Tras dejar a sus dos compañeras/os ( :/…) de camino al portal Zircón se acercó de nuevo hasta el poblado, esta vez fue a un lugar concreto. Detrás de una cabaña de adobe había un pequeño agujero que dejaba entrever una habitación bajo la densa capa de arena. Zircón chistó y retiró un poco con las manos, dejando ver una trampilla de madera seca, casi fosilizada. Intentó abrirla pero estaba atascada, como no tenía ganas de perder un minuto la echó abajo de una patada. Bajo la trampilla había una habitación oscura apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna, con unas vasijas antiguas y algunas ánforas grandes, así que probablemente se trataba un antiguo almacén. En el centro de la habitación, un pequeño montón de piedras apiladas, cubiertas parcialmente por la arena. Se acercó inexpresivo y se sentó junto a la pila. – "Hola padre"-. Años, milenios habían pasado desde la última vez que había estado ahí: – "Siento no haberte visitado… pero como bien sabes no soporto este lugar"- . Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos. – "Después de tantos años encontré a más como madre, como yo…"-. Entonces profirió una leve risa y continuó hablando: –"Te sorprendería saber de dónde venía tu "leona celestial"…-. Zircón hizo una pausa y miró con tristeza a su alrededor, a las resquebrajadas paredes de la habitación que le habían causado pesadillas durante tantos años. Se detuvo y cerró los ojos. Algo debió recordar porque bajó la mirada aterrado. –"No puedo… lo siento, este lugar me sigue oliendo a sangre… quizá venga a visitarte alguna otra vez… me esperan… adiós"-. Se levantó acelerado y tras una fugaz última mirada al lugar salió de allí de un salto.

Lapis y Steven le esperaban cerca del portal. Sin decir nada levantó la mano para indicarles que ya podían irse. Steven cerró los ojos, alzó los brazos y el portal se activó llevándolos de vuelta al templo en un halo de luz. Cuando llegaron las gemas estaban en el salón, Amatista tenía toda la cabeza vendada dejando solo un par de huecos para los ojos. Los recién llegados no pudieron evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa: – "Creo que era suficiente con una cura y un pequeño vendaje…"-. Amatista miró a perla y esta se encogió de hombros –"¡Mejor así , no vaya a infectarse la herida!"-. Steven la rodeó observando con una sonrisa burlona el minucioso trabajo de perla. – "¡Pareces una momia!... ¿será la maldición del desierto?"-. Amatista gruño e intentó transformarse en momia pero no pudo. Entonces miró extrañada a Zircón. –"Los efectos de la gema inhibidora duran un par de semanas, tendrás que aguantar sin transformarte hasta entonces… y también sin tomar aceite de motor , comer alimentos en mal estado o en cantidades industriales, tu estómago mortal no lo soportaría"-. Amatista se echó las manos a la cabeza e intentó emitir un grito pero se ahogó dentro del denso vendaje. Granate se acercó entonces a los tres que acababan de llegar: –"Hablando de la gema, que ha pasado con ella"-. La sonrisa desapareció de sus rostros. –"¿No habéis podido capturarla?"-. Steven negó con la cabeza. – "Nada que ver, fue relativamente fácil derrotarla, estaba cansada y herida por los combates anteriores"-. Granate repitió la pregunta y las otras dos gemas se acercaron a escuchar la respuesta. Fue Lapis quien finalmente respondió: – "No se retiró a su gema cuando acabamos con ella"-. Perla se echó la mano a la boca y miró a Steven. – "Siento que hayas tenido que hacer eso tan joven… ¿estas… bien?"- . Steven negó con la cabeza. – "No, pero eso da igual, era raro que con el tipo de misiones que hacemos no haya pasado antes… tenía que pasar"-. Perla se acercó y le acarició la mejilla. –"No da igual, tienes 16 años… si necesitas hablar estamos aquí para ti"-. Steven asintió con la cabeza y se lo agradeció devolviéndole la sonrisa y un abrazo. Zircón entonces sacó la burbuja con la gema en su interior: – "Igualmente la hemos traído, está intacta…"- . Granate la recogió y la envió al templo. –"Bien hecho"-. Zircón agachó la mirada. – "Claro…"-


	55. Vacaciones imprevistas

Días después de todo lo acontecido con la gema-esfinge los poderes de las gemas seguían sin volver. Las gemas estaban obligadas a vivir como jamás lo habían hecho ya que mientras durasen los efectos, estas estaban "encerradas" en sus cuerpos de luz, mortales y con necesidades adaptadas a estos. Las gemas rodeaban en corrillo a Perla que miraba con asco el guiso que le había puesto Zircón. Esta lo retiró lentamente con las manos de delante suya y Zircón volvió a colocarlo en su sitio. –"¡Perla! , ¡Tienes que comer o vas a morir!"-. Perla lo miró con los ojos húmedos y un gesto arrugado y suplicante, como si en cualquier momento fuera a romper a llorar. –"¡Pero es que no puedo! , esa cosa entrará en mi cuerpo, tendré que masticarlo, se convertirá en una pasta repugnante, bajará al estómago y luego… ¡luego…!"-. En la cara de esta apareció una expresión de horror y se puso a llorar. Zircón suspiró y miró a las demás gemas en busca de ayuda. Steven se acercó y se dirigió a Perla con voz suave: –"No pienses en eso, ni lo sentirás… ¡y a lo mejor descubres que no es tan horrible como parece!... ¿con este frio no te apetece tener algo calentito en el estómago?"-. Perla lo miró como si acabara de soltar la mayor blasfemia posible y entonces continuó a llorando aún más fuerte. Amatista gruñó y se acercó al plato de comida – "No pasa nada, ¡si no lo quiere ella me lo tomaré yo!"- entonces se lanzó encima del plato de comida e intentó comérselo entero (plato incluido) pero Steven y Zircón la sostuvieron para que no lo hiciera. Con el forcejeo el plato salió volando y fue a parar directo a la cara impasible de Granate. Todos pararon en seco y miraron con horror. Mientras le chorreaba el caldo por las mejillas dijo con voz neutra. –"Tengamos una comida tranquila… Perla, come, Amatista, no comas"-. Entonces Perla tragó saliva y pidió otro plato y Amatista se echó atrás lentamente.

Tras finalmente conseguir que Perla comiera algo, Zircón se echó en el sofá rendido y se puso unos cascos. Mientras escuchaba su música favorita se fue quedando poco a poco dormido... esas últimas semanas habían sido agotadoras para todos los miembros humanos de esa casa, ahora eran ellos los encargados de enseñarles a las gemas a vivir como tales… y no era tarea fácil… por suerte debería acabar pronto. Justo antes de quedarse dormido Amatista le quitó los cascos. –"¿Que escuchas? , me aburro y no puedo entrar en mi habitación"-. Zircón se levantó y se frotó los ojos. – "Hasta que me los has quitado estaba escuchando a "La Vela Puerca"…"-. Amatista trasteó con los cascos. –"¿La Vela Puerca? Que nombre más raro… creo que me gusta"-. Zircón esbozó una sonrisa. – "Puedes quedártelos un rato si quieres…"-. Amatista se lo agradeció y se los puso. –"Por cierto, como va tu herida del cuello"-. La gema se dio la vuelta y se la enseñó con orgullo. – "Se ha curado ya, se va a convertir en una espectacular cicatriz a juego con la de mi cara"-. Zircón dejó escapar una leve risa: –"Lamento decepcionarte pero cuando vuelvan tus poderes esa cicatriz desaparecerá"-. Amatista pareció decepcionada. –"Yo tenía una enorme en el ojo izquierdo y unas pocas en la espalda y tras mi primera regeneración desaparecieron todas"-. La gema se quedó pensativa. – "Entonces debías parecer todo un temible bandido...que poco te pega… me gustaría verlo"-. Zircón se rascó la barbilla. –"Creo que conservo algunos retratos de carbonilla de entonces"-. Amatista lo miró emocionada. –"¿¡Me los enseñas!?"-. Zircón bostezó y dijo: – "Luego los busco, ahora quiero echarme un poco"-. Amatista asintió, le dio las gracias de nuevo por los cascos y le dejó dormir.

La gema salió afuera y encontró a Perla dando vueltas en círculos con una mirada de preocupación. – "Ey Perla, ¿que te pasa?, ¿algo va mal?"-. Perla la miró sorprendida. – "¿Si algo va mal?… bueno, tengo sensaciones extrañas que nunca he tenido , la necesidad de comer y dormir, la impresión de que pierdo mi tiempo y para colmo no puedo acceder al templo… ¡¿y si ha pasado algo dentro?!, ¡¿y si las burbujas han dejado de funcionar?! ,¡¿Y si..?!"-. Amatista la interrumpió y negó con la cabeza. –"Es el único poder que conservamos y funciona bien, no te preocupes… es más, toma, relájate un poco"-. Amatista le cedió los cascos y Perla los miró extrañada. – Un poco de música, me los ha prestado Zircón… date un paseo por la bahía y disfruta un poco de estas "vacaciones de salvar el mundo", a lo mejor descubres algo agradable de esas nuevas sensaciones"-. A Perla le cambió la expresión y la miró divertida. – "¿Desde cuando eres tan ocurrente?"-. Amatista desvió la mirada y se sonrojó. –"Está bien, intentaré relajarme un poco, un paseo por la costa no puede hacerme mal, ¿vienes?"-. Amatista asintió y entonces las dos se pusieron en marcha.

-"Esto suena bien"-. Dijo perla mientras disfrutaba de la lista de música de Zircón. –"Prefiero algo un poco más refinado pero… está bien"-. Caminaron un rato por la orilla observando el extraño pero bello contraste entre la nieve y el agua del mar. –"Siempre me ha parecido extraño que todos los años nieve aquí… en una ciudad al nivel del mar"-. Amatista asintió mientras miraba jugueteaba con la nieve. Cuando llevaban un rato caminando vieron a Steven y a Connie agachados tras un pequeño muro de nieve. –"¡Ey Steven!"-. le gritó Amatista. Este giró la cabeza sin decir nada y le hizo un gesto para que permaneciera en silencio. De repente Lapis salió de entre un montón de nieve y boleó a los dos chavales hasta dejarles enterrados. – "¡Gané de nuevo! , ¡soy la reina de la nieve!"-. Dijo Lapis mientras reía con ganas. Connie sacudió la cabeza para quitarse de encima la nieve y refunfuñó. – "¡No es justo! , ¡tú tienes superreflejos de gema!"-. Lapis chistó y negó con el dedo. – "Excusas, excusas, tú tienes una gema en tu equipo también…"-. Steven salió de entre la nieve y vio como Perla los miraba confusa con los cascos todavía en la cabeza. – "Bonitos cascos, ¡te ves moderna!"-. Esta levantó una ceja. –"Eh…¿gracias?... ¿que estáis haciendo Steven?"-. Steven señaló unas estructuras hechas de nieve. – "¿No es obvio? , ¡peleas de nieve!" -. Amatista pareció emocionada. – "¡Yo también quiero!"-. Entonces cogió un enorme montón de nieve (enorme) y se lo lanzó a Steven y a Connie antes de que pudieran reaccionar. Perla se alarmó y se puso a buscar entre la nieve. –"¡Serás bruta! , ¡Steven! , ¡¿Connie?!"-. Cuando sacó a Steven tenía los ojos cerrados. –"¿Steven?"-. Entonces abrió los ojos, esgrimió una sonrisa burlona y le estampó una bola de nieve que tenía oculta. Perla miró enfurruñada, murmuró algo por lo bajo y lo soltó. Por el contrario Amatista empezó a reírse sin parar. La risa de amatista fue interrumpida por un bolazo en toda la cara que la tiró de espaldas. Cuando se sacudió vio sorprendida que Perla la miraba con una sonrisa desafiante. Una sonrisa sustituyó a la sorpresa y empezó a preparar una bola de nieve.

Mientras ,en la casa, Zircón se acababa de despertar. Granate estaba sentada ojeando el bestiario de gemas corruptas de este. – "ey, al fin estás despierto…" -. Zircón se frotó los ojos cansados. –"si… ¿sabes? , no me echaba una siesta desde hace mucho tiempo, sienta bien"-. Granate le miró con una sonrisa y siguió leyendo. Durante un rato Zircón la miró sin decir nada, Granate se percató y se dirigió a el.– "¿Pasa algo?"-. Zircón negó con la cabeza. –"no, no… solo estaba pensando… como sigues fusionada a pesar de haber sido expuesta a los poderes de la "gema inhibidora" "-. Granate siguió leyendo. – "No lo sé, hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de sus poderes…es más, nunca he visto a una gema con unos poderes tan extraños…"-. Zircón se rascó la cabeza. –"En fin…da igual"-. Zircón se levantó, fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar una cafetera. Le hizo un gesto a Granate para ver si quería. Esta asintió mientras observaba distraída las ilustraciones de las diferentes gemas corruptas. – "Si , gracias…"-. A Zircón le resultaba curioso el interés repentino que había mostrado Granate por su bestiario desde que volvieron de la misión en el desierto. – "¿Buscas algo en concreto?"-. Granate alzó la vista del viejo cuaderno. – "si… estaba comparando tus datos con lo que nos hemos encontrado y bueno… muchos son totalmente contrarios a lo que realmente eran esas gemas" -. Zircón le respondió mientras buscaba un par de tazas para servir. – "Te refieres al aumento radical de agresividad y peligrosidad…"-. Granate asintió. –"Muchas eran "pacíficas" cuando hiciste estos apuntes … sin embargo al enfrentarlas durante estos años lo único que nos hemos encontrado son gemas que incluso atacan a los seres humanos deliberadamente"-. La cafetera silbó desprendiendo un agradable olor a café e indicando que ya estaba listo. Zircón disfrutó del aroma antes de servir dos tazas. –…"Es posible que los cambios de conducta y pensamiento en una gema corrupta sean graduales y no repentinos"…-. Le ofreció una taza y Granate la cogió y se la agradeció con un gesto. Tras un pequeño sorbo volvió a mirar los dibujos y apretó los dientes – "Es lo que me temo… pobres gemas, perdiéndose más y más cada día que pasa…"-. Zircón se acercó y cerró el cuaderno. –… "Lo único que podemos hacer por ellas es retenerlas hasta poder curarlas, no nos torturemos más… y menos ahora, que no podemos hacer nada"-. Granate se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos y entonces lo miró con una sonrisa. – "Si, es lo mejor… con tanto tiempo libre y sin visión de futuro no puedo evitar comerme la cabeza más de lo habitual"-. En ese momento entraron por la puerta las otras gemas y Connie, estaban todas caladas hasta los huesos y manchadas de arena. Perla se acercó a Zircón con gesto solemne y escondiendo algo tras la espalda. Este la miró curioso –"¿Qué ha pasado?"-. Las otras gemas desviaron la mirada cuando Zircón buscó una respuesta. Entonces Perla sacó los cascos rotos de Zircón de detrás de ella y se los ofreció mientras este los miraba sorprendido. –"Lo siento, no hay excusas, mi descuido y una bola de nieve mal dirigida fueron los causantes"-. Zircón volvió a mirar los cascos y después a Perla intentando mantener la compostura… y entonces empezó a reírse. Las gemas lo miraron extrañadas – ¿Qué es tan gracioso? , ¡he roto tus cascos!" -. Zircón paró de reír y quedó una sonrisa. – "¡Los cascos mejor invertidos de toda mi vida si han servido para meterte a ti en una pelea de nieve!"-. Perla se sorprendió con su respuesta y esbozó una sonrisa tímida. -"Y ahora id a ducharos y a cambiaros o vais a enteraros de lo que es una gripe…"-. Cuando se fueron Granate miró a Zircón con una sonrisa sin decir nada. Este se la devolvió con cierto orgullo –" Para que mentir, sabiendo que es la que más está sufriendo "siendo humana", verla sonreír llena de barro y nieve no ha podido ser más satisfactorio…"-.

 **Nota: La Vela Puerca es una banda uruguaya de rock. Mi recomendación es que le echéis un vistazo, muy grandes XD**


	56. visión catastrófica

Zircón estaba entrenando en la playa, en una cala alejada de la casa del templo donde podía concentrarse. Había formado un círculo en la arena y giraba alrededor de un objetivo imaginario en el centro de dicho círculo. Hacía movimientos amplios y fluidos con manos y pies, siempre en la misma dirección. Ningún movimiento agresivo, solo una especie de baile en el que mantenía focalizado a ese rival invisible alrededor del que giraba, como esperando que en cualquier momento este lo fuera a atacar. Cuando el sol de la mañana empezó a subir demasiado, Zircón cesó sus ejercicios y se sentó en la arena a meditar. Acostumbrado al barullo que siempre había en la casa, el silencio de la playa apenas roto por el vaivén de las olas hacía fácil la tarea. El suave ruido de la espuma del mar dejándose caer perezosamente sobre la arena blanca era incluso sedante, sería difícil no dormirse de no ser por las temperaturas por debajo de los 10 grados propias de principios de invierno…combinado con el hecho de que llevaba apenas una camiseta de mangas cortas. Tan concentrado estaba que no notó que alguien se acercaba en silencio por detrás. Para su sorpresa alguien le rodeó el cuello con suavidad y le besó la nuca. Giró la cabeza y vio a Lapis con una bufanda y ropa de invierno que le sonreía con una mezcla de ternura y picardía que a Zircón le resultó muy atractiva. –"¿Interrumpiendo mi entrenamiento eh?"-. Lapis dejó escapar una pequeña risa. –"No pude resistirme…"-. Zircón compartió su risa. –"Hiciste bien…a lo mejor ahora era un témpano si no hubieras llegado"-. Le acarició la mejilla, la besó y se quedó admirándola. Lapis se sonrojó y le regaló una sonrisa tímida. –"¿Que miras?" -.- a la suerte que tengo-. Entonces se dispuso a besarla en el cuello pero Lapis lo "detuvo" entre risas. – "¡Shu para!", ¡ahora no! ¡jajaja! , ¡venga que Granate quiere verte!"-. Zircón cesó un segundo, resopló y con una sonrisa pícara intentó "atacar" de nuevo. – "Vengaa… Granate puede esperar un ratito"-… pero Lapis lo detuvo con un dedo y lo apartó muy a su pesar. – "Dice que es urgente, venga anda…" -. Tras chistar asintió y dejó escapar una breve risa.

Cuando entró en la casa Granate estaba sentada en el sofá. No había nadie, las gemas estaban en sus diferentes habitaciones y Steven había salido a por unos donuts. –"Lapis me ha dicho que querías verme"-. Granate asintió y le indicó que se sentase. Parecía preocupada y distante, algo poco habitual en ella. – "¿Entonces?, ¿qué pasa?"-. Granate guardó silencio unos segundos y entonces dijo: –"He recuperado mis poderes"-. Zircón esbozó una sonrisa. – "¡Al fin!, magnífica noticia"-. Granate bajó la mirada. –"No estoy tan segura"-. Zircón la miró extrañado.- "Lo primero que he hecho ha sido detectar una gema corrupta que está fuera de control… matando cualquier ser vivo que se encuentre…no solo humanos"-. La gema humana se quedó pensativa. – "Mal momento… cuando todas se están recuperando… ¿qué quieres que hagamos?"-. Granate lo miró ahora a el directamente. – "Tu nada"-. Zircón la miró confuso. – "Es más fácil que lo veas que explicártelo… te aviso que no va a ser agradable"-. Entonces Granate le tocó la frente y Zircón entró instantáneamente en trance.

Cuando abrió los ojos todo estaba en llamas, la casa de la playa destruida y el templo derruido. Greg sangraba en el suelo mientras Steven lo zarandeaba intentando despertarle… la gema de perla yacía en el suelo quebrada y las otras gemas de cristal lo miraban con rabia y tristeza mientras alzaban sus armas contra él. –"¡¿Que está pasando?!, ¡¿qué es esto?!" palabras no sonaban y no controlaba sus movimientos. Alzó las dos manos, un fuerte viento empezó a soplar y el cielo se oscureció. Mientras gigantescos tornados se formaban Lapis levantó temblorosa la mano y el océano se alzó sobre sus cabezas. Esta lloraba y él le sonreía con crueldad… justo antes de que el desastre se desatara todo se volvió borroso y volvió a la casa del templo. Estaba jadeando el suelo, sudando y con los ojos desorbitados por lo que acababa de ver. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y las manos le temblaban. Antes de que Zircón dijera nada Granate se dirigió a él. – "En esa batalla que has visto tu acabas muerto pero te llevas por delante a Perla, Greg, Beach city, el templo y dejas muy herida a Lapislázuli"-. Zircón se levantó del suelo, se volvió a sentar en el sofá y se frotó la cara. – "¿Qué… que ha sido todo eso…?-. Granate agachó de nuevo la mirada. –"El futuro, al menos uno de los posibles futuros… surgió inmediatamente después de descubrir la nueva gema"-. Zircón la miró incrédulo. – "Yo nunca haría nada de esto…"-. Granate asintió. – "Estoy segura, pero algo sucede en el transcurso de la misión… mira… no suelo mostrar lo que he visto a nadie por motivos evidentes… imagina que le enseño los posibles desenlaces a las gemas antes de las misiones… si te lo he enseñado es porque quiero pedirte que te quedes apartado de esta misión y que seas plenamente consciente de lo que podría pasar para evitarlo"-. Zircón asintió con la cabeza. –"Dicho esto prefiero que estés encerrado… al menos hasta que volvamos"-. A este le vino la imagen a la cabeza de Greg y perla muertos y sus manos volvieron a temblar. –"Por supuesto… debo estarlo"-. Granate se lo agradeció y se dispuso a avisar a las otras gemas cuando Zircón la llamó. – "¿Es…esto lo que tienes que ver cada instante?..."-. Granate asintió y a Zircón un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Cuanto todas las gemas estaban en el salón Granate les explicó con detalles la misión. Connie, que estaba con Steven en ese momento insistía en ir a pesar de las negativas de Perla. –¡Me lo prometisteis!, ¡he entrenado durante años! , ¡se manejar una espada con maestría y puedo cubriros las espaldas!-. Steven recordó la anterior misión… si en vez de Amatista hubiera sido Connie la que hubiera sido atacada por la gema esfinge el resultado habría sido catastrófico…. –"No me parece el mejor momento para que nos acompañes… la mayoría estamos sin poderes y si algo sale mal no podríamos defenderte"-. Connie lo miró sorprendida por un segundo y acto seguido empezó a gritarle enfadada. –"Sabes de lo que soy capaz…¿y todavía crees que necesito protección? , además…¡tú sin poderes eres igual que yo!... ¡¿y aun así te atreves a tratarme como si fuera una niña que no sabe lo que hace?!"-. Antes de que Perla o Steven pudieran responderle nada, Zircón le puso una mano en el hombro y la miró serio. – "Es que eres una niña… y no tienes ni idea de lo que estás pidiendo…esto no es un juego, es algo serio, cuando salen ahí pueden morir…"-. Connie intentó responderle pero Zircón la volvió a cortar y esta desvió la mirada contrariada. Steven respiró aliviado y Perla se acercó a Connie para animarla. – "Ten paciencia, llegará tu momento"-.

Antes de salir Granate le abrió la puerta del templo a Zircón y le dio algo en la mano a Connie, que la miró extrañada. Las gemas se miraron y Amatista se dirigió a Zircón: – "¿No vienes?"-. Zircón negó con la cabeza.- "No, tengo una tarea importante que hacer en el templo… tened cuidado"–. Las gemas asintieron y entonces desaparecieron en un halo de luz. Connie miró curiosa el emblema que le había dado Granate. Zircón la llamó desde la puerta del templo. – "Ven, necesito tu ayuda"-. Connie, confusa con todo tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

Era la segunda vez que había entrado en el templo y todo aquello era nuevo para ella, que miraba emocionada hacia todos lados. Zircón la guio sin decir una palabra a través de los pasillos hasta llegar finalmente a una habitación de paredes lisas, con un panel en el centro y una pequeña mesa a un lado. Zircón se sentó en el suelo al otro lado del panel y le indicó que pusiera el emblema en este. Connie miró el emblema una vez más y entonces hizo lo que le habían ordenado. De repente y para sorpresa de esta, una pared de luz surgió encarcelando a Zircón. Esta hizo el amago de acercarse para liberarlo pero este la detuvo con un gesto. –"Tranquila, es lo que pretendía… gracias, necesitaba que alguien me vigilara mientras las gemas están fuera"-. Connie estaba cada vez más confusa. – "No … no entiendo nada"-. Zircón se acomodó en su celda. – "Basta con decirte que puedo suponer un peligro mientras dure la misión a la que se acaban de ir" se echó las manos a la cabeza intentando poner sus ideas en orden.

Tras un rato de incómodo silencio viendo como Connie lo miraba tímidamente Zircón se dirigió a ella. –"¿Te ha sentado mal lo que te he dicho ahí fuera?"-. Connie no dijo nada, simplemente desvió la mirada y apretó los dientes.-"Escucha Connie… sé que tienes ganas de entrar en acción…deseas luchar por la Tierra y todo eso… pero no es tan sencillo…"-. Finalmente Connie saltó alterada de la silla. – "¡¿Qué diferencia tienes tu conmigo?! ,¡¿qué te hace tener más derecho que yo a defender el hogar en el que ambos vivimos?¡, ¡Es lo que quiero!-. Zircón la miró de nuevo serio. – "¿La diferencia?, yo tengo casi 3000 años y se a lo que me enfrento, he perdido mucho y es difícil fragmentar mi alma aún … tú tienes 16 y lo único que tienes en la cabeza es un deseo infantil de defender algo sin contemplar lo que hay que hacer para lograrlo o las consecuencias que tendría el que te pasara algo… no entraré en detalles"-. Connie se quedó en silencio y volvió a desviar la mirada. –"Da gracias a que no vivimos hace 2000 años, en los que un niño de tu edad tenía que coger una espada con tu edad e irse a suicidarse por su patria como si se tratara de un adulto…-. Zircón se acercó un poco y la miró con una sonrisa triste. –"No tienes necesidad de arriesgar tu vida, no es un escenario que te obligue a ello… disfruta de tu juventud e inocencia… al menos unos años más"-. Connie asintió con los labios apretados y temblorosos. –"En cuanto a Steven… es también igual de joven que tu… pero por desgracia ya ha visto y vivido lo suficiente para saber que está haciendo… no es que me entusiasme la idea de que venga tan joven a las misiones… pero tiene un papel que cumplir y una maldición de cristal en el ombligo…"-.

Mientras tanto, lejos de allí, las gemas buscaban a la bestia entre los restos de un antiguo edificio gema. Granate se dirigió a todas en voz baja: –"Tened cuidado, me temo que esta gema es peligrosa de verdad…"-. Steven miraba a su alrededor contemplando el lugar a la par que avanzaban.- "¿Qué era este lugar? Es aún más sombrío que el centro militar donde encontramos a pesadilla…"- . Perla le respondió sin dejar de mirar las celdas destrozadas o consumidas por el tiempo. – "Una antigua cárcel gema… previa a la guerra"-. Steven pareció sorprendido. – "Pero ahora son ruinas sin significado Steven , una huella de nuestro paso por la Tierra"-. Granate chistó y los mandó guardar silencio. –"Está cerca… no arméis ruido" -. De repente Steven se tropezó con algo que lo hizo caer y todas las gemas miraron en su dirección. –"¿Steven estás bien?"-. Steven se frotó la cabeza mientras se levantaba. –"Si.. tranquilas es solo…"-. Steven dejó la frase a medias cuando se fijó que las gemas miraban al suelo sorprendidas. Cuando bajó la mirada se encontró un esqueleto humano con la gema en la mano. Steven saltó hacia atrás de la sorpresa y se quedó mirando la gema. –¿Es eso? … pero sí parece… inactiva… ¿no era una bestia asesina?"-. Amatista se dispuso a cogerla cuando Perla la apartó bruscamente. –"¡Quieta! , ¡no ves que puede ser peligroso!"-. Amatista dejó escapar una risa. – "Pero si debe llevar aquí años… ¿no ves el esqueleto? Debió morir hace al menos medio siglo"-. Granate se acercó a inspeccionar y se dirigió a Amatista. – "Mira bien"-. Las gemas se acercaron y vieron un pequeño halo ennegrecido alrededor de la zona por la que sujetaba la gema corrupta. Perla se echó las manos a la boca y Amatista se echó atrás unos pasos aterrorizada. Steven las miró perdido. –"¿Qué pasa?"-. Granate respondió sin dejar de mirar la gema. –"Este esqueleto es reciente, la gema hizo que al cogerla este pobre individuo se convirtiera en una cerilla usada… esta gema esta activa pero no tiene su forma física… es un parásito"-.


	57. Destino caprichoso

-"¿Un parásito?... ¿en qué sentido?"-. Perla revisó las marcas de quemadura y entonces respondió a Steven. –"Bueno… como sabes hay muchas gemas que tras corromperse pierden su forma física y se vinculan con cualquier objeto, animal o cosa que pillen cerca… como por ejemplo la gema nube o la del faro… el problema aquí es que nunca habíamos visto una gema de este tipo sin vincular y menos matando humanos"-. Steven la miró extrañado. –"¿Matando? , si no se puede ni mover, esto parece más un accidente"-. Para responderle Perla le preguntó a Amatista porque iba a coger la gema. Esta se dispuso a contestar pero no sabía que decir. –" No lo sé… me apetecía…supongo"-. Perla entonces miró a Steven. –"¿ves?… bueno… es posible que Amatista no sea el mejor ejemplo de cautela…pero en fin… eso da igual, lo que vengo a decir es que aunque es posible que fuera un accidente que la gema matara al humano, no lo es el hecho de que lo atrajera y le hiciese cogerla… lo sé porque nada más que la vi tuve esa necesidad"-. Steven se quedó mirando lo que parecía una inocente piedra preciosa. –"mmmm… ¿entonces intenta encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse?... pobre… quizá… debería ayudarla"-. Steven fue a cogerla pero Perla y Amatista reaccionaron a tiempo y lo retiraron de la gema. –"¡Argh! , ¡Granate! , ¡encapsula eso yaa!, ¡Steven quietooo!"- dijo Perla mientras forcejeaba con este. Granate intentó encapsularla pero cada vez que lo hacía la burbuja explotaba. –"¡Esta activa y quema la burbuja cada vez que intento meterla!"-. Amatista ató a Steven con el látigo y entre ella y Perla lo dejaron apartado. Este se retorcía con los ojos desorbitados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – "¡Dejadme… solo quiero darle amooor!"-. Amatista y Perla se quedaron mirándolo mientras Lapis buscaba acelerada algo en una mochila que había traído. A Amatista un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda viendo babear y hacer la croqueta a Steven. – "No estoy segura de si esta poseído o simplemente es Steven…" -. Lapis finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando y lo sacó de la mochila con aire triunfal. Era la caja que Zircón había usado para guardar las gemas hace miles de años. –"¡Aquí esta! , menos mal que me dio por traerla…"-. Lapis dijo algo en gema antiguo y la caja se abrió. –"¡Mete la gema aquí!"-. Granate asintió, la encapsuló y antes de que la burbuja reventara la puso en el interior. Justo después de cerrarla Steven salió del trance y las gemas respiraron aliviadas. – "Agh, mi cabeza… ¿eh? , ¿qué hago atado?..."-. Amatista dejó escapar una risa y empezó a desatarlo. – "Parecía que te estabas convirtiendo en un achuchohombre Steven, tendrías que haberte visto"-. Steven se frotó la cabeza. – "¿un…que? …" -. Amatista negó con la cabeza. – "No importa jeje"-.

Las gemas se reunieron entonces en torno a la caja que sostenía granate con una mirada de preocupación. Lapis se dirigió a ella – "¿Qué vamos a hacer?, está contenida pero sigue activa ahí dentro"-. Granate se quedó pensativa unos segundos. Entonces suspiró y respondió a las gemas. – "No me hace gracia la idea de llevarla al templo… pero dejarla aquí es demasiado peligroso… así que… mejor nos la llevamos"-. Todas se miraron preocupadas pero sabían que era la mejor opción en ese momento.

Al llegar al templo Granate le pasó la caja a Perla. –"Mantenla a salvo durante un rato, tengo que hacer algo en el templo"-. Perla asintió y cogió la caja con cuidado. –"¿Qué vas a hacer?"-. Granate no contestó y se fue apresurada hacia el interior del templo. Las gemas se miraron extrañadas, algo pasaba pero decidieron no insistir. Zircón reposaba pensativo contra la pared mientras Connie leía distraída cuando Granate entró en la habitación. –"Gracias Connie por todo… puedes irte"-. Esta asintió y justo antes de irse le hizo una pregunta. – "¿Qué está pasando?"-. A Granate se le dibujó una mueca arrugada.- "No lo sé…"-.

Zircón alzó la mirada y le preguntó que se habían encontrado en la misión. Granate se sentó sobre la mesa y se quitó las gafas un momento para frotarse los ojos cansados. –"Que vamos a encontrar… una gema"-. Zircón dejó escapar una risa desganada. – "¿No tienes ni idea de lo que habéis encontrado verdad?-. Granate negó con la cabeza. – "He visto gemas fusionarse con el entorno, levantar ciudades de arena y hasta controlar el tiempo… esta gema no hace nada pero está activa y por lo tanto no se la puede encapsular… lo único que vemos que hace es atraer humanos y animales para reducirlos a cenizas…" -. De repente Granate empezó a alterarse y las manos le empezaron a templar. Zircón se percató y se acercó preocupado al borde de su celda. – "¿Estas bien?"-. Granate lo miró a los ojos y lo que Zircón vio reflejado en ellos fue miedo… nunca la había visto así. Todo cambió muy rápido, como si hubiera estado esperando para salir a flote, la desesperación afloró en las palabras de Granate. – "¡No! , ¡no tiene sentido! , ¡¿si esta gema no hace nada porque mis visiones son cada vez más terribles?!… ahora incluyen un futuro en el que es Steven el que empieza a atacarnos a todos… Rose alza sus armas contra nosotros, nos vemos obligados a…el cielo se oscurece y…¡y…!..."-. Granate empezó a brillar y sus gemas empezaron a separarse.-" ¡Cálmate rubí!.."-.-"¡¿Cómo lo voy a hacer?!, ¡¿Tú estás viendo lo mismo que yo, no?!..." -.. Muy agitado y confuso Zircón intentó tranquilizarla en vano – "¡Calma! , ¡todo eso son posibilidades! , ¡tú misma has dicho muchas veces que somos nosotros los que fabricamos nuestro propio futuro!"-. Granate se giró bruscamente y lo miró una última vez con los ojos llorosos. –"No quiero ver más esto… quiero volver a perder mis poderes"-. Y acto seguido se separó en rubí y zafiro. Zircón se quedó atónito, no sabía que decir ni hacer. Rubí estaba a un lado con los ojos desorbitados mientras zafiro se frotaba la cabeza. Antes de que Zafiro dijera nada rubí golpeó el suelo y empezó a llorar mientras apretaba con fuerza los dientes. –"Cálmate, ¡necesitamos estar calmadas para las demás! , si nosotras nos sentimos así después de tantos años haciendo esto… imagina si se enteraran las otras"- dijo Zafiro. Rubí volvió a golpear el suelo, empezó a echar humo y la miró intentando sostener una expresión de rabia para ocultar su evidente miedo. – "¡AGH! , ¡tú has visto lo mismo que yo! , ¡cómo puedes pedirme que me calme!... ¡nos has visto asesinar a Steven en todos los escenarios posibles!" -. Zafiro desvió la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio. – "¡Y lo peor es que no sabemos cuál es la causa de todo esto! , ¡por lo que no podemos controlarlo! , ¡¿es esa gema?!, ¡que sepamos las gemas no pueden poseer a otras gemas así que no tiene sentido maldita sea!"-. Acto seguido Rubí se derrumbó y se sujetó las rodillas con fuerza. Zircón estaba estupefacto, mudo, se limitaba a atestiguar todo lo que estaba pasando. Zafiro se acercó, la rodeó con los brazos y le secó las lágrimas a Rubí. – "Tenemos que ser fuertes para protegerle de lo que sea… no podemos derrumbarnos y menos ahora… somos su brújula, su mapa, su roca"-. El suelo de la habitación empezaba a derretirse bajo la temperatura de la piel de ardiente de rubí y Zircón dio unos pasos hacia atrás… pero a Zafiro eso parecía no importarle, permanecía serena e imperturbable a su lado. – "Es tan difícil a veces… y estas semanas sin tener que ver nada…ha sido… agradable"-. Zafiro le habló con voz serena y relajante. – "Dime sinceramente, ¿sufres con mis visiones cuando nos fusionamos?"-. Rubí abrió mucho los ojos y la miró sorprendido por su pregunta. – "Eso da igual, aunque a veces no sea agradable no es absolutamente nada si puedo estar junto a ti"-. Con una sonrisa y unas lágrimas cálidas de agradecimiento Zafiro le besó la nariz y Rubí la abrazó con fuerza. Entonces se fusionaron de nuevo en una sola entidad, volviendo a ser Granate. Zircón, al margen de su sorpresa, la miraba con una sonrisa tierna. – "Así que de ahí nace esa serenidad… eres el fruto de algo sorprendente"-. Granate le devolvió la sonrisa y quitó el emblema del panel, permitiéndole a salir de su celda. –"Yo espero estar ahí cuando te fusiones con Lapis por primera vez"-. Zircón asintió y se sonrojó ligeramente dejando ver una tímida sonrisa.

Cuando salieron del templo las gemas estaban sentadas en el salón en torno a Amatista. Cuando esta se percató se transformó en un puma y se acercó a ellas muy emocionada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – "¡He recuperado mis poderes! , al fin puedo cambiar de nuevo"-. Acto seguido se transformó en Zircón y se puso a hacer el payaso por el salón. Entre risas Zircón felicitó a Amatista, que daba vueltas por la habitación transformándose en todo lo que veía mientras Perla la perseguía intentando detener sus destrozos. Mientras todos estaban entretenidos mirándola, Steven estaba concentrado la caja donde habían guardado la gema. Connie se percató y al llamarlo Steven pareció despertar de un trance. Esta lo miraba ligeramente preocupada. – "¿Estas bien? , desde que has llegado no paras de trastear con esa cosa…¿qué es?"-. Steven se despejó y le respondió quitándole importancia al asunto. – "Estoy bien tranquila, solo estoy cansado. En cuanto a eso… ahí está la gema que hemos encontrado" la miró durante unos segundos hasta que su móvil sonó con un mensaje de su madre. Tras un breve vistazo le besó la mejilla a Steven y le dijo que tenía que irse. Con aire ausente este se despidió mientras miraba distraído la caja.

Durante el resto de ese día los poderes de las gemas fueron volviendo poco a poco y la preocupación por la gema corrupta desapareció casi por completo… salvo por Granate , que no perdía nunca de vista la caja. Zircón notó el excesivo interés que mostraba Steven por la gema; aunque siempre había sido curioso con todo lo relacionado con su lado extraterrestre esto sobrepasaba la curiosidad, iba allí adonde la llevaran y si alguien lo separaba de esta se mostraba hosco. El día cedió paso a la noche y cada gema se fue a meditar o descansar a su modo a cada una de sus habitaciones. Granate no quería que la caja se quedase allí por la influencia que tenía sobre Steven y le pidió a Zircón y Lapis que se la llevaran y la custodiaran hasta que encontraran una solución definitiva. Steven mostró recelo ante la idea de que la gema abandonara el templo, llegando a encararse con Granate, alegando que no era seguro para Beach city. A esta le preocupaba su actitud y cada vez que le miraba en su cabeza se repetían las mismas visiones catastróficas una y otra vez.

Mientras iban hacia casa Lapis notó que los pensamientos de Zircón estaban en otra parte. Desde por mañana su actitud había sido diferente, estaba más ausente. – "¿En que piensas?"-. Zircón se sobresaltó, como si lo hubieran despertado bruscamente de un sueño. Entonces volvió a agachar la mirada y jugueteó un poco con la caja. – "Nada, al menos nada que merezca la pena mencionar"-. Lapis sabía que algo pasaba, pero también sabía que no quería hablar de ellos así que intentó animarle sin más. Lo miró con una sonrisa pícara. –"Quizá… podemos celebrar que hemos recuperado nuestros poderes…"-. Zircón se sonrojó y recordó la escena dentro del templo. Dándose cuenta de que intentaba animarle esbozó una sonrisa y para sorpresa de Lapis la cogió de la mano y la besó en un gesto inocente, sin picardía ninguna, como si se tratara de un niño muy tímido. Esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

Tras un rato caminando, algo se movió tras ellos. Cuando se dieron la vuelta vieron que era Steven que se acercaba a ellos con la mirada perdida. Ambos lo miraron extrañados y Zircón dio unos pasos atrás con la caja. –"¿Steven? , ¿qué haces aquí?"-. Sin decir nada se lanzó sobre el con la intención de quitarle la caja y dijo en alto las palabras necesarias para abrirla. Lapis agarró a Steven y se lo quitó a Zircón de encima, pero entonces este invocó el escudo y la golpeó en la cara haciéndola caer de espaldas. Antes de que Zircón pudiera reaccionar Steven le lanzó el escudo y golpeó el artefacto, haciéndolo salir volando y dejando libre a la gema. Cuando Steven se dispuso a lanzarse a por ella, un brazo de agua de Lapis lo retuvo. Pero al ir Zircón a guardar la gema de nuevo Steven, profiriendo un grito de rabia , invocó el escudo burbuja , deshaciéndose del agarre de Lapislázuli ,y cargó contra este con una rabia salvaje. Sabiendo que no había más remedio Zircón lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago para dejarlo inconsciente. Fue tan rápido que el chico no tuvo tiempo de defenderse y cayó redondo al suelo. Zircón respiró aliviado pensando que había acabado pero entonces un Steven fuera de sí, como si se tratara de una marioneta movida por un deseo incontrolable, se levantó del suelo e invocando su espada intentó atacar a su compañero. Sorprendido y en el último instante Zircón saltó hacia atrás, pasando la espada rasgando su camiseta. Con el brusco y repentino movimiento la gema corrupta salió volando de nuevo. Viendo como Steven miraba la gema recordó todo lo que había dicho rubí sobre el futuro. Steven iba a empeorar si volvía a guardarla, sus opciones eran limitadas y casi todas incluían hacer mucho daño a Steven. Tenía que pensar rápido… al menos más rápido que él. Finalmente decidió hacer algo que sabía que le costaría caro: se lanzó de un salto y con la mano desnuda cogió la gema corrupta. Inmediatamente después de eso Steven se desplomó como un muñeco de trapo y Lapis se acercó a ver si estaba bien. Cuando se incorporó miró a su alrededor muy confuso y desorientado. Zircón se levantó del suelo y no parecía pasarle nada pero la gema se había adherido a su mano derecha. Miró a Steven y a Lapis aterrorizado, no por lo que le pudiera pasar, sino por miedo a lo que podía hacer. –" Corred…·-. De repente se le desorbitaron los ojos y cayó al suelo gritando de dolor. Lapis se acercó sin saber que hacer e intentó quitarle la gema pero ardía como el fuego. –"¡Arde! , ¡mi cuerpo arde!"-. Ante los terribles gritos de dolor las gemas acudieron a ver se pasaba y al llegar a escena se estremecieron. A Granate se le desconfiguró el rostro. –"¡No… maldita sea… no!" la miró desesperada. – "¡¿Qué pasa?! , ¡está sufriendo!"-. De repente el grito de dolor cesó y lentamente volvió a levantarse. Lapis lo cogió por los hombros. – ¡¿Shu?! -. Zircón la miró con ojos vacíos y le devolvió una sonrisa desquiciada. – "Al fin un cuerpo físico"-.

 **Nota 1:Achuchohombre (España) = lobo apapacho (sudamérica) = hug wolf (Estados unidos). Es una referencia a un monstruo de hora de aventuras que se caracteriza por ser un hombre lobo que en vez de atacar se dedica a dar abrazos "bestiales" a la gente.**

 **Para los que no siguen SU:**

 **Nota 2: La gema del faro es una gema que estaba atrapada en el interior del faro de beach city, donde Lars y Ronaldo solían reunirse cuando eran jóvenes.**

 **Nota 3: Granate es una fusión constante de Rubí y Zafiro, su habilidad de ver el futuro viene de Zafiro.**

 **Nota de agradecimiento: 6500 views, Gracias por leerme a todos :), es un honor , espero que os esté gustando.**


	58. Ardiente locura

-"¡Un cuerpo! , ¡al fin un cuerpo! ¡Jajaja!" - .La gema corrupta corrió alrededor de las gemas en torpes zancadas. – "¡Y no ha explotado todavía! ¡Qué bien!"-. A Lapis se le dibujó una expresión de horror al oír eso último. Granate le advirtió que abandonara inmediatamente ese cuerpo pero la gema la ignoró, se limitaba a dar saltos probando su nuevo recipiente. Todavía no controlaba el cuerpo por completo así que tropezaba a menudo, caía al suelo como si fuera un plomo y acto seguido se levantaba con la misma sonrisa infantil, se limpiaba la arena y seguía saltando. Más que una gema peligrosa parecía que estaban viendo a un niño jugar con un juguete nuevo que no terminaba de controlar. De repente paró en seco y se quedó mirando el acantilado sobre el que reposaba el faro. Entonces, con una amplia sonrisa juguetona golpeó abruptamente la pared de piedra con el dorso de la mano, resquebrajándose esta en una amplia zona y causando un ligero temblor. La mayoría de las gemas se echaron atrás pero Lapis intentó acercarse con gesto suplicante. Perla la sujetó de la mano y negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que eso ya no era Zircón. La gema dejó escapar una risa nerviosa mientras se miraba el puño intacto tras el golpe. –"¡Que divertido! … parece humano pero este muchacho es demasiado viejo y fuerte como para ser uno de su especie…"-. La gema corrupta miró el brazo y cuando se fijó en el Zircón se le iluminaron los ojos. –"¡Es medio gema! ,¡y que gema! , ¡un zircón! , esto no me lo esperaba… ¡me siento como una fusión!..." -. Las gemas de cristal empezaron a ponerse más y más nerviosas cuando la gente de Beach city empezó a aparecer en la escena atraídos por los gritos y el seísmo. Amatista y Perla miraron a Granate con los ojos desorbitados, esperando un plan, una estrategia, algo… pero a esta no le salían las palabras, sus manos temblaban y miraba fijamente a Zircón aterrorizada porque había visto cómo iba a acabar todo esto. Lapis miraba descompuesta y Steven todavía no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, para el esto parecía un mal sueño del que iba a despertar en cualquier momento.

La mirada de la gema corrupta se clavó por primera vez en las gemas de cristal y su sonrisa se borró al instante, sustituyéndola una expresión de sutil desprecio. –"Oh… si sois vosotras, las favoritas de Rose"-. Las gemas sacaron las armas pero ninguna se atrevió a atacar, no al menos a ese cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando a alguien y entonces empezó avanzar hacia las gemas con una mirada fulminante, la torpeza de sus movimientos había desaparecido. Estas retrocedieron al mismo tiempo… todas menos Steven y Lapis que la miraban confusos y asustados. –"Si vosotras estáis aquí, Rose debería estar cerca…quiero verla"-. Granate rompió su silencio para dirigirse a ella. –"Rose murió hace ya muchos años, solo quedamos nosotras… ahora deja ir a Zircón"-. La gema corrupta la ignoró de nuevo y se paró junto a Lapis y Steven. Se percató de un brillo bajo la camiseta del joven y cuando alargó la mano para ver mejor que era Perla y Lapis se le echaron encima. De un ágil salto retrocedió unos metros y se quedó mirando a Steven con expresión de sorpresa. Entonces volvió a mirar a Granate, pero esta vez la miraba con rabia, intensa rabia. – "Ese niño… es otro híbrido… que gema es"-. Las gemas guardaron silencio y Granate le advirtió que era su última oportunidad para soltar a Zircón. De repente los ojos de la gema se iluminaron con furia y empezó a desprender un vapor ardiente. – ¡¿Pero no lo entiendes?! , ¡no voy a dejar ir al único cuerpo que he tenido en 6000 años! , ¡no voy a desaparecer de nuevo! … y ahora responde maldita sea, ¡que gema es esa!…" -. Granate no respondió y al encenderse su rival más y más esta apartó con los brazos a sus gemas. De repente Lapis se levantó y apretó los puños. El agua de la cercana playa empezó a agitarse y se alzaron enormes muros que los cubrieron oscureciendo aún más el cielo de la noche. Con una mirada desafiante y los colmillos apretados se dirigió a la gema corrupta. – "Suelta a Shu inmediatamente parásito, él no tiene la culpa de lo que te pasara a ti"-. La gente que rodeaba a las gemas empezó a retroceder corriendo en estampida. Greg asomó entre la multitud y al ver a Steven lo llamó con un grito pero este se ahogó por los propios gritos de miedo de los ciudadanos. La gema corrupta emitió un terrorífico alarido de rabia ante el desafío de Lapis y de su cuerpo empezaron a surgir llamas de manera incontrolada. Su gema empezó a brillar y de ella sacó una enorme claymore ardiente que pasó a esgrimir fácilmente con una sola mano, como si se tratara de una espada de madera. Alzó la otra mano y una poderosa corriente de viento sobre la que cabalgaban brillantes llamas rodearon su cuerpo. De igual manera Lapis alzó las manos y una enorme cúpula de agua les rodeó, aislando a las gemas de los ciudadanos de beach city. Del muro de agua salieron decenas de clones de diferentes gemas preparándose todas para luchar cuando su maestra diera una simple orden. Era una visión realmente terrorífica, dejaba pocas dudas de donde habían surgido los mitos humanos sobre los dioses antiguos. Tras salir de su ensimismamiento, Granate cogió repentinamente a Perla y a amatista y las lanzó con fuerza fuera de la cúpula. Tras levantarse rápidamente Perla la miró confusa y asustada. Granate le dedicó una fugaz mirada, esta sabía que ellos no podían luchar con una gema de dos elementos a puño desnudo, tenían que buscar una manera de detener esto sin luchar. Perla asintió y arrastrando a amatista se la llevó fuera de la escena. Pero cuando Granate se lanzó a por Steven la gema ardiente se interpuso en su camino e intentó acertarla con un tajo vertical pero Granate sostuvo la espada con ambas manos. La gema pareció sorprendida por un instante pero reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para apartarla de una patada en el vientre. Entonces Lapis hizo un breve gesto con la mano y una miríada de clones de gemas desconocidas se echaron encima de ella. Con un grito la gema ardiente desató un tornado de llamas a su alrededor. Granate reaccionó a tiempo y se lanzó cubriendo a un Steven que todavía intentaba hacerse a la idea de lo que pasaba con Zircón. El viento ardiente convirtió en vapor a la mayoría de los clones más frágiles y los restantes se lanzaron impasibles a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo Lapis hacía sutiles movimientos con la mano y de los muros de agua que los rodeaban salían enormes brazos que intentaban alcanzar a la extremadamente ágil gema ardiente. Con la gracia propia de su huésped esquivaba los diferentes golpes a la par que bloqueaba los ataques de los clones más fuertes que aún aguantaban sus furiosos envites.

Mientras Lapis y La gema ardiente desataban el caos a su alrededor, Granate abrazaba con fuerza a Steven para protegerlo de las llamas. De repente Steven invocó el escudo burbuja y separó a Granate con suavidad. Esta lo miró sorprendida y Steven agachó la mirada y dejó escapar unas lágrimas. A Granate se le dibujó una expresión de terror en el rostro y negó con la cabeza. Steven se disculpó con la mirada y de repente extendió su escudo burbuja que la empujó con fuerza fuera de la cápsula. Se levantó rápidamente y cuando intentó entrar de nuevo comprobó que el muro de agua era sólido por fuera. –"¡Steven! , ¡no lo hagas! , ¡ese no es Zircón!"-. Steven negó con la cabeza y tras una última mirada empezó a caminar entre las llamas hacia la batalla.

A pesar del poder que destilaban ambas gemas Lapis estaba perdiendo mucho terreno. Esta lo sabía y miraba a Zircón con lágrimas de impotencia y rabia mientras jadeaba de cansancio por la intensidad de la batalla. La gema ardiente le dedicó una sonrisa cruel. –"Eres un verdadero monstruo… pero yo tengo a dos gemas elementales a mis órdenes, su fuerza, su magia… no tienes posibilidades contra mí"-. Lapis ignoró sus provocaciones y la intentó atacar con un brazo de agua pero la gema ardiente simplemente lo apartó de un golpe. Y Cuando esta se lanzó a rematarla y Lapis esperaba ya cabizbaja su destino, una enorme esfera rosa aprisionó a la gema corrupta. Una gran zona del campo de batalla ahora estaba cubierto por esta burbuja, irrompible por dentro y por fuera. Cuando la gema ardiente se dio la vuelta sorprendida se encontró que Steven la miraba con determinación esgrimiendo el escudo y la espada de Rose Quartz. Las llamas del cuerpo de Zircón se apagaron y este se acercó sin dar crédito al joven. – "¡ROSE! , ¡¿Eres tú?!"-. Steven negó con la cabeza. – "Soy hijo de Rose Quartz, Steven Quartz Universe… y tú no eres Zircón así que abandona su cuerpo inmediatamente o tendré que sacarte a patadas…"-

 **Nota 1: Una claymore es una espada de dos manos enorme, un espadón afilada por los dos lados de la hoja.**

 **Nota 2: Granate es inmune al fuego gracia a Rubí**

 **No dudéis en comentarme LO QUE SEA, y darme opiniones, consejos o sencillamente tirarme piedras :P... un abrazo grande!**


	59. Titiritera

-"¿Que…eres su hijo?"-. La gema corrupta desvió la mirada intentando hacerse a la idea de lo que acaba de oír. Se apoyó contra la pared de la burbuja y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Lapis se acercó a la pared de la burbuja y empezó a suplicarle a Steven que saliera. Pero en la burbuja no se oía nada salvo la agitada respiración de las dos gemas. Entonces Zircón alzó la vista y miró a Steven a los ojos, lloraba en silencio, sin un solo gesto que mostrara su tristeza, con una mirada vacía y una expresión que helaba la sangre. Lo único que le delataba era el brillo de sus mejillas. Entonces soltó su arma y sus llamas se extinguieron por completo. Con una voz debilitada por la tristeza que debía agarrotarla empezó a hablar. –"… Nadie se esperaba que un planeta válido con la cría de gemas fuese también un oasis de vida… maldita coincidencia"-. La gema hizo una breve pausa para terminar de recuperar la compostura. Steven escuchaba mientras Lapis observaba todo sin saber que estaba sucediendo.- "Por si eso no fuera suficiente, cuando llevábamos unos años en la tierra empezaron a desarrollarse y agruparse una especie de seres inteligentes, lo que hizo a muchas replantearse la ocupación de la Tierra. Para entonces la crisis había azotado a nuestra especie y los primeros planetas válidos para la cría se habían empezado a explotar…pero cuando llegó el turno de la tierra tu madre se opuso, rotundamente…se había enamorado de esta maldita roca…"-. Steven bajó la espada y se acercó con cuidado a la gema, que ahora reposaba tranquila sentada en el suelo…no parecía el mismo demonio que las había atacado. –"La seguimos millones, nos separamos de nuestro propio mundo… muchas guiadas por los mismos ideales que Rose y otras muchas simplemente por su amor ciego hacia esta…"- . La gema corrupta empezó a temblar. – "Entonces llegó la guerra… las pérdidas fueron terribles, quedamos apenas unos miles… y todas estábamos marcadas en nuestro planeta como traidoras condenadas a muerte… lo que vino a continuación… ninguna se apuntó para eso…"-. Hizo una pausa, Se frotó los ojos y se empezó a morder el labio inferior con fuerza. Steven se limitaba a escuchar. –"Casi todas se fueron perdiendo… algunas poco a poco, otras sucumbieron repentinamente a la locura ante la idea de no volver a casa pero casi todas terminaron por caer al final… se corrompieron"-. Entonces la temperatura empezó a subir de nuevo, de sus ojos volvieron a brotar lágrimas que apenas conseguía contener. Abrió los ojos y miró a Steven, ahora con una mezcla de ira y tristeza. –"Nuestras hermanas nos cazaron como animales. Algunas murieron, otras fueron encerradas…" tono de la gema cambió de repente. – "¡¿Y sabes quien encabezaba esta caza?! , ¡Rose! , ¡en la que habían confiado ahora las perseguía!"-. Las llamas de su cuerpo volvieron a encenderse una vez más y Steven se retiró corriendo, no sabía si por miedo a convertirse en ceniza o a escuchar lo que iba a decir. –"Y ahora me encuentro contigo… Rose combinada con un humano… menuda broma macabra…¡no ayudas a tus hermanas en estos momentos tan duros y decides regalarle tu fuerza y nuestras esperanzas a un maldito niño humano! , ¡este planeta solo nos entregó miseria! , ¡¿porqué les cedes algo tan valioso y a nosotras nos das la espalda?!… ¡maldita egoísta! , muchas confiaban en ti, ¡¿y ahora nos traicionas de esta manera?!"-. Tras un grito de rabia desmedido, las llamas empezaron a inundar toda la zona de batalla, dándole a Steven el tiempo justo para emitir su escudo burbuja. Tras disiparse ligeramente las primeras llamas abrió su burbuja. Era ahora Steven quien miraba airado a la gema. Bajó el arma para escucharle, se lo debía, él lo había hecho. –"¡Yo no soy mi madre! , ¡llevo años escuchando lo mismo de gemas como tú!… que era una egoísta que hizo caer en decadencia a nuestro pueblo, que es una traidora… sin embargo las gemas y mi padre me dicen que era una persona maravillosa que veía la belleza en todo lo que le rodeaba, sabia y altruista… yo ni la llegué a conocerla y ya no sé qué creer… me siento tan confuso…"-. La gema sabía que tenía razón, no era Rose y no tenía por qué pagar su ira con el pero se sentía traicionada y le ardía la sangre. Fue a esgrimir unas palabras de disculpa pero no le salían, al fin y al cabo aún sentía deseos de matarlo. Independiente de que fuera o no Rose, era la causa de que ella las abandonara por completo... o al menos eso creía. Así que se mantuvo en silencio, sin saber qué hacer. Steven se dirigió a ella una vez más. –"Pero eso ahora da igual, se cómo te debes sentir, has estado sola miles de años, encerrada en ti misma… Pero el cuerpo en el que estás no es el tuyo, es de una gema que es como un hermano mayor para mí , el único en el mundo que es como yo… por favor , libéralo y te prometo que buscaré la forma de ayudaros… a ti y a tus hermanas"-. La gema se echó las manos a la cabeza asustada por los sentimientos contradictorios y empezó a negar con vehemencia. –"No ,¡no! ,¡NOOO! …si dejo este cuerpo voy a desaparecer y esta vez para siempre… me lo dijo ella y siempre tiene razón… no, mira… lo siento chico yo no… ¡no lo voy a dejar ir!-. Steven la miró extrañado: –"¿Ella?.."- .Pero la gema no le respondió. Con los ojos cerrados y movimientos erráticos embistió contra Steven sujetando el arma con ambas manos. Este alzó su escudo y consiguió parar el golpe pero le hizo caer al suelo por la fuerza del impacto. Antes de que lo alcanzara de nuevo Steven hizo vibrar el escudo emitiendo una onda de choque que envió por los aires a la gema con una fuerza que la pilló por sorpresa. No le había dado de pleno y le había hecho bastante daño, se dio cuenta de que aunque los poderes de Rose no estaban ni mucho menos desarrollados en ese chico el hecho de que tuviera una mínima parte de estos lo convertía en un peligro no solo para su nuevo cuerpo, sino para su propia vida.

Al levantarse se limpió la sangre que escurría por sus mejillas y alzó la espada, no era momento para dudar, debía ponerse seria, debía acabar con su enemigo. Steven percibió el cambio de actitud de su rival, cogió su espada del suelo y se preparó para lo peor. Del cuerpo de la gema ardiente volvieron a surgir llamaradas, cubriendo la zona de batalla por completo. Steven cerró los ojos y antes de que le alcanzara rodeó su cuerpo con una leve barrera. Sabía que no era tan eficaz como el escudo burbuja, pero le permitiría luchar con más soltura. Cuando abrió los ojos una nube de cenizas lo cubría todo. Se puso alerta, la gema podía atacar desde cualquier lado. De repente una figura se abalanzó por detrás suya. Cuando se dio la vuelta para defenderse se encontró un clon de cenizas que se deshizo nada más entrar en contacto con su escudo.

Estaba asustado, el pulso se le aceleró, la respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada y las manos le temblaban. Otros dos clones aparecieron y como el primero, se deshicieron para volver a formar parte de la espesa nube de ceniza. En ese momento sentía deseos de abrir la zona de batalla y escapar de ahí corriendo. De repente una cuarta silueta le atacó de frente, pero esta vez en vez de cubrirse se tiró al suelo instintivamente. Justo a tiempo, pues como un rayo, la gema corrupta fue quien salió esta vez de la ceniza e hizo un barrido horizontal con su enorme espada que le pasó rozando la cabeza a Steven. Rápidamente la gema intentó acertarle un tajo vertical pero este invocó un segundo escudo a su espalda. A pesar de evitar el impacto directo, la fuerza de este se transmitió a través del escudo y lo sintió en sus propias carnes: Si eso le hubiera la alcanzado ahora estaría muerto. No aguantaría un tercer golpe de ese calibre. Rodó para evitar el tercer ataque y contraatacó con la espada por la espalda, pero la gema era muy rápida. Se giró, paró su ataque con facilidad y de una patada en el estómago lo mandó a volar. Sin dar tregua se lanzó contra Steven decidida a matarlo. Este esperó al último instante y entonces activó el escudo burbuja, devolviéndole el impacto de su propio golpe a la gema ardiente. Esta cayó de espaldas pero rebotó en el suelo y se volvió a lanzar contra él, incansable. Steven volvió a hacer vibrar el escudo y esta vez la onda de choque le impactó de pleno. La gema corrupta esgrimió una mueca de dolor y cayó al suelo como un plomo.

Steven jadeaba de cansancio, sentía que sus fuerzas le fallaban. Demasiado intenso, no podría resistir otro ataque ni mantener su escudo mucho tiempo más. Tuvo el tiempo justo para ver a su enemiga levantarse. Cayó al suelo como si le hubieran cortado los hilos que le mantenían en pie y quedó inconsciente. La zona de batalla que había generado estalló Lapis pudo finalmente acercarse. Esta lo comprobó rápidamente y respiró aliviada cuando comprobó que tenía pulso. Entonces alzó la vista y vio a La gema corrupta acercarse lentamente hacia ellos arrastrando la espada. Respiraba con dificultad y las llamas escapaban de su cuerpo sin control. Sin pensárselo dos veces cubrió a Steven con una barrera de agua e hizo caer la cúpula que los aislaba del exterior. La gema corrupta no pudo escapar y desapareció entre el torrente de agua.

Steven entreabrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Lapis, Granate y su padre que le sonreían aliviados. Su padre lo abrazó con fuerza. –"Oh dios, ¡menos mal que estás bien!, pensaba que te había perdido"-. Steven le devolvió el abrazo y respiró aliviado… pero entonces abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de algo, ¿que había sido de Zircón?. La respuesta no se hizo de rogar, de entre la arena húmeda surgió de un salto la gema corrupta de nuevo. Sus llamas habían desaparecido pero seguía esgrimiendo su arma. Granate y Lapis se pusieron en guardia y Greg cubrió a su hijo con el brazo. Se acercó lentamente, apuntando su espada contra las gemas y mirando con ira asesina a Steven. Pero cuando fue a atacarlos se detuvo en seco, sujetó su arma con las dos manos y apuntó a su propio abdomen. Con expresión de sorpresa intentó mover sus propios brazos pero no le obedecían. Para sorpresa de las gemas, empezó a hablarle aterrorizada a un ente aparentemente invisible. –" ¡¿Qué?¡… ¡¿qué haces?! …¡nos vas a matar estúpido!"-. Era Zircón que luchaba desde el interior por recuperar el control. –"Has utilizado mi cuerpo para hacer daño a los míos, me da igual lo que seas o lo que te haya pasado, hasta aquí hemos llegado"-. Pero justo antes de que Zircón lograra hacer nada perla apareció por detrás, lo sujetó por el cuello y le colocó algo en el pecho. Con una sonrisa pícara se dirigió a él. – "Lo siento, esto te va a doler un poco… mucho"-. Perla advirtió a las demás gemas que se agacharan, lo activó y se echó hacia atrás de un salto. Entonces el aparato explotó y una luz cegadora salió de él. Zircón emitió un grito de dolor desgarrador y la gema corrupta se separó instantáneamente de su cuerpo, cayendo a la arena de la playa.

Zircón se desplomó entonces de espaldas y todas las gemas se acercaron a él para comprobar como estaba. Lapis lo abrazó con fuerza y lo apretó contra ella mientras lloraba de alegría. Le dolía cada pedazo de su cuerpo pero le devolvió el cálido abrazo y disfrutó del momento, al menos por esa noche todo se había acabado.


	60. Miedo a un fantasma

Steven encapsuló la gema y se quedó mirándola pensativo durante unos segundos. Su padre se acercó por detrás y al ponerle la mano en el hombro Steven se sobresaltó. Greg lo miró preocupado. La joven gema se percató y le devolvió una leve sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. – "No te preocupes, supongo todavía estoy un poco en alerta"-. Steven volvió a mirar la gema que levitaba aprisionada en una burbuja y con un movimiento de sus dedos la mandó hacia el templo.

Mientras el resto de las gemas seguían reunidas en torno a Zircón. Granate se dirigió a Perla y Amatista. –"Habéis llegado justo a tiempo… ¿qué era esa cosa que habéis usado?"-. Perla se adelantó a Amatista. –"Era la granada desestabilizadora que Diamante amarillo uso contra Malaquita hace tres años"-. Ladeó la cabeza señalando a su compañera. – "Estaba entre el montón de basu… esto…de cosas de Amatista"-. Amatista le dedicó una sonrisa orgullosa y burlona. – "Pues menos mal que la guardé entre mi "basura", tu quisiste deshacerte de ella cuando te la entregó Zircón, "basura gema destartalada" lo llamaste ¿no?"-. Perla se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Amatista celebró su victoria con una risa exagerada. Granate le puso las manos en los hombros a ambas. – "Como, sea buen trabajo gemas"-. Ambas asintieron con una sonrisa.

Zircón susurró algo a Lapis y esta asintió y llamó a Steven. Este se acercó con la mirada pérdida seguido por su padre. Zircón le dedicó una sonrisa débil. –"¿Cómo estás?"-. Steven soltó una risa desganada. – "Mejor que tu"-. Zircón compartió su risa. A Steven le temblaban las manos todavía y no se atrevía a mirarle, se sentía culpable y al mismo tiempo estaba aterrado. Zircón se percató, alzó el brazo con dificultad y le acarició la mejilla. Steven se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos con fuerza. –"Lo siento…" ón negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. –"No tienes por qué sentir nada… ya has tenido bastante"-. Steven dejó escapar unas lágrimas y Zircón lo acercó con cuidado, intentando sosegarle. Sabía que no compensaba lo que Steven había sufrido esa noche pero cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho tampoco lo haría… sin embargo así era más fácil desahogarse.

Esa noche Steven no logró conciliar el sueño, aparte de lo que sentía, algo que dijo la gema corrupta le rondaba la cabeza. –"Ella… ella le había dicho que desaparecería… pero quien era ella"-. Podía ser algo insignificante, palabras vacías de una gema perdida en su locura… pero el creía que no era así, muchas cosas habían cambiado los últimos meses de manera repentina y no apostaba por que fuera una coincidencia. Esa idea le infectó como si fuera un germen.

Para el pueblo todo aquello quedó como un mal sueño, literalmente, ya que a la mañana siguiente el pueblo entero se despertó como si no hubiera pasado nada, los negocios abrieron con normalidad y la gente volvió a su rutina…estaban demasiado acostumbrados a sus curiosas vecinas y sus desastres. Esa mañana Zircón se despertó temprano. A pesar del frío que hacía estaba sudando, las pesadillas no le habían dado tregua. Lapis estaba a su lado, profundamente dormida, algo que no era habitual. La visión de la gema apaciblemente dormida le sacó una sonrisa por su sencillez y ternura. Se levantó con cuidado, tratando de no despertarla y fue directo al salón. Cuando cruzaba el pasillo se paró delante del espejo, la barba empezaba a crecerle demasiado. Mientras se afeitaba alguien llamó a la puerta con insistencia. Supuso que era una de las gemas.

Correcto, era Perla y no venía sola, la acompañaba Greg. Al verle a Perla se le escapó una leve risa que intentó encubrir sin éxito con la mano en la boca: Zircón aún llevaba la mitad de la cara llena de espuma de afeitar y no se había dado ni cuenta. Tras limpiarse en un segundo los invitó a pasar.

Perla se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo y su mirada denotaba clara preocupación. Greg por su parte estaba ausente y al contrario que Perla su mirada era inexpresiva. Esta fue a decir algo pero Zircón se le adelantó. –"Es sobre Steven" asintió. –"Esta afectado, no ha dormido en toda la noche y su actitud es preocupante…"-. Zircón se frotó los ojos cansados. –"Lo de ayer nos pilló por sorpresa a todos pero a Steven le afectó más que a nadie, lo que sería preocupante es que no estuviese afectado"-. Perla lo cogió del brazo y lo miró suplicante. Zircón se sorprendió y se fijó que Greg ahora lo miraba aterrorizado. –" Pero que ha pasado…"-.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la playa Granate y Amatista estaban junto a Steven, ambas lo miraban desesperadas. Zircón se acercó y saludó a Steven. Este permaneció en silencio, tenía los ojos desorbitados, cansados y con ojeras de no dormir.- "¿Steven, estas bien?…"-. De repente lo miró sorprendido, como si se acabara de percatar de que estaba allí. –"Zircón, todas estas gemas… tan agresivas, tan salvajes… ellas no quieren desaparecer, ella le dijo que desaparecerían"-. Granate lo miró preocupada. –"Lleva así horas y no tenemos ni idea de lo que quiere decir, tan siquiera sabemos si tiene sentido"-. Steven se encaró con Granate. – "Claro que tiene sentido, ella no quería desaparecer y por eso hizo lo que hizo"-. Entonces Lapis se acercó a él y le sujetó el rostro. En un instante cayó dormido como si le hubieran apagado. Las gemas la miraron sorprendidas… pero a Greg le daba igual lo que hubiera hecho, se limitó a cogerlo de los brazos de Lapis y lo puso en la cama. Parecía un poco más aliviado al ver a Steven dormido. Zircón se sentó y se quedó pensativo, había sido consciente de todo lo que había dicho cuando estaba poseído y sabía a lo que Steven se refería. Entonces empezó a hablar. –"Lo que dice Steven si tiene sentido, al menos no es una creación suya"-. Las gemas se reunieron en torno a el.-"La gema corrupta estaba aterrorizada de perder su cuerpo físico por miedo a desaparecer… de hecho era incapaz de formar un cuerpo físico por eso mismo: estaba tan convencida y asustada que realmente había perdido esa habilidad…Todo porque ella se lo dijo y ella nunca se equivoca"-. Perla lo miró confusa. –"Pero quien es ella"-. Zircón negó con la cabeza. – "No tengo ni idea, nunca dijo su nombre pero…"-. Granate lo cortó a media frase. – "Está bien, es suficiente, ya sabemos que hay alguien que ha causado que esa gema llegara a ese extraño estado pero por ahora no vamos a conseguir nada más… "-. Las gemas se miraron y asintieron. Granate miró a Steven y siguió hablando. –"Aparte Steven ha tenido suficiente, dejémosle descansar…y mantengámoslo al margen en este asunto…" se lo agradeció con un gesto y las gemas estuvieron todas de acuerdo. Las gemas se fueron yendo y quedaron solo Greg y Amatista en la casa. Esta última se acercó a Greg y le frotó la espalda en un afán de reconfortarlo. Greg se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y miró a su hijo, que finalmente parecía dormir tranquilo.

 **Nota: en el próximo pasaré a las gemas de homeworld**


	61. Frentes abiertos

**Nota: perdón por la tardanza, he estado ocupado con algunos asuntos y me he retrasado. Para compensar esta semana que viene me pondré las pilas y os traeré unos pocos caps!**

Un planeta desierto, arrasado por la guerra en el que lo único que destaca sobre el monótono horizonte de dunas heladas eran pilas humeantes o llamas de batallas que ya habían terminado. Una gema de enorme estatura con la piel de tonos azules caminaba con expresión de tristeza entre los restos de lo que parecía fue una aldea no hace mucho. Bajo sus pies gemas quebradas alfombraban el suelo.

Mientras caminaba, de entre los escombros de una casa salió una corpulenta gema gravemente herida, llevaba una lanza desestabilizadora en la mano. Sin decir nada arremetió con furia contra la gema de azul. Esta simplemente se apartó y de un rodillazo en el estómago la hizo soltar el arma y caer de bruces. Ya en el suelo la gema que la había atacado la miró, era una mirada joven y aterrada. La gema de azul la miró apenada y se agachó con un cuchillo desestabilizador. Pero antes de que hiciera nada, la gema derribada sacó del bolsillo un artefacto que hizo que a la gema de azul se le desorbitaran los ojos. Sin pensarlo un instante, aplastó de un puñetazo la piedra que sobresalía en la espalda de la gema derribada, haciéndola añicos. Su cuerpo físico se deshizo en el aire mientras todavía la miraba aterrada… tan siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había pasado. La gema de azul suspiró con los ojos cerrados. – "No tenías por qué morir estúpida…"-.

Justo en ese momento su intercomunicador sonó. Contestó con voz desganada: – "¿Qué sucede?"-. – "La llaman desde homeworld señora, se trata de diamante blanco"-. La gema de azul se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y entonces contestó con tono sereno. –"Comunica que estoy en camino…"-.

Diamante blanco permanecía en silencio mientras ojeaba unos archivos con expresión alterada. A través de los ventanales de la habitación se podían ver columnas de humo alzándose entre las altas estructuras cristalinas: la hermosa y espectacular ciudad ahora lucía herida y ruinosa. Una gema desconocida entró en su despacho y se dirigió a ella. – "Señora, ya ha llegado"-. Diamante blanco alzó la vista y le dijo que la hiciera pasar. Cuando entró , la gema de azul se acercó a los ventanales a observar con expresión de profunda tristeza el estado de la capital de su mundo. Diamante blanco se dirigió a ella sin mirarla, su voz sonaba temblorosa. – "Hola hermana, ¿has visto lo hermosa que está nuestra ciudad?"-. Diamante azul se acercó a Diamante blanco y la miró durante unos segundos sin decir nada. La antaño más bella de los diamantes ahora estaba irreconocible, desgastada por la guerra y los desastres que azotaban a su tierra, su gente y a ella misma. Finalmente Diamante azul habló, tenía la voz apagada. – "¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿por qué me has hecho llamar?"-. Diamante blanco suspiró largo y tendido y entonces sacó una caja bajo el escritorio. Cuando la abrió en ella solo había una gema quebrada. Diamante azul la miró e intentó reconocerla pero fue incapaz. Miró a Diamante blanco confusa.- "¿Qué se supone que es esto?"-. Diamante blanco respondió inexpresiva. – "Una gema corrupta"-. Nada más oírla Diamante azul se echó hacia atrás asqueada. Se dirigió a su hermana de rango alterada y aterrada. –"¡¿Cómo ha llegado esto aquí?! , ¡¿ha surgido en el planeta?!"-. Diamante blanco negó con la cabeza y entonces Diamante azul respiró aliviada y se dispuso a escuchar. –"Hace dos días una caja fuerte de factura primitiva llegó a este edificio, en su interior estaba esta gema encapsulada… parecía una gema normal pero… era irreconocible… ¿cuantas gemas hay que no reconocemos?"-. De repente desvió la mirada. –"Mi segundo al mando decidió liberarla confiada de que si algo pasaba teníamos medios para afrontar lo que fuera… la sorpresa fue que al liberarla no hizo nada"-. Diamante azul preguntó curiosa. – "¿Estaba inactiva?, ¿completamente?"-. Diamante blanco negó con la cabeza. – "Eso parecía…tan siquiera emitía energía y no vi pasar nada con mi visión. Pero nada más tocarla mi segundo al mando fue poseída por esta cosa…"-. Diamante azul la miró incrédula. – ¡¿Poseída?! , no hay registrado caso en el que una gema posea a otra…-. Diamante blanco se echó la mano a la cara. – "Esa gema era para mí, estaba claro… Cinabrita no me da tregua desde que escapó… maldito sea el día que la liberé de su celda"-. Diamante azul entró en cólera y golpeó la pared con rabia. – "¡Estoy harta de esta guerra!, ¡nos está consumiendo, volviendo salvajes y esta perdiendo a nuestra gente!"-. Diamante blanco se levantó de su silla y se acercó a su hermana para intentar calmarla. Esta la apartó con suavidad e intentó recuperar la compostura. Entonces respiró hondo y se dirigió de nuevo a diamante blanco. –"…¿Qué papel quieres que juegue yo en este asunto?"-. Diamante blanco se volvió a sentar y le contestó con un tono sereno que intentaba ocultar la rabia que sentía en ese momento. –"Quiero que caces y mates a Cinabrita, la capital no puede soportar más sus ataques constantes"-. Diamante azul la miró sorprendida. –"Sabes que no puedo, ¡no doy abasto con los soldados de nuestra herma..!"-. Diamante azul cortó la frase, desvió la mirada entristecida y bajó el tono. –"…De lemon Quartz… además por si fuera poco, las colonias de gemas salvajes se han unido a su revuelta…"-. Hizo una breve pausa y miró a Diamante blanco a los ojos. –"¿Hicimos lo correcto aquel día?"-. Al ver dudar a su hermana Diamante blanco se dirigió a ella nerviosa. – "Tu sabes en qué punto estamos, ella también lo sabía pero sin embargo nunca habría permitido que colonizáramos la Tierra de nuevo… era necesario"-. Diamante azul apretó los puños y se quedó pensativa unos segundos. Finalmente cedió y se dirigió hacia Diamante blanco. – "Yo no puedo ir, pero te prestaré a dos de mis mejores gemas, son rastreadoras expertas"-. Diamante blanco asintió agradecida y entonces Diamante azul se despidió y se fue rápidamente. Cuando salió, la asistente que había estado presente toda la conversación se dirigió a Diamante blanco. – "Perdone señora… ¡¿pero solo dos gemas por lo que esa traidora le ha hecho a esmeralda?!"-. Diamante dejó escapar una leve risa. – "Sí, solo dos gemas… Diles a Iolita y a Cuarzo que se encarguen de acompañar a las gemas que mande mi hermana… estarán encantadas de acabar con Cinabrita"-.

Cuando todo hubo pasado y se quedó tranquila se levantó y se dirigió a los laboratorios del edificio. Allí un par de ingenieras manejaban máquinas extrañas de forma cambiante mientras una gema bajita de expresión seria las dirigía con precisión. En el centro de la habitación había una gran cápsula con paredes tintadas, de tal manera que no se pudiera ver lo que había en su interior. Diamante blanco llamó la atención de gema que parecía dirigir el lugar. –"Heliotropo, ¿cómo está?…"-. La gema negó con la cabeza. –"Sigue igual, aunque al menos ya no está en peligro de muerte"-. Diamante se quedó mirando la cápsula. – "Déjame verla"-. Heliotropo se dirigió a ella nerviosa. –"No se lo aconsejo señora"-. Diamante le dedicó una mirada azotadora y Heliotropo cedió. Las paredes del tubo se clarearon dejando ver una figura irreconocible y monstruosa que luchaba por liberarse. Diamante se acercó y puso su mano en la pared del tubo. – "Esmeralda, la que te hizo esto ya está condenada a muerte… mientras tanto aguanta, encontraré una manera de curarte, no dejaré que seas una gema corrupta para siempre"-.


	62. Viaje a los orígenes

En la zona más baja de la ciudad, en una de las residencias reservadas para las gemas militares, Iolita descansaba unos minutos de otro día de guerra más. Lejos de ser como los hermosos y ostentosos templos que algunas gemas reservaban para la meditación este lugar se reducía a lo más básico y escueto, un lugar en el que simplemente refugiarse. Sin embargo reposar le resultaba complicado, habían pasado apenas un par de días desde que corrompieron a Esmeralda y su expresión de terror no se le quitaba de la cabeza. Aunque nunca la había llegado a apreciar demasiado como superior, al final del día esta era una amiga con la que había compartido miles de años de alegrías y penurias.

De repente el interfono de la entrada empezó a sonar y sobresaltó a Iolita. A través de una pantalla ubicada en su muñeca comprobó que Cuarzo la esperaba en la entrada. Con una voz apagada se dirigió a ella a través del intercomunicador: – "Puedes pasar, está abierta"-. Cuarzo entró sin prisa, siempre había sido una gema tranquila. Miró a su alrededor y vio varios botellas de licores de marcas irreconocibles tirados por el suelo…Iolita era una de las pocas gemas que conocía que cedía a sus deseos mortales. No era un lujo, pero entre las gemas estaba muy mal visto. Sin embargo a Iolita eso le daba igual y Cuarzo la conocía desde hacía ya demasiado como para escandalizarse por tales nimiedades. –"Levántate, Diamante nos quiere ver"-. De un salto se levantó de la cama y tras un chasquido de sus dedos todos los muebles se fundieron con el suelo.

Cuando la pareja entró en el despacho de Diamante blanco se sorprendieron al ver dos gemas de diamante azul allí. Con una breve mirada curiosa a las visitantes, Cuarzo se dirigió a Diamante: –"Qué podemos hacer por usted señora"-. Diamante hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a las dos gemas de diamante azul. – "¿Las conocéis verdad?"-. Iolita dejó escapar una leve risa desganada mientras miraba de arriba abajo a las dos. – "¿Y quién no? , Hesonita y Tsavorita, mandos de diamante azul con una temible reputación… dicen que jamás se os ha escapado un objetivo"-. Las dos gemas se miraron y permanecieron en silencio. Diamante blanco volvió a dirigirse a sus subordinadas: –"Correcto… iré al grano, ellas serán las encargadas de encontrar y eliminar a Cinabrita"-. Iolita y Cuarzo la miraron gratamente sorprendidas, sabían que Cinabrita tenía las de perder si Diamante azul tomaba cartas en el asunto de esta manera. –"… Y vosotras las acompañareis y supervisareis"-. Una sonrisa de satisfacción demasiado evidente apareció en la cara de Iolita y Cuarzo le llamó la atención. Diamante continuó hablando: – "No os voy a entretener, ya las he puesto al corriente del caso y todo está preparado, partís ahora mismo"-. Cuarzo la miró un poco confusa: –"Perdone pero… ¿hacia dónde?"-. Diamante esbozó una sonrisa. –"Hesonita no tuvo problemas en identificar el origen de la caja en la que vino la gema corrupta, es una pieza antigua que solo puede venir de las primeras colonias… así que vuestra búsqueda comenzará allí"-. Ambas subordinadas asintieron y tras un breve intercambio de miradas con sus nuevas compañeras se pusieron en marcha.

En el hangar principal Diamante azul esperaba junto a la nave que usarían para el viaje. Al verla Las dos subordinadas de diamante blanco hicieron una reverencia, como era costumbre para mostrar respeto a superiores. Tsuvarita y Hesonita las miraron extrañadas y Diamante azul dejó escapar una leve risa. –"Levantaos, podéis ahorraros eso conmigo"-. Acto seguido se dirigió a sus dos mandos y les dio un pequeño contenedor.- "Ahí está, espero que no la tengáis que usar. Ya sabéis, no os entretengáis e id directas a por el objetivo, os necesito aquí lo antes posible ¿entendido?" -.…-. Hesonita y Tsavorita asintieron y guardaron el contenedor en la nave. Diamante les deseó buen viaje a las cuatro y estas despegaron dejando el planeta rápidamente atrás.

Iolita miraba curiosa a sus nuevas compañeras, le extrañaba la cercanía que mostraba su líder con ellas. A cuarzo le llamaba más la atención el paquete que Diamante azul les había dado. Sin que tuviera tiempo a preguntar Tsuvarita notó su incertidumbre, se dio la vuelta y lo abrió frente a las dos. Una nube de nitrógeno líquido salió del maletín, ocultando en un primer momento su contenido. Al despejarse Cuarzo e Iolita se echaron rápidamente atrás sorprendidas: se trataba de una estrella explosiva. Iolita se dirigió a Tsuvarita muy acelerada: –"¡¿Esto es realmente necesario?!"-. Tsuvarita se encogió los hombros y Hesonita, que en ese momento pilotaba la nave, dejó escapar una leve risa. Contestó con voz serena. –"Es un último recurso pero ten en cuenta que vamos a una zona en conflicto…puede pasar lo que sea y no podemos fallar o ser capturadas"-. Iolita permaneció unos segundos en silencio intentado hacerse a la idea de que llevaban un arma de devastación planetaria en una maleta. Tsuvarita miró con una sonrisa burlesca a Hesonita. –"Pero no os preocupéis, eso no va a pasar"-. Esta le devolvió la sonrisa y de entre su traje sacó un pequeño prisma que Cuarzo se quedó mirando asombrada. – "¡¿Alguna de las dos puede manejar eso?!"-. Tsuvarita hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Hesonita y esta volvió a guardar el prisma. Iolita miró a Cuarzo con una sonrisa triunfal. – "Casi empiezo a sentir lástima por Cinabrita"-.

El viaje fue breve ya que su destino era la estrella más próxima, más allá del sistema en el que estaba homeworld. Apenas dos días después de salir de su planeta, las gemas ya habían alcanzado el borde exterior. Tsuvarita admiraba a través del ventanal del puente de mando la brillante y enorme estrella roja que coronaba el centro sistema. Cuarzo la vio y esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica. –"Recuerdo cuando llegamos por primera vez a este lugar"-. Tsuvarita asintió con la misma sonrisa en el rostro. –"Las primeras colonias gemas… que hermosa época"-. Iolita, que revisaba los archivos existentes sobre Cinabrita, se enteró y se dirigió a ellas con frialdad. –"Si, y ahora está infestado de gemas corruptas y destrozado por la guerra"-. Cuarzo la miró, suspiró y no dijo nada. Hesonita comprobó algo en la pantalla de navegación y se dirigió a todas: –"Estamos a punto de llegar a nuestro destino, acoplaos a vuestras cápsulas de seguridad y preparaos para el descenso, va a ser movidito"-.

Descendían hacia Corelsha, su densa atmósfera de nitrógeno y metano le daba un color marrón característico al planeta que impedía ver cualquier cosa bajo esta... y también hacía previsible una entrada difícil. Al entrar en contacto con esta, la punta de la nave empezó a "arder" violentamente. Fue rápido y nada más atravesarla, las gemas pudieron apreciar por el puente la belleza del planeta en el que se encontraban: Enormes y brillantes océanos de metano cubrían la superficie, y entre ellos, enormes extensiones de tierra cubiertas por una densa y extraña vegetación, solo interrumpida ocasionalmente por cadenas montañosas, tan altas, que sus picos atravesaban las nubes a varios kilómetros de altura.

Hesonita sabía que su entrada habría llamado la atención así que antes de seguir descendiendo activó el campo de invisibilidad de la nave pero sin que ella lo supiera , alguien en la superficie la había captado en su radar y en ese momento seguía su descenso y se preparaba pare recibirlas a lo grande.

Con suavidad, la nave se posó sobre un claro en la selva. Tras equiparse adecuadamente, las gemas salieron en una cápsula que las dejó en tierra firme. Cuarzo estaba maravillada por belleza del lugar, los planetas a los que estaba acostumbrada ir eran desérticos o estaban completamente urbanizados… esto era algo que pocas veces en su vida había tenido la oportunidad de ver. Hesonita fue la última en salir y su expresión cambió de repente y se puso seria. – "Maldita sea…"-. Las tres gemas la miraron extrañadas y Tsuvarita se dirigió a ella. –"Cuál es el problema, que ves"-. La gema señaló hacia los árboles y Tsuvarita sacó su desestabilizador y se puso en guardia. Hesonita le puso la mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza. -"Simplemente quedaros cerca de la nave"-. Se acercó hacia la arboleda con paso firme y se detuvo a pocos metros. –"Solo queremos hablar, nada más, no venimos a hacer daño a nadie"-. Mentía , de ser Cinabrita la que apareciera no dudaría un instante en cortarla en pedazos. Pero no fue así y en su lugar, un enorme ser salió de entre los árboles y se paró a un palmo suya. Tenía cuatro patas, dos apéndices similares a brazos, piel lisa y grisácea y ojos rojos y brillantes. Una gema negra brillaba en lo que parecía ser su abdomen. Se dirigió a Hesonita en una extraña lengua y para sorpresa de Iolita y Cuarzo, esta supo responder. Tras un breve silencio, el ser empezó a brillar y cambió de forma, tomando la de una mujer joven con cabello largo ébano, piel gris ceniza y rostro de facciones delicadas con unos intensos ojos rojos. Hesonita esbozó una sonrisa. –"Onyx, cuando nos vayas a decir que estamos rodeadas dilo en la lengua común, no todas comprenden la lengua antigua"-. Sin contestar, Onyx hizo un gesto y a Hesonita se le borró la sonrisa de la cara cuando vio salir a Jasper de entre los árboles. De cerca la seguía Peridot. Jasper miró con una sonrisa burlona a las gemas. –"Vaya, no uno, ¡sino dos granates! , ¡qué suerte la mía!, voy a poder desquitarme por partida doble…"-

 **Nota 1: Tanto la Tsavorita, como la Hesonita son granates.**

 **Nota 2: La estrella explosiva, estrella errante (latinoamérica) o shooting star (en E.U.A), es un artefacto que encuentran las gemas de cristal en la serie original. Se trata de una estructura aparentemente cristalina, extremadamente caliente e inestable de gran poder destructor que solo puede mantenerse estable a bajísimas temperaturas.**

 **Nota 3: Lo que lleva al cuello Hesonita es un prisma de guerra, capaz de invocar entes de luz poderosos e incluso una armada completa en las manos de una gema lo suficientemente poderosa. Se puede ver uno en el juego "Ataque al prisma" , en el que Steven toca uno que recuperan las gemas y por supuesto, la lía parda.**


	63. Planeta herido

Hesonita ignoró la provocación de Jasper y se dirigió a Onyx con expresión seria y templada. – "No quieres atacarnos, nuestra misión aquí no tiene nada que ver con la guerra que tenemos con Diamante amarillo y lo último que queremos es problemas" -. Onyx dio un paso adelante sin decir una palabra y se quedó mirándola desafiante fijamente a los ojos. Hesonita permaneció impasible. – "¿Dices que no quiero atacaros? … ¿a dos de los mandos más importantes de Diamante azul y dos subordinadas de alto rango de Diamante blanco?... je… te puedo asegurar que me está resultando difícil no mataros ahora mismo"-. Hesonita se llevó la mano al cuello y le enseñó el prisma a Onyx con expresión serena. – "Te aseguro que no tienes ganas de atacarnos"-. Onyx permaneció inalterable y a Jasper se le borró la sonrisa de un plumazo, dando paso para deleite de Hesonita de una expresión de ira y frustración por no poder ponerle las manos encima. El resto de las gemas simplemente se echaron atrás temerosas del caos que podía desatar esa aparentemente inocente pieza. Finalmente Onyx cedió. Dio un paso atrás y con un gesto dio la orden de no atacar a ninguna de las gemas. Estas parecieron relajarse un poco y al sentir que lo peor había pasado se acercaron a Hesonita. Con un tono sarcástico mezclado con el desprecio que sentía por su enemiga, Peridot se dirigió Hesonita: – "Es curioso que digas que vienes en paz llevando una armada al cuello"-. Esta esbozó una sonrisa. – "No lo consideres una amenaza, sino como el único objeto en este planeta que nos mantiene con vida"-. La ingeniera chistó y se apartó junto con Jasper para informar de lo ocurrido a diamante amarillo.

Onyx se dirigió a Hesonita sin dejar de mirarla con frialdad ni por un instante: –"Sé que probablemente tu respuesta sea una mentira pero tengo que intentarlo… ¿por qué estáis aquí?"-. Hesonita miró a Cuarzo y esta sacó la caja de su gema. Onyx se quedó mirando extrañada el artefacto. Tsavorita se adelantó y preguntó primera: –"Buscamos la procedencia de esta caja"-. Tras unos segundos de reflexión contestó convencida: –"Bueno, es de este planeta, eso seguro, es fácil reconocerla por su factura pero sobre todo por el material del que está hecha: madera de un árbol que era autóctono de aquí y que se extinguió hace ya unos mil años… quedan muy pocas. Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta, nadie viene a zona de guerra para saber la procedencia de una maldita caja"-. Iolita se acercó y proyectó un holograma de Cinabrita. –"Esto es lo que estamos buscando"-. Peridot y Jasper la vieron mientras hablaban por el intercomunicador y se quedaron en silencio. Peridot en concreto miraba con los ojos en blanco la imagen de Cinabrita mientras a su cabeza venían imágenes de venturina al borde de la muerte. Jasper se fijó y le puso una mano en el hombro. – "¿Estas bien? -. Peridot se sobresaltó y la miró como si estuviera mirando a un fantasma. Tras un instante ensimismada se frotó los ojos para despejarse. –"Si… tranquila"-. Nada de esto pasó desapercibido para Cuarzo.

Onyx miró sorprendida al holograma y contestó un atisbo de rabia en su voz. –"¿Y porque se supone que la estáis buscando…"- .Iolita miró a Hesonita y esta negó con la cabeza. –"Eso no importa… solo dinos si tienes alguna información de ella"-. Justo cuando Onyx iba a contestar un terrible alarido salió de la selva y todas las gemas se giraron hacia esa dirección. De entre los árboles una gema salió despedida de un fuerte impacto. Esta se levantó con dificultad, se giró y le gritó algo a Onyx en lengua antigua que la hizo reaccionar rápidamente y dirigirse a sus gemas muy acelerada. De repente un grupo de enormes y monstruosos seres aparentemente alienígenas salieron al claro rugiendo y destrozando todo a su paso. Cuando una de ellas fue a cargar contra la nave, Tsuvarita reaccionó rápidamente y le lanzó una jabalina de cristal que sacó de su gema. Esta recorrió el claro a la velocidad del rayo, dejando una estela tierra quemada tras ella. Antes de que la bestia se diera cuenta de que la habían atacado, la jabalina la atravesó de parte a parte y siguió su camino inalterable derribando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. El monstruo se paró lentamente para finalmente caer de lado como si fuera un juguete al que se le hubiera acabado la cuerda. Para sorpresa de las gemas, el ser se deshizo una nube y una pequeña gema quedó en el suelo. Se trataba de gemas corruptas. Iolita tragó saliva y miró a cuarzo de reojo, esta contemplaba descompuesta el lugar en el que anteriormente yacía la bestia como si no se lo quisiera creer. Sin que esta se diera cuenta una de las corruptas se acercaba corriendo por su espalda dispuesta a lanzarse sobre ella. Iolita preparó su arma temiendo que fuera demasiado tarde pero Jasper arremetió contra la bestia, la agarró del cuello y la incrustó contra el suelo violentamente. Cuarzo se dio la vuelta y observó con ojos desorbitados como la guerrera luchaba por mantener quieta a la corrupta. Esta se dirigió a ellas acelerada y jadeante. –"¡¿Qué se supone que hacéis?! , ¡maldita sea moveos!" repente un proyectil desestabilizó a la gema que sostenía jasper y esta pudo respirar tranquila por un segundo. Iolita se acercó con el cañón de su brazo aún humeante y se dirigió a Cuarzo con voz serena. –"Espero que con esto te deje claro que nuestro tiempo se acabó hace mucho…"-.

Tras una hora de lucha casi todas las gemas corruptas estaban ya controladas, salvo una especialmente poderosa que tumbaba a cada guerrera que se lanzaba a por ella. Hesonita que había permanecido quieta observando con parsimonia la encarnizada lucha entre las gemas de onyx y las corruptas decidió intervenir, pensó que quizá con esto podría ganarse su confianza. De su gema situada al nivel de su estómago sacó una katana de cristal de apariencia frágil. Caminó con tranquilidad hacia la gema silbando y meneando la espada. De repente la bestia se lanzó contra ella rugiendo y la atacó con sus múltiples tentáculos afilados como arpones. Hesonita no hizo ni el intento de esquivarlo, simplemente siguió caminando y atravesó a la gema corrupta como si fuera una ilusión. Cuando esta se dio la vuelta enfurecida para volver a atacar se deshizo en una nube… hacía rato que Hesonita había acabado con ella. Ante la estupefacta mirada de las gemas de Onyx se acercó a esta y le dedicó una sonrisa. – "¿Podemos hablar ya?"-. Onyx asintió, ya no la miraba como a una enemiga. –"Está bien, pero aquí no, es demasiado peligroso, vamos a mi campamento"-.

De camino, Cuarzo notó que salvo por el viento que silbaba por encima de las copas de los árboles, la selva estaba en completo y absoluto silencio , como si estuviera muerta. Sin que tuviera que decir nada Peridot se dirigió a ella: – "¿Te perturba este silencio verdad? A mí también cuando llegué aquí"-. Cuarzo asintió. –"¿Cómo es posible en una zona selvática?"-. Peridot contestó con tono sereno: – "Ya no hay animal que pueda hacer ruido"-. Cuarzo la miró sorprendida y confusa por su respuesta. –"¿Cómo?, no creo haberte entendido"-. Peridot suspiró. – "Está todo muerto, no queda ni un solo animal en esta selva"-. Cuarzo intentó digerir lo que acababa de oír. – "Esto es lo que pasa con un planeta infestado de gemas corruptas…"-. Cuarzo agachó la mirada aterrorizada. Peridot se percató y se disculpó. –"¡Lo siento! , me angustio pensando en este lugar y empiezo a divagar…no pretendía asustarte"-. Cuarzo negó con la cabeza.- "Está bien, simplemente no esperaba… nada de esto"-.

Tras un par de horas a pie a través de la selva llegaron a su fin, dejando ver un enorme cañón sobre el fondo del cual se erguían las ruinas de una antigua ciudad gema. Descendieron a través de un ascensor improvisado y una vez en la ciudad las gemas de Homeworld quedaron impactadas con lo que vieron: cientos de gemas, todas civiles, se escondían entre las ruinosas estructuras. Hesonita se dirigió hacia Onyx con la voz quebrada. – "¿Esto es lo que creo?"-. Onyx asintió. –"Refugiadas, este planeta está acabado, lo estamos evacuando"-. Hesonita desvió la mirada hacia las debilitadas supervivientes. –"No pensé que todo estaba tan mal por aquí… ¿porque no pedisteis una tregua a Diamante blanco?, esto es un asunto que afecta a toda la especie"-. Onyx apretó los dientes. –"Lo hicimos…"-. Ante esa respuesta lo único que Hesonita pudo hacer fue guardar silencio.

Iolita caminaba por las calles cuando se percató que un grupo de gemas la seguían. Cuando se giraba, estas se escondían a toda prisa. Iolita esbozó una sonrisa y se hizo la tonta, sabía que probablemente esas gemas eran simplemente jóvenes curiosas. Dejó que se acercaran lo suficiente y de repente se dio la vuelta y estas tropezaron unas con otras intentando huir despavoridas. Iolita pretendió hacerse la seria. –"¡¿Qué hacíais siguiéndome?!, ¿estabais tratando de robarme?"-. Las gemas se miraron con la cabeza gacha y negaron sin decir nada. Pudiendo verlas de cerca Iolita confirmó su teoría, eran solo unas niñas…como mucho tendrían cien años de edad. La más audaz se dirigió a ella señalando al desestabilizador de su cinturón. –"¿Qué es eso señora? , nunca habíamos visto uno"-. Iolita la miró sorprendida por su inocencia. Rápidamente escondió su arma y esbozó una sonrisa tierna. –"Eso es una porquería… sin embargo tengo aquí algo que seguro que os gusta más"-. De su gema sacó una hermosa flauta de cristal. Las gemas miraron con curiosidad a Iolita que se disponía a tocar. Se quedaron asombradas y a los pocos segundos empezaron a bailar con alegre torpeza infantil, mientras que las gemas que paseaban a su alrededor se fueron arremolinando en torno a ella para escucharla. Llegó incluso a Llamar la atención de Onyx y el resto de sus compañeras.

Cuando terminó le cedió la flauta a las chicas y estas se quedaron admirándola con los ojos brillantes, para acto seguido irse corriendo, riendo y soplando bruscamente el instrumento. Iolita esbozó una sonrisa alegre, era en momentos como ese que su deseo de venganza se desvanecía por unos instantes. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se sobresaltó al encontrarse de frente a Cuarzo que la miraba sonriente. –"Hace mucho que no te veía así"-. Iolita desvió la mirada y se sonrojó. –"No te acostumbres…"-. Cuarzo le acarició el rostro e Iolita pareció relajarse al instante. – "No me importaría"-.

Onyx guio a las gemas a la sala de reuniones de su nave y cerró la puerta tras ella. –"Queríais saber de Cinabrita pero yo quiero saber por qué la buscáis"-. Hesonita negó con la cabeza. –"Lo siento, te repito que no podemos darte esa información"-. Peridot que estaba presente parecía nerviosa. Onyx suspiró largo y tendido e insistió. –"Mira, Diamante blanco fue la que le encargó el asesinato de Diamante amarillo a Cinabrita , no puedo arriesgarme a que colaboren de nuevo, así que a menos que me convenzas de lo contrario no puedo daros ningún tipo de información"-. Hesonita volvió a responder negativamente. –"Ya te dijimos que el asunto por el que buscamos a Cinabrita no tiene nada que ver con la guerra, eso te lo puedo asegurar…pero claro, tendrías que fiarte de mi palabra"-. Jasper dio un golpe sobre la mesa enfurecida. – "¡Cómo te atreves! ¡¿Pretendes que nos fiemos de la palabra de unas traidoras?!, Diamante blanco es una manipuladora y Diamante azul es su miserable perrito faldero"-. El rostro imperturbable de Hesonita se deshizo en ese instante y con una mirada de desprecio e ira sacó su katana y se dispuso a atacar a Jasper, pero Tsuvarita e Iolita la sujetaron entre las dos. Cuando consiguieron calmarla, esta respiró tranquila y se dirigió a Jasper con una mirada fría y amenazante. – "Cuidado con lo que dices Jasper, comentarios como esos acortan la vida inmortal" -. Jasper esbozó una sonrisa desafiante, parecía disfrutar de eso. –"Cuando te encuentres bajo mi bota en el campo de batalla te recordaré esa frase"-. Onyx le llamó la atención a Jasper e insistió en que si no había ánimo de colaboración no obtendrían ninguna información por su parte. Iolita, cansada del tira y afloja constante decidió tomar las riendas. – "Cinabrita está condenada a muerte en homeworld"-. Hesonita y Tsuvarita se echaron las manos a la cara. – "Maldita sea que se supone que haces…"-. Iolita la ignoró y continuó hablando. – "Atentó contra la vida de Diamante blanco y se la considera una gema especialmente peligrosa, ese es el motivo por el que estamos aquí"-. Onyx parecía dudar. –" ¿Y entonces a que venía lo de la caja?"-. Iolita negó con la cabeza. –"No te puedo decir más"-. Onyx miró a Jasper y respondió serena. –"Lo siento, me cuesta creer que Diamante blanco haya mandado a nada menos que cuatro mandos a por una gema en tiempo de guerra… y como parece que no hay ánimo de colaboración, no diremos nada más… esta noche la pasareis aquí porque la selva es demasiado peligrosa, pero mañana al alba os marchareis del planeta"-. Hesonita suspiró y salió acelerada de la sala. Tsuvarita miró a Iolita con frialdad. –"La próxima vez, controla el flujo de información"-. Iolita dejó escapar una risa desganada. –"Ya hablamos luego"-.

Cuando salieron de la nave Cuarzo se fijó que Peridot se mordía el labio y las miraba intermitentemente, estaba nerviosa. Se lo indicó a Iolita con un gesto sutil. –"Creo que ha funcionado…"-. Esta esbozó una sonrisa. –"Esperemos que sea así" les cedió una habitación para meditar o descansar esa noche con la condición de dejar vigilancia. Las gemas aceptaron, no querían un conflicto la noche antes de irse.

Llegada la noche Iolita se empezaba a impacientar. Salió al balcón a despejarse un poco. Miró al cielo. Ni estrellas, ni luna…salvo por las luces artificiales del campamento, la oscuridad de las noches de Corelsha era absoluta. Sin saber por qué, eso la relajaba. De repente alguien entró la habitación. Se trataba de Cuarzo. La miró ligeramente decepcionada. –"Oh…"-. Cuarzo fingió estar ofendida. – "¿Te he decepcionado?"-. Iolita desvió la mirada. –…no, no, simplemente esperaba que…"-. Cuarzo se acercó lentamente con mirada juguetona. Iolita se sonrojó sin dejar de mirarla. –"Sabes que no pode…"-. Cuarzo la cortó. –"Estamos en la otra punta de la galaxia, las normas me dan igual ahora mismo"-. Le besó el cuello con dulzura e Iolita cerró los ojos intentando resistirse. –"Puede venir en cualquier momento y… a la mierda"-. Finalmente cedió y poniéndola contra la pared la besó con energía. Con una mirada lasciva la miró de arriba a abajo y Cuarzo dejó escapar una risa. –"Ahora es cuando tú cedes a tus deseos mortales"-. Cuando fue a desvestirla se abrió la puerta y entró Peridot. Esta se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta gritando disculpas. Una de las guardias se giró y al ver la escena gritó escandalizada: – "¡Que esto es un fan fic k maldita sea!"-. Cuarzo e Iolita se ruborizaron en extremo y se separaron bruscamente. Como una exhalación, Iolita se asomó afuera y tras disculparse le dijo que ya podía entrar en la habitación.

Tras unos segundos incómodos de silencio Cuarzo carraspeó y se dirigió a Peridot. –"Que es lo que tienes que contarnos Peridot…" desvió la mirada mientras apretaba los dientes. –"A Cinabrita, ¿de verdad la buscáis para acabar con ella?"-. Iolita asintió. –"Entre sus múltiples crímenes nos quitó a una amiga muy querida…a título personal te puedo asegurar que si la encontramos no va a regenerarse nunca más"-. Peridot asintió satisfecha, no sabía si le estaban diciendo la verdad o simplemente lo que quería oír pero le daba igual, en ese momento se agarraría a un clavo ardiendo. –"Cinabrita estuvo aquí hace tres años, fue confirmado por uno de las antiguas dirigentes de este lugar. Los mandos de diamante amarillo estábamos casi todos en Dreghun en ese momento y nos empezaron a llegar informes del planeta de gemas corruptas cada vez más y más agresivas… en ese momento acababa de empezar la guerra y no le dimos mucha importancia"-. Peridot agachó la mirada entristecida. –"Fue de nuevo hace como un mes, cuando nos volvió a llegar un mensaje del planeta… era una petición desesperada de ayuda, un mensaje de socorro… lo que nos encontramos lo sabéis ya"-. Peridot hizo una pausa y se frotó los ojos. –"Sin embargo, cuando llegamos Cinabrita ya no se encontraba en el planeta… No sabemos hace cuanto exactamente lo abandonó, pero si sabemos que ha ido alterando a las gemas corruptas de diversos sistemas colonizado. El rastro se pierde en una de las antiguas colonia del sistema solar… un planeta del que no tenemos informes y del cual se sospecha sea su escondite , ya que es un planeta prohibido…" -. Iolita se echó la mano a la cara. – "Justamente tenía que ser ese…"-. Peridot asintió. –"Correcto, se trata de la Tierra"-.

 **Nota: El poder de Hesonita es el de cambiar su cuerpo de plano dimensional. No puede atacar si está en uno diferente al de su enemigo pero de la misma manera a ella no la pueden dañar.**


	64. Juego peligroso

Perdón por la tardanza, he estado sin internet casi una semana :S, horrendo señores…

-"En la Tierra… ¿estás segura?"-. Peridot negó con la cabeza. – No hay certeza absoluta, es simplemente lo más probable-. Iolita se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos y luego asintió agradecida, era información valiosa y sabía que Peridot se jugaba mucho con todo esto. Fuera de la habitación empezaron a sonar pisadas. Cuarzo miró a Iolita y esta cogió a Peridot de un brazo y la llevó hasta el balcón sin decir palabra. Sorprendida y confusa se dirigió a las gemas. –"¿Qué hacéis?, a que viene esto" pisadas se detuvieron e Iolita se dirigió a Peridot acelerada. – "Huye… ¡ya!"-.

Hesonita sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, lo sabía desde que Onyx les ofreció refugio y entre sus planes no estaba intentar evitarlo. Su espada reposaba al alcance de su mano mientras revisaba los archivos de las más buscadas de homeworld con una leve sonrisa. – _"Onyx: líder rebelde de las colonias de Dreghun, gema primigenia, buscada en homeworld, muy peligrosa"…_ -. Se empezaron a oír pisadas fuera de su habitación y alzó la vista. Guardó los archivos, cogió su espada y se escondió rápidamente bajo el balcón. La puerta se abrió y una granada desestabilizadora entró rodando en la habitación. Tras el estallido de luz, un grupo de soldados acompañados de Onyx entraron en la habitación. – Dispersaos y encontradla-.

Mientras esperaba como cazador paciente a que su presa se acercara, Hesonita mandó un mensaje a Tsuvarita. – "Tu turno, no dejes piedra sobre piedra"-. Segundos después una fuerte explosión se oyó en el edificio contiguo y Onyx dio orden inmediata de inspeccionar el lugar.

Sin embargo ella permaneció en el sitio. Cuando todas se hubieron marchado, se giró en dirección al balcón y se acercó lentamente. Como un depredador, Hesonita saltó y se abalanzó hacia ella a la velocidad del rayo. Imperturbable, Onyx invocó unas grebas de su gema y paró la espada con la pierna. Se miraron fijamente y cada una retrocedió un paso.

Sin perder un segundo, Onyx le lanzó una veloz patada lateral al cuello. Hesonita la esquivó agachando la cabeza y respondió con un tajo vertical ascendente. La gema primigenia lo evitó retrocediendo ligeramente y Hesonita aprovechó su movimiento anterior para intentar acertar otro fulminante tajo vertical, esta vez descendente. Su rival sostuvo el filo de la katana entre sus dos manos sin inmutarse y Hesonita pareció sorprendida. Onyx esbozó una sonrisa y de una patada directa al pecho se la quitó de encima. Aprovechando el instante de sorpresa, lanzó una patada circular que Hesonita recibió de lleno en la cara. Sin dar tregua, intentó golpearla en la nuca con una patada descente pero Hesonita se echó a un lado, sostuvo su katana con la hoja hacia abajo y embistiendo contra Onyx le encajó un golpe en el estómago con el mango de su arma. Aprovechando que su rival estaba aturdida por el impacto, Hesonita alzó la espada dispuesta a dar un mortal tajo horizontal al nivel del cuello que acabara con todo. Pero Onyx reaccionó rápidamente y al percatarse de que Hesonita había dejado el estómago descubierto, le enganchó el pie y de un movimiento circular de su pierna la arrastró y lanzó por encima de su cabeza. Hesonita se levantó del suelo y se frotó el cuello sin dejar de mirar a su enemiga con una expresión fría, hacía mucho que no le plantaban tal batalla. Onyx respondió a su mirada con una leve risa. Le miró el artefacto que le colgaba al cuello. –"Ya que tus poderes no sirven de nada conmigo… venga, usa el prisma"-. Hesonita la miró desafiante sin responder a sus provocaciones. De un salto, Onyx se abalanzó sobre ella, que se cubrió con la espada justo a tiempo. De la fuerza del impacto, Hesonita salió despedida por el balcón. Onyx se lanzó tras ella y Hesonita le dedicó una sonrisa mientras caía. Cayó de pie incrustando sus pies en la calzada, dejando grietas a su alrededor. Ambas gemas chocaron armas produciendo una onda que destrozó las paredes de los edificios circundantes. Las gemas refugiadas las miraron aterradas y escaparon despavoridas del lugar temiendo por sus vidas. A continuación se produjo un intercambio de rápidos ataques que ambas esquivaban como si fueran etéreas. Aquellas que habían tenido el valor o estupidez de quedarse, miraban sorprendidas la belleza de una batalla que parecía emular una danza… una danza mortal en la que la primera que fallara un paso caería.

Paralela a la batalla de Hesonita, Tsuvarita luchaba con las guerreras de Onyx y Diamante amarillo. La superaban por momentos, no esperaba encontrarse con adversarias tan duras y poco a poco cedía al cansancio.

Jadeando miró a Jasper que se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción. –"Estoy deseando ver la expresión de Hesonita al ver tu gema reducida a polvo"-. Tsuvarita sabía que si seguía luchando terminaría por morir… y no tenía intención alguna. Dejó escapar una leve risa. –"No creo que tengas la oportunidad"-. De repente invocó una brillante jabalina y las gemas se pusieron en guardia. Con una sonrisa Tsuvarita lanzó la jabalina al cielo y una vez allí la hizo estallar. Jasper la miró confusa. Al instante, rugidos sonaron a lo lejos y las gemas la miraron aterradas y furiosas. –"¡Estúpida egoísta!, ¡¿quieres matarnos a todas?!"-. Sin dudar un segundo, Jasper se lanzó a por ella imbuida en un aura brillante y cargando una mirada asesina… pero alguien la paralizó y dio la orden a todas las gemas de detenerse, lo que Tsuvarita aprovechó para escapar. Cuando Jasper giró la cabeza vio a Peridot. –"¡¿Qué haces?! , ¡Suéltame inmediatamente!, ¡casi la tenía!"-. Esta la miró seria. –"No la tenías, y de todos modos no podemos perder el tiempo con ella, su señal habrá atraído gemas corruptas a decenas de kilómetros alrededor del campamento…sabes que con esto no podremos, tenemos que evacuar YA"-.

Mientras Onyx y Hesonita cruzaban golpes, la jabalina verde se elevó al cielo y estalló dejando una brillante marca en el oscuro tapiz de la noche. Ambas cesaron al instante y Onyx miró al cielo descompuesta. Numerosos rugidos airados salieron desde la selva y Hesonita bajó su espada y se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa burlona. –"Pero que mal que te ha salido la jugada anciana…"-. Enfurecida, Onyx la miró incrédula. – ¡¿Es una de las tuyas acaba de condenar a todas estas inocentes?!"-. Hesonita negó con un esbozo de sonrisa. –"Fuiste tú , en el momento en el que decidiste asesinarnos"-. Fue instantáneo, las gemas corruptas no tardaron en llegar al campamento y no había apenas guerreras para detenerlas…Arrasaban con todo lo que veían. Las refugiadas huían aterrorizadas y confusas, atrapadas entre los conflictos internos del campamento y la violencia salvaje de las gemas corruptas.

Ciega de rabia e impotente Onyx miró a su alrededor como todo se desmoronaba. Sabía que debía de ayudar a las suyas, pero la ira pudo con ella y se lanzó a por Hesonita. Esta permaneció quieta hasta la última fracción de segundo antes de que Onyx la alcanzara, y entonces elevó de nuevo su espada y la atravesó de lado a lado. Hesonita retiró el arma y Onyx se palpó la herida. La sonrisa burlona de Hesonita desapareció. Acercó a Onyx antes de que desapareciera y le susurró algo al oído. –"Lo siento… pero para que una guerra acabe algunos tienen que caer y otros tienen que transformarse en demonios"-. Entonces Onyx se deshizo en una nube y Hesonita la encerró en una burbuja que guardó en su interior.

Poco a poco, las guerreras de Onyx y las subordinadas de Diamante amarillo, bajo el mando de Jasper y Peridot, se fueron uniendo a las escasas guardianas para proteger a las refugiadas mientras estas embarcaban en la nave. Iolita y Cuarzo corrían entre el caos buscando a sus compañeras. Cerca de ellas, una de las refugiadas huía de una gema corrupta. La oscuridad le jugó una mala pasada y tropezó, echándosele el monstruo encima. La joven gema cerró los ojos aterrorizada preparada para lo peor, cuando la corrupta esgrimió un grito de dolor y se deshizo en una nube. Al abrir los ojos vio la figura de Iolita apuntando en esa dirección. Cuarzo se acercó y la ayudó a levantarse. Era la misma gema que hace unas horas jugaba inocentemente entre los edificios ruinosos con la flauta de Iolita. –"¿Estas bien?"-. Asintió sin decir nada, no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera. Una de las guerreras de Onyx llegó y alzó su arma al ver a las traidoras. Pero al ver como la pequeña se aferraba a su pierna protegiéndolas comprendió lo que acaba de pasar y les hizo un gesto para que se marcharan.

De repente, Tsuvarita salió al paso de Cuarzo e Iolita y les indicó acelerada que la siguieran. Corrieron sin detenerse, alejándose de todo. Al borde la jungla, Hesonita esperaba cruzada de brazos. Tsuvarita la miró y esta asintió. Entonces, con una breve orden al intercomunicador, la nave apareció rápidamente y aterrizó junto a ellas.

Una vez hubieran despegado y a salvo, Iolita se acercó a Tsuvarita y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Enfurecida se dirigió a ella sin dejar de golpearla. –"¡Fuiste tú la que hizo la señal, la que atrajo a esos monstruos…!"-. Esta no hizo nada por defenderse y Hesonita no intervino. Iolita se detuvo y se miró las manos temblorosas. –"… Gemas indefensas siendo… por nuestra culpa…"-. Tsuvarita la separó con cuidado y la miró seria. –"Era la única manera de salir vivas de esa trampa mortal"-. Tras unos segundos de silencio Tsuvarita se dirigió a Hesonita. – "¿Ahora hacia donde nos dirigimos?, hemos perdido la pista de Cinabrita"-. Cuarzo negó con la cabeza y las dos la miraron sorprendidas. Proyectó los informes que les había proporcionado Peridot. –"Nuestro destino es la Tierra"-.

 **Nota: al entrar en contacto con una gema, las grebas de Onyx anulan sus poderes.**

 **Nota2: El próximo cap vuelvo con las gemas de la tierra**


	65. Año nuevo

En la tierra habían pasado ya varias desde la derrota de la gema parásita. Con la ayuda de las gemas, amigos y familiares, Steven había recuperado poco a poco su carácter habitual. Volvía a sonreír a todas horas, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si hubiera sido la pesadilla que había deseado entonces que fuese. Por otro lado, nada más se supo del misterioso ente que condujo a la locura a aquella poderosa gema sin cuerpo. De hecho, a partir de ese día, los ataques de gemas corruptas disminuyeron drásticamente… y aunque a priori parecía una buena noticia, preocupaba a las gemas de cristal. Pero no era tiempo para mostrarse preocupado, era el último día de diciembre y muchas familias se reunían de nuevo al completo para celebrar el cercano año nuevo.

Zircón, Amatista, Greg y Steven estaban comprando las cosas para la celebración en el supermercado local. Entre tanta comida, Amatista no podía estarse quieta. – "Y esto también… ¡oh! , por supuesto esto va para el carro y no pueden faltar un par de estas…" -. Zircón cogió uno de los paquetes al vuelo y lo miró extrañado y con cierta preocupación. –"¿Placas de yeso? , no me digas que se ha roto otra vez techo…"-. Amatista contestó sin dejar de tirar cosas al carro. –"¿El techo? , no hombre, eso es para hacerme un sándwich luego" de una persona normal esta respuesta desataría aún más preguntas… sobre su cordura. Sin embargo, viniendo de Amatista la respuesta incluso relajó a Zircón, al menos significaba que el techo no estaba roto. Steven estaba especialmente emocionado con todo aquello, ya que este año lo celebraban con la familia de Connie. Como guinda del pastel, el alcalde Dewey había organizado un concierto y posterior micro abierto tras los tradicionales fuegos artificiales. –"Papá, ¿te apuntarás al micro abierto?"-. Greg asintió sin dudar. –"Por supuesto, hay que hacer brillar la estrella de los universe, ¿no crees?"-. Steven lo miró con los ojos brillantes. – "Sin duda alguna"-. Greg no podía sentirse más satisfecho con la sonrisa de su hijo, más tras todo lo que había pasado.

Por su parte zircón permaneció todo el rato ausente, salvo por los ocasionales momentos en los que llamaba la atención a Amatista para prevenir que llenara el carro de basura. Parecía darle vueltas a algo. Greg lo notó y se dirigió a él con la intención de sacarle algunas palabras. –"¿Qué es lo que te ronda por la cabeza? , no te decides por lo que vas a tocar este año?-. Zircón profirió una leve risa y negó con la cabeza. –"No tiene nada que ver…"-. Se sonrojó un poco y Greg lo miró con una sonrisa cómplice. –"Oh cierto, ¿es sobre Lapis no?, es su mes… ¿qué le estás preparando?"-. Cuando se disponía a contestar vio a Steven mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Este imitó una cremallera cerrándose y lo animó a continuar hablando. –"Prometo no decir ni palabra"-. Zircón fingió dudar y tras un instante asintió con una sonrisa y les contó todo lo que tenía pensado. Amatista, que parecía distraída intentando encajar algo más en el carro se dio la vuelta repentinamente y lo miró sorprendida y con los ojos brillantes. Se dirigió a él elevando tanto la voz que los que varios de los clientes del super se dieron la vuelta para mirarlos. – "¡¿Al fin lo vas a hacer?! , ¡oh tío!, estoy deseando ver que sale… aunque seguro que no es tan divertido como chocolate opal"-. Greg y Steven le llamaron la atención pero los ignoró por completo. Zircón intentó que bajara la voz con la cara roja como un tomate. –"Cálmate Amatista… sí que voy a intentarlo, pero no se te ocurra decir nada que se supone es una sorpresa"-. Amatista lo miró con picardía. –"No sé qué decirte…"-. Zircón suspiró. –"Te prepararé ese bizcocho de turrón que tanto te gusta si mantienes el secreto"-. Amatista dudó un segundo y asintió con una sonrisa burlona. – "Trato"-. Tras emitir un murmullo ininteligible, Zircón se adelantó con Greg a comprar los ingredientes que le quedaban para hacer la cena. Steven se acercó a Amatista y le dio un codazo mientras intentaba aguantarse la risa. –"Eso no ha estado bien Amatista"-. Esta se encogió de hombros. –"Simplemente he aprovechado mi oportunidad, es más fácil con el que con Perla"-. Entonces los dos empezaron a reírse. Amatista se secó las lágrimas y entonces esbozó una sonrisa tierna que sorprendió a Steven.- "Ahora en serio, hace mucho que deseaba ver esto, espero que le salga bien"-.

Mientras, en casa de Zircón, Perla, Lapis y Granate ordenaban y preparaban la casa y ellas mismas para la reunión. Perla parecía especialmente emocionada mientras limpiaba la mesa del salón con quizá excesiva dedicación. –"¡Este año tiene que ser perfecto!"-. Lapis se giró mientras preparaba la habitación de invitados. –"Pensaba que no te gustaban estas festividades humanas"-. Perla respondió sin dejar de limpiar. – "¿Cuando he dicho yo eso?"-. Granate respondió con un tono neutro. –"Literalmente dijiste: "el planeta va a seguir dando vueltas alrededor del sol y el universo va a seguir igual, ¿por qué se celebra nada?"-. Perla la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa y mirada asesina… Granate simplemente se subió las gafas, se encogió de hombros y siguió retirando cajas. Con un suspiro respondió a Lapis. –"Vale, de acuerdo, a mí me importa bien poco todo esto, pero Steven está muy emocionado… y tras todo lo que ha pasado se merece una noche perfecta"-. Granate asintió sin decir nada y Lapis esbozó una sonrisa. –"…¡ Así que quiero que esto brille y todo esté preparado antes de esta tarde!"-.

Mientras llevaba una de las cajas al trastero, Granate golpeó con su enorme pelo afro una de las cajas que sobresalía del borde de la estantería y la hizo caer. Sin dificultad la cazó al vuelo pero un cuadro que sobresalía se deslizó y cayó bocabajo haciéndose el cristal pedazos. Granate lo recogió apurada, se trataba de un dibujo antiguo de una hermosa mujer hecho a carboncillo. –"Lo siento, os parecerá ridículo, pero no lo vi venir"-. Lapis se acercó y tranquilizó a Granate. –"Está bien, es solo un marco, se puede sustituir"-. Cuando vio el dibujo esbozó una sonrisa triste. Perla se percató y preguntó por ella. –"No sé si yo debería contártelo, mejor pregúntale a Shu…"-. Perla se quedó unos segundos mirándolo y se ruborizó un poco: Una mujer de pelo largo y rizado, de rasgos árabes, con ojos grandes y una bonita y sensual sonrisa dedicada a quién la estuviera pintando. –"Definitivamente le preguntaré"-. Granate, que se había dado cuenta hace rato de quien se trataba, no dijo nada, como había dicho Lapis , no era algo que alguien aparte de Zircón debiera contarle.

Al rato llegaron los demás cargados de bolsas y se quedaron asombrados al ver como brillaba la casa. Especial detalle a la mesa puesta, con todo en ella guardando una perfecta simetría, solo podía ser obra de Perla. Eso hizo escapar una pequeña risa a los cuatro. Pero aún más asombrados se quedaron al ver a las tres gemas salir, llevando elegantes vestidos para la ocasión.

Zircón se metió acelerado en la cocina a preparar la cena y el resto preparó los últimos detalles, como las bebidas y algunos entrantes. Steven daba vueltas en círculos mirando el reloj cada minuto, se notaba que estaba nervioso. Cayó el sol y en las calles empezó a sonar el alboroto de la gente que empezaba a celebrar antes de medianoche: petardos, gritos de alegría de los niños jugando con la nieve y risas de los adultos que disfrutaban de las últimas horas del día. Greg y Steven fueron a vestirse y Zircón salió entonces de la cocina acompañado de un olor delicioso. Se dirigió a Granate mirando a Amatista con mirada amenazante. –"Acabo de terminar, voy a ducharme y a vestirme, protege la comida de Amatista unos minutos"-. Steven y greg salieron los dos con una camisa y vaqueros elegantes. Perla miró a Steven con estrellas en los ojos, como si se tratara de una madre orgullosa. –"¡Pero mírate que elegante! , basta con quitarte esa camisa cutre que usas siempre…"-. Se acercó acelerada y le puso bien la corbata lo que le sacó los colores a Steven. Entonces salió Zircón luciéndose, peinado hacia atrás y vestido con un chaleco formal sin mangas gris sobre una camisa blanca y un pantalón formal a tono con el chaleco. Las gemas no pudieron evitar desviar la mirada, incluso Granate se quedó asombrada, en su cabeza se repetía "…soy fusión hecha de amor, soy una fusión hecha de amor…". Pero el impresionante despliegue inicial no duró mucho, fue arruinado por un zapato mal atado que le hizo caer de bruces como un pato mareado… para divertimento de Amatista. –"Grfxs…Amatista… todavía estoy a tiempo de tirar el bizcocho de turrón por la ventana"-.

Llegó la familia de Connie y sorprendente la velada fue redonda. Zircón había preparado cordero a la sepulvedana, precedido de algunos entrantes como paté con mermelada de pimiento, diversos embutidos, algo de marisco, mini quiches, ensalada de piñones y queso de cabra… Amatista disfrutó como una enana aunque no supiera ni lo que se estaba comiendo y los padres de Connie quedaron gratamente sorprendidos. Por supuesto no podían faltar un par de postres deliciosos para terminar, pastel de turrón y cupcakes de champaña.(ahora es cuando tenéis hambre y vais a la cocina a buscar algo pero no hay nada MUAJAJAJAJA).

Al rato Zircón miró el reloj, las once y media, tenían que darse prisa si querían llegar a los fuegos artificiales. Steven, Zircón y Greg cogieron sus instrumentos, Connie abrió una maleta que había traído y sacó el violín. Con una mirada cómplice a Steven los dos salieron corriendo con una sonrisa dirección a la playa. Doce menos veinte, cuando llegaron la playa estaba ya llena de gente esperando los fuegos. Entonces, tras coger un buen sitio, Zircón se dirigió a Lapis con una sonrisa nerviosa. –"¿Me acompañas un momento a un sitio?"-. Curiosa, asintió y rogó a los demás que los disculparan. Cuando se hubieron marchado, Steven miró a las gemas y estas asintieron y se levantaron. – "Dennos diez minutos señores Maheswaran , es algo importante, volvemos para los fuegos"-. Estos se miraron y asintieron extrañados. Connie lo cogió de la mano y le preguntó que estaba pasando. Steven le guiñó un ojo. –"Ven a verlo"-.

Doce menos cuarto, Lapis y Zircón caminaron en silencio por la playa hasta una cala más tranquila y entonces se detuvo. Abrió el estuche del saxo, lo dejó en el suelo y con un movimiento de muñeca generó un clon de arena, que tras una reverencia, cogió el saxo y se dispuso a tocar. Con una mirada serena y un esbozo de sonrisa se dirigió a Lapis. – "Sería un honor bailar con el océano esta noche"- .


	66. Jade

Granate, Amatista, Perla, Steven y Connie observaban la escena escondidos tras una roca. Connie las miró incómoda: – "¿No deberíamos darles un poco de intimidad?"-. Amatista chistó. –"¿Y perdernos esto? , ni de broma… mira a Granate"-. Granate estaba esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Perla los mandó a callar a los dos. – "¡Silencio! , ¡está a punto de empezar!..."-.

Con una mirada cargada de ternura y una sonrisa inocente Lapis asintió y le cedió la mano. Con suavidad, Zircón la acercó, la cogió de la cintura y con lentitud bailaron como la primera vez que se vieron. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en la superficie de un océano en calma y lo único que se oía era el saxo que el espíritu de arena tocaba para ellos. Poco a poco las gemas de ambos empezaron a brillar, aunque estaban tan absortos que apenas lo notaron. Una vuelta, una risa pícara, una mirada intensa para finalmente culminar subiendo las manos poco a poco y acercarla con cuidado para besarla. Ella se acercó a su oído y le susurró. –"Sigues siendo un torpe chaval enamorado" -. Ambos dejaron escapar una leve risa natural, cálida…y entonces empezaron a brillar con fuerza. La silueta de ambos se fusionó y una nueva surgió. Con los ojos brillantes las gemas observaron el resultado: Alta como ópalo, esbelta, de perfil afilado y piel menta, cuatro brazos y con una diadema de jade que le sujetaba una melena ondulada esmeralda. La mujer gigante permaneció u instante con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro. Abrió los ojos, unos ojos grandes y turquesas con pupila que brillaban de alegría… y justo entonces, empezaron los fuegos.

Granate salió de su escondite mientras el resto de las gemas seguían mirando maravilladas el resultado. La fusión se percató y la miró con una sonrisa serena. Granate le devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces el resto de las gemas salieron y la enorme mujer pareció sorprenderse. Amatista se agarró a la pierna y la miró con los ojos brillantes. –"Eres impresionante"-. Perla se acercó y le preguntó por su nombre. Con una reverencia se presentó a todas. – "Mi nombre es Jade, encantada"-. Granate dejó escapar una leve risa. –"Tan formal solo podías venir de ellos dos… ¿cómo te sientes?"-. Jade esbozó una sonrisa. –"¿Cómo me siento?... es fácil responderte a eso, ¿cómo te sientes tú?"-. Se abrazó los hombros, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. –" No me apetece volver atrás… nacer así …"-. De repente empezó a temblar. Steven se percató y se acercó preocupado. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por el cuello de jade, abrió los ojos y al ver directamente a Steven lo apartó asustada. Granate y el resto de las gemas la miraron sorprendidas y temiendo que fuera una fusión inestable cubrieron a los jóvenes. –"¡¿Qué te pasa?!"-. Jade se echó las manos a la cabeza. –"¡lo siento!… yo he… algo peligroso se acerca… lo peor está por llegar…Steven, ¡no la escuches!…"- . Entonces la fusión se deshizo, dejando a Zircón y Lapis tirados en el suelo. Zircón se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a ver si Lapis estaba bien. Esta lo apartó con suavidad. –"Si… tranquilo"-. El comentario de Jade había dejado a las gemas descolocadas, ¿ que lo peor estaba por llegar?. Perla se acercó a las dos acelerada. –"¿Qué ha pasado?"-. Zircón se frotó la cabeza confuso. –"No lo sé… todo iba bien hasta que de repente sentí un escalofrío y…"-. Apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada contrariado. –"Precisamente en este momento…"-. Lapis se acercó y trató de animarlo.-"Vamos… ha sido la mejor sensación que he experimentado en muchos años… pero era la primera vez que nos fusionábamos, ha podido ser un simple fallo… tanto poder en un solo cuerpo no es fácil de controlar"-. Steven se acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro. –"Vamos, no dejes que esto te estropee la noche… ¡en un rato es el micro abierto y tienes que lucirte!"-. Zircón miró a Steven con una sonrisa agradecida y dejó escapar una leve risa. –"Sí, es cierto, no puedo ser tan egoísta, ¡no puedo dejar al pueblo sin mi talento! …"-. Granate levantó el pulgar dirigiéndose a Zircón y con tono neutro dijo. –"Así se habla"-. Entonces todos esbozaron una sonrisa y se dispusieron a volver. Granate y Lapis se quedaron atrás. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y Granate se dirigió a ella serena. –"No ha sido un fallo"-. Lapis negó con la cabeza. –" Y Shu lo sabe perfectamente, eso es lo que le preocupa… pero por esta noche, dejémoslo pasar"-.

A años luz de allí , más allá del borde exterior del sistema solar, la nave de Hesonita cruzaba el espacio a una velocidad endiablada. Esta esbozó una sonrisa mientras miraba el espacio por el puente de mando... estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. _–"Quien lo diría, estoy… ligeramente emocionada…después de tantos años volver a pisar la Tierra de nuevo_ …"-. Se dirigió a Iolita. –"Cuanto tiempo para llegar"-. Esta miró el ordenador de a bordo. –"Tres días… si todo va bien"-. Tsuvarita vio la sonrisa de satisfacción que esgrimió Hesonita y se dirigió a ella. –"No te olvides del por qué vamos a la Tierra…"-.

En las entrañas de un planeta desconocido algo mucho más grande estaba a punto de empezar. –"¡Pero señora yo...!"-. Diamante amarillo la miró con frialdad. –"Eras la encargada de defender y dar soporte a Onyx… maldita sea… como se os ocurre hacer eso sin apoyo, vuestra misión era simplemente evacuar"-. Jasper se dirigió hacia ella acelerada. –"¡Era una oportunidad de oro para acabar con varias comandantes enemigas! , ¡de acortar la guerra!, ¡de …!"-. Diamante amarillo la cogió del cuello y la puso contra la pared. –" ¡Estamos hablando de Hesonita! , ¡¿de verdad creíais que no lo vería venir?! … decenas de gemas asesinadas… Onyx desaparecida… ¡maldita sea!"-. Diamante la soltó y Jasper se frotó el cuello y bajó la mirada. La gema anciana suspiró y se dirigió a Venturina. -"Traedme a la testigo que lo vio todo…"-.

Una gema joven se presentó temblando ante Diamante amarillo, agarraba una flauta de cristal con fuerza. Diamante esbozó una sonrisa. –"Vaya, eres una joven amatista verde, probablemente seas de la última generación creada, ¿estoy en lo cierto?…"-. La gema asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada, era facil ver que estaba aterrorizada. Diamante le cogió con cuidado la mano en la que portaba la flauta y la admiró. –"Es hermosa, ¿sabes tocarla?…"-. La gema negó con la cabeza, parecía haberse calmado un poco. –"¿Me la dejas?"-. Amatista dudó un segundo y entonces le tendió la mano con la flauta. Con una pequeña canción animada la amatista se relajó por completo y empezó a sonreír. Entonces Diamante le devolvió el instrumento y con una voz serena le pidió si podía contarle lo que había visto.

Tras el relato, mandó llamar a Peridot y en unos minutos se presentó ante ella. Diamante se dirigió a ella sin mirarla directamente. –"Dijiste que iban hacia la Tierra a por Cinabrita"-. Peridot asintió. –"Si señora"-. La lider dudó un segundo y pensó para sí misma.-" _Definitivamente ese planeta está maldito"-._ Con la voz temblorosa de rabia dijo: –"Llama a todos mis mandos, sin excepción"-.


	67. En sus manos

Amaneció un día claro y hermoso en Beach city. Un nuevo año llegaba para el peculiar pueblo, que se había despertado temprano para recibirlo.

Las gemas estaban encerradas en el templo mientras Steven aún dormía, agotado de la noche anterior. Zircón entró en la habitación de Granate con el rostro descompuesto, ante ella no tenía que ocultar nada, creía que lo que había dicho Jade no era un simple error. Granate también lo creía, pero por el contrario estaba serena. Esta se dirigió a Zircón mientras manipulaba un extraño artefacto: - "Este lugar del templo es peligroso, incluso para ti, no deberías andar por aquí"-. Zircón no le contestó, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni la había oído. Granate dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dio la vuelta para hablarle directamente. – "¿Me has oído verdad?"- . Cuando Zircón alzó la mirada se percató de que este tenía los ojos ligeramente hinchados, había pasado otra noche sin dormir. – "… ¿Viste algo verdad?"-. Granate se volvió a dar la vuelta y siguió con su tarea. –"No vi nada… hazte un favor y no le des más vueltas"-. Zircón suspiró profundamente y se marchó por donde había venido.

Al salir del templo se encontró a Perla. Fue verlo y se acercó con algo en la mano… parecía un marco. Al percatarse de la cara de zombi que traía Zircón le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Mintió, era innecesario preocuparla por lo que creía podían ser sus delirios. –"Si… si, simplemente he dormido mal, estaba muy agitado por todo lo que pasó ayer, el concierto y tal…" Perla no era tonta y él era un pésimo mentiroso, sabía que le preocupaba lo de Jade. Al estar en ese estado, dudó por un segundo si preguntarle por el dibujo de la mujer pero antes de que decidiera nada Zircón se le adelantó. –"En fin… ¿qué es eso que llevas ahí?"-. Tardó un instante, pero al percatarse de lo que era esbozó una sonrisa. Perla se lo dio y le señaló el marco. –"Limpiando lo rompimos, lo cogí para reponer el marco"-. Zircón se lo agradeció. –"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"-. Asintió en silencio mirando el dibujo. –"La mujer… ¿quién es?"-. La miró ligeramente sorprendido y entonces esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica. Dejó el marco sobre la encimera de la cocina y puso a hacer café.-"No te tenía por una curiosa… esa era Kala, mi mujer, ¿preciosa verdad?"-. Perla lo miró sorprendida. –"lo siento, de haberlo sabido no…"-. Zircón la paró negando con la cabeza. –"No te disculpes… ¿quieres un poco de café?, yo voy a hacerme, no puedo con mi alma"-. Perla asintió con timidez. Zircón siguió hablando mientras ponía a hervir la cafetera.-"Era valiente, luchadora, un poco bruta, terca como ella sola y tenía un carácter muy fuerte…tanto que la mayoría de los hombres del campamente le tenían miedo…"-. Se detuvo y miró a Perla. –" No me gustaría aburrirte con otra de mis historias de viejo"-. Perla dejó escapar una leve risa. –"No, adelante, he preguntado yo"-. Esbozó una sonrisa y continuó hablando. – "Sin embargo tenía el corazón enooorme y cuando quería podía ser muy dulce… mucho"-. Zircón se ruborizó. –"Bueno, cuando la conocí, formaba parte de un grupo de humanos que mantenía a raya a las gemas corruptas, o bestias de la luz, como las conocíamos por aquel entonces… yo no me había regenerado ni una vez, no controlaba mi envejecimiento y no sabía ni que era en realidad, así que me uní al grupo con la esperanza de encontrarme a mí mismo" café empezó a borbotear en el interior del recipiente, dejando escapar un agradable olor por toda la casa. –"Cuando los humanos del grupo descubrieron mis poderes, me comenzaron a rehuir, me tenían miedo…pero sin embargo no me expulsaron ya que yo era su mejor baza para cazar a las gemas…"-. Retiró la cafetera del fuego y sirvió dos tazas. –"Entonces fue cuando se me acercó… estaba yo sentado junto a una fogata perdido en mis pensamientos, ella vino se sentó a mi lado y me dijo…"-. Zircón dejó escapar una risa alegre. – "Vaya panda de cobardes, no sé porque le tienen tanto miedo a un anciano"-. Perla lo miró confundida. –"Pero te llamó anciano… ¿porque te ríes?"-. El inocente comentario de la gema divirtió a Zircón lo que la dejó todavía más confundida. – "Da igual, el caso es que se me acercó, ella no me temía y el resto si… a partir de ahí todo fue muy rápido, yo…"-. De repente la casa empezó a temblar. Zircón y Perla se levantaron acelerados y Steven se cayó de la cama, despertando abruptamente. – "¡¿Que… que pasa?!, ¡¿un terremoto?!"-. Amatista, Granate y Lapis salieron del templo corriendo. Granate miró a Perla. –"¡Llama a Greg rápido! , ¡que traiga la furgoneta y el equipo de sonido!" asintió y salió corriendo de la casa. Zircón se dirigió a ellas. –"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"-. Amatista se cubrió los oídos con ambas manos. –"¡Estaba en mi habitación tranquilamente cuando todas las porquerías esas empezaron a sonar a la vez!"-. Zircón la miró confuso. –"¡¿Pero el qué?!"-. Lapis respondió con expresión de fatiga. –"Las piedras del lamento… por la diosa, ¡¿no podéis hacer que paren?!"-. Amatista la miró indignada. –"Pues tú nos mandaste el mensajito por una de esas…"-.

Greg llegó a los pocos minutos junto a Perla. –"¿Pero… qué?… ¿por qué tiembla toda la casa?"-. Amatista salió del templo con una de las piedras. – "¡Porque esta y todas sus hermanas se han puesto a cantar a la vez!… ¡tenemos que descodificar el mensaje como la otra vez o el templo se va a hacer migas!". –"¡Vale vale! ,vamos fuera, lo tengo todo en la furgoneta"-.

Greg puso la piedra acoplada a la entrada de video y se dirigió a Granate. –"¡De prisa, dale caña!"-. Esta asintió y dejó fluir la energía a través de la batería de la furgoneta. Zircón que miraba curioso el proceso se dirigió a Perla. –"¿Y con lo distinta que son ambas tecnologías va a funcionar?"-. Esa pregunta le sonaba... –"No debería… pero lo hace…"-. Poco a poco una imagen se fue formando en la pantalla, hasta que finalmente apareció el rostro de una mujer. Las gemas tardaron en reconocerla pero cuando lo hicieron se echaron atrás asustadas, salvo Amatista, Steven y Zircón que no tenían ni idea de quien se trataba. La grabación empezó a funcionar: -" …Aquí Hesonita, comandante de Diamante azul. Vuestra estación de comunicaciones está caída así que nos hemos visto obligadas a utilizar las balizas de emergencia"-. Amatista se echó la mano a la cara. –"Este mensaje va dirigido a la Lider de las gemas de la Tierra, Rose Quartz"-. Las gemas parecieron confundidas. Perla miró a Granate. – "No tiene sentido… si Diamante amarillo sabe que Rose…"-. Granate la mandó callar. –"En este momento yo y mi equipo nos dirigimos a la Tierra en misión de búsqueda y captura de una gema peligrosa que parece haberse refugiado allí. El tiempo de llegada estimado es de dos días… Esta gema supone un peligro para la integridad del planeta, así que necesitamos de vuestra colaboración para encontrarla lo antes posible. Como podréis deducir, con este mensaje queremos que veáis que nuestras intenciones no son hostiles, estamos literalmente en vuestras manos, espero que toméis la decisión correcta… Hesonita fuera"-. La grabación se cortó dejando de nuevo interferencias y la piedra dejó de sonar.

Perla y Lapis se miraron mutuamente, sus gestos eran de clara preocupación. Steven preguntó por la gema del video, ninguna le respondió, estaban absortas. Granate se sentó en la arena y se echó una mano a la cabeza. –"Hace muchos, muchos años que no escuchaba mencionar a Diamante azul…"-. Perla la miró con los ojos desorbitados. –" ¿Tú crees que vendrá con ella?..."-. Granate negó con la cabeza. –"Diamante azul no viene a un planeta a cazar gemas"-. Perla respondió al instante. –"¿Pero y si es un engaño?"- . Lapis respondió por ella. –"No tiene necesidad de ocultar nada, si quisiera borrarnos del mapa lo haría sin triquiñuelas ni tonterías…"-. Greg las miraba aterrado mientras discutían, tenía la impresión de que todo se repetía de nuevo. Steven pidió que le prestaran un poco de atención y volvió a preguntar por la gema del video –"Hesonita… ¿es peligrosa?"-. Finalmente Perla se dio la vuelta y le respondió. –"Es la mano derecha de Diamante azul… como tal es de las guerreras gemas más poderosas que recuerdo, ergo… si, es peligrosa… para nosotros eso ya no lo sé"-. Granate intervino. -"…Como ya he dicho no es el estilo de Diamante azul recurrir a triquiñuelas, creo que en este caso sus intenciones son las manifestadas… y si es el caso, me preocupa más la gema de la que han hablado"-. Zircón, que había estado atento todo el rato recordó algo y se dirigió a Granate. –"Pero Granate…lo que dijo la gema parásita…y lo que dijo Jade _…"no la escuches Steven"_ … ¿no podría referirse a ella?...-. Lapis desvió la mirada preocupada y Granate querría haberle podido responder, pero sabía que muy a su pesar era una posibilidad. –"No… lo se… solo queda esperar"-. Amatista dijo en alto lo que todas estaban pensando. – "Entonces… ellas creen que están en nuestras manos… pero es justamente al contrario"-.


	68. Veneno para el planeta

Habían llegado al sistema solar, estaban a pocas horas de la Tierra. Iolita revisaba que los drones funcionaran correctamente por última vez. Se dirigió a Cuarzo, que leía los informes que había en el archivo de homeworld sobre la Tierra: –"Esos informes son inútiles, Diamante amarillo se llevó con ella todo lo importante relativo a esta colonia"-. Cuarzo chistó contrariada y alzó la mirada. Miró a Iolita. –"¿Porque nos autodestruimos por este trozo de tierra Iolita…?" respondió sin desviar la atención de su trabajo: –"Porque fue aquí donde las gemas se dieron cuenta de que para aguantar un poco más les estábamos arrebatando el futuro a otros… esto ya está listo"-. Cuarzo guardó silencio por unos segundos. –"¿Es por eso que abandonaste a Diamante amarillo?, ¿te diste cuenta?" negó con la cabeza y esbozó una expresión amarga. –"No me has entendido, todas las gemas se dieron cuenta, "rebeldes" y "patriotas" , yo simplemente fui demasiado cobarde como para escoger un bando"-.

En la Tierra las gemas se preparaban para la llegada de Hesonita. Todas estaban muy nerviosas, no sabían lo que iba a pasar. Granate revisaba constantemente el radar por si cualquier objeto entraba en la atmósfera. Perla se le acercó. –"¿Todavía nada?"-. Granate negó con la cabeza. –"Paciencia, cuando lleguen lo sabremos"-.

A pesar de la negativa de Zircón, Connie también estaba ahí, las gemas habían decidido que las acompañara con la condición de que si algo se torcía se la llevarían de ahí al instante. Steven se acercó a la gema del viento mientras este enfundaba la espada. –"Sé que esto no te gusta… pero Connie sabe defenderse mejor que la mayoría, no puedo decirle que no otra vez más, no sería justo con ella"-. Zircón se giró y le miró sereno. Le respondió con cierta frialdad: –"Ya sabes mi opinión, no intentes convencerme, no lo vas a conseguir"-. Steven suspiró y entonces Connie, que llevaba un buen rato en silencio, intervino para intentar relajar un poco el ambiente. –"Zircón…Probablemente no pase nada, y si pasa algo… ¡se luchar!, ¡tú me has visto en acción varias vec…!"-. Antes de que terminara la frase tenía la espada de topacio rozándole cuello, por supuesto por la parte sin hoja. Las gemas se giraron y lo miraron sorprendidas. Connie se cayó de espaldas de la impresión y se frotó el cuello mientras lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados. –"Si hubiese sido una gema que creyera que eres su enemiga estarías muerta… y tú eres humana, tu vida es una y no más… esto no es un juego, a ver cuándo os enteráis vosotros dos"-. Nadie dijo nada, Zircón volvió a enfundar la espada y salió a tomar el aire. Steven finalmente reaccionó, la ayudó a levantarse y salió airado afuera.– "¡Eso sobraba! , ya sabemos lo que piensas… pero eso… te has pasado ahí Zircón"-. Este inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. –"Siento haber asustado a la chica, estas cosas se me van de las manos… ¿puedes llamarla?"-. Sin que fuera necesario salió por sí misma. Miraba tímidamente a Zircón. Este se dirigió a ella sin mirarla directamente: –"… Nunca y digo nunca, te expongas tontamente , no te hagas la heroína y quédate en la retaguardia , cerca de Steven y su escudo… y por supuesto… siempre en guardia, ante quien sea , creas sea aliado o enemigo… ¿estamos?"-. Connie esbozó una sonrisa, asintió y volvió a entrar en la casa. Zircón miró entonces a Steven con una expresión seria. –"A pesar de lo que crees, no siempre puedes estar ahí para proteger a los que te importan… deseo con toda mi alma que no tengas que lamentar tu decisión, pero ten eso muy presente"-. Steven negó con la cabeza. – "Te equivocas, estaré ahí"-. Zircón miró al mar y le contestó con aire indiferente. –"Claro"-.

Finalmente el radar detectó algo. Granate se dirigió a todas las gemas. –"Ya están aquí, parece que van a aterrizar en la isla máscara"-. Todas corrieron hacia el portal y cuanto estuvieron listas miraron a Granate y asintieron, entonces un halo de luz las transportó casi al instante a la isla.

Perla elevó la vista y ahí estaba, cayendo a una velocidad endemoniada, la nave de hesonita. Paró repentina justo antes de tocar tierra. Ante la absoluta atención de las gemas una burbuja salió de la nave, posándose suavemente hasta tocar tierra, momento en el que se deshizo y volvió a la mano de Iolita en forma en dron. Connie tragó saliva y dio un paso atrás al ver a las gemas aparecer, nunca antes había visto otras gemas que no estuvieran corruptas o desatadas.

Hesonita dio un paso adelante y miró el escueto grupo que había venido a recibirlas. Con voz serena se dirigió a ellas: –"Y tu líder, ¿dónde está Rose Quartz?" -. Perla cubrió sutilmente a Steven y Granate le respondió: –"Esta muerta, el planeta acabó con ella hace miles de años, ahora yo estoy al cargo"-. El resto de las acompañantes parecieron sorprendidas, Hesonita sin embargo permaneció impasible. Tras unos instantes en silencio inclinó la cabeza como gesto de respeto. –"Siento oír eso… gran pérdida, aunque rebelde, era una gema muy sabia con unos valores inquebrantables, algo difícil de encontrar estos días…"-. Granate se lo agradeció. Hesonita miró una por una a las gemas, se paró en Connie y entonces volvió a mirar a Granate. –"Y dime…que ha pasado con el resto de tus gemas"-. Granate guardó silencio. Hesonita miró a su equipo. –"Ya veo… sabes, al principio eran unos pocos planetas aislados, pero ahora está pasando en casi todas las colonias gema, los altos cargos están desesperados"-. Granate asintió. –"Estamos al corriente, Diamante amarillo nos informó sobre ello, lo que me sorprende es que ella no os informara a vosotras sobre el estado del planeta"-. Iolita dejó escapar una pequeña risa. –"Digamos que los Diamantes no se hablan mucho últimamente"-. Tsuvarita le dedicó una mirada furtiva. Iolita la ignoró y se percató de Zircón. Lo miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa pícara, solo para ser golpeada en el hombro por Cuarzo.

Perla se dirigió a Hesonita con expresión de preocupación: – "Sobre la gema que hablaste en el mensaje…-. Hesonita miró a Iolita y esta asintió y mostró un holograma. –"Se llama Cinabrita, probablemente ninguna la conozcáis, es una gema anciana"-. Connie susurró a Steven: – "¿Anciana? , ¡¿cuánto puede significar anciana en una gema?!"-. Hesonita la escuchó y dejó escapar una pequeña risa. –"Unos 60.000 años, pequeña humana"-. Connie se tapó la boca y la miró sorprendida.

Nadie se había percatado de que Granate miraba el holograma aterrorizada. Hesonita la miró seria. –"Esa expresión…tu si la reconoces… ¿sabes de lo que es capaz verdad?... ¿recuerdas lo que hizo?"-. Granate tragó saliva y asintió. – "Pero estaba encerrada… que ha…"-. Hesonita la paró. –"Demasiadas cosas… lo único que tienes que saber es que ha hecho daño a homeworld y que por eso estamos aquí, ¿nos prestareis apoyo?"-. Granate miró a las gemas y estas se miraron mutuamente y entonces asintieron. –"Por supuesto, quiero a ese monstruo fuera del planeta"-.

Mientras, en una antigua instalación gema, Cinabrita miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción el radar parpadeante, que indicaba el paso reciente de una nave a través de la atmósfera. Una subordinada se acercó. –"Ya están llegando señora"-. Cinabrita asintió. –"Estoy deseando destrozar sus enormes e inflados egos… vamos a por Rose"-

 **Nota importante: Casi me olvido! , os recomiendo pasaros por el único foro que hay de Steven universe en Español aquí en fanfiction!. Tenemos un Fandom enorme y sin embargo solo un mísero foro por el que no pasan ni los arbustos rodantes del desierto... pero tiene arreglo, demostremos que el fandom de la comunidad hispanohablante tiene mucho que decir!**


	69. Sembrando dudas

Las gemas aceptaron ayudar a hesonita, con la condición de las mantuvieran informadas de todos sus movimientos fuera de las misiones de búsqueda. Por su parte estas decidieron establecer su campamento en la isla máscara para, según Hesonita , interferir lo mínimo posible con los humanos. Aunque no confiaban del todo en ellas, Granate prefería jugársela si eso significaba atrapar a Cinabrita y sacarla del planeta, incluso tomando en cuenta la posibilidad de que todo fuera una mentira.

Por consejo de las gemas de cristal, Steven ocultó su gema de ellas y fingió ser humano. A pesar de eso y para su sorpresa, lo trataron como a un compañero e incluso como un igual, tanto en las misiones como fuera de ellas. Como consecuencia de esto, Steven fue poco a poco cogiendo confianza con Hesonita y su grupo. Al final, terminó perdiendo el miedo y se acercaba muchos días a la isla máscara junto con Connie para verlas y pasar el rato. Ellas también terminaron cogiendo cierto cariño a los chicos y disfrutaban de su presencia… Hesonita, que era la más sabia y anciana del grupo, satisfacía la curiosidad de ambos narrándoles antiguas historias sobre su raza, Tsuvarita por su parte les contaba exaltada y siempre emocionada las épicas batallas que habían vivido, Iolita les enseñaba divertida extraños aparejos "mágicos" que jamás se hubieran imaginado, siempre acompañados de complicadas explicaciones que rara vez lograban comprender (Connie más bien si se daba el caso). En cuanto a Cuarzo… sencillamente disfrutaba de ellos, se había quedado prendada de la inocencia y dulzura de los únicos humanos que había conocido. Se sentaba junto a ellos y escuchaba fascinada sus ocurrencias y todo lo que tuvieran que contarle.

Por el contrario la actitud de las gemas de cristal no cambió, permanecían recelosas y temían la relación de apego que los chicos estaban formando con ellas, algo les daba mala espina y las palabras de Jade aún resonaban en sus cabezas. Todo cambiaría a los pocos días, en el transcurso de una misión de búsqueda.

El grupo cruzaba una tundra persiguiendo a una gema que había atacado a una población local días atrás. Tras comprobar la agresividad de diversas gemas corruptas de la Tierra Hesonita estaba convencida de que Cinabrita era la responsable. Mientras andaba a paso ligero se dirigió a Granate: –"El planeta tiene suerte de teneros todavía a vosotras, muchos en esta misma situación han acabado sin rastro de vida debido a que no había nadie que lo defendiera"-. Granate no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir el ritmo. Unos metros atrás, Steven corría exhausto con la lengua fuera. –"¡Más lento por favor! … me muero mucho…"-. Perla se detuvo a ayudarlo. –"Vamos Steven, ya tiene que estar cerca"-. Steven respondió jadeando: -"Uff , pero es que… no puedo … yo soy más de acción directa que de estas carreras tan largas…"-. Perla lo miró con los párpados caídos y señaló la enorme mochila que llevaba a la espalda. –"Quizás si no llevaras eso…"-. Steven negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y respondió muy serio. –"¡No seas inconsciente Perla!, ahí llevo el equipo básico para la supervivencia…"-. La gema enarcó una ceja. –"¿Eso incluye el ukelele que sobresale?"-. Steven asintió. –"Es necesario, no soy yo sin mi ukelele"-. Perla suspiró echándose la mano a la cara.

De repente Tsuvarita las advirtió a todas señalándoles una figura que escapaba a gran velocidad a pocos metros frente a ellas. Perla saltó inmediatamente y se dirigió a Steven y a Connie. –"¡Quedaos aquí y no os mováis!" -. Estos asintieron y Perla salió disparada tras el resto.

Los dos chicos buscaron algún lugar en la que sentarse para reponer el aliento mientras las gemas volvía. Mientras andaban Connie se dirigió a él con aire pensativo: –"Las gemas de Homeworld, Hesonita y su grupo me refiero… no me esperaba que fueran tan agradables"-. Steven asintió y esbozó una sonrisa.-"Yo tampoco, tras todo lo que pasó con Jasper y las otras gemas de Diamante amarillo esto… realmente me sorprende"-.

Steven empezó a temblar de frío y se abrazó los hombros.-"Y me pregunto yo… ¿las gemas corruptas no pueden escoger un lugar más agradable donde vivir?,brrr… aquí hace un frío que pela…"-. Connie dejó escapar una leve risa. –"Normal, estamos cerca del polo"-. Esgrimió una sonrisa burlona. –"Aquí hay lobos… y si apuras puede que hasta osos blancos"-. Steven la miró con los ojos desorbitados y Connie empezó a reírse con energía. –"¡Tranquilo!, los osos están muuucho más al norte"-. Steven negó con la cabeza y señaló tras ella. Una enorme sombra se proyectó y Connie calló de repente, se dio la vuelta y dejó escapar un grito: un lobo con el pelaje de cristal y el tamaño de un elefante los miraba con ojos brillantes y salvajes. –"¡Vale! , ¡osos no hay!"-. Salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron sin mirar atrás pero el enorme lobo les alcanzó con facilidad. Se abalanzó sobre ellos a la velocidad del rayo y Connie se dio la vuelta, esgrimió la espada y se deslizó bajo este para intentar alcanzarlo por detrás. Sin embargo al tocar su piel, la hoja de la espada se convirtió en hielo y se deshizo en mil pedazos. El lobo se dio la vuelta lentamente enseñando los colmillos mientras Connie miraba aterrorizada el pomo de su espada destrozada. Steven, desesperado, invocó su escudo y se lo lanzó lo más rápido que pudo. Erró el tiro pero consiguió lo que quería, llamar su atención. El lobo se giró hacia él. –"¡Eso es lobito! , ¡ven con Steven!"-. Se lanzó contra el con las fauces abiertas y Steven plantó un nuevo escudo en el suelo con firmeza. Pero antes de alcanzarlo alguien entró en escena y sacudió a la bestia en la cara con tal fuerza que la hizo caer de lado. Steven y Connie miraron sorprendidos a su salvadora, era una gema desconocida. –"¿Estáis bien?"-. Estos asintieron sin decir nada. El lobo se levantó rápidamente y miró con furia a su adversaria. La gema sacó un hermoso cuchillo de su gema e instigó al monstruo a atacarla. Este se abalanzó sobre ella y esta simplemente se dejó alcanzar. Justo cuando lo tuvo encima le agarró la cabeza con una mano y con la otra le clavó el arma en el cuello. Dejó de moverse y se deshizo al instante en una nube dejando una enorme gema azul en el suelo.

Se levantó mientras Connie y Steven la miraban impresionados y sin voz. Esta recogió la gema y se la dio a Steven. Este tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, la cogió y por fin dijo algo: –"Gracias… ¿quién… eres?"-. Esta esbozó una sonrisa y le estrechó la mano. – "Me llamo howlita y tú eres… Steven ¿cierto?"-. Este asintió más sorprendido si cabe. –"¿De dónde has salido? , ¿y como sabes mi…?"-. Howlita lo cortó a mitad de la frase. – "… Escucha, es normal que tengas preguntas…pero ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo así que iré al grano"-. Steven miró a Connie y guardó silencio. –"No es casualidad que haya aparecido aquí, llevo vigilándoos desde que esas gemas llegaron y no ha sido hasta ahora cuando he podido hablar con alguna de vosotras…"-. Connie la miró confusa. –"¿Porque nos seguías?"-. Howlita respondió seria. –"Para advertiros, esas gemas son extremadamente peligrosas… no importa lo que os hayan dicho, no confiéis en ellas, ahora mismo están inmersas en una guerra que involucra a este planeta… y su bando pretende reactivar el jardín"-. Los chicos se miraron y Steven negó con la cabeza. –"Me cuesta creerte, no sé quién eres realmente, has venido de ninguna parte…"-. Howlita sintió que las gemas se acercaban y le tendió la mano con el cuchillo a Steven. –"Enséñale esto a Granate y decide tú mismo si creerme… y si quieres verme de nuevo para obtener respuestas, quédate solo"-. Sin que Steven tuviera tiempo de responder la gema se fue corriendo como una centella.

Perla llegó hasta ellos, su expresión dejaba ver que no habían conseguido nada. Iba hablando con Amatista que estaba a su lado. –"Como puede desaparecer algo tan grande de esa manera…"-. Entonces Amatista se fijó en la gema que llevaba Steven en la mano y lo miró sorprendida. – "Steven, ¡¿eso es…?!"-. Este asintió sin decir nada. Zircón se acercó acelerado y empezó a revisarlos en busca de heridas. –"Maldita sea… no debimos separarnos, ¿estáis heridos?"-. Steven negó con la cabeza. –"Tranquilo… estamos bien"-. Esbozó una sonrisa y lo miró divertido. –"¿Sabes?, te pareces mucho a Perla cuando actúas así"-. Este se sonrojó ligeramente y esbozó una sonrisa. Granate cogió la gema. –"No sé cómo lo habéis hecho… pero buen trabajo a los dos"-. Steven asintió sin decir nada, no quería decir nada de la misteriosa gema hasta que estuvieran solos.

Esa misma noche Steven reunió a las gemas en su casa. Estas lo miraban curiosas, pocas veces lo habían visto tan serio. Entonces sacó el cuchillo y se lo dio a Granate. Esta miró el arma extrañada, no parecía reconocerlo. –"¿Qué es esto Steven?"-. Dudó un segundo y respondió. – "¿No te suena? …"-. Perla lo cogió y examinó el mango. De repente se le desorbitaron los ojos. –"¡Esto es un arma gema! ¡Y mira el grabado granate!"-. Esta se fijó y se quedó con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. Se dirigió a Steven casi atónita: –"¿De dónde has sacado el cuchillo?"-. La respuesta dejó heladas a Perla y a Granate: –"Me lo dio su dueña"-. Perla volvió a revisar el arma intentando para comprobar que no se había equivocado. –"Esto no puede ser cierto"-. Steven asintió. –"Lo es, ¿quién crees que nos salvó de la gema corrupta?"-. Lapis, Zircón y Amatista se miraron perdidos y esta última se dirigió a Granate. –"¿De qué va todo esto? … ¿qué no puede ser cierto?"-. Esta bajó la mirada. –" … Porque la dueña de este cuchillo… se corrompió hace mucho tiempo"-.


	70. Supuesto demonio

Steven la miró confuso. – "¿Como que corrupta? , esa gema estaba perfectamente sana"-. Granate asintió. –"Exacto, ese es precisamente el punto… ninguna gema ha vuelto a la normalidad tras corromperse" gemas empezaron a discutir alteradas y Zircón intervino para intentar calmarlas un poco. –"Pero cabe la posibilidad de que no fuera realmente ella, el arma puede ser una réplica"-. Lapis negó levemente con la cabeza. –"Las armas gema son únicas, una seña de identidad de su dueña, no se pueden falsificar"-. Amatista intentó replicar. –"¿Y si le fue robada después de que se corrompiera?, nuestras armas permanecen incluso cuando hemos desaparecido"-. Perla le contestó mirando con tristeza el cuchillo. –"Eso no es posible… la vi corromperse frente a mis ojos y no llevaba el arma consigo, quedó enterrada en su interior"-. Granate no tenía dudas sobre la procedencia del cuchillo pero si sobre las intenciones de su dueña. Se dirigió a Steven, que parecía incluso más confuso que al principio: – "Es auténtica Steven, esa gema que viste era Howlita, una antigua guerrera bajo el mando de tu madre… las preguntas aquí son… cómo, porqué ahora y la más importante de todas… qué quería de ti"-. Este guardó silencio, pensaba en las consecuencias que tendría decirlo. Granate lo agarró de los hombros y lo miró fijamente. –"Steven, ¿qué quería de ti?"-. El chico titubeó hasta que finalmente cedió. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y empezó a hablar. –"Me dijo que no nos fiáramos de Hesonita y las suyas, que eran nuestras enemigas y…que estas formaban parte de un bando que pretende reactivar el jardín"-. Granate miró a las gemas sin decir una palabra. Perla dudó unos instantes y entonces negó con la cabeza. –"Necesitamos hablar con ella cara a cara antes de decidir nada"-. Granate asintió. – "Estoy contigo, no tenemos la certeza de que la información sea cierta"-. Zircón se percató de que Steven estaba triste y cabizbajo, era fácil ver que este giro de los acontecimientos no le agradaba ni lo más mínimo, significaba que las únicas gemas de homeworld con las que había establecido una amistad podían ser en realidad mortales enemigas. Miró a las gemas y añadió algo con tono serio. –"Ni teniéndola de frente podemos saber si lo que dice es cierto. Según decís ha estado desaparecida por miles de años… y de repente reaparece, justo cuando llega Hesonita buscando a Cinabrita, que es básicamente una maestra titiritera… es cierto que lo que dicen las gemas de homeworld puede ser falso, pero del mismo modo esto puede ser un engaño"-. Perla asintió. – "Lo sabemos, pero tenemos que verla para saber si miente, además, marioneta o no esto no explica cómo ha salido de… su estado"-. Lapis se dirigió a ella. –"Esto… ¿y donde se supone que la vamos a encontrar, si no ha contactado con vosotras directamente, que sois sus antiguas compañeras, no creo que quiera ser encontrada, me equivoco Steven?"-. Steven negó con la cabeza. –"Dijo que me quedara solo si quería encontrarla"-. Zircón reaccionó instantáneamente al comentario de Steven. – "¿Esas fueron sus palabras literales?"-. Este dudó por un segundo y asintió curioso. Zircón esbozó una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. –"Eso significa que nos observa, al menos a ti…"-. Era la conclusión evidente, pero Steven todavía no comprendía como iba a ayudarles esa información. Las gemas se miraron y Amatista se frotó las manos con una sonrisa. – "¡Como deseaba hacer esto, al fin me sirve de algo la…!"-. Zircón la detuvo y negó con la cabeza. –"Tú no puedes… ¿un Steven morado? , ¿un poco extraño no?"-. Amatista refunfuñó contrariada y Steven las miró a todas confuso. –"¿No puede que? , ¡¿pero que estáis planeando?!"-. Zircón esbozó una sonrisa amplia y cerró los ojos. Empezó a brillar y cambió de forma, tomando la de Steven. A diferencia de las gemas, que tenían una paleta de colores imposibles para parecer de verdad humano, este lucía idéntico, lo único que necesitaba ahora era la ropa de este y podía pasar por su doble. Era la primera vez que le habían visto transformarse y tanto las gemas como Steven quedaron sorprendidas. Lapis se percató de un pequeño detalle que fallaba. Cogió un pañuelo de tela que había sobre la mesa y le cubrió la gema del brazo. Levantó el pulgar y esbozó una sonrisa, Zircón le devolvió el gesto. –"Ahora si es perfecto"-. Steven se espabiló y después de felicitarlo por el resultado le hizo una última pregunta. –"Todo esto… ¿por qué? , podría ir yo y vosotras transformadas es animales o cualquier cosa"-. Perla negó con la cabeza. –"Si quiere verte a ti y en el peor de los casos, tiene otras intenciones aparte de las de responder tus preguntas…sería peligroso que seas tú el que se presente"-. El chico pareció molestarse con su respuesta. – "Se defenderme, ya no soy ningún niño para que me tengáis que dejar en la retaguardia"-. Granate le puso la mano en el hombro. – "Lo sabemos, el problema es que si está cinabrita detrás de esto no querría que le diera tiempo a susurrarte ni una sola palabra... sabes lo que puede implicar eso"-. Steven bajó la mirada y asintió. –"Esta bien… ¿entonces qué se supone que debo hacer?"-. Perla esbozó una sonrisa de tranquilidad al ver que aceptaba y le respondió. –"Debes permanecer aquí en casa, oculto, al menos hasta que confirmemos que Howlita no es peligrosa"-. Este asintió y se dejó caer sobre el sofá con desgana.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, las gemas pusieron el plan en marcha, tomaron la forma de pequeños gorriones y salieron por la ventana sin llamar la atención. Entonces Zircón, transformado en Steven, se dirigió "en solitario" hacia la boca del hombre muerto.

Tras aproximadamente media hora caminando llegó al lugar. Como todos los inviernos la superficie del lago estaba helada y las copas de los árboles se presentaban adornadas con nieve completamente pura, procedente de las últimas nevadas. Todo allí estaba aún más tranquilo que de costumbre: debido al frío la mayoría de los animales estaban refugiados o hibernando y el musgo salvaje de Rose no había vuelto a crecer desde que floreció años atrás. Zircón se sentó sobre una roca frente al lago y esperó en silencio.

Pasaron 20 minutos, 40 y finalmente una hora y nada. Empezó a pensar que no aparecería nadie. _–"¿Se habrá dado cuenta del engaño?"-_ pensó para sus adentros. Pero justo entonces algo se movió entre los árboles. Zircón se levantó expectante e intentó avistar de qué se trataba. Una gema blanca salió del bosque esbozando una sonrisa, no parecía acompañada por nadie. Se dirigió a él serena. –"Veo que si tienes preguntas, no me extraña… ha sido todo tan repentino"-. Dejó que se acercara sin decir nada, sabía que si hablaba antes de tiempo se daría cuenta de que no era Steven y podría huir. Howlita , al ver que no respondía se acercó a él. Dejó escapar una leve risa. –"No me vayas a decir que has venido hasta aquí para dar un agradable paseo"-. De repente se paró en seco y miró a su alrededor, como si hubiera notado algo. Lo miró ahora a él, su expresión se había tornado seria y desconfiada. –"¿Que pasa aquí?…"-. Zircón se acercó y Howlita dio un paso atrás. La gema del viento dejó escapar un largo suspiro y entonces volvió a su forma habitual. Howlita se quedó paralizada por un instante y entonces intentó huir, pero Zircón se abalanzó sobre ella. Sacó su cuchillo y como un rayo lanzó un tajo diagonal de ascendente que pasó rozando la garganta de su rival. Zircón dio un salto hacia atrás y se palpó el cuello, a pesar de sus reflejos había conseguido dejarle una pequeña herida. Se dirigió a Howlita. –"No intentes huir de mí, estas…"-. Howlita esbozó una expresión salvaje y le respondió desafiante. –"¡Si no me dejas huir tendré que matarte!"-. Se lanzó contra él y Zircón invocó los brazales y golpeó a la nada. Se apartó para que Howlita no lo alcanzara y antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar, una potente réplica del golpe anterior le castigó el estómago haciéndola caer de rodillas. Cuando se intentó levantar, Zircón azotó el aire y unos brazos etéreos la aprisionaron. –"¡Estate quieta y déjame terminar la frase!"-. Esta, ignorándole por completo, se liberó a la fuerza de sus ataduras, invocó dos armas y volvió a lanzarse a por él. A un palmo de su enemigo unos brazos de agua la sostuvieron. Howlita luchaba inútilmente por liberarse. – "¡¿Qué es esto?!" -. Las gemas salieron de su escondite con sus armas y la retuvieron. Howlita las miró sorprendida y cesó en su intento de liberarse. – "Sois vosotras…"-. Granate le respondió serena. –"¿Qué esperabas que pasaría cuando Steven me enseñara el cuchillo y nos diera tu extraño mensaje?"-. Howlita desvió la mirada. –"Pero somos aliadas, amigas…¿es que acaso dudas de mí?"-. Perla alzó la mirada sorprendida por el comentario y respondió acelerada. –"¡¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?! , ¡has estado más de 5000 años desaparecida y ahora sales de la nada para "advertirnos"! …y para colmo…¡te vimos corromperte y aquí estas delante mía! …"-. Su antigua compañera guardó silencio. –"¿Quieres que nos fiemos de ti? , ¡Pues empieza a responder!, ¿de dónde has sacado la información que le has dado Steven…y cómo has salido de ese estado?"-. Howlita la miró a los ojos, le brillaban deseando una respuesta que la dejara libre de sospecha. –"Las dos preguntas tienen una misma respuesta…"-. Perla la cogió de los hombros. –"¡¿Cuál?!"-. Amatista la miró preocupada por su reacción y la apartó de Howlita. Esta dudó un instante y respondió sin mirarla. –"…Cinabrita…"-. Perla se echó la mano a la cara y se dio media vuelta. Granate apretó los dientes y Lapis y Zircón se miraron, no había sorpresa en sus rostros. Granate respondió indignada y furiosa. –"¡¿Pretendes que nos creamos nada de ella?! , Peor aún, ¡¿nos estás diciendo que ha sido precisamente esa víbora la que te ha curado?! , ¡es simplemente absurdo!"-. Howlita negó con la cabeza nerviosa. –"¡No lo entendéis! , ¡dejadme explicarme!"-. Granate suspiró y asintió levemente con la cabeza. – "Te escucharemos, pero después tendrás que venir con nosotras"-. Esta asintió y empezó a hablar largo y tendido.

Mientras en la casa de la playa, Steven intentaba relajarse viendo la tele. Sin embargo era incapaz, no dejaba de preguntarse por qué tardaban tanto las gemas. De repente alguien llamó a la puerta. Steven miró por la ventana pero no pudo distinguir quien era ya que llevaba capucha de abrigo. ¿Sería Connie? , lo dudaba ya que esta llamaba siempre antes de venir. Abrió la puerta curioso y cuando el extraño/a se quitó la capucha Steven se cayó al suelo de la sorpresa: Ante él estaba la gema que habían tildado de auténtico demonio, Cinabrita.

 **-Nota 1: La boca del hombre muerto es una zona cercana a Beach city que sale en la historia original, se trata de un pequeño lago rodeado por acantilados y árboles. En ella Rose Quartz plantaba musgo mágico que florecía bajo su control, tras desaparecer Rose, este se volvió salvaje y agresivo, siendo al final llevado por Lars y Steven a lo alto de una colina que coronaba Beach city para que floreciera por última vez al darle el sol.**


	71. Entre dos bandos

Inmediatamente, Steven sacó el escudo y se puso en guardia. Cinabrita avanzó hacia el serena y Steven dio un paso atrás. Estaba aterrorizado y confuso, ¿qué hacía allí? , ¿habría venido a por él?... y si era el caso… ¿sabía que estaba solo desde el principio?. Viendo Cinabrita su expresión de miedo y sorpresa no le resultó tarea difícil saber que estaba pensando. –"Siento toda la parafernalia que he montado con Howlita, pero sabía que era la única manera de hablar contigo a solas"-. Steven Sacó la espada y la apuntó hacia ella tembloroso –"¡Quieta! , no te muevas… ¡monstruo!"-. Al escuchar eso último, Cinabrita esbozó una mueca arrugada. –"¿Monstruo?...¿por qué?"-. A Steven pareció sorprenderle su pregunta. –"¡No te hagas la inocente! , ¡sé quién eres y lo que has hecho!"-. Con una tranquilidad pasmosa, la gema se sentó sobre un peldaño de la escalera y dejó escapar un suspiro. –"Me han robado mi futuro si hasta un niño humano me considera un monstruo…"-. Steven se acercó con cautela. –"¡Has asesinado a miles y corrompido planetas!, ¡¿cómo pretendes que te conozca el universo?!" -. Cinabrita lo miró seria. –"Eso son mentiras que un puñado de cobardes han sembrado durante generaciones para ocultar sus terribles errores"-. El chico bajó la espada y se serenó un poco. – "Como voy a diferenciar tus palabras de mentiras envenenadas, se cuáles son tus poderes y en lo que eres experta"-. Cinabrita se levantó abruptamente, parecían haberla irritado esas insinuaciones.-"Sin embargo te crees sus historias sobre mí sin dudar ni un ápice… ¡ninguna de tus gemas había nacido cuando me encerraron, ni saben realmente porque lo hicieron! Son víctimas del mismo engaño al que te han sometido a ti…y precisamente tú, que estas harto que te digan lo que eres, lo que debes ser... y lo que fuiste... me choca que las aceptes sin dudar y me taches de monstruo"-. Steven la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa, incertidumbre y… cierta culpa. Creía saber a lo que se refería con "lo que fuiste", pero sintió que tenía que preguntarlo. Su expresión lo decía todo y antes de que hablara, la gema le respondió. – "Para que mentirte, te conozco, llevo casi un año observándote antes de que decidiera hablar contigo, se lo que eres y porque suspiras… yo conocí a tu madre cuando era una "joven" comandante que quería comerse la galaxia… fue la única que me defendió cuando lo necesité, el resto me temían y me echaron a los lobos cuando dejé de serles útil"-. Aunque fuera una simple chispa, a Steven le surgieron dudas… eso le aterrorizaba porque sabía lo que podía significar. Trató de desviar la conversación. – "No me vayas a decir que has venido aquí para hablar de mi madre y de mi…¿qué es lo que quieres?"-. Cinabrita asintió y esbozó una sonrisa agradecida. –"Antes quiero preguntarte algo… ¿me crees realmente capaz de someter mundos? … mírame, soy débil, no soy capaz de invocar un arma y apenas puedo luchar…"-. Tenía razón, a simple vista parecía débil… inofensiva. Tras unos segundos negó tímidamente con la cabeza. – "Supongo…que no… pero se perfectamente que la fuerza bruta no es el único modo de sembrar el caos"-. Cinabrita asintió. –"Es cierto, pero soy débil y sin protección no tengo nada que hacer, tú mismo podrías matarme, aunque sé que no lo harás… sin embargo me persiguen gemas que podrían devastar ciudades humanas ellas solas, ¿no te parece extraño?... ¿exagerado?"-. Steven se quedó pensativo y esta siguió hablando. – "Escucha… Sé que sabes lo que son las gemas corruptas… es un mal que afecta a cada vez más de las nuestras y por si fuera poco, los últimos planetas jardín se agotaron hace apenas cien años… ya no nacen más gemas… la realidad es que nuestra especie está al borde del colapso…"-. En el rostro de Steven se dejó ver un atisbo de sorpresa. Cinabrita apretó el puño. –"Este aumento repentino de gemas corruptas, sumado a los crecientes nervios de los altos mandos y sus subordinados, les han llevado a señalarme a mí como culpable, alguien a quien hacer cargar con sus errores… eso no es cierto, de hecho es al contrario… finalmente, hace dos semanas… conseguí purificar a una gema con mis poderes, tú la conoces, es Howlita…"-. El chico se dejó caer aturdido sobre una silla por lo que acababa de oír, resulta que Cinabrita había pasado de ser un demonio a la salvadora de las gemas… le resultaba difícil de creer. –"No te creo… es imposible curar a una gema y precisamente tu… no… ¡Argh!" - . Se echó las manos a la cabeza, cada vez estaba más confuso, pero no porque no lo entendiera, al contrario, sino porque todo empezaba a cobrar sentido y eso no le gustaba, era más fácil y agradable creer que todo era blanco o negro. Cinabrita le puso una mano en el hombro y le miró esbozando una sonrisa serena. –"Me gusta oír eso, no me crees pero tampoco descartas que lo que te he contado sea cierto, tienes dudas y eso es bueno… vine a ti porque en su momento Rose fue la más juiciosa… el resto de las gemas no me darían la oportunidad de ayudarlas, no dudarían y tú lo sabes, me tienen marcada como objetivo prioritario, se lanzarían a por mí y no me desestabilizarían, me matarían sin más… piénsalo, "el demonio y causante de todos nuestros males ha desaparecido para siempre"… me quieren muerta a toda costa y no se les puede culpar… viven engañados"-. Steven no dijo nada, no quería saber nada más, tenía miedo de terminar por convencerse por completo. –"En fin… a estas alturas creo que ya sabes lo que te voy a pedir"-. Steven la miró y suspiró. –"Lárgate… necesito pensar"-. Cinabrita asintió y se apartó. - "Antes de irme…quiero que juzgues tú mismo si creerme… en la nave de Hesonita hay una maleta, ábrela y descubrirás hasta qué punto llegarían con tal de matarme… cuando toméis una decisión venid a verme al templo invertido"-. Steven dejó escapar una leve risa desganada. –"¿Toméis? , sabes que el resto de las gemas de cristal no van a creerte bajo ningún concepto"-. Cinabrita se transformó en un búho y antes de salir volando por la ventana se dirigió a él. – "Deja que tomen esa decisión ellas, pero antes de decirles nada… hazme caso y mira lo que te he dicho"-.

Un par de horas después de haberse marchado Cinabrita las gemas volvieron. Parecían discutir algo y llevaban consigo presa a Howlita. Perla se dirigió a Granate muy alterada. – "¡...Pero si hay una mínima posibilidad de que sea verdad tendríamos que impedir que…!"-. Howlita la interrumpió. – "¡¿La mínima posibilidad?! , ¡pero me estáis viendo!, ¿qué más pruebas queréis?"-. Granate dio un golpe contra la pared furiosa. – "¡Callaos las dos! , ¡no va a pasar!"-. Amatista se le encaró. – "¡¿Podemos traerlas de vuelta a todas y te niegas?!, ¡es nuestra oportunidad de salvarlas y justo ahora te echas atrás aterrorizada!"-. Mientras se lanzaban acusaciones y discutían, Lapis y Zircón intentaban calmarlas un poco, sin éxito.

Steven sabía que discutían sobre Cinabrita , que de alguna manera se las había apañado para sembrar la duda en todas ellas. Sin embargo tenía que preguntar o sospecharían: –"¿Pero qué ha pasado para que estéis así?"-. Todas callaron y lo miraron. Granate empujó a Howlita para que avanzara hacia el templo y respondió a Steven seca. –"Ya hablaremos luego… ahora mismo estamos todas un poco… alteradas"-. Ahora estaba claro, incluso Granate dudaba… tenía que averiguar que había dentro de esa maleta para acabar de una vez con todo esto.

 **Nota: el templo invertido es un… templo con forma de pirámide invertida localizado en el campo de batalla gema. Fue destruido por las gemas de cristal en la serie original.**

 **PD: Me han pedido fichas de las gemas oc que he hecho, contando un poco su historia, personalidad y tal. La cosa es que ya tengo unas pocas redactadas y si queréis las posteo en el próximo cap junto con el resto, comentadme si os gusta la idea.**


	72. Marioneta

Era un día frío y llovía a cantaros afuera de la nave de Hesonita. Cuarzo miraba embobada por la ventana como si nunca hubiera visto ese fenómeno. Se dirigió a Iolita, que estaba comiéndose una bolsa de patatas fritas mientras revisaba unos informes. – "¡Mira afuera!, es hermoso… ¿qué está pasando?"-. Iolita la miró en silencio durante unos segundos. –"Te estas quedando conmigo, ¿verdad?"-. Cuarzo la miró extrañada. –"¿Qué he dicho?" a Iolita se le dibujó una expresión de incredulidad. –"¿Me estas preguntando qué es la puñetera lluvia?...vale, ahora en serio"-. La gema esbozó una sonrisa esperando que su compañera empezara a reírse, pero Cuarzo se mantuvo en silencio. –"¡Pero si es un fenómeno atmosférico básico! , ¿tienes miles de años y no lo has visto antes? , ¡ni que decir tiene que **no** es exclusivo de la Tierra!, ¡se da en muchísimos de los planetas colonizados y encima con diferentes compuestos!…¿qué clase de educación os han dado a las gemas jóvenes?…"-. Cuarzo pasaba de sus sermones, ella simplemente continuaba mirándola fijamente, esperando una explicación. Iolita se echó una mano a la cara. –"Buaf… es igual, mira, me niego a explicártelo, eres una gema lista, piensa un poco en los estados de la materia y lo entenderás…ah, y después de esta misión vas a dejar de usar el analizador, por culpa de esa cosa me haces preguntas de ese tipo"-. Cuarzo refunfuñó algo y siguió mirando por la ventana.

De repente vio a Steven venir corriendo y le señaló a Iolita que abriera la compuerta. Entró empapado y jadeante, llevaba una bolsa con él. Iolita le dio una toalla y preguntó curiosa. –"Ey Steven , ¿qué te pasa?, ¿qué haces aquí?"-. Este le agradeció la toalla y se secó la cabeza. Esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa respondió: - "He venido traerte lo que me pediste"-. Iolita miró la bolsa con una expresión ansiosa. – "¡¿Ahí están los susodichos "donuts"?!"-. Steven asintió y le cedió la bolsa. Cuarzo se acercó a ver de qué se trataba cuando Iolita apartó los donuts recelosa. Se dirigió a ella con tono burlón –"¿no tienes que averiguar antes como cae del cielo ese líquido mágico?"-. Cuarzo le retiró la mirada indignada y se dirigió a Steven. – ¿Y tú Steven?, ¿me explicas que es la "lluvia"?"-. A Steven un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y tuvo un déjà vu, como si alguien, en otra dimensión más canon, le hubiera hecho ya la misma estúpida pregunta. Iolita empezó a reírse y negó con la cabeza fingiendo seriedad. Miró a Steven. –"No se lo digas, que piense un poco"-. Cuarzo explotó y se encaró con Iolita, que lo único que parecía importarle en ese momento era proteger su preciado tesoro. Mientras ambas discutían, Steven se escurrió hacia el interior de la nave.

Empezó a buscar apurado la bahía de carga donde probablemente tendrían la maleta. Se empezó a agobiar cuando vio que todos los carteles estaban en un extraño idioma, incomprensible para el… pero por fortuna la nave no era demasiado grande y era cuestión de asomarse a cada puerta. Al fin tras varios intentos la vio, ¡allí estaba!… en la habitación de Hesonita, con ella al lado meditando. Steven tragó saliva y entró a hurtadillas en la habitación esperando no llamar su atención. Tenía la maleta al alcance de la mano, solo un pasito más y sabría la verdad… cuando Hesonita abrió los ojos. Steven cogió rápidamente la maleta e intentó escapar pero la gema se interpuso en su camino. Lo miró sorprendida. –"Steven… ¿qué estás haciendo?, deja eso…"-. Steven dio unos pasos atrás y ocultó el maletín bajo el brazo. – "¡Di… dime antes que hay dentro!... ¿es algo peligroso verdad?"-. Hesonita estaba confusa con la situación, no entendía ni el comportamiento de Steven, ni por qué sabía o sospechaba que había algo peligroso en su interior. Intentó calmarle y convencerle de que se la diera por si mismo, lo último que quería era hacerle daño y perder la confianza de sus anfitrionas en el planeta. - "Es un arma como cualquier otra, en la nave tenemos muchas ya que somos guerreras… por favor, dámela y acabemos con esta tontería…"-. Steven negó con la cabeza sin decir nada. Hesonita se acercó un poco para intentar hacerle entrar en razón cuando Steven activó inconsciente el escudo burbuja, empujándola contra la pared. Hesonita lo miró sorprendida. –"Eres una gema… y no cualquier gema…"-. Asustado, Steven salió corriendo de allí a toda prisa, no quería nada de lo que estaba pasando pero **necesitaba** saber la verdad.

En la entrada, Cuarzo e Iolita seguían discutiendo. Steven pasó corriendo entre ellas, haciéndolas caer. Tras un instante de desconcierto, Iolita se percató de lo que llevaba en la mano y salió corriendo tras él. Steven corrió por la selva en dirección al portal, tenía que llegar a su habitación en el templo para abrir el maletín. Hesonita corrió hasta la entrada de la nave con la mirada descompuesta. Cuarzo la vio y le preguntó qué había pasado. Hesonita se echó la mano a la cara y se apoyó contra la pared.-"Que ese niño corre con un arma de destrucción planetaria bajo el brazo y no lo sabe…"-.

Steven llegó apurado a su casa y fue corriendo hacia el templo, ignorando a las gemas. Estas se miraron extrañadas. Entonces Iolita apareció también por el portal con una expresión de terror absoluto en su rostro. Antes de que las gemas dijeran nada alzó el arma. –"¡El chico!, ¡¿dónde ha ido?!"-. Todas las gemas sacaron su arma y se pusieron en guardia. Iolita dio un paso atrás sin dejar de apuntarlas. –"¡Idiotas, apartaos!, ¡ese niño y el planeta entero están en peligro! , lleva una estrella explosiva en esa maleta"-.

Steven llegó a la habitación de su madre y puso la maleta en el suelo. –"Deseo una llave para abrir la maleta…"-. La habitación ignoró su orden, de algún modo comprendía el peligro que suponía para Steven abrirla. En lugar de crear la llave, la habitación creó una copia de Rose en un intento desesperado por que cambiara de idea. –"Steven…es innecesario"-. Tras la sorpresa inicial y con un nudo en la garganta Steven gritó en alto furioso. – "¡No intentes protegerme ahora!, ¡dame la llave!"-. Finalmente la habitación cedió, la ilusión de su madre desvió la mirada y despareció, dejando en su lugar una pequeña tarjeta. Steven la cogió tembloroso y la puso sobre el hueco que había en el centro del maletín. Se abrió, y al hacerlo dejó a la vista su mortífero contenido. Steven se echó las manos a la cara y empezó a negar enérgicamente. Se sentía traicionado y en su cabeza empezaron a asaltarle numerosos pensamientos. –"¿ _Con que un arma cualquiera eh?… una estrella explosiva…¿de verdad son capaces de volar el planeta solo por eliminar a Cinabrita?..."-._ Deseaba respuestas y de repente una segunda voz pareció contestarle para satisfacer su deseo de darle sentido a todo _… -"¿Pero qué dices?, de verdad dudas?, ¡la respuesta la tienes delante! … el odio las corroe hasta tal punto que las ha dejado ciegas, van a eliminar la única esperanza de sobrevivir de todas las gemas sin importar lo que se les diga…¡y se van a llevar la Tierra por delante si hace falta!, ¡nos lo quieren quitar todo!, ¡ si les dejas ya no habrá NADIE como nosotros! , con o sin las gemas, tenemos que proteger a Cinabrita y librarnos de ellas…"_ -.

Las gemas llegaron a la habitación y vieron a Steven de rodillas mirando fijamente la estrella. Perla fue a acercarse pero un enorme escudo burbuja se lo impidió. Steven se levantó con expresión seria y las miró fríamente sin decir nada. Perla lo miró aterrorizada y suplicante. – "Steven, por favor, aléjate de esa cosa y ven con nosotras…"-. El joven la ignoró y miró directamente a Hesonita a los ojos, desafiante. –"No la vais a tocar… ni a la salvadora ni a mi planeta"- Esta permaneció impasible, ya estaba segura, Cinabrita había envenenado la mente de Steven en algún momento. –"No tenemos intención alguna de dañar el planeta, ya sabes cuál es nuestro objetivo"-. Steven dejó escapar una leve risa. –"si… lo sé, tenéis que parar a ese "monstruo"…y no importa el método si el objetivo es librarse de un demonio, ¿verdad?"-. Hesonita negó con la cabeza y Steven pareció molestarse. –"¡Estáis cegadas por las mentiras de los diamantes!… no sabéis ni lo que estáis persiguiendo…pero esta vez no voy a dejarme engañar ni me diréis lo que hacer, no os voy a dejar tocarla"-. De repente hizo crecer el escudo hasta hacerlo explotar, enviando a todas las gemas a volar. Aprovechando el momento, cogió la maleta con la estrella y salió corriendo en dirección al portal. Iolita no sabía lo que pasaría si ese arma llegaba a manos de Cinabrita, pero no quería averiguarlo. En un último intento desesperado alzó el cañón apuntando a Steven pero justo antes de disparar Amatista la sujetó con el látigo desviando el tiro y haciéndola fallar. – ¡¿Qué haces?! , ¡se escapa con la estrella! - . Amatista la tiró al suelo y el resto de las gemas fueron tras Steven. –"¡Eso no significa que te vaya a dejar matarle!"-. Iolita dejó correr una descarga por el látigo, forzando a Amatista a soltarla. –"¡Era una tiro paralizador ignorante! , ahora corre tras el chico si no quieres que esto acabe muy mal!-.

Justo cuando llegaron al portal Steven se acababa de teleportar. Granate dio un golpe contra la pared contrariada. Zircón se encaró con Hesonita furioso. –"¡¿Qué le habéis hecho?! , ¡está desquiciado! , ¡jamás lo había visto así!"-. Iolita lo separó bruscamente de Hesonita. –"¡Nosotras no hemos hecho nada así que cálmate un poco!"-. Zircón estaba muy alterado y terminó por desenvainar la espada. –"¡¿Qué no habéis hecho nada?! , ¿y esa estrella que es? , ¡¿cómo se os ocurre traer eso a la Tierra?!"-. Las gemas lo sujetaron y Lapis intentó calmarle.- "¡Todas estamos preocupadas y nerviosas pero ponerse así no nos va ayudar a encontrar a Steven, así que guarda eso y cálmate!"-. Zircón dejó de moverse y desvió la mirada. Guardó el arma y se disculpó con Lapis. – "Lo siento…yo"-. Esta le acarició la mejilla. –"Esta bien, ahora hay que centrarse y pensar adonde ha podido ir"-. Amatista saltó finalmente con una idea. –"Bueno, ¿lo más probable es que haya ido a ver a Cinabrita no? , pues preguntemos a Howlita, ella tiene que saber dónde se encuentra"-. Hesonita la miró extrañada. –"¿Es que hay más gemas sanas en la Tierra?"-. Granate negó con la cabeza. – "No, esta es una excepción, dice haber sido… purificada por Cinabrita…y por lo que sabemos de ella es posible que sea verdad"-. Las gemas de homeworld la miraron sorprendidas. Hesonita se dirigió a Cuarzo. –"Contacta primero con Tsuvarita y dile que vuelva de la misión, después hazlo con Diamante blanco y coméntale la posible situación… esto es inesperado, lo cambia todo"-. Esta asintió se fue corriendo hacia la nave. Hesonita dio un largo suspiro. –"Vamos a ver a Howlita"-.

Steven llegó corriendo al lugar y ahí estaba ella esperándole con una leve sonrisa. –"Me alegro de que tomaras la decisión correcta… y las gemas"-. Steven negó con la cabeza y esgrimió una expresión triste. –"Están con Hesonita y su grupo, las tienen engañadas"-. Cinabrita le puso la mano en el hombro. –"Al menos lo has intentado, intentaremos no hacerles daño… ¿estás preparado?"-. Steven asintió tímidamente con la cabeza. –"Si… ¿pero como vamos a vencerlas solas?-. Cinabrita dejó escapar una leve risa. –"No estamos solas"-. Cinabrita chasqueó los dedos y entonces un grupo de gemas salió de entre las ruinas. Steven se dirigió a ella sorprendido y confuso. –"¿De donde han salido tantas gemas?"-. Cinabrita sacó una burbuja con una gema en su interior. –"Son gemas purificadas Steven, todas ellas eran fieles servidoras de tu madre y comparten nuestras mismas ideas y metas, esperan que tú las líderes… de nuevo"-. De repente una de las gemas dio la voz de alarma, eran las gemas de cristal y de homeworld.

Granate se dirigió a Steven para intentar hacerlo entrar en razón. –"Steven , ¡apártate de ella te está engañando!, ¡no es una salvadora sino un monstruo!"-. Steven negó con la cabeza. –" Sois vosotras las que os equivocáis, ¡ella es la única esperanza de las gemas! , solo mira a su alrededor, todas estas gemas eran corruptas y…"-. Hesonita la interrumpió. –"Steven, no la escuches, todo lo que diga está destinado a enfrentarnos o a vengarse de nosotras, ya lo hizo una vez y lo volverá a hacer, la que está cegada por la rabia es ella…"-. Steven negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Hesonita suspiró y añadió algo más. –"Escucha… fue Rose la que la metió en prisión en primer lugar… imagina cuan peligrosa es como para que tu madre tuviera que tomar esa decisión…"-. Cinabrita había estado esperando ese comentario y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se acercó a un confundido Steven y le susurró al oído: -"…Otra vez te están diciendo como eras… y cómo deberías ser, ¿no estas harto de escucharlas?, ¡rebélate!, enséñales quien eres de verdad… Rose"-. Steven la apartó bruscamente y cayó de rodillas con una expresión de dolor. Las gemas de cristal se abalanzaron hacia el preocupadas pero las gemas de cinabrita se interpusieron en su camino. Amatista empezó a gruñir y Granate levantó los puños. Perla dirigió el arma hacia ellas desesperada : – "¡Dejadnos pasar de inmediato u os arrepentiréis"-. Para sorpresa de las gemas de cristas, de entre el grupo de gemas salió una conocida esbozando una sonrisa, Fluorita. –"Eso no va a pasar… ahora disfrutad del espectáculo"-.

La gema de Steven empezó a brillar y un fuerte haz de luz salió de su cuerpo. Empezó a transformarse y su figura creció y creció hasta finalmente tomar la forma de Rose Quartz. Perla se cayó de espaldas de la impresión, sus ojos se habían quedado en blanco. El resto de las gemas de cristal retrocedieron afectadas por esa visión y Hesonita intentaba comprender lo que acababa de pasar. Rose se miró las manos. –"¿Qué… hago aquí?-. Cinabrita la miró con una sonrisa serena. –"Bienvenida Rose… ¿no lo recuerdas? , estas aquí para defenderme a mí y a todas estas gemas, que te sirvieron en su momento con orgullo… somos la única esperanza de nuestra raza"-. Rose la miró confundida y asintió tímidamente. Acto seguido le dedicó una expresión de furia desmedida a Hesonita y añadió algo más. –"Y por supuesto, para acabar con todos nuestros enemigos"-.

 **Nota: Lo del principio es una referencia descarada para los seguidores de la serie…**


	73. El poder de un diamante

Las gemas de Cinabrita se lanzaron sin dudar un segundo contra sus adversarias. Viendo la clarísima desventaja que tenían, Hesonita recurrió al prisma de batalla. Lo cogió en sus manos y este empezó a liberar legiones de cristal, provocando un choque de fuerzas que hizo que se quemaran los fresales y se resquebrajara el suelo del campo de batalla.

Fluorita abrió los brazos y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a las gemas de cristal. – "Morid…¡en nombre de Rose Quartz!...¡jajajajaja!"-. Entonces se lanzó directa a por Perla, que aún yacía en el suelo petrificada. Justo antes de que la alcanzara, Zircón la apartó. Fluorita le miró con una expresión de salvaje satisfacción. – "Tu… tengo algo pendiente contigo"-. Zircón dejó a Perla en el suelo, invocó sus brazales y le devolvió la mirada, desafiante. –"Yo también… y con el mundo, debí apuntar a esa hermosa gema que tienes en el pecho"-.

Mientras tanto Rose permanecía quieta en su lugar observando luchar con maestría a sus gemas. Estaba tremendamente confundida. –"Cómo es posible que mis gemas estén…"-. Cinabrita esbozó una sonrisa serena. –"Encontré la manera de curarlas Rose…"-. Esta la miró sorprendida. –"Como bien sabes, las gemas se corrompen por un extremo sentimiento de soledad, aislamiento e indefensión... También conoces mis poderes, pero no sabes hasta qué punto los he desarrollado… ha bastado una palabra mía para convencerlas de que formarían parte de algo una vez más, de que jamás estarían solas de nuevo… y de que tú las defenderías en el campo de batalla… entonces han vuelto a nacer"-. Rose miró de nuevo a sus gemas y avistó a las gemas de cristal. –"Ellas… ¿también se han opuesto?"-. Cinabrita asintió y esgrimió una sonrisa triste. –"Lo siento… he intentado razonar con ellas pero no son capaces de dejar de lado su odio hacia mí, aunque eso supusiera la salvación de nuestra raza… por mucho que me duela, si, son nuestras enemigas…"-. Rose permaneció en silencio y de repente invocó su escudo y espada. Con cierto desprecio y frialdad se dirigió a Cinabrita : –"Sigues siendo la misma… sin embargo, aunque la mitad de las cosas que me has dicho sean mentiras corrosivas, te debo que hayas salvado a las mías… y probablemente tienes razón con respecto a que eres la única que puede salvar a nuestra raza a estas alturas"-. Cinabrita dejó escapar una leve risa y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. –"Que bien me conoces… entonces, ¿me defenderás a mí y a tus gemas?"-. Rose asintió y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la batalla.- Por supuesto, se lo has prometido a todas ellas…-. Y según ella avanzaba, sus gemas la aclamaban y, motivadas, luchaban al límite de sus fuerzas...

Mientras Granate las cubría, Amatista se acercó a Perla y empezó a zarandearla para que espabilara. –"No por favor… Perla , no otra vez, ¡ahora no!, ¡reacciona!"-. De repente Rose se lanzó contra Granate a una velocidad impropia de su tamaño. De un golpe de su escudo los puños de granate se hicieron trizas. Amatista se dio la vuelta y miró la escena aterrorizada mientras sostenía a Perla. –"Lo siento, de verdad… pero se perfectamente que nunca lucharíais por esa gema despreciable"-. Granate se levantó con dificultad e invocó los puños de nuevo. Negó con la cabeza enérgicamente, presa aún de la incredulidad y de la impotencia. –"… No hagas esto… por favor…"-. Rose levantó la espada dispuesta a acabar lo empezado y con expresión triste respondió a Granate. –"Lo siento, tengo que hacerlo, se lo debo a nuestras hermanas…"-. Pero cuando iba a dar el golpe, Hesonita y Tsuvarita se pusieron de por medio y pararon el brutal ataque. Hesonita se dirigió a Granate y a las demás acelerada. –"Id a por Cinabrita, nosotras la retendremos cuanto podamos"-. Esta asintió sin decir nada y le señaló a Amatista que era hora de correr. Esta cogió a Perla y corrió acelerada tras Granate. – "No entiendo nada… ¡¿qué está pasando?!, ¡¿dónde está Steven?! , ¡¿es esa realmente Rose?!"-. Granate asintió mientras corría. –"Lo es…ha hecho crecer tanto en Steven el deseo de conocer realmente a su madre, así como su visión distorsionada sobre una injusticia que nunca se ha cometido, que ha terminado por encarnarla el mismo…el problema es que no … no sé si esto se puede revertir"-.

Tsuvarita dio un salto hacia atrás y dejó de detener el golpe. Hesonita cambió de plano, dejando pasar el sable de Rose a través de su cuerpo intangible, para acto seguido intentar alcanzarla a través de sus defensas pero su rival invocó un escudo burbuja que la mandó por los aires. Tsuvarita cargó la jabalina de energía y se la lanzó directa al pecho, pero Rose levantó el escudo y el ataque se desvaneció antes siquiera de alcanzarla. La segundo al mando de Diamante azul se levantó y miró a su enemiga con frialdad. – "Sabes que estás siendo usada, ¿por qué sigues con esto?"-. Rose cerró los ojos, alzó al cielo uno de sus brazos y las plantas a su alrededor salieron de la tierra para luchar a su lado. Con una mirada triste y un tono que rozaba la desesperación le contestó. –"Tu siempre has sido inteligente y juiciosa, sabes tan bien como yo que ella es la única oportunidad que tengo de salvar a mis gemas… y no puedo dejaros ni matarla, ni llevárosla"-. Con una señal, indicó a sus guardianas que atacaran y estas se lanzaron con ferocidad a por Hessonita y Tsuvarita. Las plantas guerreras eran masacradas con aparente facilidad pero, como una horda implacable, cada vez que caía una ya había otra para suplantarla.

Mientras ambas gemas estaban entretenidas defendiéndose con las plantas guardianas, Rose hincó con fuerza el escudo en el suelo, lo que provocó una fortísima onda de choque que hizo vibrar el suelo. Hesonita se percató y viendo que Tsuvarita no tendría tiempo para esquivarla se abalanzó sobre ella y la cambió de plano justo antes de que la onda la alcanzara... sin embargo a ella la alcanzó de pleno. Esbozó una expresión de dolor y su cuerpo parpadeó violentamente amenazando con desestabilizarse ante el más mínimo golpe. Nada más percatarse de lo que había pasado, Tsuvarita se acercó rapidamente, preocupada por el estado de su compañera. –"¡Hesonita! , levanta! , maldita sea debí verlo venir... no cedas ahora!"-. Antes de decir nada a Hesonita se le desorbitaron los ojos y apartó a su subordinada bruscamente hacia un lado. Rose cayó fulminante sobre ella , dándole el tiempo justo para esgrimir su katana y protegerse del brutal ataque. Su arma se quebró ante la titánica fuerza de del diamante rosa y su pulso empezó poco a poco a ceder según mantenía el bloqueo. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que iba a morir cuando Tsuvarita se levantó como un rayo y le propinó una patada en el rostro a Rose , dándole la oportunidad a Hesonita de rodar y liberarse del ataque.

Con su jabalina transformada ahora en bastón, Tsuvarita continuó su ataque. Agachando ligeramente la cabeza esquivó el mortal sablazo horizontal de Rose y la golpeó rapidamente en el torso varias veces antes de que se cubriera. De una agil voltereta, saltó sobre los hombros de la gigantesca gema y girando sobre si misma antes de tocar el suelo intentó golpearla en la nuca con el bastón. Pero Rose reaccionó rapidamente, agachando la cabeza y esquivando el ataque para posteriormente darse la vuelta y bloquear con el escudo el golpe de vuelta. Antes de que Tsuvarita tuviera tiempo de retirarse , Rose generó un escudo burbuja tan rapidamente que golpeó a su enemiga de manera contundente, haciéndole caer de espaldas aturdida.

El antiguo diamante miró a las dos gemas , que descansaban unos instantes en el suelo , destrozadas por el ritmo de la batalla y el poder de su adversaria. –"Se que solo seguís órdenes, asi que os daré la oportunidad de retiraros ahora mismo y volver a Homeworld"-. Hesonita se levantó con cierta torpeza y permaneció en silencio, mirándola serena directamente a los ojos. Se recompuso, invocó una nueva katana y se puso en guardia, preparada para luchar. Tsuvarita, aún en el suelo, dejó escapar una leve risa. Hesonita inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto. – "Gracias por el leve momento de descanso, continuemos..."-.

Mientras las diversas batallas se desarrollaban, Cinabrita obsevaba satisfecha desde lo alto de las ruinas del templo invertido, a su lado guardaba el maletín con la estrella explosiva. Una pequeña gema llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba y se dirigió a ella acelerada y jadeante . –"¡Ya... ya está aquí!, ¡hemos detectado varias naves en la atmósfera!"-. Cinabrita desvió su atención de la batalla y la agarró de los hombros emocionada. – ¡Al fin! , ¡¿no estás emocionada aguamarina?! "-. Esta asintió con una sonrisa.–"Si...vamos a liberar a nuestra raza del yugo de los diamantes para siempre"-. Cinabrita dejó escapar una leve risa y negó con la cabeza. –"Van a liberarnos ellas mismas... y yo personalmente no puedo esperar para verlo"-.


	74. El origen de un monstruo

El planeta estaba enfermo… después de ciento de miles de años de explotación de sus recursos naturales estaba destinado a perder su atmósfera y con ella la vida del planeta desaparecería. Arrinconada y con la soga al cuello, la especie dominante se vio obligada a centrar sus esfuerzos en desarrollar algo que les permitiera perpetuar su existencia, prescindiendo de las necesidades de un cuerpo biológico. Y así nacieron las primeras gemas, recipientes de la conciencia activa de esos seres, de sus almas y de sus mentes, de todo lo que los hacía ser ellos mismos.

Con su recién adquirida "inmortalidad", se lanzaron orgullosas a la conquista del espacio. Llegaron más allá de su sistema planetario, visitaron mundos bellos e imposibles, fríos y sin vida…dejando su huella en cada uno de ellos.

Pero en el universo no estaban solas y cuando avanzaron demasiado se toparon con otra poderosa especie desarrollada (llamémoslos "los sothis"). A pesar de los numerosos intentos de esta por evitar la guerra, las gemas, guerreras belicistas, orgullosas, plenamente convencidas de su superioridad y tentadas por el sueño de expandir su imperio más allá, empezaron a asaltar los hermosos planetas terraformados, llenos de vida y ricos en recursos que habitaba esta especie.

Inevitablemente la guerra estalló, propagándose por todos los territorios colonizados por ambas especies. Más poderosa y tecnológicamente avanzada, los sothis fueron poco a poco sometiendo a las gemas en una guerra que se extendió durante miles de años.

De nuevo acorraladas, con su orgullo herido y al borde de la extinción, las gemas se vieron forzadas a crear la que sería la primera gema plenamente artificial, débil comparada con sus hermanas, con una conciencia e inteligencia que todavía tenían que desarrollarse, pero con un poder latente inmenso que esperaban que desarrollara cuando alcanzara la madurez. Esta gema fue llamada Cinabrita y el único motivo de su existencia seria calmar a sus enemigos con las palabras, alcanzar la aparentemente inalcanzable paz entre ambas especies… y lo logró. Los líderes enemigos parecían dominados por las dulces y bien elegidas palabras de la joven gema, casi… como si estuvieran bajo su control.

La guerra cesó y ambas especies permanecieron apartadas en un periodo de paz que duró, miles de años hasta que las gemas, incapaces de reproducirse y faltas de recursos para engendrar a las suyas fueron silenciosamente invadiendo las colonias sothis sin luchar, con la ayuda del poder de Cinabrita.

Al principio eran solo viajes encargados de la búsqueda y extracción de materiales… pero según veían que sus enemigos, antaño guardianes poderosos, se sometían sin luchar, estos viajes se convirtieron en saqueos y posteriormente en conquistas.

Cinabrita no hacía más que plantearse lo que estaban haciendo. Habiendo sido creada como una gema de la paz y ahora, tras años siendo usada por sus superiores, tergiversando el significado de su existencia, sentía que no era capaz de seguir condenando a la indefensión a una especie que nunca buscó la guerra.

Ahora la balanza estaba completamente inclinada ahora a favor de las gemas, con la especie rival prácticamente exterminada y arrinconada en pequeñas colonias, suplicantes por no encontrarse al "ángel de las palabras envenenadas" que les arrebataría el alma.

Cinabrita , asqueada con lo que estaba haciendo y asqueada con ella misma, deseaba dejar de funcionar como una herramienta para gemas corrompidas por el ansia de poder…pero no se sentía capaz de oponerse a aquellas que la había creado. Había planeado un asalto en pocos días y no quería participar, quería irse, alejarse del monstruo insaciable en el que se había convertido su propia raza. Lo único que la mantenía cuerda era otra gema, goshenita, creada en principio para hacerle compañía al ser la única completamente inmune a los efectos de sus palabras. Única en la que podía confiar sus pensamientos sin miedo a que contestara lo que quería oír.

Cansada de todo y sentada en el frío suelo rojo de su habitación se dirigió a su compañera que la miraba con ternura: -"No quiero seguir así… no puedo seguir así… quiero irme contigo, lejos, a una colonia tan lejana que los ojos de los diamantes nunca alcancen a vernos"-. Goshenita se sentó a su lado y apartándole a un lado el cabello le acarició la nuca. –"Pues vámonos, no les debes nada, no tienes por qué seguir aquí"-. Cinabrita negó con la cabeza. –"No puedo, sabes cómo son, si me niego no les serviré de nada y me matarán…"-. La miró con terror reflejado en los ojos. – "…O peor, te matarán a ti"-. Goshenita dejó escapar una leve risa y le acarició la mejilla mientras negaba con la cabeza. –"No se atreverían a tocar a la heroína, las que nos salvó de desaparecer… todas las nuestras se les echarían encima"-. Cinabrita suspiró largo y tendido. –"Encontrarían la manera de demonizarme, de hacerme responsable de mi propia muerte… estoy segura"-. Goshenita la ayudo a levantarse con una sonrisa. –"Eso no va a pasar, tu recuerdo perduraría a través de cualquier mentira"-. Cinabrita la miró con una sonrisa agradecida y la abrazó con fuerza. –"Si no fuera por ti estaría loca o me habría matado hace mucho tiempo… gracias por darme esta…fuerza"-. Goshenita le devolvió el abrazo.

Una enorme gema de piel blanca con manchas grises entró en la habitación justo en ese momento, escoltada por dos guardias. Cinabrita se separó de Goshenita y tras una leve reverencia la miró con frialdad. – "Señora…no… diamante gris"-. Esta le indicó con sequedad que se sentara. Entonces proyectó unos informes desde su pantalla.- "Este es Ex'ko, el líder de la colonia sothi que vamos a asaltar, quiero que estudies su perfil y…"-. Cinabrita la interrumpió. –"No sigas…ya se acabó, no haré esto nunca más"-. Diamante gris la miró en silencio un instante. Desafiante se dirigió a ella. –"No sabes lo que dices, eres una chiquilla, harás lo que se te diga…para eso fuiste creada"-. Cinabrita negó con la cabeza. –"Someter a otras especies para que vosotras las masacréis nunca fue mi cometido… y ya no puedo hacer esto, me está matando" gris les indicó a todas las demás gemas que abandonaran la sala, incluida Goshenita. Cuando se hubieron ido volvió a dirigirse seria a Cinabrita. –"No te hagas la inocente, tus manos están tan sucias como las mías, has prácticamente extinguido a una especie entera con tus bonitas palabras… ¿pretendes irte ahora y fingir que no has hecho nada?, ¿crees que eso los salvará?" agachó la mirada y se mordió los labios. –"No, pero no quiero ser parte de esta masacre más tiempo"-. Diamante gris la miró asqueada. – "Osea, escoges ser una hipócrita cobarde y mirar hacia otro lado…"-. Cinabrita se mantuvo en silencio. Diamante suspiró y se dio la vuelta en dirección a la salida. –"…Pues vete, pero corre rápido y lejos…"-.

Goshenita entró ahora en la habitación y se dirigió preocupada a Cinabrita, que estaba pálida y aterrorizada por las últimas palabras de Diamante gris. –"¿Qué ha pasado? , ¿qué te ha dicho?"-. Cinabrita pareció salir de su ensimismamiento, la cogió de las manos y la miró con ojos desorbitados. – "Vámonos de aquí, ya…"-.

Ese mismo día cogieron una de las naves y volaron lejos, muy lejos de allí, a una de las colonias más cercanas de homeworld , prácticamente abandonada por los Diamantes en su campaña por la galaxia. Al ver que se trataba de Cinabrita, la gran salvadora, las gemas las recibieron afectuosamente y las acogieron en su comunidad.

Semanas pasaron, meses, en una paz absoluta que hizo a Cinabrita olvidarse por momentos del horror que sucedía a millones de kilómetros de allí y del que ella sabía que era responsable. Casi se había acostumbrado a vivir así, junto con Goshenita y sus adorables y humildes gemas vecinas, cuando se enteró por unos rumores que corrían por la aldea que una enfurecida Diamante gris , tras una aplastante derrota militar, andaba buscando a "la cobarde". Goshenita le dijo que no se preocupara, que eso eran habladurías, que todo aquello había quedado atrás. Pero Cinabrita conocía a Diamante gris, era violenta, orgullosa, belicista y tremendamente vengativa…le aterrorizaba la idea de que todo volviera persiguiéndola.

Hubiera deseado equivocarse, pero eso no pasó: Semanas después asaltaron el pequeño y pacífico planeta. Una fuerza militar absurda para lo que eran entró en la aldea, asesinando como reprimenda por esconder a "la cobarde". En su pequeña casa, Cinabrita estaba ya decidida a salir para acabar con la masacre cuando Goshenita la detuvo. –"Tú has pagado suficiente, huye… no te mereces pasar por lo que se le haya ocurrido a ese monstruo"-. Cinabrita negó con la cabeza. –"Esas de ahí fuera sí que no tienen nada que ver con mis actos y están pagando por ellos, apártate de mi camino"-. Cinabrita intentó avanzar pero Goshenita la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura con ambos brazos. Estaba llorando. –"¡No!… huye, por favor hazlo por mi… yo me encargaré de entretenerlas…"-. Cinabrita se dejó caer de rodillas y cedió a las lágrimas de la misma manera. La abrazó recostándose en su vientre. –"¿Cómo voy a vivir así?… prefiero morir aquí"-. Goshenita sabía que no la convencería jamás, así que tomó una decisión. Le levantó la barbilla y le dedicó una sonrisa, aún con las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas. –"tú sabes… que te quiero"- . Entonces sacó de su gema un puñal y se lo clavó en la espalda a Cinabrita. Esta la miró suplicante con los ojos en blanco y despareció en una nube.

Rápidamente, Goshenita cogió la gema del suelo y salió de la casa a toda prisa. La aldea estaba en llamas y el caos reinaba por todas partes. Pero eso a ella le daba igual, corrió lejos del conflicto, hacia el hangar. Allí estaba la nave que las había traído hasta aquí.

Colocó a cinabrita en su interior y se dispuso a marcar la ruta de vuelo cuando aparecieron dos guerreras de diamante gris. Sabía que no podría con ellas… así que acelerada marcó el piloto automático y puso cuenta atrás en el despegue automático. Con los ojos húmedos besó la gema y cerró la cabina. Las guerreras se lanzaron a detener el lanzamiento pero Goshenita se interpuso. Sacó dos puñales y se puso en pose de combate. Disfrutó de lo que creía que serían sus últimos pensamientos. – _"Cinabrita, eres la gema de la paz… por favor, no te corrompas por esto, sigue siendo tu misma"-._ Entonces la nave despegó, camuflando los gritos de dolor de la única en la que Cinabrita había confiado alguna vez.

Días después la gema se regeneró confusa. No sabía dónde estaba pero se imaginaba lo que había pasado. A lágrima viva golpeó con furia el cristal de su cabina, maldiciendo su existencia y a Diamante gris. Nunca debió desafiarla …nada de esto habría pasado y ella estaría…¿viva?. Con un hilo de esperanza, buscó justicia en otros Diamantes…pero no la halló. La respuesta de todas fue la misma. – "No vamos a iniciar una guerra contra nuestra hermana por unas acusaciones que no sabemos si son ciertas… "-.

Desesperada acudió a la más joven de todos los Diamantes, Rose Quartz o Diamante rosa, que sabía era la única que siempre estuvo en contra de lo que ella y Diamante gris estaban haciendo. Rose se mostraba vacilante, sabía de qué era capaz diamante gris pero al igual que sus hermanas no quería una guerra justo en ese momento y sabía que si la acusaba de algo como eso era capaz de desencadenarla. En lugar de ofrecerle la justicia que tanto ansiaba, le ofreció una salida, una que le hubiera asegurado la libertad de por vida. –"Lo siento, entiendo tu profundo dolor… pero no puedo juzgarla, sabes que nuestra situación es delicada y una guerra civil podría destrozar este delicado equilibrio… sin embargo, vete ahora y yo me encargaré de hacerle saber a mi hermana que estas muerta… jamás volverás a saber de nosotras"-. Ofendida rechazó su oferta, Rose era su última esperanza y no quería aceptar. Dolida, furiosa e impotente se dirigió a ella exaltada. –"¡Maldita sea no os pido una guerra! , ¡pido justicia!, sabes que lo ha hecho… oh diosa… ¡Sabes que yo nos salvé de la muerte!, ¡y que he sido vuestra marioneta cumpliendo los deseos de ese repugnante monstruo que llamas "hermana" durante miles de años!, me rompo y me tiráis a la basura… ¿así sin más?"-. Rose permaneció en silencio. Cinabrita la cogió de la falda suplicante. –"Rose… ella es lo único que me queda"-. Con un nudo en la garganta Rose negó con la cabeza. –"Lo siento pequeña… siento tu dolor y la vida que has tenido que llevar…"-. Cinabrita la soltó y la miró con desprecio. –"Los diamantes no merecéis ser nuestros líderes… vuestra estupidez, orgullo y conducta belicista son las que nos han traído tantas desgracias desde que nos lanzamos al espacio…"-. Rose no dijo nada porque sabía que tenía razón. La gema de la paz se dio la vuelta y se marchó… había decidido que como nadie la iba a ayudar se tomaría la justicia por su mano.

Voló hasta la enorme nave de Diamante gris y se infiltró en esta. Fue fácil, ya que el intento de venganza había sido plan de la propia Diamante y un círculo cerrado de sus gemas, lo que significaba que prácticamente ninguna de sus subordinadas sabía que estaba siendo buscada. Las que le buscaban…era suficiente con unas palabras para convencerlas de que no lo hacían.

Llegó al enorme templo de diamante gris pero ella no estaba dentro. Era fácil ver que era su habitación: armas, armaduras y trofeos tomados de los diferentes asaltos reposaban en las paredes… a Cinabrita aquello le resultaba grotesco. De repente su vista se detuvo en una de ellas, un puñal… el puñal de Goshenita. Corrió hacia él y lo descolgó de la pared aterrorizada. Lo miró durante unos segundos y sus labios empezaron a temblar. Se dejó caer de rodillas destrozada y empezó a sollozar en silencio mientras abrazaba el arma.

De repente la puerta del templo se abrió pero Cinabrita estaba ensimismada y no se dio cuenta. Diamante la miró con sorpresa por un instante, sorpresa que dio paso a una cruel y sádica sonrisa de satisfacción. Se acercó en silencio a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro. –" ¿Te gustan mis juguetes?"-. Cinabrita abrió los ojos y con una furia salvaje se dio la vuelta e intentó acertarle con el puñal en el cuello pero Diamante retrocedió levemente y la gema tropezó y cayó al suelo. Diamante la levantó cogiéndole la cabeza y la miró divertida. –"Sabes… tenía ganas de verte" permaneció en silencio, sin dejar de mirarle airada. –"Supongo que querrás a tu gema, esa tal… goshenita ¿no?... lamento decirte que como su única función era la de estar contigo y tú ya "no existías" , su vida dejó de tener sentido…piénsalo… tú la mataste"-. Cinabrita empezó a agitarse y a gritar enfurecida intentado alcanzarla mientras diamante disfrutaba del momento. –"¡Monstruo!...¡maldito monstruo repugnante!, ¡¿porque has tenido que llevártela?!"-. Diamante le aplastó la cara contra el suelo. –"¿Yo un monstruo? , no… tú eres el monstruo aquí, tú eres la causante de todo lo que ha sucedido…"-. Entonces Cinabrita se detuvo y pensó… su vida como gema de la paz ya no tenía sentido, así que se convertiría en el monstruo cobarde del que le tachaban ser… pero Diamante también lo haría… quisiera o no, ella la convencería de que así debía ser. Serena se dirigió a Diamante: -"Es cierto… soy un monstruo"-. Esta dejó de apretar y la soltó curiosa. Cinabrita la miró con frialdad. –"…Pero tú también lo eres"-. Diamante la miró seria y le dio un puñetazo que la estampó contra la pared. El "monstruo" se levantó con dificultad y siguió hablando. –"Has llevado a la guerra a tu raza con tu enfermizo deseo de muerte…"-. Diamante notó un pequeño dolor de cabeza y se percató de lo que estaba pasando. Alterada se lanzó sobre Cinabrita y empezó a golpearla con tal furia que no notó que esta seguía con el puñal en la mano. Con una sonrisa se lo clavó en el vientre y el diamante la soltó, retrocedió unos pasos y cayó al suelo dolorida. Cinabrita se levantó y se acercó a ella. –"…Y lo peor de todo es que creaste otro monstruo para que cubriera de tus errores… de verdad que eres un auténtico monstruo"-. Diamante empezó a agitarse y se tapó los oídos. –"¡PARA MALDITA SEAS!"-. Cinabrita negó con la cabeza. –"¿Porque iba a hacerlo? , soy un monstruo, tengo que actuar como tal, sin piedad, con crueldad… como tú"-. Entonces, esgrimiendo gritos de dolor y desesperación, diamante empezó a brillar y a cambiar, tomando una forma indescriptible y repulsiva. Cinabrita la miró con satisfacción. –"Ahora sí que pareces un auténtico monstruo"-.

Varias guardias llegaron aceleradas. – ¡Señora hemos oído gritos! , ¿está usted…?-. Al verla transformada en medio de la habitación retrocedieron unos pasos horrorizadas. –"¡¿Qué… qué es esa cosa?!"-. Cinabrita se acercó y les dedicó una sonrisa cruel. –"Vuestra "señora""-. Y entonces Diamante se lanzó a por sus subordinadas, destrozándolas antes de que tuvieran tiempo a reaccionar.

Cinabrita abandonó la nave entre todo el caos causado por el monstruo y las gemas que intentaban sin éxito detenerlo. Más tarde se sabría que la tripulación al completo fue destrozada por Diamante gris, causando la mayor catástrofe para las gemas hasta la fecha, perdiendo a uno de sus irremplazables líderes y a miles de gemas guerreras y ancianas.

Cinabrita se entregó a Rose, esperando la muerte. Sin embargo no fue así… la encerraron durante miles de años en la prisión más profunda de homeworld… donde estaría hasta que Diamante blanco cometiera el terrible error de liberarla de sus cadenas.


	75. Un último asalto

**Se acercan los últimos caps del fic, ha sido un placer escribirlo para todos vosotros y espero que os guste el tramo final…muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo**

Fluorita invocó directamente su armadura y se lanzó como un rayo a por Zircón con una sonrisa depredadora. Este palmeó el aire en su flanco derecho y barrió el suelo con la pierna antes de que su contrincante le alcanzara. Entonces se apartó ligeramente para la derecha para evitar la embestida de Fluorita, siguiéndola esta con una patada lateral. Zircón le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y entonces el eco de sus golpes se activó, parando la pierna de fluorita con el palmeo y tirándola al suelo con la barrida. Aprovechando el momento, Zircón cargó rápidamente dos pulsos y se los estalló en el pecho haciéndola aullar de dolor. Pero eso no la hizo ceder y antes de que Zircón retirara los brazos, le cogió de los hombros y le dio un potente cabezazo en la frente que lo hizo retroceder aturdido. Como un rayo, se levantó del suelo para continuar su feroz ataque y le lanzó un gancho de izquierda, que Zircón desvió levantando el brazo derecho y generando una fuerte corriente de aire. Intentando no perder el ritmo fluorita lanzó un directo de derecha pero Zircón predijo el golpe y dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás la esquivó con facilidad. Antes de que esta continuara, la gema del viento rasgó el aire haciendo que cadenas etéreas la sujetaran de los antebrazos y la pusieran de rodillas, permitiéndole darle un rodillazo en la barbilla que la tiró de espaldas.

Fluorita se levantó frotándose la barbilla y lo miró sorprendida. Entonces empezó a reírse sin control. –"¡Parece que no has perdido el tiempo estos años!…mejor así"-. Zircón asintió, dejando escapar también una leve risa. –"Tengo curiosidad… una gema tan orgullosa de su raza, tan "patriótica"… ¿qué hace sirviendo al enemigo número uno, a la más odiada…?"-. Fluorita paró de reír y se puso seria, chistó y miró con frialdad a Zircón. –"No te confundas, sigo sirviendo a las mías... pero los diamantes nos están hundiendo con sus nefastas decisiones… una guerra por este cacho de barro… no, peor, una guerra por una promesa con un fantasma"-. Zircón la miró confundido. –"¿Cómo?... ¿qué tiene que ver esto con los diamantes…?"-. Fluorita ignoró su pregunta, se puso en guardia y volvió a esbozar una sonrisa. –"No te ofendas, pero no he venido hasta aquí para charlar contigo, terminemos con esto"-. Entonces arremetió contra el como un meteoro. Zircón, distraído todavía por el comentario de Fluorita, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y recibió un impacto directo en todo el rostro. Paró el siguiente golpe con el antebrazo e intentó apartarse pero Fluorita no tenía la intención de darle tregua alguna y le persiguió. Le arremetió con incesantes y rápidos golpes que Zircón evitaba a duras penas mientras giraba a su alrededor, intentando cansarla… pero era inútil, no parecía tener fondo y poco a poco el cansancio hacía mella en sus propios movimientos, ralentizándolos. Sabía que tenía que contraatacar o por el contrario le volvería a vencer como la primera vez. Entonces, cuando Fluorita lanzó un potente derechazo, zircón apartó el brazo de su trayectoria con el dorso de la mano izquierda y con la palma derecha le castigó el estómago. Fluorita contraatacó rápidamente por la izquierda y como Zircón no tuvo tiempo para apartarse agachó la cabeza. Entonces la gema enemiga aprovechó el movimiento de Zircón para darle un potente rodillazo en el mentón que lo hizo literalmente volar varios metros atrás. Pero justo al mismo tiempo se activó el eco del palmeo de Zircón, empujándola de la misma manera y dejándola aturdida.

Las dos gemas se levantaron jadeantes y se miraron durante unos segundos sin decir nada. Zircón sabía que si no hubiera amortiguado ese último golpe con una pequeña barrera de aire le habría destrozado por completo la mandíbula… la fuerza de Fluorita se estaba volviendo seriamente peligrosa así que tenía que acabar con ella rápido…y sin errores. Esta vez fue el quien se lanzó a la batalla primero. Fluorita se cubrió pero Zircón aparentemente pasó de largo. Entonces se apoyó con la palma en el suelo y girando sobre sí mismo golpeó con la pierna a la altura de la nuca de su enemiga sin tocarla. Esta se dio la vuelta y esbozó una sonrisa burlona pensando que no había calculado bien pero se le borró al instante, cuando algo la golpeó con fuerza directamente en el cuello. Cayó de espaldas como un plomo, sin entender lo que acababa de pasar y Zircón se abalanzó sobre ella y ató todas sus extremidades al suelo con cadenas hechas de plasma. Entonces, sin dudar un instante Zircón concentró en un solo pulso toda la energía que pudo y lo descargó contra su gema, estallando con extrema violencia y haciendo que incluso las gemas que luchaban a su alrededor se giraran sorprendidas. El cuerpo de su enemiga parpadeó y esta gritó de dolor. Aun así la feroz gema no estaba dispuesta a rendirse y ante la sorpresa de Zircón se desató de las cadenas y se abalanzó contra él, pero entonces el eco del pulso se activó, haciéndole, ahora sí, una grieta a la gema que la dejó parada en el sitio.

Herida y con la gema seriamente dañada, Fluorita había perdido la batalla. Seguía plenamente consciente, aunque era incapaz de moverse. Zircón se sentó a su lado y la miró a los ojos mientras esta respiraba con dificultad. Fluorita le devolvió la mirada y esbozó una débil sonrisa. –"De verdad que… has…mejorado"-. Zircón asintió con una sonrisa. –"He tenido buenas maestras…"-. Entonces le volvió a preguntar por los diamantes y fluorita, tras recuperar el aliento le respondió serena. –"Ella pretende eliminarlos a todos…"-. Zircón la miró sorprendido. –"¿Qué?, ¿cómo pretende hacerlo? , son monstruos de poder inconmensurable…"-. Fluorita dejó escapar una leve risa entre dientes. –"Tú mismo te has contestado…"-.

Zircón permaneció pensativo a su lado hasta que Fluorita, parpadeando cada vez con más violencia y con su gema quebrándose poco a poco, se dirigió a él con un hilo de voz y una mirada cansada. –"Me muero… ¿me harías el favor de ayudarme?, no quiero seguir luciendo así de débil…"-. Zircón permaneció unos instantes en silencio y entonces asintió impasible. –"¿...Tienes miedo?"-. Fluorita dudó por un segundo y entonces negó con la cabeza. –"No, he vivido suficiente como para hacerme a la idea..."-. Dejo escapar una débil risa. –"Sin embargo me apena un poco no volver a luchar contigo nunca más"-. Zircón le dedico una sonrisa sincera y entonces desenvainó su espada. Fluorita asintió y añadió unas últimas palabras. –"... Una cosa más antes de irme"-. La gema esperó su petición en silencio. Fluorita lo miro con expresión triste. –"No dejes que mis antiguas compañeras descubran que estuve en la Tierra"-. La miró curioso y casi sin darse cuenta, le preguntó con cierta frialdad: -"¿Te asusta que te recuerden como una traidora?"-. Fluorita chistó y negó con la cabeza. –"No, yo ya estaré muerta, me da igual cómo me recuerden… lo que me asusta pensar es que la verdad destrozaría a… alguien querido…"-. Zircón la miró sorprendido, nunca habría pensado que aquella gema, aparentemente salvaje, violenta y solitaria, se preocupara realmente por alguien más allá de su mundo. –"Me harás ese favor…¿verdad?"-. Zircón asintió en silencio y fluorita sonrió agradecida. Entonces Zircón le puso la espada sobre la gema y la miró a los ojos –"Adiós…"-. Esta esbozó una última sonrisa salvaje y Zircón hundió la espada en su pecho, fragmentando definitivamente la gema y haciendo desaparecer el cuerpo de su adversaria, esta vez, para siempre.

Recogió los restos de la gema y miró a su alrededor… Las guerreras seguían inmersas en su lucha. Como si estuvieran en el interior de una burbuja opaca, nadie se había percatado de absolutamente nada, todo seguía… normal.

 **Nota: Zircón se proyectó con su poder por un instante para dar el golpe de gracia, por eso llega a golpearla.**


	76. Rompiendo las cadenas

-"¡Manten el ritmo!"-. Perla que yacía derribada en el suelo la miraba con los ojos desorbitados y con la respiración agitada. –"¡¿Quieres te tachen de débil por ser una perla?! , ¡levanta y coge tu arma!"-. Su expresión cambió repentinamente ante el desafío, la miró seria y entonces asintió decidida. Un asalto más, una caída más, pero ella seguía levantándose. La miraba orgullosa, a pesar de las heridas seguía manteniendo esa mirada desafiante… era valiente, tenía madera de líder pero le faltaba algo… confianza en sí misma. Perla se lanzó a por ella apuntando al cuello. Agachó la cabeza esquivando el tajo e intentó tirarla al suelo de una barrida pero esta saltó ágilmente y apoyándose sobre sus hombros se colocó detrás de ella. Perla Giró sobre sí misma para intentar alcanzarla pero su oponente consiguió esquivarla ladeando la cabeza justo a tiempo. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y aprovechando el impulso de su ataque la agarró del hombro y del cuello al mismo tiempo que le barría con la pierna hacia atrás, desestabilizándola y lanzándola contra el suelo.

La miró, esta jadeaba agotada por la intensidad del entrenamiento. Entonces esbozó una sonrisa y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Estaba orgullosa de Perla… esa inteligencia, esa audacia, esa fuerza de voluntad... era lo que necesitaban las perlas para demostrar a las suyas que no eran meros sirvientes…sino que podían aspirar a mucho más. La acercó y le susurró algo. –"No olvides jamás, que por haber sido creada como una perla tienes que vivir ni actuar como alguien débil… nunca debes reducirte a ser la esclava de nadie y siempre debes mirar con orgullo al gran futuro que tienes por delante…"-. Perla se ruborizó y asintió con la timidez de una joven discípula. –"Gracias hermana…te prometo que no te decepcionaré…"-.

De repente alguien empezó a agitarla y Perla negra abrió los ojos y salió de su ensimismamiento. –"Lo siento, ¿me decías algo?"-. Turmalina la miró curiosa. – "Estabas…¿dormida?"-. Perla negra negó con la cabeza. –"No, estaba…distraída"-. Miró por la ventanilla a su izquierda. Bajo ellas la Tierra se podía ver ya, hermosa y azul. Se frotó los ojos cansados. – "Agh… no me gusta este planeta, me trae demasiados recuerdos"-. Turmalina esgrimió una expresión amarga. –"Si…colonizarlo fue el error más grande que cometimos"-. Perla negra asintió levemente y entonces se dirigió a ella. –"Bueno, que querías"-. Su subordinada le entregó unos registros de comunicación. Los miró ligeramente sorprendida. – "¿Nos están dando sus coordinadas exactas?, ¿por qué?, ¿es que sabían que veníamos?"-. Turmalina negó con la cabeza. –"Nadie tiene idea, pero lo que está claro que ya no tenemos el factor sorpresa… Diamante quiere que mandes a reconocer la zona antes de aterrizar, no quiere arriesgarse a ser presa de una trampa"-. Perla negra pensó unos segundos y asintió. – "Llama a Jasper y Apatita, bajaremos nosotras tres"-. Turmalina la miró sorprendida. –"¡Pero Perla!, si es una trampa…"-. La cortó en mitad de la frase. –"Por eso mismo, no voy a prescindir de nadie, nos queda mucho por delante como para empezar a perder efectivos… tu ten preparadas al resto de las gemas para entrar en combate cuando yo de la señal"-. Turmalina asintió y la miró en silencio, no le gustaba la idea y era fácil verlo. Entonces Perla negra le puso la mano en el hombro y la miró fingiendo seriedad. –"Tranquila, soy una perla… nada puede conmigo"-.

En la tierra, las gemas de cristal intentaban por todos los medios llegar hasta Cinabrita pero las gemas de Rose la defendían con fiereza ralentizándolas. De entre unos escombros, una guerrera se lanzó contra amatista. Era vulnerable ya que cargaba con Perla en ese momento no podía defenderse de ninguna manera. Pero Granate reaccionó a tiempo y golpeó a la guerrera en aire, mandándola a volar varios metros. Acelerada se dirigió a su compañera. – "¡No podemos seguir así!…"-. Amatista recostó a Perla en el suelo y empezó a zarandearla desesperada… pero seguía sin reaccionar. Mientras tanto la guerrera que había golpeado Granate se levantó jadeante y rápidamente se volvió a abalanzar sobre ella, esgrimiendo un hacha de cristal y una expresión casi salvaje. Granate paró a duras penas el filo con ambas manos y apremió a Amatista. –"¡Argh! , ¡vamos! , ¡haz que reaccione como sea!"-.

Mientras Granate forcejeaba con su adversaria, una segunda guerrera se acercó corriendo a Amatista por la espalda empuñando un sable. Fue entonces cuando Perla, viendo que estaban a punto de apuñalar a Amatista reaccionó y apartó a su compañera de un empujón. Como un rayo invocó su lanza y su atacante, incapaz de detener su embestida se ensartó ella sola, deshaciéndose en una nube mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Amatista se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse…al hacerlo notó que estaba temblando. Dos lágrimas de un llanto silencioso recorrieron sus mejillas y con una voz rota se dirigió a su compañera: –"Por favor Amatista, recoge la gema y envíala al templo…"-. Esta acató la orden sin decir nada, sabía que de todos modos no importaría. Granate consiguió finalmente deshacerse de la guerrera y tras encapsularla y enviarla al templo se acercó corriendo a ver como se encontraba Perla. Esta desvió la mirada avergonzada. –"Lo siento, mi actitud ha sido…"-. Amatista la cortó de un codazo y dejo ver una leve sonrisa. –"Nos vale con que no nos des esos más estos sustos..por favor…"-. Perla asintió y agachó la mirada. –"Fue ver a Rose y… ¿de verdad es ella?"-. Granate negó con la cabeza. –"No pienses en eso ahora… tenemos que acabar con Cinabrita y te necesito al 100%"-. Perla miró a lo alto de las ruinas y la vio sentada zarandeando las piernas con ademán inocente… el contraste con la violencia de la escena helaba la sangre. Entonces se secó las lágrimas y asintió decidida. –"Vamos a salvar a las nuestras"-.

Avanzaron hacia Cinabrita decididas mientras los guardianes del prisma les abrían camino a través del campo de batalla. Perla se vio a si misma luchando miles de años atrás allí mismo, el fuego el caos, la gloria alcanzada con la victoria… y poco a poco una discordante mezcla de miedo y valor le fue invadiendo, impulsándola a correr más rápido y lejos que sus compañeras. Vio como lapislázuli luchaba apurada contra dos poderosas guerreras a la vez y se lanzó sin dudar a defenderla. Una de las guerreras se percató, se dio la vuelta y se apartó justo antes de que la alcanzara la totalidad de la estocada, hiriéndola superficialmente en un costado. Distraída por el ataque de Perla, Lapis la cogió con un enorme brazo de agua que se extendía de sus alas y la lanzó contra su compañera. Miró a Perla de reojo sin perder de vista a sus enemigas. –"Gracias, empezaba a tener apuros aquí… ¿estás bien?, antes al ver a Rose…"-. Perla asintió. –"No te preocupes, estaré bien tan pronto como la saquemos del "embrujo" de Cinabrita"-. Las dos gemas guerreras enemigas se miraron, asintieron sin decir nada y entonces se lanzaron ambas cada una por un flanco esgrimiendo un Dao y un Jian respectivamente. Las cuatros gemas se enzarzaron en un rápido e intenso cruce de filos. Sus rivales no eran otras que Ammolita y Azurita, guerreras de élite de Rose. No eran ninguna broma y sabían que con ellas cualquier error que cometieran podría ser el último… pero ninguna de las dos gemas de cristal estaba dispuesta a ceder tan fácilmente. Granate y Amatista llegaron y se pararon un momento pero Perla les hizo un gesto para que siguieran corriendo sin detenerse. Granate asintió y se dirigió a Amatista. –"Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder"-.

Mientras Perla intercambiaba ataques con su adversaria, azurita dio una voltereta colocándose a espaldas de Lapis e intentó atravesarla con su espada, pero esta invocó un clon de su gema que recibió el ataque por ella. Lapis vio la oportunidad y entonces le hizo un gesto a Perla y su clon sujetó a Azurita para impedirla escapar. Con una estocada, Perla forzó a su rival a retroceder y acto seguido invocó a perla holográfica de su gema para que la entorpeciera. Entonces se abalanzó contra azurita que en ese momento estaba atrapada por Lapis. Desesperada por lo que venía encima Azurita consiguió sacar fuerzas para liberarse de la presa de Lapis antes de recibir la estocada. La esquivó por los pelos e Intentó contraatacar, pero la presión y los nervios la traicionaron moviéndola con torpeza. Perla simplemente tuvo que agachar un poco la cabeza para esquivarla y acto seguido atravesarla de lado a lado con una estocada limpia y bien ejecutada a través del hueco en su guardia. Se deshizo en una nube y su gema cayó al suelo. Con la mirada perdida en su compañera recién abatida, Ammolita profirió un grito de rabia y se deshizo del clon de perla de un plumazo. Con la mirada asesina de un depredador herido, invocó una segunda Jian y se lanzó a por Lapis y Perla como un rayo. Estas se pusieron en guardia pero para sorpresa de ambas algo incluso más rápido que su rival se interpuso en su camino y le atravesó el pecho con un arma de filo, dejándola quieta en el sitio. Ammolita agachó la mirada y lo último que vio fue el cabello ceniza y la mirada fría y penetrante de Zircón.

Tras recoger encapsular y enviar al templo ambas gemas Zircón se acercó a Perla y esbozó una sonrisa amable. –"Parece que estás mejor"-. Esta asintió tímidamente. –"Si, gracias por lo de antes…"-. Lapis recogió uno de los sables de Ammolita y respiró aliviada. –"No has podido ser más oportuno"-. Zircón no dijo nada, desapareció su sonrisa y dejó en su lugar una expresión serena con cierto atisbo de tristeza que hablaba por él. Perla se dirigió a ambos. –"Vamos, tenemos que alcanzar a las demás"-.

Granate y Amatista habían llegado hasta Cinabrita… pero esta estaba guardada celosamente por varias guerreras lideradas por Aguamarina. Granate se dirigió a Cinabrita que las miraba divertida. –"¡Para ya esta locura!, ¡si realmente quieres ayudar a las nuestras para ahora!"-. Cinabrita dejó entrever una sonrisa. –"¿Qué es lo quieres que detenga Granate…?"-. La gema de cristal la miró sorprendida. –"¿En serio me estas preguntando eso? , ¡para esta matanza sin sentido!"-. Cinabrita se levantó y acercó unos pasos. La miró serena. – "¿Sin sentido?, claro… para vosotras esta lucha aún carece de sentido"-. Amatista se echó las manos a la cabeza y señaló al caos que había a su alrededor. –"¡¿Qué pretendes hacernos creer, que esto tiene sentido?! , ¡es una venganza personal en toda regla! , ¡no lleva a ninguna parte!"-. Cinabrita negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. –"Joven guerrera, no te confundas, esto no me agrada ni lo más mínimo, aunque no te voy a negar que voy a disfrutar mucho de lo que está por llegar…"-. De repente su tono cambió, desapareció todo atisbo de sonrisa y la miró con frialdad. –"… Sin embargo está lejos de ser simplemente una "venganza personal… este será el día en el que las gemas se librarán de una vez y para siempre de las cadenas con las que nacimos al cuello"-. A Amatista un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. –"Has perdido la cabeza …"-. Cinabrita negó con la cabeza. –"Nunca he estado tan cuerda…"-. Y entonces el cielo se oscureció y al elevar la vista Granate y Amatista sus rostros se estremecieron de terror.

Hesonita y Tsuvarita elevaron la vista y allí estaba, inconfundible, la enorme nave nodriza de un diamante. Rose también la veía pero permanecía inmutable. Entonces Hesonita juntó las piezas, se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando. Se echó la manos a la cabeza y sus ojos se desorbitaron. –"Diosa , ¡como he podido estar tan ciega!"-. Se dirigió a Rose desesperada. –" ¡¿Es que no ves lo que está pasando?!, ¡para de luchar Rose y detén a Cinabrita antes de que esto llegue más allá!, ¡esa gema TIENE que estar muerta o en prisión y lo sabes!"-. Rose asintió con la cabeza. –"Me lo imaginaba desde el principio, nos odia a las cuatro… aunque la verdad, aún soy incapaz de ver cómo se las ha arreglado para atraerla hasta aquí"-. Entonces alzó el escudo y Hesonita se preparó para lo peor. – "Sin embargo esto para mí no cambia nada… ya he luchado una vez contra mis hermanas y lo volvería a hacer, aunque esta vez es por las mías"-. La segundo al mando suspiró decepcionada con su respuesta y entonces miró a Tsuvarita. Esta asintió y se cogieron de la mano. –"Aunque sea lo último que haga tengo que deteneros a las dos"-. Y entonces con un hermoso baile ambas se fusionaron en una enorme gema de cuerpo atlético y rasgos afilados. Con una voz grave habló a través del intercomunicador en la muñeca. – "Iolita, Diamante amarillo nos ha perseguido desde las colonias…ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer"–. Iolita respondió afirmativa y la fusión volvió a centrar toda su atención en Rose. –"Sin quererlo tú también te has convertido en su instrumento…"-. Esta asintió serena. –"Me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde… sin embargo tu pudiste pararlo… pero ya no hay vuelta atrás… ahora, luchemos hasta que la furia de los diamantes descienda sobre este inocente planeta"-. Rose la miró con tristeza. –"Que así sea Granate estrellado"-.

 **Nota: El Jian es una espada recta china de hoja doble y el Dao es una espada curva de un solo filo similar a un sable.**


	77. Lucha desesperada

La fusión invocó dos katanas y una lanza y las fundió en una sola pieza, una gigantesca naginata doble cuyos filos brillaban como relámpagos verdes. Una mirada heladora y se abalanzó sobre su adversaria a la velocidad del rayo. Rose alzó el escudo pero una fracción de segundo antes de alcanzarla Granate desapareció y reapareció a sus espaldas. Reaccionó con rapidez e invocó un poderoso escudo burbuja…la brillante hoja de la naginata impactó contra el provocando que la energía que había en esta se descargara y desviara hacia el campo de batalla en una mortífera estela luminosa que desintegraba todo lo que tocaba.

La estela pasó justo al lado de Cinabrita, dejando una fisura humeante. Las guerreras que la protegían dieron un salto atrás sorprendidas. Cinabrita por el contrario se mantuvo impasible y de repente empezó a reírse y aplaudir el ataque: –"¡Desde luego esas dos están dándolo todo!"-. Miró a sus guardianas divertida. –"¿Que creéis? … ¿les consumirá la fusión antes de que llegue su maestra?"-. Granate, aprovechando el momento de distracción de las gemas se lanzó a por Cinabrita en un intento desesperado por acabar con ella de un plumazo… pero no se había percatado de que no todas estaban distraídas. La aparentemente inofensiva Aguamarina la interceptó como un tiro, dándole a Granate el tiempo justo para cubrirse. La miró sorprendida, no la había visto venir. Apenas del tamaño de rubí o zafiro, la guardaespaldas de cinabrita la miraba con una expresión amenazante que realmente helaba la sangre. Entonces las demás gemas se dieron cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y alzaron sus armas contras las gemas de cristal. Cinabrita se acercó y les indicó a todas sus gemas que bajaran las armas. –"Tranquilas, no me gustaría que tuvieseis que matar a vuestras antiguas compañeras…"-. Sorprendida y ofendida por su aparente hipocresía Amatista se dirigió a ella con una expresión de absoluto desprecio. –"Eres puro veneno…"-. Cinabrita fingió sorpresa. – "¿Dudas de mis intenciones? , es la verdad, no deseo que os matéis entre vosotras" ó una sonrisa burlona. –"Eso sería cruel"-. Entonces, incapaz de soportar más sus burlas, Amatista sacó su látigo y la atacó con rapidez. Aguamarina lo agarró por la punta prácticamente sin inmutarse y tiró con fuerza hacia ella. Aprovechando el impulso del tirón intentó acertarle un puñetazo en la cara a Amatista, pero esta echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se deslizó bajo su brazo justo antes de que la golperara… y de un salto hacia arriba le propinó un uppercut en la barbilla que hizo caer a Aguamarina de espaldas como un plomo. Las guerreras reaccionaron al instante y se le tiraron encima para sostenerla pero Amatista se imbuyó en un aura y empezó a girar rápidamente volviéndose una ardiente espiral, repeliéndolas. Antes de que la volvieran a atrapar, Granate se lanzó a cubrir a Amatista, dándole a esta la oportunidad de llegar hasta Cinabrita. La gema de cristal se lanzó como un brillante meteoro hacia esta… pero en un último instante Aguamarina empujó a Cinabrita recibiendo todo el impacto. Cinabrita se levantó y miró preocupada a Aguamarina. El ataque de Amatista la había dejado seriamente herida pero seguía manteniendo su forma física. Cualquier atisbo de burla desapareció del rostro de Cinabrita y en su lugar apareció ira, toda focalizada hacia Amatista, que se preparaba para atacar de nuevo.

De repente y para sorpresa de la gema de cristal, Howlita cayó sobre ella poniéndola de cara al suelo. Granate intentó llegar hasta ella para protegerla pero sus antiguas compañeras le cortaron el paso. Amatista intentó liberarse pero la guerrera le puso el enorme cuchillo de caza al cuello.-"Ni se te ocurra moverte o vas a acabar muy mal…"-. Amatista ignorando las amenazas, volvió a imbuirse con la intención de repetir la jugada pero su captora se percató, la cogió del cabello y la estampó violentamente contra el suelo hasta que dejó de moverse. Cinabrita dio el alto. Ya no sonreía, no expresaba nada. Se acercó a Aguamarina y tras ayudarla a levantarse se dirigió a Amatista con frialdad. –"Parece que olvidáis que estáis en una desventaja numérica aplastante"-. Se acercó a esta y le indicó a Howlita que la levantara, esta asintió y forzó a Amatista a ponerse de rodillas. –"Sabes, realmente no tenía nada contra ninguna de vosotras, pero desgraciadamente estabais ahí… sin embargo esperaba que compartierais mis metas y que no os opusierais a mí… pero supongo que esperé demasiado, ahora os estáis convirtiendo en un auténtico estorbo"-. Mientras tanto Granate luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por llegar hasta ella…pero las gemas de Rose no cedían ni un centímetro de terreno. Desesperada y con un nudo en la garganta, se dirigió a sus antiguas hermanas desesperada.–"¡Hemos sido compañeras durante miles de años! , por favor… ¡dejadme pasar!" -. Una de ellas negó con la cabeza. –"Lo siento Granate…esto está por encima de todas nosotras"-. Y entonces todas se lanzaron a la vez encima de esta con una mirada triste.

Cinabrita se agachó y miró a los ojos a Amatista. – "Ambas somos "errores…"-. Amatista apretó los dientes y Cinabrita siguió hablando.-"No me malinterpretes, nacimos con un propósito y acabamos renegando de él, lo que nos convirtió en monstruos a ojos de muchas de las nuestras… podríamos haber sido aliadas de habernos conocido en otras circunstancias"-. Amatista, aun ligeramente aturdida, le dio un cabezazo y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. Howlita, enfurecida por su insolencia le propinó un rodillazo en la cara que la tiró de lado. Impasible ante las muestras de rebeldía de su prisionera, Cinabrita se dirigió a esta una última vez. – "Créeme cuando te digo que me apena que esto acabe así"-. Entonces miró a Howlita seria. –"Lo siento, os prometí que no os pediría esto pero llegadas a esta situación…hazlo, directo a la gema, que no sufra…"-. Esta tras unos segundos de duda asintió y levantó el cuchillo. Amatista cerró los ojos esperando su destino… cuando de repente un proyectil de luz le acertó en la mano a Howlita , haciéndola soltar el arma. Esta, sorprendida, busco acelerada de dónde provenía el disparo. Amatista, viendo su oportunidad, le dio un codazo en el estómago a su captora y tras librarse del agarre, cargó contra ella tirándola al suelo. Mientras ambas forcejeaban Aguamarina se abalanzó sobre ella, siendo interceptada en el aire por Zircón. Amatista empezó a ceder ante la fuerza de Howlita, cuando de repente alguien se la quitó de encima con una patada. Amatista alzó la mirada y vio a Perla y a Lapis a su lado. Perla esbozó una sonrisa y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Granate respiró aliviada al ver que Amatista estaba a salvo, pero ahora era ella la que estaba en un aprieto: Estaba rodeada por poderosas e incansables guerreras que no le daban tregua y lo único que podía hacer ella era evitar sus constantes arremetidas. Le tentaba ceder al cansancio, pero sabía que si bajaba el ritmo la destrozarían. Amatista se percató de esto y se dirigió a Perla acelerada. –"¡Tenemos que ayudarla!, ¡no va aguantar mucho más a ese ritmo!"-. Esta asintió y miró a Lapis. –"Cúbrenos por aquí"-. Howlita se levantó con torpeza, se echó la mano a la cabeza aturdida y acto seguido las miró enfurecida. Lapis asintió. –"Yo me encargo, id"-.

Mientras todas las luchas se desarrollaban una capsula salió de la nave de Diamante. En su interior Perla negra, Jasper y Apatita esperaban en silencio a tocar tierra. Perla alzó la mirada y se dirigió hacia sus dos guerreras. –"La misión es reconocer el área y si es posible preparar la zona para el aterrizaje seguro de la nave principal, tened en cuenta que no sabemos lo que vamos a encontrar, así que preparaos para cualquier eventualidad…"-. Ambas asintieron y se enfundaron un desestabilizador cada una. Jasper se frotó los puños con expresión de satisfacción. –"Vamos a ello"-.

La capsula aterrizó en una colina cercana a la enorme batalla y llamó la atención de un par guerreras de Rose. Estas se acercaron a investigar y cuando vieron salir a Jasper y a Apatita de esta dieron un paso atrás aterrorizadas. Jasper se lanzó a por ellas con una sonrisa salvaje nada más verlas. Cargó como un meteorito dejando K.O a una de ellas directamente. La otra, confundida por el furtivo asalto, intentó golpear a Jasper pero esta le sostuvo el brazo con una mano y con la otra desenfundó rápidamente el desestabilizador y se lo clavó en la barriga a su rival que, con una mirada al infinito se deshizo en pedazos para finalmente desaparecer en una nube. En un solo instante todo estaba tranquilo de nuevo…

Jasper miró las gemas antes de encapsularlas y algo pareció sorprenderla. Se dirigió hacia Perla negra. –"Perla… estas gemas son… son guerreras de Rose" asintió y les señaló el campo de batalla. –"Y esas cientos de ahí también lo parecen"-. Sus dos guerreras miraron estupefactas… era cierto, una enorme batalla se desarrollaba y casi la mitad de las contendientes eran guerreras de Rose. –"¡Cómo es posible!, estuvimos en la Tierra hace apenas tres años y solo quedaban unas pocas de ellas"-. De repente Perla vio algo que la alarmó de verdad y las ordenó agacharse. Apatita la miró curiosa. –"¿Qué sucede?"-. Esta colocó una pequeña esfera en el suelo que se extendió hasta formar una pantalla que analizó todo el campo de batalla y al acabar se centró en una gema concreta. –"Prefiero que lo veáis vosotras"-. Apatita tragó saliva. –"Rose… esto complica mucho las cosas"-. Perla asintió. –"Hay que informar a Diamante de inmediato"-. Jasper pareció emocionarse. –"Al fin decidiste abandonar esa estúpida forma de niño humano…"-.

Diamante amarillo observaba la Tierra a través de los ventanales de la sala de mando cuando Venturina entró acelerada. – "Señora, una transmisión del equipo de reconocimiento"-. Esta le indicó que la reprodujera de inmediato. Perla se proyectó en el centro de la habitación. – Como es la situación allí abajo-. Perla proyectó un video en el que se veía la batalla y Diamante y todas las presentes en la sala parecieron sorprenderse. –"¿Qué es esto?…¿cómo es posible que…?"-. Perla negra paró el video e hizo zoom en Rose y entonces Diamante amarillo se quedó en silencio. Perla añadió algo más. –"Como es evidente la nave principal no puede aterrizar en estas condiciones, deben descender todas las guerreras en lanzaderas a las coordenadas que os estoy mandando"-. Tras recibirlas correctamente Diamante se dirigió a venturina serena. – "Prepara mis armas y dile a Turmalina que estamos preparadas descender"-.

Al mismo tiempo en una colonia gema remota asolada por la guerra el portal de la tierra se activó. Iolita salió apurada y las gemas que lo protegían le ordenaron que levantaran los brazos. La líder de estas se dirigió a ella. – ¡¿Qué haces aquí y como has llegado?!, ¡ese portal tendría que estar bloqueado!"-. Iolita se dirigió hacia ella tranquila. –"El de la Tierra no tenía porque, ya que era una colonia inactiva"-. Esta bajó el arma sorprendida y de repente una enorme gema apareció detrás de ella. La gema se dio la vuelta. –"Señora no era necesario…"-. La gran gema le indicó que se apartara y se dirigió a la recién llegada. –"¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿encontrasteis a Cinabrita?"-. Iolita asintió con la cabeza. –"Y algo más…"-. Entonces proyectó una foto de la nave de Diamante amarillo. Diamante azul miró con tristeza la foto. – "Hermana…" dirigió a su comandante. –"Turquesa, preparaos para acabar con esta guerra de una vez por todas"-

 **Datos curiosos de Zircón:**

 **-Su gema está ubicada en su antebrazo, siendo esta la localización habitual de un escudo, Zircón es muy protector con aquellos que le rodean y no suele derrumbarse.**

 **-La espada de Zircón (más bien la de Topacio) es similar a una falcata ibérica.**

 **-Como Steven, puede envejecer, pero depende de su estado mental y su madurez.**

 **-Material más antiguo de la tierra (las muestras más antiguas son incluso más antiguas que la luna).**

 **-Gema oficial del mes de diciembre junto con Lapislázuli.**

 **-En la edad media se creía que traía la buena suerte, ahuyentaba a los malos espíritus y proporcionaba sabiduría y honor al portador.**

 **-"Rival" de los diamantes en el mercado (el Zircón sin color es a veces vendido como tal).**

 **-El Zircón de la portada es muy joven, de poco después de luchar con topacio. Actualmente no luce igual. Si pintara decentemente podríais verlo en mi perfil.**

 **No dudéis en comentarme LO QUE SEA, y darme opiniones, consejos o sencillamente tirarme piedras :D... ¡un abrazo grande!.**


	78. cambio de tornas

**Siento la tardanza, he estado un poco ocupado… por no decir que me aterra cagar la historia a estas alturas así que cambio los caps mil millones de veces antes de publicarlos. Intentaré acelerar el ritmo.**

Las dos gemas más poderosas del campo de batalla luchaban incasables dejando un rastro destrucción por allí por donde pasaban… El hermoso campo de fresas había desaparecido… en su lugar un ardiente yermo en el que las gemas quebradas empezaban a amontonarse se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Aquello se había convertido poco a poco en un duelo aislado del resto de la batalla ya que nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ellas por temor a desaparecer para siempre.

Rose plantó su escudo en el suelo emitiendo una poderosa onda de choque. Granate estrellado la traspasó impasible saltando entre dimensiones con gracilidad y dirigiendo la Naginata hacia su rival, descargó un mortífero torrente de energía que avanzó consumiendo todo aquello que encontraba en su camino. Rose permaneció impasible y la energía se bifurcó justo antes de tocarla para volver a juntarse tras de sí como si tratara de un río desbocado que se topara con una piedra en el camino. Granate se lanzó como un rayo hacia ella y ambas cruzaron armas. Se miraron desafiantes fijamente a los ojos sin decir nada. Dedicándole una sonrisa burlona a Rose, Granate desapareció y reapareció tras su rival. La antigua Diamante rodó hacia delante antes evitando un fulminante tajo horizontal e hincando los pies en la tierra se preparó para detener la arremetida de la fusión. Esta propició varios tajos al aire generando con cada uno de ellos cuchillas de energía que hacían arder el oxígeno de camino a su Rival. La gema de Rose empezó a brillar y proyectó un muro frente a ella que devolvió las descargas a Granate. Impasible, esta se desintegró y reintegró frente a sus ojos, evitando con facilidad el contraataque.

Las dos guerreras bajaron el ritmo por unos segundos y Granate empezó a caminar lentamente alrededor de Rose, como si buscara alguna apertura en la impecable defensa de su rival. Esta bajó la espada y advirtió por primera vez desde el comienzo de la batalla la desolación a su alrededor. Se dirigió con voz triste a su enemiga que no paraba de analizarla con la mirada. –"No me hubiera importado olvidar esta sensación…"-. Granate negó con la cabeza. –"Nosotras no podemos olvidar"-. Rose miró al horizonte y siguió hablando. –"Desde aquel día cada vez que abría los ojos sentía que estaba otra vez aquí, en este yermo desolado... el que se supone era el símbolo de nuestra libertad se había convertido en mi cabeza en los cimientos de lo que sería nuestro purgatorio"-. Granate se detuvo y la miró con frialdad. –"Tú fuiste la que tomó una decisión que cambiaría la existencia de nuestra especie al completo, nadie más, ¿esperabas que no tuviera consecuencias?"-. Rose negó con la cabeza. –"No, pero parece ser que yo era de las pocas conscientes de esa realidad… casi todas mis compañeras cayeron presa de la locura y se consumieron poco a poco…"-. Granate tomó una de las gemas quebradas del suelo y dejó que se escurriera entre sus dedos ante la atenta mirada de Rose. –"En cualquier caso ya es tarde para arrepentirse, ninguna podemos retirarnos ahora, los diamantes están convocados"-. Rose pareció sorprendida. –"¿Arrepentirme?, ¿retirarme? , te confundes"-. Granate la miró curiosa y entonces rose esgrimió la espada y pequeñas raíces secas empezaron a salir con vida propia de las grietas del suelo. –"… Esto lo único que hace es recordarme la deuda que tengo con todas ellas, fue culpa mía que acabaran así y seré yo quien las libere"-. Entonces el suelo cedió sobre si mismo y monstruosas raíces salieron de este y se abalanzaron sobre Granate estrella que se las quitó de encima de un simple tajo de su arma. "Todas estaremos muertas antes de que Cinabrita se digne a hacer realidad los deseos de un diamante…"-.

De repente decenas de naves empezaron a salir de la nave de diamante amarillo y todas las gemas, incluida Rose, desviaron su atención hacia el cielo. Las primeras aterrizaron tras la colina y se hizo el silencio en el campo de batalla por unos segundos… Granate viendo en esto su última oportunidad para acabar con Rose antes de que la batalla se complicara aún más se abalanzó contra ella, ignorando por completo que las raíces continuaban acechándola desde las grietas del suelo…Y justo antes de alcanzar a su enemiga las feroces guardianas de Rose se cernieron sobre ella, aprisionándola. Rose se volvió hacia ella y al percatarse de que estaba empezando a cambiar de plano para escapar de sus ataduras, esgrimió su espada y le atravesó el pecho de una estocada sin dudar. Los ojos de Granate se desorbitaron y quedaron en blanco… la fusión se deshizo y ambas gemas quedaron tendidas en el suelo incapaces de moverse.

Hesonita miró frustrada como las "malditas" raíces se volvían a ocultar en la tierra tras haber cumplido su cometido. Con sus últimas fuerzas se arrastró hasta su compañera y empezó a zarandearla. No le respondió, estaba inconsciente. La acercó a su regazo y se tendió hacia arriba. Ella misma se estaba quedando sin fuerzas… sentía deseos de refugiarse en su gema para regenerarse pero sabía que si hacía eso todos los pocos guardianes del prisma que quedaran desaparecerían al instante… tenía que aguantar hasta su último aliento. Alzó la vista y percibió una enorme figura en el horizonte. Esbozó una sonrisa esperanzada de que se tratara de Diamante azul… pero la esperanza se esfumó en un instante ya que en realidad se trataba de la comandante enemiga. Rose se acercó a ella y sin decir una sola palabra alzó la espada dispuesta a privarla de su cuerpo físico. La miró a los ojos impasible, mientras en su cabeza sonaron lo que creía serían sus últimas palabras. –"Aquí se acabó todo…"-. Pero entonces algo inesperado pasó, Diamante amarillo gritó a lo lejos para que Rose detuviera su estocada final.

Los dos diamantes se miraron y Rose volvió a bajar la espada. Diamante amarillo esbozó una sonrisa serena. –"Me alegra verte Rose…"-. Esta le respondió con frialdad. –"¿Qué haces aquí?, prometiste no volver jamás a la Tierra"-. La expresión de Diamante se tornó seria. –"Si por mi fuera estaría lo más lejos que pudiera de este lugar… pero esa gema a la que apuntas con la espada tiene algo que me pertenece"-. Rose miró sorprendida a Hesonita que yacía en el suelo apenas consciente. Diamante amarillo se dirigió a ella serena: –"¿Dónde está Onyx?"-. Hesonita no reaccionó, ni una sola palabra salió de su boca. Diamante suspiró y preparó un desestabilizador: –"Ya estas muerta, ¿porque no te ahorras el sufrimiento de la tortura a la que vamos a someterte?"-. Rose intervino confundida. –"¿Pero qué locura es esta? , Diamante azul no te perdonaría jamás que mataras a su segundo al mando, ¿quieres una guerra?"-. A Diamante amarillo no pareció sorprenderle la reacción de Rose, al fin y al cabo había estado aislada de toda su civilización durante más de 5000 años. Le respondió con un atisbo de resentimiento: –"Rose, ya estamos en guerra, nuestra especie se muere por culpa de la promesa que te hice"-. La gema se quedó estupefacta. –"…Y esta, segundo al mando de mi mayor enemiga tiene presa a mi mayor aliada, ahora por favor, apar…"-. Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase una de sus gemas dio la alarma. Una miríada de guardianes del prisma las asaltó y entre unos pocos apartaron del peligro a las dos subordinadas de Diamante azul. Rose miró hacia las suyas y se percató sorprendida de que estaban siendo completamente superadas: la cantidad y la fuerza de sus enemigos había crecido sin motivo aparente, necesitaba intervenir o las aniquilarían… de nuevo. Igualmente sorprendida Diamante amarillo se dirigió a sus guerreras acelerada. –"¡No dejéis que escapen!"-.

A la espalda de uno de los poderosos guardianes, Hesonita miró sorprendida a su amuleto. –"Como es posible que todavía tengan tanta fuerza…"-. Una de las gemas de Diamante amarillo derribó de una descarga de energía al guardián que la cargaba y Hesonita y Tsuvarita cayeron de bruces contra el suelo. Pero antes de que las alcanzaran alguien devolvió las descargas forzando a sus persecutoras a desplegar escudos para protegerse. Entonces varias gemas las recogieron y las pusieron a salvo mientras otras muchas las cubrían... Hesonita respiró tranquila al ver el emblema de diamante azul en la armadura de esas guerreras. Una voz conocida se dirigió a ella. –"Supongo que justo a tiempo…"-. Alzó la mirada y vio a Iolita. Le dedicó una sonrisa cansada. –"Justo a tiempo"-.

Diamante amarillo y sus subordinadas se abrían paso destrozando a los guardianes cuando de repente una gema de feroz expresión salió de entre el caos y atravesó el pecho de una de las gemas de diamante amarillo antes de que esta o cualquiera de sus compañeras tuviera tiempo para reaccionar. Se deshizo en una nube y algunas de las guerreras de diamante amarillo se abalanzaron enfurecidas contra el enemigo. Compartieron el mismo destino: con una rapidez fulminante las aniquiló a todas y cada una con sus manos desnudas. Diamante amarillo las ordenó retroceder de inmediato. Alrededor del cuello de esa poderosa guerrera había un prisma de batalla. Miró sorprendida de quien se trataba. –"Esto no es posible... es imposible que esto sea casualidad"-. Diamante azul la miró con tristeza. –"Hola hermana"-.


	79. Solo una gema en pie

**Mi capítulo más largo hasta el momento… creo. Tres para el final, disfrutadlo ^^**

Los guardianes del prisma aparecían a cientos cargando a las guerreras de diamante azul y cubriéndolas del fuego enemigo mientras otras muchas arremetían a pie implacables, arrasando a las sorprendidas tropas enemigas. Mientras estas avanzaban, las especialistas de diamante amarillo apostaban aceleradas armas de energía y escudos en la colina sobre la que habían aterrizado para intentar desesperadas defender la posición.

Era evidente que las gemas de diamante azul eran mucho más diestras en el combate, eran veteranas de cien miel guerras libradas bajo el liderato del poderoso diamante de la guerra, líder militar absoluto de homeworld….y encima ese día todas luchaban más motivadas que nunca movidas por la esperanza de que esta fuera la batalla con la que conseguirían paz para sus mundos una vez más.

Diamante azul invocó dos espadas de su gema y cargó como un relámpago contra su sorprendida hermana. A duras penas Diamante amarillo consiguió reaccionar a tiempo y alzó su lanza desestabilizadora para detener los ataques. Rápidamente le propició una patada en el estómago, aturdiéndola ligeramente y alejándola unos metros. Se llevó las manos al cinturón y le lanzó una de sus granadas desestabilizadoras. Diamante azul se abalanzó sobre el artefacto y con un golpe del dorso de su mano lo mandó a volar al aire, donde estalló produciendo en una violenta explosión electromagnética. Diamante amarillo fue a lanzarle otra de sus granadas pero diamante amarillo fusionó rápidamente sus dos espadas en un bello rifle laser y disparó repetidas veces a su hermana, que se vio obligada a detenerse para centrarse en esquivar los proyectiles.

De repente Diamante amarillo avistó a perla negra, que se acercaba con una patrulla hacia diamante azul con la intención de proporcionarle apoyo…pero Diamante amarillo sabía que no serviría de nada y que probablemente morirían rápidamente a manos de su hermana. Incapaz de hacerle alguna señal para ordenarle que se detuviese mientras esquivaba, levantó la mano en su dirección y el suelo se quebró y se levantó en forma de afiladas esquirlas de roca heladas que les cortó el paso. Perla negra captó instantáneamente el mensaje y ordenó a sus gemas detenerse, pero muchas de estas estaban tan inmersas que ignoraron sus órdenes. Diamante azul por su parte cesó los disparos…miró por unos instantes a Perla y luego a Diamante amarillo. Estaba distraída y podría haberla desestabilizado con un solo tiro…Pero en su lugar lanzó un disco de su cinturón al suelo e instantáneamente este se abrió y estalló formando una amplia cúpula que encerró a ambos diamantes. Diamante amarillo miró sorprendida a su hermana y esta le devolvió una sonrisa triste. Agachó levemente la cabeza agradecida y Diamante azul dejó escapar una risa desganada. –"Levanta la cabeza, todas sois iguales con vuestras estúpidas reverencias… solo necesito llevarte de vuelta a ti, tus subordinadas no me importan"-. Diamante amarillo esbozó una leve sonrisa sin decir nada.

Cuando Diamante azul y amarillo se preparaban para luchar de nuevo el intercomunicador de muñeca de diamante azul se activó solo y la voz de Iolita empezó a sonar, sorprendiendo a ambas contendientes. –"¡¿Hola?! , señora, ¡es urgente!"-. Sin quitarle el ojo de encima a su enemiga contestó. –"Habla rápido" amarillo bajó el arma, cediéndole un instante. Se lo debía y además sentía curiosidad, ¿qué podía ser urgente en ese momento?. –"Ha habido un cambio de planes, cinabrita debe ser recuperada y traída a homeworld"-. Diamante amarillo y azul se miraron sorprendidas. A esta última la idea no le gustaba ni lo más mínimo, es más, le enfurecía, porque sabía que camuflara como lo camuflara, esta decisión se debía claramente a cuestiones personales de su hermana. Se negó enérgicamente: –"¡¿Qué estupidez es esa?!, no voy a dejarle cometer el mismo error dos veces…¡demonios!, ¡¿es que quiere que nos apuñale por la espalda otra vez?!"-. Iolita le dejó claro que era una orden directa, no una petición. Diamante azul respondió desafiante. –"Dile a mí hermana esto: incluso si esa gema puede purificar a las corruptas, jamás, y repito, jamás se dignará a ayudar a los diamantes, nos odia profundamente, hasta el punto de que es capaz de ver caer nuestra entera civilización con tal de vernos esbozar una expresión de dolor, miedo, vergüenza o desolación… mi decisión final es clara, por mucho que le duela… cinabrita morirá hoy aquí, en la tierra"-. Antes de que Iolita pudiera responder, Diamante azul cortó las comunicaciones. Diamante amarillo la miró estupefacta, ¿cinabrita era realmente capaz de aquello? …claro, ¿qué otra razón podría explicar que centenares de gemas de Rose hubieran aparecido en la Tierra de la noche a la mañana?. Vio en aquello una oportunidad para acabar con la crisis… con solo acceder a su gema y averiguar sus secretos… Se dirigió a Diamante azul para intentar que reconsiderara su decisión. –"Si es verdad que es capaz de purificar gemas debería ser nuestra prioridad absoluta capturarla"-. Diamante azul negó efusivamente con la cabeza. –"Esa gema es mucho más que una traidora, es parte de nuestro declive, no le voy a dar más oportunidades para destrozarnos por dentro"-. Diamante amarillo se echó las manos a la cabeza desesperada… años buscando una cura para las gemas corruptas y ahora estaba ahí fuera y lo que se interponía entre ella y cinabrita era nada más y nada menos que la guerrera más poderosa. –"¡Recapacita!, ya no como líder…¡sino como gema! , ¡puede ser nuestra única salvación!-. Diamante azul volvió a negarse y señaló la batalla que acontecía a su alrededor. –" ¿Ves esto? , lo ha hecho ella, nos ha reunido aquí para vernos masacrarnos mutuamente"-. Diamante amarillo chistó y guardó su lanza desestabilizadora –"Siempre has sido tan cabezona…lamento que esto acabe así, una vez más"-. Contactó con Perla negra. –"Defended a Cinabrita a toda costa"-. Perla negra respondió sorprendida. –"Esta… bien, la defenderemos con nuestras vidas"-. Diamante amarillo por su parte tendría que hacer lo imposible, vencer a su hermana… Diamante azul se puso en guardia y la miró seria. –"Vamos, acabemos esto para que las nuestras puedan descansar de la guerra de una vez por todas"-.

Diamante amarillo se abalanzó a por ella cubierta de una neblina causada por el oxígeno que se congelaba a su paso. Diamante azul golpeó con extrema fuerza el suelo, levantándolo frente a ella. Diamante amarillo dio una grácil voltereta, sorteando el obstáculo y continuó su ataque de frente. Agachándose ligeramente le lanzó una patada al cuello a Diamante azul pero esta se echó para atrás y la paró fácilmente con el lateral del antebrazo. Nada más entrar en contacto el brazo de diamante azul, este empezó a congelarse. Impasible siguió parando las rápidas patadas congelantes de Diamante amarillo. Intercambiaron golpes hasta que su movimiento se ralentizó y e incapaz de cubrirse recibió una patada en la cara que la dejó completamente quieta. Su cuerpo al completo estaba prácticamente congelado, un movimiento podría hacerla quebrarse. Diamante amarillo se abalanzó para arrancarle la gema del pecho a su hermana confiada de que no se arriesgaría a mover ni un músculo. La victoria estaba al alcance de la mano pero… no podía ser tan sencillo con la gema más poderosa de todas… diamante azul la agarró con fuerza por el antebrazo. Sorprendida alzó la vista: Diamante azul la miraba con frialdad sin mostrar ni un ápice dolor a pesar de que su brazo empezaba a agrietarse ligeramente… Y de un plumazo apretó hasta hacerle añicos el antebrazo, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Instintivamente alzó su brazo izquierdo y desató una tormenta de oxígeno cristalizado justo encima de Diamante azul. Esta aflojó su agarre y Diamante amarillo aprovechó para zafarse y retroceder de un salto. La gema de diamante azul se iluminó entre la neblina helada y esta se disipó al instante, mostrando el humeante cuerpo de Diamante azul descongelado, cuya piel brillaba con una tonalidad anaranjada. No había llamas pero sin embargo a sus pies las rocas se fundían. Diamante amarillo la miró estupefacta, ¿qué estaba pasando? , estaba completamente segura de que su hermana no tenía ningún poder elemental…desde luego que no… aquello no era piroquinesis, era simple y llanamente puro poder, que ahora inundaba y desbordaba el cuerpo de la guerrera. Esta se dirigió a Diamante amarillo serena. –"Míranos, luchando por este trozo de roca una vez más, dime ¿por qué?"-. Diamante amarillo no contestó y Diamante azul empezó a alterarse. Siguió hablando mientras se acercaba a ella. – "Está bien, no me contestes, pero déjame preguntarte algo antes de encerrarte para siempre…algo que siempre me he consumido… aquel día hace 5000 años, ¿por qué nos dejaste de lado? , la guerra podría haberse ganado"-. Otra vez silencio, Diamante azul se enfurecía cada vez más. La agarró del cuello y la levantó un palmo del suelo sin que opusiera ninguna resistencia. –"Y dime, ¡¿porque tuviste que prometerle nada a Rose?! , ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! , ¡dímelo! … ¡¿fue tu estúpido orgullo?!, ¡¿o quizá sentiste piedad por tu antigua hermana?!, ¡necesito saberlo! , ¡estoy a punto de matarte y no quiero! , ¡dame solo un motivo para que todo esto cobre sentido!"-. Diamante amarillo la miró serena. –"Nunca tuvimos el derecho de decidir sobra la vida de este planeta en primer lugar…-. Diamante azul la miró sin dar crédito. - ¿qué…dices?"-. Airada la golpeó con fuerza lanzándola contra una pared de roca. Se acercó a ella a paso ligero y se quedó mirándola mientras yacía derribada en el suelo. –"¿cómo te atreves a decir eso?, suena tan… falso… ¡eras la más fría de todas nosotras!, ¡llegaste a plantear convertir en un Cluster este planeta al descubrir seres inteligentes en el!... no, ¡no me lo creo!-. Diamante amarillo se levantó con dificultad y sin contestarle, se limitó a limpiarse la sangre que le escurría por la mejilla. Diamante azul parecía mirarla con desprecio, pero en realidad se trataba de una profunda tristeza mezclada con un atisbo de decepción que esperaba disipar escudriñando la mirada de su hermana en busca de cualquier señal que le indicara que mentía. El silencio de Diamante amarillo la molestó aún más y repentinamente la golpeó en el estómago cayendo esta de rodilla. La cogió de la barbilla y la hizo mirarla a los ojos. –"Dime que todo lo que has dicho ha sido una mentira"-. Diamante amarillo desvió la mirada. –"No lo es , siento decepcionarte…"-. Diamante azul se estaba dando cuenta de que todo, absolutamente toda la decadencia de su especie, se debía a lo que ella consideraba una muestra de debilidad de su antigua compañera. Diamante blanco siempre había tenido razón pero nunca había querido creerla. La soltó y le preguntó algo más, algo que terminaría por confirmar que su hermana había sido siempre una traidora a su mundo como lo fue Rose. –"De hecho, nunca… nunca perdiste ¿me equivoco? , te retiraste, sentiste lástima… por el planeta"–. Deseaba una respuesta negativa pero sabía que no sería así. –"Sí, lo hice"-. Diamante azul permaneció en silencio mirando serena e inexpresiva a su rival arrodillada aún en el suelo. Entonces la golpeó en la cara con rabia, repetidas veces. Diamante amarillo escupió la sangre al suelo y se levantó tambaleándose. Diamante azul fue a golpearla en el estómago de nuevo para volver a ponerla de rodillas pero esta vez Diamante amarillo le paró el puño y volvió a emitir su aura congelante. Fue propinarle entonces un directo de izquierda pero para su sorpresa lo paró con el antebrazo roto, cubierto de una durísima capa de hielo que lo mantenía en su sitio. La miró con frialdad, orgullosa, dejándole claro que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, que ya no era más una de ellas… y que desde luego no moriría allí, al menos no sin luchar. Mientras forcejeaban el aura congelante se entremezcló con el ardiente calor que emitía el cuerpo de Diamante azul y una neblina blanca empezó a condensarse alrededor de las contendientes. Ambas se separaron por un instante disipándola y entonces se volvieron a lanzar la una a por la otra.

Intercambiaron golpes a una velocidad imperceptible, dando un espectáculo invisible para todas aquellas gemas que luchaban alrededor de la cúpula. Diamante amarillo agachó la cabeza esquivando uno de los puñetazos meteóricos de su adversaria y lanzó un directo de derecha que Diamante azul paró fácilmente con la palma de la mano. Sin retirar el puño invocó una tormenta heladora con la otra mano, directa al rostro de su rival, haciéndole perder su visión por un instante. Aprovechando el momento alzó la pierna izquierda y giró sobre sí misma, propiciándole una patada lateral a la cara que la mandó a volar. Sin dar tregua, Diamante amarillo la persiguió para continuar su ataque…Diamante azul se frenó en seco incrustando sus pies en el suelo e invocó dos enormes cuchillas de energía en sus manos y Diamante amarillo, viendo que la esperaba, saltó sobre ella para esquivarla…Pero su adversaria se le anticipó y girando rápidamente le acertó un zarpazo en la espalda, desgarrando su armadura y haciéndola gritar de dolor. Esta rodó hacia adelante mientras se giraba hacia diamante azul, lanzándole una de sus granadas desestabilizadoras en el proceso. Esta la mandó a volar de una patada y estalló al borde de la cúpula, abriendo una brecha. Fusionando las dos cuchillas creó un arco. Con ojo de halcón apuntó a su rival y tensándolo al máximo liberó un proyectil de energía pura que recorrió la distancia que las separaba en un instante. Diamante amarillo se apartó justo a tiempo y la flecha etérea atravesó la pared de la cúpula y siguió su camino hasta disiparse. Volvió a tensar el arco pero su adversaria se lanzó hacia ella, forzándola a cambiar de arma. La transmutó rápidamente en una espada bastarda y dirigió un tajo horizontal hacia su rival, la cual lo eludió con facilidad deslizándose bajo este. De un salto le encadenó varios golpes directos al rostro. Diamante azul esgrimió por primera vez en el combate un atisbo de dolor. Resistiendo los rápidos golpes, sujetó a su adversaria por los hombros y le profirió un potente cabezazo en la frente que la tiró de espaldas. Rápidamente, esta se levantó del suelo incansable y volvió a enzarzarse en combate. Diamante azul disipó el arma y adelantando el pie izquierdo se preparó para responder. Su rival le lanzó un potente golpe simultáneo con ambos puños. Con sorprendente agilidad, Diamante azul los apartó con los dos antebrazos dejando el torso de su enemiga expuesto. Le enganchó un puñetazo en el estómago que la aturdió por un instante, suficiente para que le castigara el resto del cuerpo a feroces puñetazos. Cada golpe carbonizaba la piel de Diamante amarillo y quebraba sus huesos. Debilitada, consiguió desviar con la palma de la mano uno de los ataques. Intentó aprovechar ese hueco para contraatacar pero era incapaz de acertarle. Finalmente Diamante azul la volvió a derribar con una patada ascendente vertical, haciéndola caer como un plomo al suelo.

Extenuada, con el cuerpo lleno de quemaduras y con numerosos huesos rotos solo podía observar acercarse lentamente a su hermana. En un último intento desesperado de acabar con ella, concentró todo el oxígeno a su alrededor y lo liberó de golpe, cristalizado, a temperaturas que rozaban el cero absoluto. Diamante azul chistó justo antes de que la alcanzara la explosión congelante. –"No debiste hacer eso…"-. Al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo ardiente de Diamante azul el concentradísimo oxígeno alimentó una deflagración que engulló un gran área a su alrededor… alcanzando a ambos diamantes. Cuando el humo se disipó Diamante amarillo yacía en el suelo, destrozada por las llamas y apenas consciente. Levantó la mirada y vio que Diamante azul, aunque herida, seguía en pie. Hasta ahí había llegado… no podía con su hermana, que narices, nunca había podido. Diamante azul se acercó a ella y la miró con tristeza. – "¿por qué no te refugias en tu gema?, ¿qué vale tanto aquí como para aguantar este insufrible dolor?"-. Esta le contestó con la voz quebrada. –"¿No lo ves?…"-. Diamante azul pareció confundida. –"… Cierto que en su momento sentí piedad… pero ahora eso queda muy distante .Empecé todo esto… porque Este planeta ya no es ninguna fuente de vida para nosotras, es pura muerte… ya no nos pertenece, hace muchos años que no lo hace, está infectado… por 9000 millones de seres humanos que lo defenderán hasta su último aliento de vida, cosa que jamás comprenderíais"-. Diamante azul negó con la cabeza. –"Tonterías, son débiles, atrasados e incapaces de defenderse"-. Diamante amarillo dejó escapar una leve risa debilitada. –"Ay hermana, pareces olvidar a lo que nos llevó infravalorar a los Sothis"-. Diamante azul desvió la mirada y Diamante amarillo continuó hablando. –"…Y ya no hay refugios para nosotras, ya no nacerá ninguna gema que reemplace a la anterior… si invadís este planeta y perdéis solo os quedará esperar a la muerte, ¿comprendes ahora por qué no podía perder?"-. Diamante azul parecía dudar. –"Pero eso es solo una posibilidad"-. Diamante amarillo asintió. –"Si, ¿lo arriesgarás todo aquí? , yo creo que no"-. Diamante azul permaneció en silencio por un instante y entonces sacó un cuchillo desestabilizador. Cuando fue a desestabilizar a Diamante amarillo, esta la agarró con una inusitada fuerza del brazo y la miró suplicante. –"Pero hagas lo que hagas… no mates Cinabrita, es lo único que nos queda para salvar a las nuestras en el peor de los escenarios… prométeme al menos eso"-. Diamante azul suspiró y le clavó el cuchillo en el pecho. Nunca supo si fue movida por piedad derivada del todavía muy presente afecto por su hermana o convencida por sus las palabras, le respondió lo siguiente: –" Si… lo prometo"-.

Recogió su gema del suelo y miró en silencio. Pensó para sí misma: - " _hablando de promesas difíciles… acabo de hacerte una"_ -. La envolvió en una burbuja, la escondió en su interior y entonces contactó con su oficial en el campo de batalla. –"Se acabó, dejad de luchar… informa a su segundo al mando…y dales una última oportunidad para deponer las armas y marcharse"-.

 **Nota 1: el poder de diamante azul es invocar cualquier arma ofensiva, las cuales domina a la perfección. Aparte es la gema más poderosa y diestra cuerpo a cuerpo de todas.**

 **Nota 2: en el siguiente cap volveré con las gemas de cristal.**


	80. Humanidad de cristal (I)

**Antes que nada, disculpad la ausencia… pero tengo una excusa bastante loable! , estaba enganchado al fallout 4 :'v… y aparte tenía una sequía tremenda de inspiración y no sabía cómo escribir el cap (es cierto). Aviso que quedan dos caps y que mañana y pasado los publicaré ambos... esto se acaba y de nuevo , muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y por vuestro apoyo ^^**

-"¡Diamante! , ¡Señora!"-. Jasper, ignorando las órdenes de perla negra, golpeaba desesperada la pared de la cúpula sin cesar, donde diamante amarillo luchaba incansable contra un oponente que la superaba por momentos. Perla negra la cogió del hombro y le dio la vuelta para que la mirara a la cara. Jasper se dirigió a ella alterada. – " ¡No me toques! , ¡No puedes ni proteger a tu comandante! , ¡no se ni porque eres lo que eres inútil perla!"-. Intentó zafarse, pero perla la cogió del cuello y la estampó contra el suelo, enfurecida por su grave insubordinación. –"Escúchame de una vez estúpido cuarzo, soy una perla y tu superior por más que te pese…o te calmas ahora mismo y te acatas mis órdenes o te mato aquí mismo, ¿lo entiendes?"-. Jasper la miró desafiante sin decir nada. Finalmente cedió y dejó de agitarse. –"Bien, asi me gusta"-. Perla la soltó y se dirigió a todas sus subordinadas. –"Y en cualquier caso estas no son mis órdenes, son las de diamante amarillo… defender a Cinabrita a toda costa"-.

De repente un portal se abrió justo a su lado y de él salió una conocida, obsidiana, ahora exploradora del ejército de diamante amarillo. Perla se dirigió a la recién llegada. –"Como es la situación"-. Esta proyectó un pequeño holograma. En el las gemas que defendían a cinabrita cedían poco a poco ante la enorme presión enemiga. –"No resistirán mucho más"-. Perla miró a su escuadra. –"Ya lo habéis oído, ¡vamos!"-.

Mientras tanto las gemas de cristal seguían luchando contra las gemas de Rose. Como había podido presenciar obsidiana, las tornas del combate habían cambiado: numerosos guardianes del prisma habían aparecido de repente para apoyarlas y las fuerzas de cinabrita se veían poco a poco mermadas. Perla , Granate y Amatista luchaban por abrir una brecha en las filas enemigas para alcanzar finalmente a cortar la cabeza de la serpiente. Por su parte cinabrita permanecía tranquila, sentada en las ruinas del templo inverso, observando con un gesto lleno de parsimonia como cedía el frente de la batalla en su contra.

Por su parte Zircón continuaba la lucha con aguamarina mientras Lapis resistía las feroces embestidas de Howlita. Como una bala, los golpes de aguamarina eran rápidos y contundentes… pero Zircón lo era más. Bloqueaba o anulaba los ataques con facilidad, vinieran por donde vinieran, y se los devolvía. Miraba sorprendido, como esta intentaba desesperadamente encajarle un golpe a pesar de sus daños. Ese brillo en sus ojos le recordó por un instante a obsidiana, cargando todo su desprecio contra él. Cada vez que la hacía caer esta se levantaba de nuevo y volvía rápidamente a enzarzarse en pelea. –"Esto se acabó"- . Le paró el puño con la palma de la mano y con un codazo fulminante en la nuca la tiró de bruces contra el suelo…Pero se volvió a levantar como si nada y lo miró con frialdad. Zircón estaba impresionado con su resistencia, ¿cómo seguía luchando sin bajar el ritmo ni lo más mínimo después de recibir tal castigo?.

Casi sin darse cuenta se dirigió a ella. –"Estabas en las últimas cuando he llegado, como es posible que sigas en pie"-. No obtuvo más respuesta que otra lluvia de golpes. La esquivó con relativa facilidad y la tiró de lado de un puñetazo cruzado directo a la mandíbula. Esta se levantó, se limpió la sangre que le escurría por la comisura de los labios y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Jadeante Zircón se miró las manos temblorosas: llevaba tanto tiempo luchando a puño desnudo que tenía los nudillos sangrantes y despellejados. Se dio cuenta que Incluso siendo su enemiga aparentemente más débil que el si esto seguía así acabaría por agotarlo… Se puso en guardia y se preparó para su embestida. Apartó sus golpes con el dorso de la mano y concentró un pulso de aire en el vientre de su rival que estalló con fuerza, impulsándola hacia atrás. Para sorpresa de Aguamarina algo la detuvo y le apresó los brazos. Giró levemente la cabeza y su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando no vio a nadie. Visto y no visto Zircón apareció a su lado. Entonces multitud de cadenas etéreas salieron del suelo y la aprisionaron dejándola totalmente expuesta. Zircón desenvainó su espada y sin dudar la atravesó limpiamente...pero no pasó nada. Desconcertado retiró la hoja de su vientre mientras Aguamarina impasible se deshacía en una risa burlona ahogada por el ruido de la guerra. Su gema resplandecía en su pecho bajo la tenue luz que conseguía atravesar el denso humo que inundaba el campo de batalla. La miró y volvió a alzar la espada apuntando esta vez hacia su gema. Aquello no le agradaba, pero parecía ser la única salida. Aguamarina le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, con la que estaba dejándole claro a su adversario que estaba disfrutando de la situación. Dudó un segundo…¿y ese entusiasmo por morir?. Pero entonces Aguamarina empezó a liberarse de sus ataduras. –"¡Piensa rápido!"-. Zircón en su indecisión reaccionó tarde y aunque finalmente lanzó un tajo directo al corazón de cristal, Aguamarina ya se había liberado. Atrapó la hoja entre sus palmas con facilidad y con una fuerza de la que no había hecho gala antes quebró la milenaria espada de Zircón ante los atentos ojos de su dueño. Los fragmentos de la espada cayeron al suelo y se convirtieron en polvo. Ensimismado no vio venir el ataque de Aguamarina. –"¡La nobleza no tiene cabida en una lucha a muerte!"-. Vapuleó a un aturdido Zircón que apenas opuso resistencia. De una patada al pecho lo mandó a volar. Esta se acercó corriendo hacia donde Zircón yacía derribado.

La gema miró con tristeza el pomo de su espada, como lo que quedaba de ella se iba desintegrando. La última compañera de una época que nunca volvería desaparecía. Su expresión cambió repentinamente y apretó los dientes, furioso. Se levantó rápidamente y fue directo hacia su rival. Esquivó sus golpes, la agarró del cuello y la levantó del suelo. Aguamarina se apoyó en su brazo derecho y le enganchó una patada lateral directa al rostro que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos, consiguiendo zafarse así del agarre. Pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de contraatacar, la gema de Zircón empezó a brillar y un par de clones de este aparecieron a su alrededor y la apresaron. El pomo de la espada terminó de desaparecer y la miró a los ojos con frialdad. Los fantasmagóricos clones de Zircón empezaron a estirar con fuerza cada de cada una de sus extremidades. Sin contenerse el guerrero original castigó a su rival sin piedad. Según la golpeaban los puños se tintaban del rojo de su propia sangre, pero eso no parecía importarle.

La sonrisa de satisfacción de aguamarina había desaparecido. Sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo cedía poco a poco a la extrema violencia del ataque. Cinabrita, que había permanecido impertérrita hasta ese momento vio la situación de su subordinada y corrió rápidamente hacia allí. Una de sus guardias la retuvo. –"¡Señora!, usted es el objetivo de esas guerreras , por favor , ¡mantenga la distancia!"-. Esta simplemente la apartó con una mano y siguió corriendo.

Zircón cesó su brutal ataque. Aguamarina yacía en silencio. Todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido por el dolor. Los fantasmagóricos clones la soltaron y desaparecieron dejándola caer de rodillas. Zircón se agachó y la hizo mirarla a los ojos. – "Tienes razón , la nobleza no tiene lugar …"-. Alzó la mano dispuesto a arrancarle la gema del pecho cuando de repente Cinabrita , a escasos metros de la escena, intervino gritando suplicante para que se detuviera. Zircón se detuvo y la miró levemente sorprendido. –"Tu…¿te importa esta gema?"-. La escolta de cinabrita la cubrió. –"Señora, por favor… retroceda y déjenos esto a nosotros"-. Esta no dijo nada pero Zircón se percató de como la miraba. –"Ohh… claro que si, no es una de estas marionetas, ¿me equivoco?"-. Dijo Zircón señalando a las guerreras que la protegían. Soltó a a Aguamarina que cayó de bruces contra el suelo como un trozo de plomo. Cinabrita frunció el ceño y lo miró con desprecio. Este empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ella y sus protectoras levantaron las armas.-"Señora, ¡váyase!"-. Zircón le siguió hablando.–"No te preocupes, tú eres la única que me interesas"-. Una suave brisa empezó a soplar a su alrededor. Invocó sus brazales de nuevo y la brisa se tornó una corriente de viento afilado… entonces empezó a correr y la corriente de viento se tornó un tifón que desequilibró a las guerreras más fuertes y mandó a volar a las más débiles. –"sabes, a diferencia de todas las otras gemas a mí no me importa nada lo que te impulse a actuar … solo…"-. Con una mirada depredadora saltó y se lanzó sobre Cinabrita con el puño en alto.- …"¡Devuélveme a Steven!"-...Pero antes de alcanzarla algo lo golpeó con extrema dureza y lo mandó a volar varios metros atrás. Cinabrita dejó escapar una leve risa burlona. –"Ahí lo tienes"-. Las guerreras se apartaron y esbozaron una sonrisa esperanzada al girarse y ver a Rose cubriendo a Cinabrita esgrimiendo su flamante escudo y su siempre mirada serena. Todas las gemas de cristal se giraron agitadas al ver llegar a Rose.

Howlita detuvo sus ataques y sin decir nada se retiró para apoyar a su comandante. Como ella todas las guerreras de Rose supervivientes abandonaron la línea y se reunieron en torno a esta esta. Zircón se levantó con dificultad y miró a la imponente líder. Las gemas de cristal y los guardianes del prisma se reunieron junto a Zircón. Perla temblaba sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Rose. Amatista se dio cuenta y la agarró con fuerza de la mano. –"Vamos Perla, un último empujón, valor, por Steven"-. Perla la miró y asintió en silencio con una sonrisa agradecida.

Junto a Rose un portal se abrió y de el salieron Perla negra y su escuadra. Las miradas de Obsidiana y Zircón se cruzaron por un instante. Rose la miró. –"¿Qué haces aquí?"-. Se puso en guardia y le contestó sin tan siquiera mirarla. –"Órdenes de Diamante amarillo, defender a Cinabrita a toda costa"-. Rose esbozó una sonrisa. –"Me alegro de tener vuestro apoyo"-. Perla negra la miró con desprecio. –"Si pero que te quede claro, si por mí fuera os dejaría morir a ti y a esa aberración"-. Rose asintió y Perla se dirigió a las suyas. –…"Vamos, las nuestras están ahí abajo luchando incansables contra las guerreras más fieras de nuestra entera civilización… nosotras somos lo mejor de Diamante amarillo…no dejemos que unas exiliadas y un puñado de chatarra nos quiten la mejor oportunidad que tenemos de volver a resurgir"-. Toda su escuadra menos Jasper asintió motivada y entonces alzaron sus armas y se pusieron en guardia.

Amatista preparó su látigo y se dirigió seria a Granate. – "Esto se acaba de complicar"-. Esta permaneció en silencio y entonces miró a Zircón y a Lapis. Estos la comprendieron inmediatamente y asintieron. –"De acuerdo"-. Ambos se cogieron de la mano y empezaron a bailar lentamente. Alertada por el intento de fusión Perla negra dio la orden inmediata de atacar para detenerlos. Granate mandó a las gemas y a los guardianes del prisma a cubrirlos y los dos grupos cruzaron colisionaron. Perla negra lanzó una descarga desde la punta de su naginata intentando detener desesperadamente la fusión, pero Perla desvió la energía con un golpe de su lanza. Tras un breve instante de sorpresa por parte de Perla negra, ambas se enzarzaron en un duelo. Apatita y Jasper se miraron y fueron juntas a por Granate, esta última emocionada por la oportunidad de vengarse finalmente… ojo de gato fue directa a por Amatista pensando erróneamente sé que trataba de la más débil. Obsidiana, bajo órdenes de Perla negra, permaneció en la retaguardia para prevenir posibles ataques por otros flancos.

Perla negra barrió el suelo y Perla saltó grácilmente esquivándola y poniéndose a su espalda pero Perla negra proyectó la parte trasera del mango de su arma y la aturdió de un golpe directo al estómago. Con un tajo lateral ascendente intentó acertarle en el cuello pero Perla consiguió reaccionar y lo esquivó por los pelos. Perla negra chistó y volvió a cargar contra ella. La gema de cristal invocó un clon de su gema para intentar retenerla un instante pero esté fue rápidamente decapitado de un fulminante tajo. Perla negra la alcanzó y volvieron a cruzar lanzas… hicieron danzar sus armas con una gracilidad y pericia magistral frutos de años de intensa práctica y perfeccionamiento. Sin dejar de luchar Perla negra se dirigió a Perla con un atisbo de tristeza en su voz. –"Desde ese día no solo supe que te perdería…sino que acabaría matándote yo misma"-. A Perla algo en esas palabras le hizo bajar el ritmo por un instante recibiendo un corte en la cara que podría haberle costado la vida de no ser por sus agudos reflejos. Perla negra cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. En un tono apagado se dirigió a Perla. –"Dime que me equivoco"-. La gema de cristal la miró sorprendida y esbozó una leve sonrisa triste. –"Dejemos que nuestras armas hablen por nosotras"-. Su rival asintió. – "Atenta, ya no luchamos con espadas de madera"-.

Mientras todo esto sucedía Rose permaneció quieta en la retaguardia junto con cinabrita, sin mover un músculo, hasta que finalmente Jade se hubiera formado. Bajo una brillante luz la mirada de esta última atravesó el campo de batalla y se encontró con la de Rose. Miró a su derecha, vio a Cinabrita y suspiró. –"Parece que Steven no consiguió comprender mi mensaje…"-. En un instante ambas se lanzaron la una contra la otra. Jade invocó cuatro brazales y alzó su mano derecha, desatando fortísimas corrientes de aire helador, cargadas de torrentes de agua que desgarraban la piel arrasaban a su paso. Rose frunció el ceño y plantó el escudo en el suelo preparándose para el impacto. La última batalla estaba por empezar.

 **Nota: El poder de Aguamarina es alternar entre poder o resistencia. Puede tener una capacidad de regeneración enorme a cambio de parte de su poder o tener una gran fuerza a cambio de su aguante.**


	81. Humanidad de cristal (II)

**Uno más para acabar, disfrutad y plis, no spoilers en las reviews.**

Al ver lo que se le venía encima obsidiana agarró a Cinabrita y escapó lejos a través de uno de sus portales.. En su recorrido hacia Rose la tormenta desatada por Jade derribó y arrastró a las desafortunadas gemas que se encontraban entre las dos contendientes. Con su vasto poder, Rose alzó la mano y cubrió a todas las que pudo con un escudo para que pudieran resistir el brutal ataque de Jade. Impacto directo, el escudo de Rose aguantó sin problemas, pero el viento huracanado hizo que se desestabilizara ligeramente. Jade se lanzó entonces a por ella rápidamente, volando con unas enormes alas transparentes que brotaron de la gema de su espalda. Con el tiempo justo, Rose se dirigió acelerada a su subordinada más cercana. –"¡Iros de aquí! , yo me encargo de ella"-. –"¡Pero…Rose!…"-. Jade cayó sobre Rose en picado , impactando contra su escudo e incrustando a su rival en el suelo de la fuerza del golpe. La onda expansiva tiró al suelo a la gema que veía asustada como Rose mantenía a duras penas el escudo en pie ante los potentes palmeos de su enemiga. –"¡Turquesa! , vete de una vez!"-. Sin pensar, la temblorosa gema asintió, recogió su arma y se fue corriendo para apoyar a Perla.

De un grito Rose emitió una potente onda de su cuerpo que le quitó de encima a la fusión. Jade se frenó hincando los pies en la tierra y juntando sus cuatro palmas, cargó rápidamente un pulso. Con una rápida reacción Rose levantó un muro cubierto de espejos delante suya. Los espejos absorbieron el ataque y al mismo tiempo proyectaron un reflejo de este hacia jade, para desaparecer tras haber cumplido su cometido. Apretando Jade las manos, el pulso se deshizo en el aire antes de tocarla, transformándose en una tenue brisa que le meció el cabello. Confiada, Rose se adelantó dispuesta a contraatacar pero entonces el eco del pulso apareció justo delante suya, dándole apenas tiempo de cubrirse. El ataque explotó violentamente lanzando a Rose hacia atrás.

El antiguo diamante se levantó jadeante y vio que Jade ya se había lanzado contra ella. Alzó el escudo y este empezó a brillar. Jade ignoró el peligro y fue de frente a por ella. Justo antes de alcanzarla el escudo retumbó como una campana y por un instante la fusión parpadeó. De un salto hacia el lateral esquivó la onda y empujando con la palma el torso de Rose al mismo tiempo que le barría las piernas desde atrás la hizo caer. Alzó su mano derecha y preparó un pulso para herirla pero Rose invocó su espada desde la gema como un rayo, forzando a Jade a retirarse para esquivar el ataque.

Jade chistó y alzó dos de sus brazos. De la gema de la espalda un torrente de agua rodeó a las dos gemas hasta formar un círculo cerrado. Rose se levantó y miró a su alrededor: Clones de las gemas de cristal empezaron a surgir del muro de agua. –"Vaya… ¿tanto me odias Lapis?"-. Jade no respondió. –"Lo entiendo… yo" la cortó a mitad de frase. –"Tu no entiendes nada, pero ahora desde luego que lo harás…"-. Con su dedo señaló a Rose y todos los clones se lanzaron contra ella. Mientras la atacaban, las voces de sus antiguas subordinadas la asaltaron. – "¡Granate , ten cuidado, es peligrosa!"-. – "Tranquila Perla, no se atreverá a luchar , está rodeada"-. Una voz más empezó a sonar en la cabeza de Rose, era la de Lapis. Esta se echó la mano a la cara intentando reprimirla. –"Yo… lo siento, mi intención nunca fue… Rose, no he hecho nada, déjame ir"-. Jade apretó los dientes. –"Recuerda mi cara de terror al ver ese maldito espejo"-. Su propia voz empezó a surgir de entre las otras. –"No has hecho nada todavía, pero eres sierva de mi hermana y no puedo permitir que te vayas, tienes mucha información y eres demasiado peligrosa… perdona pequeña"-. La gema de Rose brilló y todos los clones a su alrededor se desestabilizaron. –"… Es suficiente, ya tuve que hacerlo una vez"-. Jade la miró enfurecida y se lanzó contra ella. Rose alzó el escudo sorprendida y el golpe impactó de lleno contra él, resquebrajando el suelo a sus pies. Con los cuatros brazos agarró el escudo y empezó a tirar de el para arrebatárselo. – "¡¿Qué tuviste que hacerlo una vez?! , ¡yo permanecí 5000 años en un maldito espejo! , ¡5000 años sola viendo como cosechabais a mis hermanas sin saber por qué! , viendo sus gemas flotando a mi alrededor, desesperada, gritando por ayuda hasta quedarme sin voz incluso sabiendo que nadie podía oírme, hasta que todo el mundo se olvidó de mí y yo me olvidé de ellos…¡me llevaste a la locura! , ¡mi gema se quebró!, ¡mi mente se nubló!, ¡mi odio me cegó!...¡RAARGHHH!"-. Rose intentó librarse de ella con descargas desde su escudo, pero la furia inusitada de Jade, parecía ayudarla a omitir el dolor. Finalmente consiguió arrancarle el escudo y lo lanzó lejos. Antes de que pudiera invocar otro la enganchó a golpes. Cada palmeo, cada puñetazo, cada pulso… todo se duplicaba por el poder de los brazales…. Pero de repente dos brazos pararon cesaron de golpear y sujetaron a los otros dos. Jade empezó a hablar para sí misma. –"¡Para! , ¡cálmate!, ¡vas a matarla y no es lo que queremos!"-. Rose retrocedió unos pasos, aturdida por los golpes y se echó la mano a la gema, la cual empezó a brillar con fuerza. Jade empezó a temblar y cedió al llanto. –"Tú no sabes lo que me hizo, tú no sabes lo que sufrí ahí dentro"-. La fusión empezó a desestabilizarse pero se detuvo al secarle Zircón las lágrimas. –"No puedo saberlo, nunca como tú, yo he sido prisionero de mi planeta pero nunca he estado completamente solo… odias a esa gema con motivos y nunca te pediría que la perdones, porque yo nunca he sido capaz de perdonar a nadie por completo, jamás…pero no olvides que esa gema no es solo Rose Quartz, la que te encerró en ese espejo… es también Steven, el que te liberó de él…"-. Sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos entidades, Rose empezó a acercarse tambaleante. –"…Yo… yo… Tienes razón… perdónam…"-. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Rose le puso la mano en la frente. –"Lo siento pequeña…"-. Una brutal descarga recorrió el cuerpo de Jade, quebrándolo. El agua cayó y todo a su alrededor se normalizó justo cuando ella se deshiciera en una nube. Zircón, cayó a un lado y Rose lo miró muy sorprendida. –"Tu… cómo es posible que mantengas tu forma…"-. Zircón se echó las manos a la cabeza y se levantó dolorido, tambaleante y con todo su cuerpo destrozado por la pelea. Aturdido miró a los lados. –"¿Qué… que ha sucedido?… ¿Lapis?..."-. Rose vio su sangre roja y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Eres humano, eres…como Steven… pero como vas a ser como el… eres… ¿Qué edad tienes humano?"-. Zircón la ignoró y empezó a ponerse nervioso ya que no encontraba a Lapis. Finalmente vio su gema tendida en el suelo y se abalanzó sobre ellas. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco cuando se percató de … que estaba quebrada. –"No… no,no,no, ¡NO!…"-. Profirió un grito desgarrador que llamó la atención de Perla y Perla negra , que luchaban a su alrededor cerca de allí. Zircón acarició la gema y miró a topacio, que colgaba de su muñeca. Empezó a llorar desesperado. – "Tu también no… tú no eres una humana, se suponía que tu no eras frágil como ellos, porque tú también… porqué se van todos los que…"-. No pudo completar la frase ya que volvió a romper a llorar. Perla que observaba desolada la escena recibió un corte en el brazo por su instante de distracción. – "Lo siento, así es la guerra Perla, no hay nada bello en ella"-.

De repente, levantó la mirada acelerado y, tembloroso, agarró la gema y se acercó suplicante a Rose. –"Tu…¡tú puedes curarla!, sé que tienes poderes curativos, por favor…"-. Rose, sorprendida lo retiró con cuidado. –"No puedo curar una gema quebrada, lo siento…"-. La agarró del vestido y empezó a zarandearla desesperado. – ¡¿Como que no?!, ¡tu hijo ya la salvó una vez y tenía la gema quebrada!, sus lágrimas …"-. Rose negó con la cabeza. –"Pero los recuerdos y lo que era lapislázuli estaban guardados en el espejo , además de que nunca perdió la conciencia… sin algo que mantenga su ser, es una gema rota y sin identidad, si la curo y vuelve aquí no solo no sería ella, sino que no te recordaría y cedería a la locura"-. Zircón se dejó caer de rodillas y por unos segundos lloró en silencio mirando la gema quebrada. La besó y con cuidado la agarró en su muñeca, junto a la de Topacio. Se levantó y miró a Rose desolado, destruido… cansado. –"Rose Quartz, sobre tu pregunta de antes…te confundes, no soy un humano… si lo fuera, descansaría desde hace cientos de años con mi familia en las llanuras del desierto que me vio crecer… perdí todo lo que me hacía humano por el camino y lo poco que quedaba lo acabo de perder, se ha roto… mi frágil humanidad… se ha roto"-. Una pequeña lágrima recorrió la mejilla herida de Rose. Nunca supo lo que le estaba dando a Steven al traerlo a este mundo, nunca pensó que sobreviviría para sufrir la inmortalidad. –"Y tu hijo… tu hijo es un chico dulce, amable… y todavía es muy humano, así que espero… que no esté viendo esto"-. Acarició la pluma que le colgaba entre su pelo y rápidamente cogió una de las espadas de las gemas caídas y se lanzó directa a por una Rose debilitada y a punto de ceder. Alertada, Perla abandonó su duelo con Perla y retuvo el ataque de Zircón. Rose la miró serena. –"Perla…"-. Esta se dirigió a Zircón. – "¡Detente! , ¡Steven está dentro de ella!"-. –"Lo se Perla y por eso te pido… que me mates… y debes apuntar bien porque si vuelvo, lo volveré a intentar una vez… y otra vez… y otra vez…"-.


	82. Nuevos horizontes (gracias:)

**Esto se acabó, este capítulo es el último. Agradecer y mucho vuestro apoyo… sé que no soy precisamente un maestro escribiendo pero como excusa decir que es mi primer proyecto tan largo… sin embargo espero que eso no os haya impedido disfrutar de la historia , comentad porfavor, quiero saber que os ha parecido. Tenía pensados varios fics posteriores a este: uno que cuente la historia de Zircón (shu), por épocas… bastante más crudo que el fic actual ya que no tengo que apegarme tanto al estilo de Rebecca sugar y puedo dar rienda suelta (if you know what i mean). Y otro que es una petición… un fic sobre la guerra de Rose Quartz contra su pueblo. Probablemente los haga los dos pero uno antes que otro (decidme cual preferís primero)…al mismo tiempo que corrijo y perfilo un poco este, a la par que hago ilustraciones de todas gemas que he creado con mi flamante tableta nueva :B (ya crearé algún Tumblr o algo raro para subir los dibujos). Perdón por el tocho, os dejo con la lectura**.

A unos metros de la escena Cinabrita observaba serena y en por su parte miraba estupefacta sin entender que estaba pasando. Cinabrita se dirigió a ella con un tono apagado. –"Es simplemente un hombre muerto"-.

Con la voz temblorosa perla respondió a Zircón. –"¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso?"-. Un debilitado Zircón tropezó y cayó al suelo. –"Por favor…"-. Se levantó y se lanzó contra ella. Perla soltó su lanza y lo detuvo placándole con los brazos. Desbordando lágrimas respondió negando con la cabeza. Zircón dejó de moverse fruto del cansancio extremo y rompió también a llorar. –"Estoy …¡cansado de vivir para ver morir a los que más quiero!"-. Perla lo apretó con fuerza. –"No seas egoísta, ¡¿te crees que eres el único?! , ¿y que pasa con Amatista, con Granate… conmigo…?, ¿Qué haríamos sin ti?"-. Zircón soltó la espada. Sin dejar de llorar pero esbozando una leve sonrisa Perla lo miró a los ojos. –"Además, tu querías saber más sobre nuestro pueblo ¿no? , todavía tengo mucho que enseñar...te" lágrimas Zircón dejó escapar una leve risa justo antes de perder la conciencia. Lo dejó en el suelo con cuidado y miró la gema de Lapis. – "Siento lo que te hicimos…"-. Y entonces ella cayó también presa del agotamiento. Perla negra se acercó y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al observar la escena. –" Perla…"-. Rose desvió la mirada… pero da igual hacia donde observara… En todos lados había muerte, gemas hermanas luchando sin piedad, quebrándose… Perla negra miró colina abajo y observó atentamente el asolador panorama. Se dirigió a Rose con la voz entrecortada. –"Les he dicho a mis gemas que luchábamos para asegurar el futuro de nuestra raza pero…"-. Rose asintió. –"Si…esto es una locura…cada bando lucha por el futuro de las nuestras…sin darse cuenta de que nos estamos exterminando a nosotras mismas…"-. Ambas se miraron. –"¿Qué estamos haciendo Rose?, ¿cómo hemos llegado a esto?… ¿que nos ha…?"-. Rose la cortó y señaló a Cinabrita , que lo observaba todo impasible. –"Ella es el motivo, pero fuimos nosotras las que iniciamos todo esto, piénsalo, es imposible que una gema maquine todo esto… Yo sabía que estaba siendo usada pero aún cedí a la tentación de liberar a las mías"-. Hubo silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Iolita apareció en escena. Estaba tranquila y sin un atisbo de hostilidad. Perla alzó su naginata contra ella, Rose la ignoró. –"Baja el arma Perla, se acabó"-. Esta la miró curiosa. –"¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?"-. –"Diamante amarillo ha caído"-. Sin atisbo de sorpresa bajó la mirada. –"Dile a las tuyas que cesen las hostilidades y serán perdonadas" la cabeza señaló a Cinabrita. –"¿Qué pasará con ella si nos rendimos?, ¿la matareis?-. Iolita negó con la cabeza. –"Será hecha prisionera y llevada a Homeworld para propósitos de investigación"-. Rose miró a Perla. –"Tú eres su líder ahora, en tu mano está si decides continuar con esta locura o acabar con ella" dudó durante unos segundos y finalmente asintió y activó su intercomunicador. – "A todas las gemas…"-.

Los guardianes del prisma de Diamante azul se detuvieron de repente y el mensaje de Perla negra empezó a resonar por todo el campo de batalla. El intercomunicador de Jasper y Apatita empezó a sonar cuando Granate estaba a punto de caer, destrozada por el ritmo de la batalla contra dos guerreras de alto nivel. –"A todas las gemas…Diamante amarillo ha caído, esto se acabó… cesad las hostilidades y ellas también lo harán"-. Apatita pareció sorprendida pero bajó el arma sin dudar. Jasper enloqueció de rabia y se lanzó gritando contra Granate. Apatita la agarró de un brazo. –"¡Detente!, ¡son órdenes directas!"-. Esta la golpeó para que la soltara y entonces Apatita reaccionó desenfundando su desestabilizador e hincándoselo en el torso. Su gema cayó al suelo y Apatita la recogió con cuidado. –"Maldita sea Jasper, eres demasiado impulsiva y salvaje… si solo tuvieras un poco más resorte podrías llegar a ser un cuarzo superior"-. Granate la miró confusa y Apatita le respondió con frialdad. –"Habéis ganado renegada…"-. Soltó el martillo y se sentó sobre una piedra ante la atenta mirada de Granate. – "Bueno, al menos se acabó esta estúpida guerra de una vez por todas"- .

El intercomunicador de ojo de Gato empezó a sonar pero no pudo activarlo ya que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, derrotada hace tiempo por Amatista.

En la colina desde la que observaba Obsidiana, Cinabrita se percató de que algo iba mal. – "Que está pasando…"-. El intercomunicador de Obsidiana empezó a sonar. Esta lo encendió y sonó la voz de Perla negra. –"A todas las gemas…Diamante amarillo ha caído, esto se acabó… cesad las hostilidades"-. Obsidiana suspiró. –"Tanto para nada"-. Al oír aquello Cinabrita negó con la cabeza fuera de sí. – "Esto no debería acabar así… todos los diamantes…todos… ¡tendrían que estar muertos!..."-. Obsidiana se dio la vuelta y la miró alertada por su comentario. –"¡¿Que has dicho?!"-. Cinabrita, ignorando su pregunta sacó el maletín con la estrella explosiva, de su gema.-"Argh… es una pena que no se mataran mutuamente…"-. Obsidiana se puso en guardia. -"¿Qué es eso cinabrita?… suéltalo"-. Al abrirlo y ver la estrella explosiva Obsidiana retrocedió unos pasos aterrada. Diamante azul llegó como un rayo y se detuvo frente a Cinabrita. –"Suelta eso y ven conmigo, ambas sabemos que tu orgullo te impide matarte y dejar a la que más odias viva" dejó escapar una leve risa. – "Supones demasiado"-. Dicho esto desactivó el mecanismo que mantenía estable la estrella y la dejó caer al suelo. Pero sorprendente Obsidiana reaccionó, y resistiendo el terrible dolor, agarró la ardiente estrella y con todas sus fuerzas la lanzó a través de uno de sus portales lo más lejos que pudo, a decenas de kilómetros sobre sus cabezas. Diamante azul miró extremadamente sorprendida a Obsidiana. Esta se miró el brazo… había perdido la mano, literalmente, se había desintegrado en los instantes que había sostenido la estrella… pero estaban a salvo… o eso creía. Diamante azul fue a detener a Cinabrita cuando un fogonazo iluminó el cielo por completo. Cinabrita , aprovechando la distracción salió corriendo hacia el portal. Diamante azul agarró a una aturdida Obsidiana y salió corriendo hacia Rose.

Todas las gemas miraron sorprendidas al cielo, ¿ que era aquello?. El cielo se aclaró y observaron horrorizadas como la masiva marca de una explosión crecía y crecía. Perla negra abrió acelerada las comunicaciones con la nave principal. –"RETIRAOS DE INMEDIATO"-. Diamante azul llegó junto a Rose que miraba con los ojos desorbitados lo que estaba sucediendo.–"¡Rose!"-. Esta respondió alterada. –"¡¿Qué es eso?!"-. Una lluvia de fuego empezó a aproximarse a la superficie. –"¡Es una estrella explosiva!, necesitamos de tus poderes o moriremos todas!"-. Esta se miró la gema. –"Estoy extenuada… no puedo hacer nada contra una cosa de ese calibre"-. Granate y Amatista llegaron hasta ellas y vieron a Perla y a Zircón derribados en el suelo. Antes de que dijeran nada Rose les respondió. –"Solo están inconscientes, tranquilas"-. Diamante señaló al cielo. –"Tienes que darlo todo…, ya no por mí ni por ti, sino por las tuyas"-. Rose recordó a Steven y al ver las miradas aterrorizadas de sus antiguas subordinadas asintió decidida. Antes de empezar, se dirigió a Granate y a Amatista. – "Probablemente desaparezca después de esto así que… sé que a estas alturas no sirve de nada pero… perdonadme por el dolor, el miedo y la tristeza que os he causado… y por supuesto, gracias por convertir a mi hijo en un chico dulce y alegre…"-. Miró hacia Perla y se fue corriendo.

Por el camino vio a las guerreras de ambos bandos, gemas que esperaban su final. Algunas se abrazaban con fuerza a sus amantes, otras lloraban en silencio y otras sencillamente esperaban impasibles su final. Rose se colocó en el centro del campo de batalla y alzó su brazo derecho al cielo. La esperanza empezó a brillar en los ojos de algunas de sus gemas al verla aparecer. Una titánica espiral cubrió todo el escenario y las gemas empezaron a animar a Rose con los ojos empapados con lágrimas de alegría. Un enorme escudo se formó sobre ellas y el fuego empezó a llover sobre este haciendo esgrimir una mueca de intenso dolor a Rose. La explosión alcanzó de pleno el escudo y esta cedió un poco y cayó de rodillas. Dolía tanto… sentía deseos de soltar y que todo acabara… pero al alzar la mirada y ver los rostros suplicantes, aterrorizados y al mismo tiempo llenos de esperanza de todas esas gemas que hace horas luchaban a muerte y supo que no podía ceder. Se levantó y los vítores estallaron entre las gemas. Granate y Amatista, cargando esta última con Perla y Zircón, se acercaron para ver una última vez a su antigua comandante y compañera. El cielo se aclaró y dejó de llover fuego. Una cicatriz de la explosión manchaba el cielo, pero el peligro había pasado. Rose cayó de rodilla extenuada y lo último que vio antes de desvanecerse fue a Diamante azul, que le sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos. Pensó para sí misma. – _"Nunca te había visto sonreír hermana… supongo que es una buena manera de irse"_ -… Y acto seguido colapsó y empezó a brillar y a cambiar de forma, hasta tomar la de Steven de nuevo, por supuesto inconsciente. Granate y Amatista se acercaron inmediatamente y lo abrazaron llorando de felicidad…la batalla en la Tierra había terminado.

Cuando los ánimos se calmaron , Obsidiana se dio cuenta de que Cinabrita había desaparecido. – "¡Diamante! , ¡la reclusa ha escapado!, ¡ha debido huir por el portal!"-. Esta asintió con la cabeza. –"Sí, lo se…"-. Dejó escapar una leve risa. –"Una pena para ella que todos estuvieran bloqueados en Homeworld para evitar que escapase nadie"-.

Sin saberlo Cinabrita estaba yendo directa hacia Homeworld, donde la esperaban guardas designados específicamente para detener a cualquier cobarde que hubiese cruzado un portal durante la batalla con la intención de huir… lo que no sabían estas es que en breves instantes les llegaría la gema más buscada de todas.

No lo entendía… como había podido fallar su plan, ella le dijo lo que ocurriría y salvo pequeños detalles, su predicción se había cumplido a la perfección. ¿Le habría mentido? , no, sabía que no le mentiría con esto ya que le beneficiaba decirle toda la verdad. Finalmente el teletransporte terminó y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se vio en Homeworld. – " _Pero qué?, ah…seré estúpida…"_ -. Para las guardas la sorpresa fue aún mayor. –"¡Quieta! , ¡no te muevas!"-.

La llevaron hasta Diamante blanco que estaba acompañada de heliotropo, la ingeniera jefe y líder del equipo científico desde el destierro de Diamante amarillo. Le echó un vistazo y le indicó a heliotropo que saliera de la habitación por unos instantes. Esta tragó saliva y en su camino hacia la puerta miró con cierta lástima a Cinabrita, que permanecía impasible. Una vez quedaron solas el rostro de absoluto desprecio de Diamante se transformó en una leve sonrisa. –"Esperaba que te trajera mi hermana…"-. Cinabrita la miró y se dirigió a ella. –"No pasó como me dijiste…"-. Diamante blanco negó con la cabeza. –"Claro que no… pero es culpa tuya, se te olvidó mencionarme el pequeño detalle de que eres capaz de purificar gemas corruptas… sin todos los detalles mi visión de futuro no es perfecta"-. Esta golpeó el suelo enfurecida. –"No sé por qué volví a confiar en ti"-. Diamante dejó escapar una risa. – "¡No lo hiciste!, pero yo era la única opción que podía darte lo que querías"-. Ante la sorpresa de Cinabrita, Diamante le puso una mano en el hombro y la ayudó a levantarse. –"…Y tranquila, aunque no has cumplido todo, sí que has borrado a Diamante amarillo del mapa y has mermado las fuerzas de mi querida hermana… ¡y de qué manera! , tu odio natural ha hecho de tu actuación algo perfecto, algo que desviará toda posible sospecha… te mereces una recompensa"-. Cinabrita se quitó la mano de diamante blanco de encima y retrocedió unos pasos. – "Tu lo único que podías darme era venganza…y ya esta lejos de tus posibilidades"-. Diamante chistó mientras negaba con la cabeza. –"No lo creo"-. Su gema empezó a brillar y chasqueó los dedos. La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas y los ojos de Cinabrita se desorbitaron y llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio a Goshenita entrar por la puerta. Se acercó corriendo y la abrazó con fuerza. Se separó y le acarició la mejilla. Goshenita le besó la gema y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. –"Te he echado tanto de menos…"-. Cinabrita lloraba de alegría aún a sabiendas de que esto probablemente fuera todo un sueño inducido por Diamante blanco. –"Esto no es real… es evidente"-. Diamante blanco no dijo nada. –"…Pero me da exactamente igual… solo quería verte una vez más, si no te hubieras ido yo nunca…"-.

Vuelta a la realidad, la gema de Cinabrita yacía tirada en el suelo. Diamante blanco la recogió y la miró con cierta lástima. –"Qué triste… naces como una heroína… y por un pequeño detalle como la muerte de una simple subordinada, mueres siendo la más odiada de toda nuestra historia… que desagradecidas, nunca sabrán lo que hiciste… ni lo que tus poderes seguirán haciendo por ellas… mmm habrías sido tan grande si hubieras podido resistir tus impulsos"-. Llamó a Heliotropo a través del intercomunicador. Esta entró y al ver la gema de Cinabrita en el suelo se le puso la piel de gallina. –"Quiero que averigüéis de donde viene ese poder de purificar y que lo repliquéis, al menos la muerte de este monstruo servirá para sanar a las colonias"-. Heliotropo asintió. –"No fallaremos señora"-.

En la tierra dos días después de la batalla los diferentes bandos habían recogido a sus muertas y heridas y en escasas horas partirían. Perla negra y Diamante azul habían acordado paz, perdonando los actos rebeldes de Diamante amarillo a cambio de que las gemas de esta nunca se establecieran en los sistemas de Diamante blanco. Les retiraron todas sus armas de destrucción planetaria y se acordó que tendrían que someterse una inspección militar cada 5 años durante los próximos 100 años. Con respecto a la Tierra, se decidió volverle a dar el estatus de planeta prohibido debido a presencia de vida en él. Con esta consideración Diamante azul esperaba que las investigaciones con respecto la purificación de gemas dieran frutos pronto y les diera margen suficiente hasta encontrar otro planeta apto para la creación de nuevas gemas. Greg casi sufrió un infarto al enterarse de porqué su hijo llevaba durmiendo dos días seguidos pero una vez más se recuperó… al menos todo había acabado.

Zircón se despertó en el sofá de la casa de Steven sobresaltado. Perla y cuarzo , que estaban sentadas hablando junto a la cama en la que dormía Steven se giraron sorprendidas al verle despierto. Granate se acercó por detrás y le puso las manos en los hombros y Amatista se acercó a saludarlo. Todas sonreían. –"Bienvenido de nuevo"-. Este les devolvió la sonrisa y miró hacia donde dormía Steven. –"¿Qué pasó?"-. Amatista chistó. –"Larga historia, mejor otro día, lo importante es que volvió a ser el de siempre"-. Zircón asintió. –"Si… supongo que tienes razón"-. Se miró la muñeca y miró con tristeza la gema de Lapis. –"Esperaba que fuera un mal sueño"-. Cuarzo intervino. –"De eso quería hablarte"-. Todas las gemas fueron a salir de la habitación. Amatista se giró y le dijo algo antes de salir. –"Por favor, piénsate bien la respuesta"-. Zircón la miró extrañado. –"¿Qué respuesta?"-. Pero no le respondió y se metió en el templo. Perla pasó por su lado y Zircón la agarró de la muñeca para que se detuviese un momento. Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa – "Gracias…" se la devolvió, le acarició el pelo y salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo con Cuarzo.

-"¿Y bien?"-. Cuarzo señaló la gema de su muñeca. – "Como jefa médica de homeworld estoy segura de que podemos reconstruir a Lapis en mi planeta natal"-. Zircón la agarró de los hombros, emocionado con su respuesta. Cuarzo lo retiró un poco y siguió hablando. – "No te emociones tanto…perderá todo recuerdo que tenga, ya que su gema está quebrada y su cuerpo físico desapareció sin dejar ninguna copia de seguridad de estos"-. Zircón asintió con la cabeza. – "Me da igual … con que este viva y siga siendo ella es suficiente"-. Cuarzo desvió la mirada. – "Hay… una cosa más"-. Zircón la miró curioso. –"Esta operación es realmente costosa… se suele reservar para gemas de alto nivel y dado que Lapislázuli es una exiliada Diamante blanco quiere algo a cambio"-. Zircón la soltó de los hombros. –"Quiere… un híbrido… y como está claro que no me voy a llevar al chico el único híbrido que queda…eres tú. Está interesada en las aplicaciones de un cuerpo híbrido, tanto en batalla como en términos reproductivos"-. Zircón se miró la gema y mantuvo el silencio. Cuarzo siguió hablando. –"Estarías bajo la supervisión de nuestra jefa de investigación y bajo las órdenes de Iolita, en la sección de búsqueda y captura de gemas peligrosas"-. Zircón dejó escapar una risa desganada. –"Mi vida no cambiaría demasiado"-. Cuarzo le acarició el hombro. –"Tienes 8 horas para pensártelo, esta noche partimos"-. No había mucho que pensar… le debía la vida a Lapis y no la iba a abandonar tomando una decisión egoísta, ella no lo haría. Pero al mismo tiempo le aterraba perder a la única familia que había tenido en mucho tiempo y aún peor, al único que era como él. – "Esta bien, déjame meditarlo un poco…y gracias cuarzo"-.

Salió fuera y vio a las tres gemas hablando. Cuando le vieron llegar se giraron todas. Amatista y Perla empujaron a Granate para que hablara. –"¿Qué vas a hacer?"-. Zircón se rascó la cabeza. –"No debería ni de ser una decisión, no puedo dejarla tirada… no voy a decir que no me puede doler más dejaros a todos pero es que no hay más vuelta de hoja…"-. Granate respondió serena. – "Entiendo…"-. Perla y Granate se tiraron a abrazarle. Perla le apretó fuerte y dejó escapar una lágrima.-"Sabes que siempre tendrás un lugar al que volver aquí en la Tierra"-. Zircón asintió con una sonrisa triste. Amatista se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. Zircón la miró apenado. Se dirigió a el fingiendo brusquedad. – "Todo lo bueno y divertido se va de esta casa…¡me tocará seguir viviendo con y don perfecta aquí presente!"-. Ninguna de las dos se ofendió, en su lugar se acercaron y le acariciaron el pelo emarañado con la intención de consolarla. A Zircón se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. –"Amatista, no me dejes irme así…-. Con los labios temblorosos finalmente cedió y se lanzó contra él, llorando a mares. –"¡No te vayas por favor!… ¡quien va a reparar el techo cuando yo lo destroce!" se agarró al brazo de Granate, alterada por la escena. Zircón no dijo nada ya que sería inútil, simplemente se limitó a dejarla que se desahogara.

Finalmente Zircón entró dentro y se dirigió a la cama de Steven. Estaba dormido y no se iba a despertar en días. Le acarició el cabello y empezó a hablar. –"Pórtate decente con las gemas, pero no te pases de bueno porque se aburren… ah, y hazme un favor y quítale de la cabeza a tu amiga Connie eso de luchar con monstruos, no hay nada de bonito en matar cuando no es necesario… ayuda a tu padre con el lavacoches, ser guardián no te exime de otras responsabilidades… al menos hasta que cumplas los 1000 y acumules tesoros jeje"-. Empezó a llorar en silencio. –"Y por supuesto, no dejes que nada te arrebate el corazón tan grande que tienes… nunca"-. Se cortó la pluma de halcón que le colgaba entre el pelo y se la puso al lado. – " Te voy a echar de menos… nos vemos colega"-.

Se despidió de amigos e hizo una última parada en el lavacoches. Le explicó la situación a Greg y este apenado lamentó que se fuera, suavizando un poco el momento diciendo que echaría de menos las noches de bandas y que el Pueblo perdería un gran saxofonista cuando se fuera. Zircón dejó escapar una leve risa-"Yo echaré de menos esa guitarra jaja…ah, tengo algo para ti"-. Llevaba una carpeta y unas llaves con él. –"Quiero que dejes de vivir en esa mugrosa camioneta, por mucho cariño que le tengas, no es sano". Greg lo miró sorprendido. –"No sé qué decir… no … ¡no puedo aceptar esto!"-. Zircón emitió una sonora carcajada. –"¿Que qué decir? ¡Que si! , nadie va a ocupar mi casa y está pagada… y por motivos obvios venderla es absurdo…"-. Greg empezó a tartamudear y Zircón le pasó la mano por encima del cuello y lo zarandeó. –"Un abrazo anda viejo…"-.

Finalmente se llegó a la nave de Hesonita para confirmar que se iba con ellas. Cuarzo le dedicó una sonrisa –"Noble por tu parte"-. Iolita parecía emocionada. –"¡Al fin alguien nuevo en el equipo!"-. Hesonita apareció por detrás y lo saludó. –"Me alegra que hayas tomado esta decisión" asintió sin decir nada. –"Tienes hasta la noche para poner tus asuntos en orden"-. Este pensó en si le faltaba algo y de repente cayó en la cuenta… su saxofón.

Corrió hacia la casa y abrió el armarito de la escalera, ahí estaba. –"Casi te olvido"-. Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró a Perla de frente y pegó un respingo. – "¡Casi me matas del susto! , dime, que quieres" invocó una lanza de su gema y se la cedió a Zircón. –"Sé que tu espada quebró en la última batalla… puedes practicar con esta… para cuando vuelvas, poder comprobar que tal tu dominio"-. Zircón la miró sorpendido y esbozó una sonrisa. –"Porque… volverás ¿no?-. Sus grandes ojos azules brillaban con fuerza. Zircón se sonrojó, nunca se había fijado bien en lo bonitos que eran sus ojos. Asintió con firmeza. –"Por supuesto que sí Perla"-.

Esa noche fueron todas las gemas a ver como partía la nave. Este entró con una sonrisa triste e Iolita se despidió y cerró la compuerta. Cuarzo vio la cara de agobio de Zircón y le preguntó si estaba listo. Este la miró sereno y respondió sincero. –"No"-.

La nave despegó rápidamente. Se asomó al ventanal del puesto de mando y suspiró mientras se alejaba de su hogar. –"Hasta pronto"-.

 **Datos curiosos de Zircón:**

 **-Su gema está ubicada en su antebrazo, siendo esta la localización habitual de un escudo, Zircón es muy protector con aquellos que le rodean y no suele derrumbarse.**

 **-La espada de Zircón (más bien la de Topacio) es similar a una falcata ibérica.**

 **-Como Steven, puede envejecer, pero depende de su estado mental y su madurez.**

 **-Material más antiguo de la tierra (las muestras más antiguas son incluso más antiguas que la luna).**

 **-Gema oficial del mes de diciembre junto con Lapislázuli.**

 **-En la edad media se creía que traía la buena suerte, ahuyentaba a los malos espíritus y proporcionaba sabiduría y honor al portador.**

 **-"Rival" de los diamantes en el mercado (el Zircón sin color es a veces vendido como tal).**

 **-El Zircón de la portada es muy joven, de poco después de luchar con topacio. Actualmente no luce igual. Si pintara decentemente podríais verlo en mi perfil.**

 **No dudéis en comentarme LO QUE SEA, y darme opiniones, consejos o sencillamente tirarme piedras :D... ¡un abrazo grande!.**


End file.
